


Burning Skies

by emeraldharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action Scenes, Alternate Universe - College/University, Badass Harry, Bottom Harry, But also, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Harry, Kidnapping, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mutant Harry, Mutant Powers, Protective Louis, Shy Harry, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Harry, Therefore, Top Louis, harry blushes, like a lot, mutant louis, mutant zayn, my fav tag ever, narry friendship, power couple (literally), switching POVs, thus a bit of violence, you might find similarities with x-men characters bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 119,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldharry/pseuds/emeraldharry
Summary: They both watched as ice and fire danced across their palms, hypnotized by the small things they could do with their powers. Snowflakes swirled around each other as the mist twisted about like a small tornado, while the fire in Louis' hands swayed and twirled gracefully—bright and warm and beautiful.Before, Harry couldn't even think of touching him with the fear of turning his skin to ice. Now, he knew that Louis wasn't some ordinary human to shy away from. Louis was bright, fiery flames, a body of powerful waves of heat. Louis was everything he was not, his polar opposite, but it was all the more reason that they fit together just right.or[Mutant au: Harry likes to think he's normal. Except, normal boys don't freeze everything they touch. Louis thinks he's perfect just the way he is and shows him just that. Zayn is a telekinetic, Liam is a rising YouTube star, and Niall is the best human best friend there is.]
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 35
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is my second ever larry fanfic. I've been messing with story ideas for a while now, and I realized I haven't read a slow-burn mutant larry au yet, so guess what! Yep. I spent my days during quarantine writing this, of course. I re-watched some x-men films so this is inspired by that, a little bit :D
> 
> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it!

_Darkening skies, steely eyes_

_In this world I am a shadow_

_Fiery cries, a slice of vice_

_In the blinding dark you are aglow_

  
  


× × ×

Harry Styles had always dreamed of being ordinary.

Standing in front of a mirror wearing a tight pair of jeans and a band t-shirt under a jean jacket, Harry thought he was doing a decent job of pretending to be part of the mundane world.

He shook his curls and tossed them to the side, regarding his reflection. He wondered what people saw when they looked at him. More often than not, Harry always felt like every stranger he walked past saw straight through him. Saw right through his mask, his faćade. But right now, staring at his lanky form, big unsure eyes and red-bitten lips, he thought he looked nonthreatening enough.

Harry picked up the pair of black cotton gloves atop his desk and pulled it over his hands, watching the cloth swallow his pale, snow-white fingers. He turned back to the mirror and frowned at his face—he looked half dead. He'd managed to get his lips slightly redder than its usual dull pink tint by biting it and pinching his lips with his fingers for nearly half an hour, but he'd forgotten about his ghostly white face. An ordinary person would have slightly rosy cheeks, even the faintest flush from the heat. Harry looked as pale as paper.

He startled when the door to his room swung open, slamming into the wall beside it. Harry was still tense when Niall appeared in his line of vision, walking toward him.

"Are you ready to go, H?" Niall asked, passing by him to rummage through one of the drawers. "Do you have extra socks, by any chance? I swear I put mine in the laundry last night. That thing eats up the socks, I'm telling you."

Harry relaxed a bit, playing with his fingers as he walked toward the drawer. Niall had already completely ruined his perfectly-folded and organized clothes. He'd have to fix it again later.

"Here you go," Harry said quietly, offering him a pair of black socks.

Niall beamed, quickly snatching it from his hands and ruffling his hair, causing Harry to flinch slightly. "Thanks. Meet me in the kitchen when you're done, I think I might heat up some leftover pizza. Want some?"

Harry shook his head. Leave it to Niall to have pizza for breakfast. "No, thank you."

Niall thanked him again before leaving his room and closing the door behind him. Harry let out a breath, finally letting himself fully relax. He walked to his bed where he'd tossed his backpack and double-checked his things. Last week, Niall had dragged him to a store to buy some school supplies. Harry checked if he had already put his binders and pens (he bought extra pens in case someone needed an extra one), a water bottle, a small foldable umbrella. He ignored his steadily thumping heart in favor of checking his reflection again, suddenly doubting if the cotton gloves were a good idea. Would he just be drawing more attention to himself? What kind of nineteen-year-old boy wore gloves in this heat? He didn't think he pulled it off well enough to pretend it was a fashion statement either.

"Harry!"

Harry decided to leave the gloves on, sighing quietly as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. He took a deep breath before leaving his room, giving it one final, longing look before shutting the door.

Niall was munching on a slice of pizza at the kitchen counter, eyes lighting up when he saw Harry. He shoved the pizza crust into his mouth before standing up and dusting his hands on his khaki shorts. He grabbed his own backpack and walked to the door, Harry following close behind.

While Niall locked their door, Harry couldn't help fidgeting with the keychain on his backpack as he stood there in the hallway. Their floor rarely had people milling around in the hallway since their neighbors were mostly senior citizens. At least, those were the only ones Harry had ever actually seen in his few months of staying here. They were nice enough, though. The old lady named Martha in Room 409 brought them home baked cookies from time to time. Harry guessed she didn't have any grandkids to give them to.

In spite of Martha's grandmotherly aura and sweet treats, Harry had frozen on the spot when he first met her. He had opened the door, expecting Niall and instead being met with the face of a stranger. Before Martha could even open her mouth, Harry had slammed the door shut in her face and fled to his room, hands trembling. Niall had been the one to apologize profusely to the old lady after Harry told him what had happened. Niall had looked sad more than anything, and told him Martha said it was fine.

The next time Martha came by bearing new treats (cookies _and_ muffins), Harry had been prepared. He had his gloves on.

Today, he was about to face more than a kind, cookie-smelling Martha. He was about to step into Abbington University, where people would surely not be as patient and understanding as the very few people he actually mingled with here.

"Harry, I can _feel_ your stress from here." Niall said with furrowed eyebrows. "Relax. I know first days can be nerve-racking, but worrying about it really won't help. Plus, I'll be there. If I'm not, you know I'll be there as soon as you text or call me."

Harry appreciated his best friend's effort to calm him down. Niall was currently in his third year taking up Engineering, so Harry didn't have to worry about getting lost in the hallways or ending up in the wrong building since Niall would be his personal tour guide. It wasn't going to be Harry's first time to set foot inside the campus anyway, since he and Niall had been there for his enrolment earlier this year. The difference was, there were far less people before than there would be now on the first day of classes.

"Thanks." Harry managed, following closely as they took the stairs. The elevators in this apartment complex were nearly always under maintenance that Harry began wondering if it was only there for decoration. "Are my clothes not weird?"

Niall glanced at him over his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "Of course it's not weird. Don't you trust my fashion sense? I'd been the one to pick out those clothes for you."

Harry smiled slightly at the memory of their unplanned trip to the mall a few weeks ago. Harry hadn't wanted to leave the apartment, but Niall assured him that there was this one shop that didn't have many people in it during weekdays. Part of why Harry had agreed was also because Niall guilt tripped him and accused him of not wanting to spend time with his best friend. Four hours and several ice cream cones later, they'd returned with paper bags hanging off their arms like proper valley girls.

They walked through the lobby where Niall loudly greeted the security guard, Mr. Bob. He was a nice man in his mid-forties sporting a beer belly. Harry waved timidly, perhaps to practice on socializing a bit more. Mr. Bob looked surprised to be acknowledged, and for a moment Harry felt embarrassment creeping up, but then a smile broke out on Mr. Bob's face as he waved back enthusiastically. 

In Niall's car, Harry pretended that his chest was thumping simply because Niall had decided to blast a loud, bass-filled pop song. He fought the urge to look back and watch the apartment disappear behind them longingly because he'd already spent enough time in there.

"Haz, you have to be a little bit excited at least?" Niall said, his entire face lit up. Harry sometimes wondered how Niall managed to be so happy and energetic all the time.

Harry shrugged, biting his lower lip. He rolled down the window, his lips curling into a smile when a cold gust of wind immediately hit his face. "Maybe a little bit."

Niall's grin made him smile a little wider.

"I'm proud of you for doing this. You're a really smart guy, I know you'll do well." Niall said genuinely, his smile softer this time around. He reached out to pat Harry's shoulder with his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. On instinct, Harry jerked away. Niall didn't make a big deal out of it and just flashed him another smile before turning back to the road.

Right. Harry needed to work on that. Niall had been trying to ease him into physical contact for a long time now, and there were only very few times when Harry managed not to leap from his spot when another person came too close.

"Let's get some breakfast!" Niall announced happily when a McDonald's came into view.

"Didn't you already eat?" Harry asked teasingly, though his voice was quiet.

Niall turned to him with an exaggeratedly offended look, eyes and mouth wide open. Seriously, he said, "Mate, you watch your words."

Harry giggled into his gloved hand while Niall turned up the radio when a song from a band he loved came up. They went through the drive through and got their breakfast, Harry quietly munching down on his sandwich as they came closer and closer to the campus, his hand clutching his warm cup of coffee.

He was reminded of how close their apartment was to the university when they arrived there in less than another fifteen minutes. Harry stiffened in his seat, eyes roaming over the parking lot. He stayed in place even as Niall killed the engine. There were a lot of people, obviously. Harry had expected this. He'd been psyching himself for this for months, had prepared himself for what he was supposed to face. What he _had_ to face unless he wanted to wither away in their apartment for the rest of his life.

"Hey, it's alright. It's not any different from the malls we've been to, yeah? And we've been to plenty." Niall said comfortingly, watching Harry closely.

Harry shook his head, his voice weak. "You were always there with me, though."

He heard Niall sigh as he kept his eyes glued outside, watching a group of students huddle together, laughing and pulling everyone into a hug. His hands were sweating.

"Look, I know I won't be there twenty-four-seven. But we checked your schedule, right? Our classes are in the same building. If anything goes wrong, I'll be there in the blink of an eye." Niall explained. "Plus, have a little faith in yourself. You can totally do this."

Harry let out a shaky breath, tearing his eyes off a new arriving car and turning back to Niall. "Right. Um. Are you sure I look alright?"

Niall huffed out a laugh. "You look _fine_. You fit right in, if that's what you want to hear."

There was a pause, and then, "You swear you'll always be ready to check your phone?"

"Yes, I promise." Niall said patiently.

Okay. Great. Harry could totally do this.

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "Let's go, then."

The chilly morning air was a bit comforting as he stepped out of the car. He shoved his gloved hands into the pockets of his jacket. He walked close but not too close to Niall as they walked up into the main building, his senses heightened and posture stiff. He managed to avoid students who almost brushed past him, especially that clumsy girl who'd nearly ran into him in her haste to get somewhere.

So far, this was good. He was making progress and hadn't managed to kill anyone. Yet. 

The hallway became less and less crowded as students found their rooms and spread out through the buildings. Eventually, they were standing in front of Harry's first class—History. Unfortunately for him, this class was a subject everyone had to take, so he was pretty sure he was going to be walking into an auditorium full of caffeine-driven and noisy people. And Niall didn't share this class with him.

"I think this was a bad idea." Harry blurted out, eyes wide. "I just—what if I—Niall, you _know_ I can't—"

"Hey," Niall said sternly, looking like he wanted to reach out. He kept his hands at his sides. "Don't bail on me now. It's just a room, you know? Just ignore all the living things inside."

Harry was already shaking his head, looking around them and hoping that nobody was watching and judging him right now. "I can't do it—fuck, I'm so sorry."

Niall was quiet for a while and all Harry could hear was his own panicked breaths. And then, Niall said, "I'll sit in with you for now. Just this once, Harry. Sit through the class and just see how you feel. If you still want to back out after, we can talk about it. But you _have_ to at least try."

Harry calmed down a bit, finding himself nodding. "Right. Okay, I—I guess I can do it."

Niall looked relieved. "Good. Just remember I'm cutting my class for this, so you owe me."

Harry smiled despite himself. "How about a box of donuts?"

"Make that two boxes, please and thanks." Niall said nonchalantly, pushing the door open.

Harry saw a half-full auditorium before bowing his head and keeping his eyes on the floor, following Niall's lead. Niall found them a seat near the left wall somewhere in the middle row, letting Harry sit next to the aisle and Niall on his other side. It was quiet aside from the soft chatter, and Harry found himself looking up from his lap. No one was paying him attention or looking like they wanted to approach him. He relaxed, letting his shoulders fall. Niall looked at him, raising his eyebrow and practically saying "I told you so".

The professor soon arrived, who introduced himself as Professor McKinley. He went straight to teaching his lesson, so Harry was quick to pull out his binder notebook and pen. He was slightly distracted with the students in front of him that kept on moving and twisting in their seats to talk to another person, but eventually, Professor McKinley's loud voice was enough to make him concentrate on the lesson itself. 

Students were still walking in and Harry guessed they were late because they couldn't find the room. Once again he was thankful that Niall Horan was in his life. 

The one and a half hour was over fairly quickly, and Harry was satisfied to find several of the notebook's pages filled with notes. Professor McKinley kindly dismissed them, and then the auditorium was emptying up as students practically fled the room while others stayed in their seats. There was a girl asleep somewhere near the very end of the room and Harry wondered if she was going to be late for her next class. Most probably.

"See? That wasn't bad at all." Niall said, grinning. "Do you think you can take up your next class on your own?"

Harry felt an unfamiliar surge of confidence. Or maybe it was the hopeful look in Niall's eyes that made him say it. He was a people pleaser after all. "I think so."

Niall whooped loudly, punching a fist into the air. Harry laughed quietly before standing up and following Niall out of the room. 

"After your next class, you're vacant right?" Niall asked when they were in the hallway.

Harry checked his schedule on his phone and nodded. "Yup."

"Great. We'll meet up for lunch. I can pick you up at your classroom." Niall said.

Before Harry could respond, a voice called from behind, "Niall!"

Harry instinctively stepped behind Niall. A boy with cropped up brown hair was walking toward them with a friendly smile on his face. 

"Liam! How have you been?" Niall said, loud and enthusiastic as he pulled the boy into a side-hug.

"I'm alright. I haven't heard from _you_ in a while, so maybe it's you who's got some explaining to do." Liam said, pulling back.

Harry bit his lip, guilt settling in his stomach. He'd practically hogged Niall for months on end after they'd met. Harry didn't think Niall wanted to blow off his other friends, but he really didn't have a choice with Harry around. 

Niall shook his head. "No explanation needed, just been a bit busy. This is Harry, by the way."

Harry's head snapped up, not expecting to be brought into the conversation. Now this Liam guy turned his attention to him, mouth stretched into a warm grin. "Hello, I'm Liam."

Liam offered his hand. Harry shoved his balled fists deeper into his pockets.

"Er, Harry's a freshman. He just recently moved into the city." Niall cut in while Harry's gaze fell back to the floor.

If Liam was put off by Harry's behavior, he didn't show it. He pulled his hand back and nodded, still smiling. "That's great. I'm sure you'll love it here, Harry. It's fun and people are nice. Well, generally."

Harry looked up just to give a small smile and a quiet "Thanks."

"I'm throwing a little party on Friday, actually. A beginning-of-the-semester buzz before school buries us with work, you know?" Liam said amicably. He turned to Niall. "I'd love it if you two came. Introduce Harry to the college experience and all that."

Of course. Of course there would be a party.

"That sounds sick, mate. Text me the details, alright?" Niall said, pulling Liam into another hug.

"Sure thing. See you there, Harry." Liam waved at him with a smile before walking off toward the opposite direction.

Niall turned to him, opening his mouth before Harry beat him to it. "I'm not going to a party, Niall. Please don't fight me on it?"

Harry's pleading eyes must have done the trick. Niall sighed in defeat, smiling sadly. "Alright. Let's go to class, yeah?"

Harry spent the rest of the day sitting in classrooms and trying his best to blend into the wall, avoiding anyone who so much as glanced his way, sticking to Niall's side through lunch, and miraculously, arriving home at the end of the day, releasing a long breath.

Harry might not be ordinary, but as long as he kept himself under control, he could live in the delusion for a bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's first week of classes wasn't as bad as he'd expected. His first four days consisted of going to class, eating lunch with Niall (they always claimed the circular table at the end of the cafeteria which only had two seats so Harry didn't have to worry about any of Niall's other friends suddenly joining them), spending time in the library whenever Niall had some extra activities or one final class to take, and then driving home and spending the rest of the night in his room, nose buried in a book. 

Harry could proudly say that he had a talent for being practically invisible. Luckily, no one had bothered befriending him or even talking to him, probably because of Harry's overall unwelcoming appearance, paired with his skittishness and tendency to dash out of the room after every class. If everything continued this way, Harry didn't have to worry about anything.

Unfortunately, his little bubble of peace didn't last very long. On Friday night, Niall barged into his room, startling Harry from where he was seated at his desk, reviewing his notes from his classes and considering whether or not he should rewrite them, simply because he'd run out of things to do.

"Hey. Busy?" Niall asked, plopping on the foot of his bed.

Harry shrugged. "Not really."

"Great!" Niall said excitedly, walking toward him and leaning his back on Harry's desk. "Get dressed, then."

Before Harry could ask why he even needed to get dressed, his mind traveled back to their conversation with Liam a few days ago. About the party on Friday night, which was, _tonight_.

Harry gave him a stern look. "Niall."

"You know what, out of the kindness of my heart, I'm going to pick out your outfit." Niall ignored him and began rummaging through his closet.

Harry groaned, twisting on his seat to watch his friend. "Niall, I'm serious. Didn't we talk about this?"

"You should try these new skinny jeans we got, it'll look great on you. Then maybe...not a t-shirt because that's all you've been wearing...how about a button up? Don't you have that black, silky one?" Niall said, tossing clothes over his shoulder. Harry watched as they landed on the floor in a messy pile.

"Could you please listen to me?" Harry pleaded. He couldn't help the slight tremor in his voice. The mere idea of a party—a place where people lose control because of alcohol, a place where there are no professors to focus on, or no bells ringing to announce its end made Harry nervous. He could barely get through each day in school as it was, so how on earth did Niall think Harry could manage a _party_?

Niall stopped what he was doing, turning around to face him, looking guilty. "I'm sorry. It's just—you did so well this week, Haz. This party will be fun. You can meet people and make friends."

" _You're_ my friend." Harry pointed out.

"I know I'm great and all, but really, you could meet so many other people out there who you'll get along with like you get along with me, if not better." Niall said gently, adding as an afterthought, "Don't want you to get sick of me, either. So."

At this point, Harry was full-on frowning. "I don't _need_ other friends. Having you as my friend is already a risk on its own. I don't want to drag other people into my mess."

Niall had basically been the only person Harry had spoken to in the past year, and that was fine. He'd earned Niall's trust and in return, he trusted Niall with his life. Niall was the only person in this world who knew Harry's secret and would still never, _ever_ sell him out. He didn't think he could trust another person as much as he trusted his best friend, so why bother?

"I understand that you think that." Niall said to which Harry scoffed at. Niall was talking to him like he was a kid again. "But give it a shot, please? On Monday, you nearly backed out on college entirely, but I told you to give it a try and decide afterward. If you hadn't tried, you wouldn't be here now busy with school work. Going to this party's the same—you'll be missing out if you don't at least _try_."

Harry bit his lip and played with the hem of his sweater. "It's not that simple. What if—what if I hurt someone?"

"Harry." Niall sounded exasperated now. He kneeled down in front of Harry, resting his hands on his knees. Harry didn't flinch. "You are the kindest person I know. You'll never hurt anyone knowingly. Plus, it's been a year since anything bad happened. Give yourself some credit, yeah? You're controlling your...you're controlling it well."

 _You're controlling your monstrosity well_ was what Harry believed Niall wanted to say. Harry kept his eyes on his lap, avoiding Niall's eyes. Niall's persuasive eyes could be quite powerful. 

"Do you...do you really think I won't lose control?" Harry whispered almost fearfully.

"You haven't in a long time, and you won't tonight or any night." Niall said softly. Harry looked up and finally met his eyes. Niall was looking at him with warmth and fondness—like an older brother comforting his younger sibling. Harry's fight might've died right there.

"Please stop punishing yourself. I know you think some depressingly negative thoughts about yourself, but I want you to trust me on this. I want you to be happy and out there and…" _Normal_ was the world Niall wanted to say. He didn't. "And this is the first step toward that. You've grown so much and you're so much better, but I still think this will help you even more."

Harry sighed, shoulders sagging. Niall was right about what happened on Monday when he nearly backed out from fear, but as it turned out, it wasn't that hard to sit in a classroom and listen to a lecture. He avoided people well and managed not to cause any trouble. And most of all—Niall trusted him. He believed in Harry's ability to overcome his doubts and fears. Harry trusted Niall, so that meant he had to trust his opinion on this too.

"Well…" He glanced at his paper and book-filled desk, turning back to Niall with his lips pressed in a thin line. "I'll do it just this once. But that's only because I trust you, Niall. _And_ , I have a condition—we leave ASAP if I suddenly feel the need to."

"Deal!" Niall leaped from his kneeling position, cheering as he pulled Harry into a sudden hug. Harry immediately stiffened, balling his hands into fists and burying them against his stomach as Niall squeezed him. He didn't even have his gloves on. Before Harry could properly panic, Niall was already pulling away.

"Thank you, Harry. I love you so much. Now get dressed, quickly! I'll meet you in the car." Niall said, practically bouncing with excitement.

Harry let out a breath. It was okay. He hadn't hurt Niall. "Um, sure. Give me a few minutes."

Niall seemed satisfied enough, giving him a final smile before rushing out the door. Harry stood up and faced his reflection again. He let out a breath, causing a thin layer of ice to solidify on the mirror's surface. Harry immediately put on his gloves and wiped it off.

Right. He was really going to do this. Ignoring the feeling of dread in his gut, Harry prepared for the party.

  
  


× × × 

  
  


"This was a bad idea." was the first thing Harry said when Niall pulled over in front of a house. The front lawn was filled with people either dancing or just standing around with red cups in their hands, some simply swaying with the bass-heavy music blasting through the speakers.

"It's not. I'll be by your side all throughout, remember? You'll be fine." Niall didn't wait for his reply before getting off the car. Harry let himself dwell on his jittery nerves for only a few seconds before following after him.

Niall led him through the front lawn with Harry at his heels, his head bowed down as usual. In doing so, he began wondering if his button up black shirt was a good idea. Niall had insisted that he should unbutton the first few top buttons, which left Harry's collarbones and upper chest exposed. Now, he was wondering if he seemed a bit like he was calling for people's attention. 

Inside the house, the music was much louder. Harry could feel the vibrations in his chest. It was quite crowded, every nook and corner taken up by bodies, some bodies pressed close together in the shadows. The couches were occupied as well, and there was literally no other place to go but to stand in the middle of the room. Luckily, Niall saved him from his awkwardness and dragged him toward the kitchen where a large dining table was filled with bottles of alcohol, red plastic cups, and chips and crackers. 

"Do you want a drink?" Niall shouted over the music.

"Just juice or soda," Harry said. Niall opened a cooler and pulled out a can of Coke for Harry and a beer for himself.

"This has been boring so far." Harry informed him as he opened his drink.

Niall barked out a laugh. "Gee, we literally just got here."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then Liam suddenly appeared in front of them after seemingly squeezing through a throng of people, grinning madly. "You made it!"

"Here we are," Niall grinned.

"Having fun so far, Harry?" Liam asked, the smile never slipping off his face.

Harry quickly nodded. "Um. Yeah, sure."

Niall snorted. "Nah, mate. It's pretty dead in here actually. Have you got any surprises for tonight?"

Liam leaned closer as though he was going to tell them a secret. "My band's playing later! We're getting the backyard ready for the performance."

"That's sick, mate!"

"I'm very excited." Liam then looked at Harry. "Do you happen to enjoy a bit of rock music?"

Harry wasn't used to being asked questions. Especially from strangers, which technically, Liam still was. As nice and amicable Liam seemed, Harry just couldn't afford another friend.

"I like it alright." Harry said, taking a sip from his drink.

"Good, you'll enjoy our music, then. Not to be narcissistic or whatever, but we make sick music. Just you wait." Liam said, winking playfully.

"Not to kiss Liam's ass, but he's not lying. He also makes a mean vocalist." Niall said to Harry.

Harry didn't really know what to say to that, so he smiled tightly and took another sip of his Coke. He realized he was close to finishing it already. When he lowered the can, he saw Liam's eyes follow his movement. There was no doubt he was looking at Harry's black cotton gloves. Harry tensed, wondering if he would make a comment about it, but Liam just continued smiling.

"I'll see you in the backyard, then." Liam said, waving to them both before disappearing into the crowd.

Niall and Harry wove through the crowd and mingled around for a bit (Harry just said quiet "hello's" whenever Niall introduced him to people but didn't really contribute to the conversations), and Harry came to realize just how popular Niall was. He was friends with practically everyone, and every person in the room seemed to adore him. Somehow, this made Harry feel guilty, because lately, Niall had been too busy looking out for Harry and easing him out of his shell that Niall probably didn't have much time for his own social life. In short, Harry was a terrible friend.

Right now, Harry was no longer standing next to Niall. His best friend was surrounded by several other people, laughing and downing shots and chatting at the same time. Harry slowly backed away, not really sure if he was hoping for Niall to see him trying to awkwardly escape or not, but eventually he managed to make it to the backyard on his own. He crossed his arms over his chest, tucking his hands under his arms as he made his way through the crowd.

There was a pool outside, though only a handful of people were swimming and jumping in. To his left, Harry saw the makeshift stage Liam was talking about earlier. There was a drum set and a microphone stand on the raised platform. Large speakers surrounded the stage and people were starting to gather in front, anticipating the show.

Eventually, Liam's band appeared on stage. Liam started with a quick hello to the crowd, talking about the semester to come and how they should all just enjoy tonight. The crowd cheered. Harry was leaning against the tall fence, wrinkling his nose at the smell of cigarette smoke wafting through the air. Harry hugged himself tighter, standing on his toes to try and spot Niall. Harry wondered if he'd even noticed Harry's disappearance.

"Looking for your date?"

Harry startled so bad he hit his head on the wooden fence behind him, wincing as he brought up a hand to massage the back of his head. He looked up to find a guy standing next to him with an amused smile on his face. He looked to be a few years older than Harry, wearing a tank top and jeans. Harry wondered if this guy even went to Abbington.

"Don't have a date." Harry mumbled.

The guy raised an eyebrow. "Why would someone as pretty as you _not_ have a date?"

Harry frowned to cover up the blush taking over his cheeks. He chanced a look at him and glared just because he didn't know how to receive a compliment. 

The guy awkwardly cleared his throat.. "Sorry. Am I coming on too strong? I'm not usually this … straightforward."

"Only sometimes, then?" Harry heard himself say. It came out as soft and teasing and for some reason. He didn't have time to wonder whether he was actually flirting with a stranger when the guy laughed, airy and bright.

"Only towards pretty boys, too." 

Harry hesitated before looking up and meeting the stranger's eyes. The guy grinned at him, revealing a row of perfect white teeth. He also had blue eyes, but not the same shade as Niall's. Darker and deeper, perhaps. Harry watched as he raised a hand, a cigarette stuck between two fingers and took a drag. When he blew the air out, Harry coughed, covering his nose with his hand.

"Not a fan of smoking?" The man asked with an upward turn of his lips. He had very thin lips.

"Not when you have asthma, no." Harry mumbled. The man laughed again.

"Sorry." He said, dropping the stick to the floor and crushing it with his shoe. "That was rude of me."

Harry found himself staring at the stranger, and when he snapped out of it, he realized just how close they were standing next to each other. Clearly, this guy was interested in him. Clearly, Harry was going to say no.

"I'm actually looking for a friend, so I think I'll go ahead." Harry said, sparing him a quick glance before pushing himself off the fence. Surely that was dismissive enough?

"Wait, hold on." The guy stepped in front of him, blocking his path. Harry's heart stuttered. _Too close_. "I just saw you standing here alone and wanted to keep you company. Didn't mean to annoy you, or whatever. Actually, I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Louis."

Harry swallowed, staring at his offered hand. "I don't shake hands."

Louis looked surprised, his smile dropping. "Really?"

"Really. Not if you'll excuse me—"

"But why?" He sounded curious. Harry was forced to look back up, meeting his eyes. If Harry read him correctly, Louis really was just curious.

Taking a deep breath, he pocketed his hands and leaned away from Louis a bit. "It's 'cause I have haphephobia."

Louis' face scrunched up in confusion. "Hapo-what?"

"Fear of touch. So if you introduced yourself to me to try and have me sleep with you, I'll stop you right here." Harry said quickly, his face burning up.

That was what this guy was doing, right? Trying to pick him up? Did Harry look like he was looking for a one night stand? He blamed the damned shirt and Niall. It was all definitely Niall's fault.

Louis gaped at him. "I—wow, uh."

Louis raised his hand to run his fingers through his fringe, causing him to lean in slightly. Harry stopped breathing. For some reason he felt like he needed to get away from this man as soon as possible. There was a sudden itch beneath his skin. Louis was standing too close. He was too comfortable in Harry's space and they'd only just met. Harry could practically feel the heat radiating from his body.

Harry was biting his lower lip so hard he wondered if it was bleeding now.

"That explains the gloves, I guess." Louis murmured to himself, but Harry still heard him.

"Right. So you can find some other guy to invite back to your place or whatever." Harry said, eyes stuck on his shoes. He ignored his trembling hands.

He was certain Louis would leave him at that, but then Louis shifted around so he was next to Harry again, leaning against the fence. Harry looked up with a questioning gaze.

"Maybe I actually wanted to befriend you." Louis said, shrugging.

Um, _no._

"Too bad, then. I don't make friends." Harry said quietly, hoping that Niall would emerge from the crowd and save him.

"You mean you're picky with friends." Louis corrected him.

Having only one friend sure was picky. "Maybe."

There was a moment of silence between them wherein Harry was seriously considering bolting back into the house and dragging Niall home. Louis didn't seem like a bad person, but there was something about his presence that made Harry feel jittery. Harry had never been so aware of another person's movements and attuned to every shift of their body than he was right now with Louis. 

"How do I make the cut?" Louis asked, eyes glued to the band performing.

Harry watched his side profile, noting his thick lashes and sharp jaw. His caramel hair looked soft tossed to the side, half-covered by the beanie over his head.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said, a few seconds delayed.

"Since you're picky with friends, what are the things you look for in one?" Louis teased, though Harry didn't miss the seriousness in his tone.

 _Someone who won't have me killed when they learn what I really am,_ Harry thought but didn't say out loud. Instead, Harry said in confusion, "Why are you even talking to me?"

It was a genuine question. He'd managed to get through his first week of college without being approached by anyone at all since he was the embodiment of a weirdo loner, and now all of a sudden this guy came out of nowhere and asked him for his _friendship qualifications_? Harry couldn't help but doubt his motives.

Louis looked a bit surprised at the question. "As I said, maybe I want to get to know you."

 _You'll wish you never met me_ , Harry thought glumly. Instead he said, "Well maybe I don't want you to get to know me."

Harry could have delivered it better, could've said it with more conviction rather than mumbling the words, but Harry didn't like being rude to people. And right now he was being awfully mean to this guy who was probably just curious about the boy with the weird phobia. It was for Louis' own good, though.

"I don't believe you." Louis said confidently.

Harry gritted his teeth. "I'm leaving."

He pushed himself off the fence and made his way through the crowd, not glancing back despite Louis' calls. There was some weird air around him, making him feel suffocated.

"Can I at least get your name?" he heard Louis shout as a final attempt. Did this guy not know how to take a hint?

Inside the house Harry bumped into someone, something cold spilling onto his shirt. "Shit."

"Watch where you're going!" A tall guy said irritably, shoving past him.

Harry stumbled backward, bracing himself for his fall, but then he was being held from behind, arms wrapping around his waist.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Harry blinked several times. He turned around, causing the arms to fall off his waist. In front of him was Louis with his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes darting all over Harry's face.

"Jesus, you're so pale. Are you going to faint?" Louis said, tightening his hold on his arm.

_His hold on his arm._

Harry yanked his arm away as though he was burned because he was pretty sure he was. As he stumbled on his wobbly feet, Harry could still feel Louis' hand on him—his warm hand that seemed to burn and engrave a mark into his skin. It _stung_.

"Wait!"

Harry didn't realize he was running until he collided with another body again. He apologized repeatedly, certain that this person would shove him off in irritation again, but then a familiar voice managed to break its way through the haze in his head.

"...happened? Shit, let's go. We're going home. Where have you been?" It was Niall's voice and it sounded like he was underwater. Harry let himself be steered out of the house, sucking in a breath when they were finally outside.

He was trembling and could barely walk but found motivation when Niall's car came into view. Colors were still swirling all around him, voices and laughter and music still echoing in his head. His arm still stung and prickled.

"That's it, let me put the seatbelt on you, okay?" _Click_. "We're going home, it's okay. We're going home."

Harry didn't realize his cheeks were wet until the car was already moving. He rolled the window down and willed it to dry his face. Had he been crying? Except, his forehead and neck was also wet. Why was he sweating so bad?

He could hear Niall's voice in the background, mumbling something repeatedly, calling his name several times. Harry couldn't move his mouth to respond.

All he knew was that all of a sudden, he was dreaming of fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up to breakfast in bed, and a very guilty-looking Niall sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Good morning." Niall greeted, but his voice lacked its usual cheer.

Harry winced at the sunlight filtering through his window, groaning when he swallowed and noticed just how dry his mouth and throat were. Niall seemed like he was paying close attention, because he immediately handed Harry a glass of water from the tray he'd brought in.

Sitting up, he gratefully accepted the glass and drank. He placed it back on the tray, a smile finding its way onto his face when his eyes fell on the plate of bacon and eggs, positioned in a way so it looked like a smiley face.

"Is it my birthday?" Harry teased, voice scratchy.

Niall looked sheepish. "Can't I make my best friend some breakfast in bed without any occasion?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "The Niall I know would most likely not, actually."

Niall sighed. "Yeah, you're right. This is, well—first off it's a thank you for agreeing to come with me last night to Liam's." Harry went to say something but then Niall continued, " _And_ it's also me apologizing."

Harry frowned. "Apologizing…?"

Niall looked at him curiously. "Surely you remember last night, right?"

Last night. The party. Liam's band and Niall getting swallowed up by his other friends and Harry standing in the backyard and—Louis. The guy who'd decided to talk to him. The guy who smelled like cigarettes. Whose hands _burned_ like cigarettes. Harry gasped quietly as he felt the skin of his arm near the bend of his elbow where Louis had touched him last night.

Harry pulled the sleeve of his jumper up his arm, half-expecting to see a burn mark or even the slightest redness to justify how much he felt like it burned last night, but his skin was unscathed. Soft and pale as it had always been.

"What's that?" Niall asked, peering over the tray to see Harry's arm.

"Um. Sorry, nothing." Harry hastily pulled the sleeve back over his arm. Harry blinked a few times, trying to organize his thoughts. "I...I don't really remember getting home. It's all a bit blurry."

Niall pursed his lips, looking apologetic. "I thought you were high, to be honest."

Harry gasped, genuinely offended. "You know I don't—"

"I know you don't," Niall reassured him, "but it could've happened without your knowledge. Maybe your drink was spiked? Fucking dickheads like that still exist. And I'm really sorry for not being there, it's just that I couldn't find you and—"

"It's not your fault," Harry said sternly, chewing on his lips. He wondered whether he should tell him about Louis. Harry obviously hadn't been drugged since all he had was that canned Coke, but if he told Niall that, how could he explain his behavior to him? Harry himself didn't even know what happened that night. All he knew was that somehow, for some reason, it had something to do with that stranger Louis.

Deciding to avoid the topic for now, Harry began digging into his breakfast. "This looks delicious. Have you eaten breakfast?"

"I have, yeah. I cooked some extra stuff for myself and ate it when you were asleep."

"The fact that you managed not to eat my breakfast tells me that you're really sorry for last night. Which, as I said, wasn't your fault." Harry said, chewing his bacon.

Niall laughed but then shook his head sadly. "I'm still sorry. I'm the one who dragged you there. And I know I've been really pushy—"

"Seriously, stop. You have nothing to apologize for." Harry said sternly. "Now wipe that pout off your face and help me finish this."

Niall was happy to oblige. They spent the rest of the morning talking and laughing, so Harry just pushed his thoughts about what happened last night aside for now.

× × ×

The second week of the first semester had passed by in a blur of slide presentations, hundred-page readings, chicken scrawl notes, and uncountable cups of coffee. Harry even attended a small dinner with all the Abbington University merit scholars, spending the evening with their benefactors. It was an act of formality and gratitude, and Harry was more than thankful for these people paying for his tuition, so he endured the fact that he was in a room full of strangers and that he didn't feel very comfortable there. Harry had never felt more relieved when the dinner ended.

On Tuesday, Harry met up with Niall for their usual lunch arrangement. He entered the cafeteria with his head bowed, going straight to their usual table in the corner of the room. 

"Hey, you alright?" Niall said. Harry didn't know how exactly to feel whenever Niall greeted him this way, as though he was always worried. Sometimes, Harry just wanted to pretend for much longer that he was a normal kid who didn't need to be asked if they were seconds away from a breakdown every five minutes.

"Hi, Niall. Yes, I am fine." Harry said tiredly, placing his bag on the table. Niall had apparently already ordered his lunch, which looked to be some kind of deep fried meat with vegetables at the side. As if Niall would eat vegetables.

"Busy day?" Niall said, looking sympathetic. 

"I've never been so tired in my life." Harry groaned, rubbing his glove-covered hands over his face. "I barely got any sleep because I was finishing two papers. Then I have to work on a report which I don't even want to start to think about presenting because I just _know_ I'll make an utter fool out of myself."

"Do you regret doing this?" Niall asked curiously.

Harry didn't even hesitate. "Not at all. I mean, I'm definitely out of my element here, but I still kind of enjoy it, you know? I like being busy. It keeps me distracted."

"That's good. You're a really smart dude, so I know you can take on whatever those professors throw at you." Niall said, grinning.

Eventually, Harry stood up to order his food, standing in line awkwardly as he avoided eye contact. He quietly dictated his order and paid for his food before walking back to their table. He had just placed his tray on the table when he saw _him_.

Harry ducked beneath the table so suddenly that Niall visibly startled. Harry peeked over the table, following the man's movements. Today he was wearing a leather jacket over a plain white shirt paired with jeans. He was seated with a bunch of guys near the center of the cafeteria, the group laughing and chatting noisily. However, Louis himself had a passive expression on his face, his jaw set and eyes sharp as he listened to the other people at his table talking.

" _What the_ —Harry? Please tell me you didn't just faint—oh thank god." Niall looked relieved when Harry slowly sat back down on his seat, moving his seat to the side so he wasn't directly facing Louis' table.

"What is he doing here?" Harry whispered fervently, nodding subtly toward Louis' direction. Niall followed his gaze and turned back to him, amused.

"Which one?"

"Louis."

"You know him?"

"I—no, no. I don't."

"Then why did you nearly dive into the floor just to hide from him?" Niall teased.

Harry realized that he should've expected to see Louis here since he was at Liam's party, which obviously consisted of Abbington students. For some reason Harry had thought Louis had just been dragged along or something. Judging by how he was eating in the same cafeteria as Harry right now, it was safe to say Louis _did_ study here.

Harry couldn't really explain why it bothered him so much. On the night of the party, Harry felt both drawn to him and repulsed by him at the same time. He'd actually carried a conversation with Louis for a bit, which Harry never did with someone he'd just met. But then Louis started talking about being friends and getting to know each other and Harry just freaked out. There was also the burning touch, something he still didn't know what to make of until now.

"Sorry, I'll stop teasing." Niall said, his smile subsiding. "I can't decide if you're scared or angry at him. What happened?"

Harry tore his eyes away from Louis who was currently typing away on his phone. "He approached me at the party."

"Oh?"

"He wanted to be friends." Harry mumbled.

Niall's eyebrows shot up. "Did he now?"

Harry played with his food, frowning at his friend's dubious tone. "You don't believe me?"

"I believe you. It's just odd since Louis isn't really known for being, well, friendly." Niall said, eyebrows furrowed.

Harry glanced at him again. Louis looked mostly bored as he sat amongst the noisy group, his lips pressed together in a thin line. It was so different from the night he introduced himself to Harry, when he'd grinned and laughed freely. Looking at him now, he seemed like a different person altogether.

"Right. Weird." Harry muttered.

Eventually, Louis and his group stood and left the cafeteria, taking most of the noise with them. Harry tore his eyes away from the door they'd just gone through, and instead focused on finishing his pasta.

Niall looked like he was studying him, not even being subtle at all, and Harry didn't really want to talk about this right now. So, Harry blurted out, "I need to be in class early, I almost forgot."

Harry shoved whatever food he could into his mouth before standing up and throwing away his trash. He didn't give Niall a chance to say anything else before practically running out of the cafeteria.

It was three days later when Harry saw him again.

Harry had just finished his last class for the day. Harry bowed his head as he wove through the crowd in the hallway, making his way to the parking lot. Niall had told him that he didn't have any after class activities, so Harry expected to see him leaning against his car waiting for him. When he got to Niall's parking spot, though, it was empty.

Harry ignored the panic rising inside him as he took his phone to call Niall. When he opened his phone, there were several missed calls and texts. Without opening any of them, he quickly dialed Niall's number, his heart racing.

Harry pulled his jacket tighter around his body as more students poured out of the doors. His knuckles were white as he gripped the strap of his backpack. On the fifth ring, Niall picked up.

"Haz?" he was panting.

"Um, yeah. Where are you?" Harry said nervously, eyes darting all over the parking lot. 

"Shit. Did you not see my texts?" he said worriedly.

"I just got out of class. I didn't see them, sorry." Harry mumbled.

"H, I'm so sorry. Grandma had an emergency and I had to leave early. I thought I would be back by now but I don't think I can leave her—" Niall said.

"Hey, stop. Don't apologize. How is your grandmother?" Harry asked, worried. Niall's grandma was one of the few relatives Niall had, at least those he was close to. From all the stories he'd told him about her, Harry felt like he knew her too.

"I brought her to the hospital. They said she had a minor stroke, but they're still monitoring her. I'm with her right now, actually. She's asleep. I'm really sorry I can't—"

"Niall. She needs you more than I do, and don't ever feel bad because there was an emergency. Can you tell her I said hi and that I hope she feels better?" Harry said, starting to walk out of the parking lot.

"I will." Niall said softly. "Will you be okay? I can text Liam to give you a ride—"

"Don't worry about me. I'll probably take a cab or something." He sounded more confident than he felt, if his slightly trembling hands were anything to go by. "Will _you_ be okay there? Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a bit worried for Grandma. Look, I'll keep you posted, alright? I called my cousin who lives in the area, I think he'll come here to help me out soon." Niall said.

"Okay." Harry said quietly. "Take care."

"You too, Haz. Call me when you get home?"

"Will do. Bye." Harry said, hanging up.

Now that he was off the phone, there was nothing to distract him from the bad feeling in his gut. He'd never gone home without Niall. He managed to get by in his classes without Niall because he knew he was just a call away, but right now Harry wasn't even sure what city Niall was currently in. He shakily pocketed his phone and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. It was getting a bit dark now, and Harry just wanted to get home.

His hands felt clammy under his gloves. He walked aimlessly down the street for a bit, wondering if he should go back to the campus and try to ask for a ride. Harry scoffed. In what universe would Harry approach another person for a favor? Harry would never willingly put anyone in danger by being in a car with them.

Eventually, his feet made the decision for him. Harry pulled up the Maps application on his phone for directions to their flat. It was an estimated one-and-a-half hour walk. He could totally do that. He'd walked for much farther than that before.

Harry dropped his head and squared his shoulders a bit, eyes glued to the ground. Several cars dashed past him, and on his other side, people walked into stores or brushed by him in their haste. Harry wondered if they could hear his thundering heartbeat, or if his trembling hands were as visible to them as they were to him.

He didn't know how long he'd been walking when the first raindrop fell. People scurried off the sidewalk to take refuge in the stores or pulled out their umbrellas. Harry sauntered forward while rummaging through his backpack, only to discover that he'd left his umbrella at their flat.

Harry didn't even dwell on it, just clenched his teeth and continued walking. It didn't take long till he was drenched in rain water, his cotton jacket doing nothing to shield him from the big, fat drops. He made a mental note to thank Niall for telling Harry to buy his waterproof bag. 

He sensed him before he saw him. A black car slowed down at his side, which caused Harry to walk faster, panic rising in his chest. The car caught up, and then the window rolled down.

"Curly?"

Harry stopped, freezing in his spot. Sure enough, Louis was looking at him worriedly through his car window, eyes darting all over his wet and pathetic form. Their eyes locked for a second, and then Harry began walking again almost frantically.

"Hey, wait!" he heard Louis call out from behind. And then there was the sound of a car door slamming shut and footsteps slapping against the wet pavement. 

Harry turned around to tell him to just leave him alone, but then there was an umbrella over him and Louis was standing an arm's reach away. 

"Why are you walking in the rain?" Louis asked incredulously.

He had a simple band t-shirt on today with dark trousers. Harry's eyes lingered on his stubble-covered jaw. 

"I'm going home." Harry said, inching away from him.

Louis frowned. "Where's that Irish guy you're always with?"

"Um. He had to be somewhere." Harry said. Why was he even talking to him?

"He just ditched you?" Louis scoffed in disbelief.

Harry shrugged, subtly ducking out from under the umbrella. "I'll uh, I'm actually in a hurry. So. I'll just go…"

Harry took a few steps away, startling when Louis once again stopped him by blocking his path. Harry stiffened.

"I'll give a ride. Seriously, the rain's only going to get stronger." Louis said, giving him an imploring look. 

Harry fish-mouthed for a bit. His day had been utter hell and the last thing he expected was for Louis to show up and offer him a ride. 

"You—I mean, you don't really have to—" Harry began.

"But I want to. Please. I can't just leave you here looking like, no offense, a drenched puppy. You're going to get sick." Louis said. His hand twitched at his side, seemingly wanting to reach out to Harry but suddenly changing his mind.

Harry was left speechless. Obviously, it would be much easier to get a ride because his feet were starting to kill him. But then it was _Louis_. While Harry found him interesting to some degree, he didn't exactly feel fully comfortable with him. Especially after their odd encounter at Liam's party.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Louis cut in, "I'm not a serial killer or whatever. You know Liam, right? You can call him now and ask him about me if you're worried I'm like...dangerous or something."

Harry wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. If either one of them were dangerous, it definitely wasn't Louis.

"I don't think you're dangerous." Harry found himself saying. "I just don't want to take you out of your way."

Louis shook his head. "It's no problem. If I were to guess, your place might be along the way even. So please."

Louis began walking, leading him to the car. He was looking at Harry like he was afraid he'd accidentally spook him and then Harry would bolt, screaming with his hands in the air. Louis wasn't exactly that far off on his assumption.

Harry wasn't even thinking anymore as Louis opened the passenger door for him. His feet and legs were sore, he felt a migraine coming, and he was starving. Any part of him that was telling him not to get into the car was now silenced by his desperateness to just get home and jump into bed.

When Harry was seated in the passenger seat, Louis carefully shut the door before jogging over to the other side. Harry didn't miss the satisfied smile he had on his lips as he sat in the driver's seat, closing his umbrella and tossing it to the backseat.

Harry saw his reflection in the side mirror and winced. His wet curls were plastered on the sides of his face, cheeks and lips awfully pale. He wondered why Louis wasn't freaked out by him yet.

A towel was being offered to him, Louis smiling sheepishly as he held it over the console. "It's clean, I promise."

Harry smiled tightly before accepting it and patting at his face and hair. "I wet your seat. Sorry."

Louis waved him off. "It can be dried, no big deal."

Harry wanted to pull off his gloves because they were uncomfortably wet, but decided against it. He turned his head, finding Louis watching him with an unreadable expression.

"Um. Where to?" Louis said suddenly, seemingly snapped out of a trance.

Harry told him their address, keeping his eyes out the window as Louis began driving. Louis was right—the rain was much stronger now, the drops splashing noisily on the windshield. For a few minutes all that filled the silence was the rain until Louis cleared his throat, causing Harry to snap his head up.

"Are you not cold? I have some extra shirts here if you want to change." Louis offered hesitantly.

Right. Harry was still wearing his dripping clothes. Louis was probably pissed that he was getting everything wet inside the car. Except, Harry didn't want to take a single piece of clothing off in front of Louis, so he quickly shook his head. 

He must've looked panicked because Louis quickly said, "That's alright. Sorry. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Harry pursed his lips and avoided Louis' eyes. This was the first time in years that he'd been stuck with a near-stranger, alone. He didn't want to work himself up over it, so he pushed those thoughts away. He didn't realize he was saying it until he heard his own voice. "I never get cold, so it's okay."

Louis nodded, smiling softly. "Okay. Um, do you want to get something to eat? We can go through a drive through."

Honestly, Harry was starving. "No, thank you."

Louis looked a bit disappointed but just smiled kindly. After a few more minutes of driving, the rain seemed to calm down a bit. Harry felt his eyelids get droopy but fought his sleepiness. There was just something so… warm around him. It relaxed him more than he'd like to admit.

"Do you think I can get your name now?" Louis said out of the blue.

Harry's eyes snapped open. When had they closed? He twisted around to glance at Louis who was smiling at him playfully.

"Um." Harry was feeling warm and sleepy, and he couldn't exactly recall why he didn't tell Louis his name in the first place. "Harry. Harry Styles."

"Harry." Louis tested the name, grinning. "I like it. It suits you."

"Louis' a nice name too. Very...posh?" Harry mumbled. He really wanted to sleep.

Louis' laughter caused something warm to flare up inside him. "Isn't it. I'd like to think it's because I'm royalty." Louis winked.

Harry flushed, biting his lip. It was like they were back at the party again. Was this considered flirting? Harry wasn't sure. All he knew was that he felt oddly comfortable with Louis. Which he never thought he would say just a few moments ago.

"I meant what I said." Louis said. "At the party. I really do want to get to know you."

Harry tensed. Why were they having this conversation again? He muttered back weakly, "And I told you no."

"You didn't tell me why, though." Louis said, casting a glance at him. 

Harry played with the ends of his gloves. Frowning, he said, "Well, why don't _you_ tell me why you even want to be my friend?"

Harry recognized the shops they were driving past. They were finally close to his flat. Thank _goodness_. He began gathering his backpack, sighing in relief when Louis finally pulled over. Just as he was about to open the door, he felt Louis' hand on his shoulder.

He flinched away, eyes wide as he spun around to face him. Louis immediately pulled his hand back. "Shit, sorry. I'm so sorry."

Harry breathed heavily, watching Louis warily. Slowly, he straightened up in his seat, eyes falling to his lap again. His voice shook slightly when he said, "Thanks for the ride."

"It's no problem." Louis said. Softly, he added, "Harry, can you look at me, please?"

Harry looked up, meeting Louis' warm, kind eyes. They looked a brighter shade of blue. 

"I just want you to know that I don't usually make friends," Louis started off, looking uncharacteristically shy, "but I don't mind changing that if it's you. And to answer your question, I want to get to know you because if I'm willing to change for someone, then they might be really special."

Harry was taken aback and could only give a hasty smile as he climbed out the car without another word. He shut the door and waved shyly. Louis grinned, waving his hand enthusiastically. Harry tucked the smile blooming on his face into his jacket as he rushed into the building, fighting the urge to look back.

Harry slept alone that night but he barely noticed it because his mind was very much preoccupied by someone who he felt for some reason was no longer entirely a stranger.


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Louis saw Harry, there was one word that came to his mind: _delicate_.

The boy had been standing alone in the party, back pressed against the fences. He'd looked so out of place with his legs twisted toward each other, his mop of curls messily falling over his eyes and curling over the sides of his face. His skin was pale, shining in the moonlight, eyes wide and attentive. He looked fit in his button up shirt and skinnies, but what caught Louis' attention were the black cotton gloves covering his hands.

The moment Louis spoke to him, he'd immediately changed his mind. No, the kid wasn't just delicate. There was a strong current brewing beneath the boy's skin, a magnet pulling Louis to him. Energy was coiled, buried deep inside him. Louis felt it all throughout their conversation. He sensed the usual buzzing of energy he always felt around those like himself. Harry's energy was just far more powerful.

His aura was also tangible—the moment Louis' hand touched his skin when he tried chasing after the boy was an experience Louis hadn't felt before. There was a sudden zap of electricity running through his veins. He'd been so taken aback that when he looked back up, Harry had already left.

He was _powerful_.

Louis had always had a talent for spotting those like himself. Harry wasn't any different, as a matter of fact, Harry had been much easier to notice. Usually, Louis needed more time with a person to truly decide if there was something special about them, but with Harry, all he'd needed was that one meeting at the party.

Louis hadn't lied to Harry either, when he told him he didn't make friends. Louis often saw himself as a shadow amongst bright lights, he often saw himself as someone who liked to keep to himself. Except, when it came to Harry, he was surprised to learn that he didn't want to sit this one out.

Driving Harry home that rainy night from school sealed the deal for him. Harry was a mystery, a special and powerful one. Louis' head practically spun with all the coiled up power in Harry's fingertips throughout their trip. He could feel his power so strongly, and he wasn't even using it. That was when you knew you were in the presence of a powerful mutant. Louis would be damned if he let someone else handle him.

Come Monday morning, Louis had made it official with Katrina the other day when he'd visited her. Harry Styles was _his_ assignment.

Louis parked his car and climbed out, immediately met by Zayn who was leaning against his motorcycle, looking every bit like a stereotypical bad boy. He fell into a step beside Louis as they walked toward the main doors.

"Good weekend?" Zayn asked, removing his sunglasses and tucking it on his shirt.

"Alright." Aside from working as a part time mechanic at his friend Joe's garage, Louis didn't exactly have a productive weekend. He'd begun researching Harry Styles, had tried to find out a little bit more about him through social media sites. The problem was, Harry didn't exist on the internet. No Instagram, no Twitter, nothing. He was left with no choice but to look around Harry's friend's accounts—a third year named Niall Horan. He was fairly active on Twitter. Louis discovered why he'd ditched Harry last Friday through a tweet—his grandmother apparently had a mild stroke.

"And you?" Louis asked Zayn as they entered the cafeteria. Mondays were usually calm in terms of classes and academics. Louis and Zayn had just gotten used to spending mornings at the school cafeteria for breakfast, so they decided to continue their little tradition in their last year at Abbington.

"It was interesting, actually." Zayn began as they fell in line to order. Louis looked at him over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Remember that kid I helped out last summer, Jacob? He had a relapse."

"How bad?"

"Quite." Zayn sighed. "He nearly killed his girlfriend."

"Jesus Christ." Louis shook his head. "What happened?"

The lunch lady asked for their order. Louis went for his usual cereal and toast, handing over his payment.

"It was triggered by another mutant. They just...weren't compatible. They sort of clashed. The guy threw Jacob off and his girlfriend was there. But by the time I got there, Jacob was alone." Zayn said.

They took their trays and walked to their usual table by the large window. "Did she dump him?"

"If you find out your boyfriend of two years could control objects with his mind, wouldn't you be freaked out?" Zayn said. 

Touché.

"How's he faring?" Louis asked, his eyes immediately snapping up to the cafeteria doors when a couple of people walked through. He looked away when it was just a group of girls.

"I think Katrina gave him some medication for the meantime, since he's also emotionally unstable. I think he'll be staying at the shelter for a bit." Zayn said, biting into his sandwich.

Another wave of students entered the cafeteria. He thought he saw a mess of curls, frowning when he realized it was someone else. 

Zayn moved his head to block his view. Smirking, he said, "Looking for someone?"

Louis sighed. "Yes. My new assignment."

Zayn sputtered into his orange juice. "I'm sorry— _what_?"

Louis smiled smugly. "I spoke to Katrina on Saturday. I told her I wanted to handle my own find this time around."

Zayn looked bewildered. "But you hate that. All you've been doing for years is just scouting mutants. I mean, when's the last time you even _trained_ one, huh?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "I'm not even sure if I'll be the one to train him. We might not be compatible. At least, until I find out what his gift is."

"But why not let the others handle him, like usual? I hear Matt's free. Andy, too." Zayn pointed out.

Louis took a bite from his toast, ignoring Zayn's gaze. "I don't know. He seems...interesting."

"I'm pretty sure all mutants are interesting." Zayn deadpanned. "What, you think he's the type who can travel through time or whatever?"

"Those literally don't exist. And to answer your question, I just feel it, okay? He—it's like you're standing right next to …" Louis flailed his hands around, looking for the right word. "Like standing next to a fire, you know? Except the fire is there to set off a bomb. There's a lot of repressed, hidden energy in this kid, and if we're not careful, I feel like he might just explode." Louis explained, feeling like he hadn't really explained it all that well.

"So you find this mutant interesting because you think he's deadly powerful?" Zayn said curiously.

Well. That was a simpler way to say it. "Maybe." Louis hesitated before saying, "I've also never felt so...attuned to someone. I feel like there's some kind of connection. I can't explain it." 

Thankfully, Zayn didn't seem to think he was talking bullshit and just nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting. Who is this super mutant, then?"

"Shh!" Louis glared, looking around them. "He's a freshman."

"Is he cute?"

"And how is that relevant?" Louis deadpanned.

Zayn smirked again. "Ah. He's cute, then. And his name is?"

Louis dramatically sighed, pushing his fringe out of his face. "That's confidential."

For the rest of breakfast, Zayn smirked at him teasingly, waggling his eyebrows every then and now. Louis just sighed. 

  
  


× × × 

Louis shared one class with Harry Styles.

In every big class he had, Louis would always sat down at the back where he could easily get away with using his phone or sneak in a few minutes of napping. 

Which was why he never noticed Harry, who was seated at the other side of the room somewhere near the front. Also, Harry had never been late once before, as he was today.

Louis had been half-heartedly listening to their professor drone on and on about their topic for the day when the doors burst open and a red-cheeked, disheveled Harry appeared. A few heads turned his way and he quickly dropped his gaze to the floor, causing his curls to tumble over his face. He was wearing his usual t-shirt and skinny jeans combo, and of course, his cotton gloves. Louis watched him until he took his seat.

Harry's seat was the one right next to the aisle. He placed his backpack on the seat on his other side, which Louis guessed was to keep people from sitting next to him. His shoulders were still tensed even as he began scribbling down on his notebook, his body curled in on itself.

Louis had a plan, see. He needed to get close to Harry, needed to get to know him better so Harry would eventually open up about his powers that he so clearly possessed but was trying so hard to repress. Although, from how socially-anxious and paranoid Harry acted, Louis knew that there was more to this boy's story.

So when Professor Greene told the class that they would be working by pairs for a project, Louis was half out of his seat before she even finished her sentence. He pushed past people who were walking around to meet partners, feeling uncharacteristically nervous as he approached Harry. The boy hadn't even moved an inch from his spot. He was still hunched over the desk, busy writing something down. With a deep breath, Louis sat down next to him, with the seat where Harry had placed his backpack being the only thing separating them.

Harry immediately flinched as though he'd been slapped at the sound of Louis falling into the chair. The boy looked like he had half the mind to run out then and there as he looked up to meet Louis' eyes.

"Hi." Louis sounded a bit breathless for some reason. 

Harry stared at him, eyes growing even larger. His messy hair and pouty lips made him look even younger than he really was.

"I hope you still remember me," Louis joked lamely because he really didn't know how to deal with awkward silences. He himself was awkward with socializing, so really, he didn't have much to begin with.

Harry blinked a couple times, his eyebrows furrowing. Louis caught how he tried to hide how he leaned away. Right. This kid had a phobia of touch.

"Why are you here?" was what Harry said in almost a whisper, as though he was afraid of what Louis' reaction might be.

"After the other night, I kind of thought we've established that I won't stop nagging you now," Louis teased lightly.

Harry moved a bit in his seat so he was facing Louis a bit more. "Do we … are we even in the same class?"

Louis couldn't help barking out a laugh at that. "As a matter of fact, yeah. I don't blame you for not noticing, this class is pretty massive."

Harry pursed his lips, looking thoughtful. Louis maintained eye contact because he was trying to act all confident and friendly here. Plus, he didn't really mind looking into the boy's eyes because—wow, were they always that bright shade of green?

"Um. But why are you here? Like, here next to my seat?" Harry mumbled, his eyes darting from his lap to Louis' face several times as though he couldn't handle too much eye contact. Oh well.

"Tsk tsk." Louis playfully shook his head. "You weren't listening to Mrs. Greene, were you?"

"I—what? I was definitely listening." Harry looked appalled, his voice rising a bit in protest.

Louis raised an eyebrow, throwing his arm out over the backrest of the seat between them. "Then you should know that Mrs. Greene asked us to find our partners for our project."

Harry bit his lower lip, looking a bit conflicted. Then, reluctantly, he said, "And you want your partner to be … _me_?"

"What can I say, Curly. Maybe I have a bit of an obsession with you." Louis said playfully, smiling when he saw a dust of pink appear on Harry's cheeks. Louis decided that he liked making Harry blush. Maybe he should do it more often.

He definitely was going to.

"But … really?" Harry asked dubiously. "Surely you've got other friends and stuff."

"But I want _you_ to be my partner, so unless you don't want me to be yours, it's you I pick." Louis said simply, carefully watching Harry's expression.

Harry looked like he was having an internal debate about this with himself. He kept on fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and biting his lip, seemingly lost in thought. Louis expected as much. For the few times he'd spoken with Harry, he could easily tell that he was overly-cautious and almost _scared_ of people.

What made him so scared?

"I...I mean, I guess. It's okay for me. Unless you change your mind." Harry said quickly, all in one breath. 

Louis smiled to ease him a bit. "I won't change my mind. I'd like to think I've got the best partner in the entire class."

Harry ducked his head again, mumbling something Louis couldn't quite catch. After that, Mrs. Greene told them that they would have to prepare a slide presentation with their partners for their project and that the topics they would discuss would be assigned by her. Harry was taking note of everything, so Louis guessed he didn't have to worry about much.

Which was good, since he had another assignment to focus on. Specifically, a cute and shy super mutant.

Or at least that was what Louis thought. And to prove himself right, he needed to get closer to the boy. To get to know him even better. Louis literally had zero complaints.

"Are you okay with giving me your number?" Louis asked when Mrs. Greene gave them time to discuss with their partners. Harry looked a bit panicked, so Louis quickly added, "So we can talk about the project."

Harry reluctantly nodded, so Louis pulled out his phone and let Harry type down his number. As Harry passed his phone back, Harry's glove-covered hand brushed his just the tiniest bit but Louis felt it—a warm, sharp burst of energy, almost like a spark. Electricity.

Harry quickly pulled his hand back while Louis swallowed. He could only hope that their powers didn't collide because that would mean Louis really did need to pass him over to some other mutant since their power dynamics didn't exactly...fit with each other, so to speak. The thought alone was quite a bummer because Louis found Harry a bit more interesting than he'd initially thought.

When Mrs. Greene dismissed them, Louis stalled a bit as Harry fixed his things and put them into his bag. Without looking up and pretending to fix his own stuff (even though all he did was rearrange the things in his backpack), Louis said, "So. Is your friend around this time? Or will he ditch you and let you walk home in the rain again?"

Louis realized a bit too late that his tone was a bit too sharp for the comment to come out as casual. Harry looked surprised at his outburst, warily eyeing him. 

"Niall had an emergency last time." Harry defended. "And yeah, he's here today."

Yup, Louis already knew about Niall's emergency with his grandmother. "Right. Is this your last class?"

Harry tried to subtly look around. Louis noticed that the room was getting emptier and emptier. He could feel Harry's anxiousness.

"I—yes." Harry said eventually.

"It's my last class too, in case you wanted to work on the project right away. But it's totally fine if you have some other stuff to do. We can discuss it over text." Louis said nonchalantly, hoping not to scare the boy off because of his eagerness.

"Um." Harry said, standing there with his backpack already on, looking utterly lost. "I mean—I didn't really know we were going to have this project, so I didn't—"

"It's okay," Louis cut in gently when he realized he'd just put the pressure on Harry to decide whether or not they should work together right away. Clearly Harry still had to let the fact that they were going to be working as partners sink in first. "Let's just text each other ideas first, if you want?"

Harry nodded, curls bouncing. "Yeah. That's—yeah, I think that would be best."

Louis swung his backpack over his shoulder, glancing at the door. Reluctantly, he said, "Is it okay if I walk with you outside?"

Harry shrugged, already walking toward the door. "Um. Sure."

They were quiet as they walked down the hallway. As expected, Harry had his head bowed down, his eyes glued to the floor. Louis subtly glanced at him from time to time. He still couldn't get used to the feeling of Harry's presence—the strong energy always surrounding him. Louis almost felt like he could drown in it.

When they made it to the parking lot, Louis spotted Harry's friend Niall leaning against a red car at the edge of the lot. Louis had half a mind to walk up to him and scold him for letting Harry walk in the rain, but he thought that might be too much. So, he slowed down his steps a bit and turned to Harry.

"Well, my car's this way." Louis pointed to the other side. "Thanks for agreeing to be my partner, Harry."

Harry smiled shyly. Jesus _Christ_ , why was this boy so adorable? "Thanks for picking me to be your partner."

"Wouldn't want anyone else." Louis said with a wink, walking backwards so he was still facing Harry. "Reply to me when I text you?"

Harry nodded quickly. "I will."

"Alright. Have a safe ride. Bye, Curly." Louis said with a grin.

Harry made a little wave. "Bye."

Louis liked to think that there was a small smile on Harry's face. With a final wave, Louis turned around and walked to his car. The next time he looked over his shoulder, Harry was already getting into Niall's car.

Immediately, Louis pulled out his phone and sent a text to Harry.

 **Louis** : don't forget your seatbelt, curly ;)

Louis couldn't help it. It was so easy to make Harry blush, and really, who was he harming with a little flirting? Plus, he wanted Harry to be comfortable with him. Maybe he was a little straightforward, but if Harry was against that, he would've told Louis to fuck off earlier in class. Also, Louis didn't know how to make friends but he _did_ know how to pick up a date, so really, Louis had no choice but to use his available skill set. 

  
  


× × ×

  
  


Louis was already pulling over in front of his flat when Harry finally replied.

 **Harry:** I never forget my seatbelt, don’t worry :)

Louis smiled at how Harry managed to be shy even through text. He sent another message.

 **Louis** : i'm sure you don't. home already?

He pocketed his phone as he got off the car and walked into the building. He got into his flat and sighed in relief when he finally dropped his backpack onto his bed. As he rummaged through the fridge for something to eat, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

**Harry** : Yes.

Well then. Either Harry really was a terrible conversationalist, or he wanted Louis to take a hint and leave him be. Eventually, Louis just settled for a simple reply:

 **Louis** : good :) i guess i'll see you tomorrow, then. sleep tight, curls 

Louis left it at that. He cooked some instant noodles for dinner and ate on his couch, his mind running over today's events. He'd like to think he'd made progress. He got Harry's number and they were partners for a project. So far, Harry didn't seem to hate him.

Louis thought this was all going well.

As he was getting ready for bed, his phone vibrated on top of his bedside table. 

**Harry** : Good night, Louis

Louis smiled as he plopped down on his bed. When he finally fell asleep, it was to the gentle hum of Harry's voice in his memory. 


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Louis finished with his last class, he and Harry had already agreed to meet for their project.

Louis was quite proud of how long their thread of text messages had become, and he found that while Harry was still awkward and hesitant even through text, it was obvious that the younger boy was at least trying to respond to his messages. His responses might’ve been quick and short which others would’ve thought he was rude, but Louis came to realize that it was just how Harry was. Shy, timid Harry.

They were going to meet at a café a few blocks down from Abbington in about half an hour. Louis had even offered to just wait for Harry's classes to end so they could meet up and drive to the café together since they'd both be coming from campus anyway, but Harry had declined.

Currently, Louis was leaning against the school's brick wall in the parking lot. Zayn was right beside him, scratching his jaw thoughtfully as he looked ahead at the students pouring out of the school. Louis took a drag from his cigarette, letting the smoke warm his chest. Louis was trying to cut down on smoking, but at times when he felt a bit restless and nervous, he couldn't fight the urge to smoke at least one stick. 

"You're meeting with your boy today?" Zayn said casually, eyes still stuck on the throng of students who'd just come out of the building.

"I have a study date, yes." Louis said, blowing out smoke. "And please don't call him my boy."

Zayn chuckled. He stole a cigarette from Louis' pack and quickly lit it up before putting it between his lips. "I think I know who your assignment is."

Louis raised an eyebrow, curious. "Do you now?"

Zayn shrugged. "Just a hunch. I feel him too, you know. Probably passed him once or twice in the hallways. Might even share a few classes with him. But you're right, his aura really is...loud."

There was both comfort and risk in knowing that other mutants could sense your presence if they just knew how. Louis didn't even want to think about what might happen to Harry if it was some rogue, ill-intentioned mutant who'd found him first. 

Which was why no one could blame him that he kept a close eye on Harry in the few days they'd known each other. He was always attentive and cautious about those around them—about others who might have also caught wind of what Harry truly was.

Just then, Louis' eye caught Harry's figure amongst the crowd, walking close to his friend Niall as they walked to the parking lot. Harry had his head bowed, as usual, hands at his back, looking far too submissive with the power he held. Niall seemed to be talking animatedly about something, his laughter bright, bursting through the air. Harry lifted his head when they reached the car, his lips quirking upward a bit as he looked at Niall before getting in the passenger seat. As soon as they drove off, Louis was pushing himself off the wall and stomping on his cigarette.

"Gotta go." Louis told Zayn, walking off.

"You need to work on your expressions. You look like you want to eat him alive." Zayn said. Louis flipped him off before finding his car and driving to the café, turning up the radio because he really didn't know why he was feeling antsy. Or excited. Whatever.

He arrived at the café and was looking for a parking spot when he received a text from Harry.

 **Harry** : We're already at the café, in a booth near the door

Louis put his phone away and pulled over on an empty spot. He walked to the café while trying to come up with some witty, flirty greeting once he saw Harry. He pushed through the door setting off a gentle bell to sound. The place wasn't that crowded but it wasn't exactly empty, either. Couches and tables littered the wooden floor, the lights overhead casting a bright glow over everything. He turned toward the booths, and sure enough, Harry was already seated there. Except he wasn't alone.

"I see you've brought a friend. I was kind of hoping this would be a date of sorts." Louis said as he approached the table, smiling to make sure Harry knew he was kidding. Even if he wasn't. It really didn't matter.

Two heads snapped up at his voice, Harry looking surprised but luckily not as scared as he'd looked before, and Niall regarding him thoughtfully.

"Um." Harry started, clearing his throat. "Sorry. It's just—Niall likes the food here. I owe him so I said I can buy him stuff to eat while we do our project. But if it's a problem—"

"It's not a problem." Louis waved him off, smiling kindly as he slid into the seat across them. Immediately, he felt Harry's buzzing energy in the air. It was still as strong as before. He turned to Niall who was sat beside Harry, grinning, "I'm Louis."

Niall shook his hand. "I'm Niall. I don't think we've ever spoken before, though I see you around in school a lot."

Louis felt like he knew this kid's biography from the amount of tweets he'd read from him which basically told Louis all he needed to know about him, from his favorite movies to his love of junk food. Seriously, this kid should think about making his account private. "Well, now we have."

Niall grinned amicably and Harry had the beginnings of a smile on his face. Louis counted it as a win.

"Well, you and Haz could start your little meeting, I'll be at the cashier ordering some food with Harry's money." Niall said, playfully winking at Harry before sliding out of the booth and ambling away.

Louis looked at Harry who had a blush on his cheeks. "Haz? That's a nice nickname."

Harry shrugged, avoiding eye contact. "Niall likes to make stupid nicknames for everyone."

"I think it's cute. Suits you." Louis threw in before pulling out a notebook from his backpack.

Louis was surprised to see Harry looking at him. Quietly, Harry said, "Do you want something to drink? Or maybe a cupcake? I can ask Niall to get us something."

"Sure. Just coffee for me." Louis said, trying to hide his smile. Harry had _offered_ him something. That was a start.

Harry texted Niall their orders while Louis re-read the instructions for their project. It was simple enough, just a slide presentation. They could finish this thing in a day.

"Um, I made an outline of how the discussion could go." Harry said, reluctantly pulling out a piece of paper and giving it to Louis.

Louis went over it, grinning. "Cute _and_ studious, what do you know."

Harry huffed out a laugh at that, playing with the end of his long sleeve. "Not really."

Louis gasped dramatically. "Don't disagree with me, Harold. I happen to be an expert in this area."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then Niall arrived carrying a full tray. He put it down on the table before plopping back down beside Harry. Grinning, Niall said, "The party has officially started."

Louis watched Harry roll his eyes fondly, thanking Niall as he was given his iced coffee. Louis grabbed his own drink and took a sip. Harry pulled out his laptop and began typing something, so Louis watched him as he worked. He probably stared for much longer than what was considered _not_ creepy, because Niall cleared his throat, snapping Louis out of his trance. Niall had a smug look on his face, raising an eyebrow at Louis.

Flushing, Louis decided to stare at his drink instead. When he glanced back up, he caught Harry looking at him before quickly turning away. 

Niall just sat there, smirking.

× × ×

They'd been at the café for about two hours now and it was starting to get dark outside. They'd made progress already, but Louis made sure to distract Harry every now and then with a joke or a flirty comment just to make sure they didn't finish the project too quickly. If that happened, Louis wouldn't have any reason to follow Harry around anymore or even text him (even though their texts weren't entirely related to the project all the time).

And maybe, just maybe, Zayn had been right about his creepy staring. He'd caught himself several times just straight up _staring_ at Harry while the other boy fidgeted under his gaze, his head bowed as always. There was even a stupid, soft smile on Louis' face which he tried to cover up several times by pretending to sneeze or wiping his mouth with a tissue paper. Niall seemed to be enjoying everything immensely, while Harry just seemed...not uncomfortable, exactly, but even shyer than usual, as though he didn't know how to deal with someone so obviously staring him down.

Thus Louis' little problem. Harry was his assignment. He couldn't afford losing focus or getting lost in his emerald eyes or all that cheesy stuff. Louis was attentive and sharp on his best days, but with Harry looking all soft and cuddly in his wool brown sweater, his cheeks looking permanently pink and his lips slightly parted as he read something on his laptop screen, Louis had every reason to be distracted.

Louis had even gotten somewhat used to Harry's powerful presence. What used to be a strong surge of electricity was now merely a calm hum of energy.

As Louis was writing down something, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He ignored it at first, but then it vibrated several times. He fished it out of his pocket and saw Zayn's three missed calls.

Frowning, he sent a quick text saying _something wrong?_

"I forgot to ask you earlier," Niall said, "what are you studying?"

Louis snapped his head up. "Engineering." 

"Ah, same. You know Liam Payne, then? He's also an engineering major." Niall said.

Louis scratched his jaw. "Sure. He throws the best parties around."

"The one last Friday was Harry's first college party, actually. I practically forced him to come." Niall said, laughing.

At the sound of his name, Harry's head snapped up, eyes wide. "My—what?"

"Liam's party. That was your first?" Louis said, watching as Harry bit his lip.

"Um. Yes." 

"Harry says you two met there." Niall said, looking between the two of them curiously.

"Ah, that's true. I saw him standing alone and decided to bother him for a bit." Louis said. It wasn't exactly a lie, maybe just half the truth.

"I honestly thought that was the last time I'd see you." Harry mumbled. He was looking at him from under his lashes. He was _really_ pretty.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, then. You'll need to get used to me being around from now on." Louis said, grinning. When he noticed Harry's nervous expression, he added softly, "Only if you're okay with it. If you're okay with being friends, maybe? Even after this project is finished."

Harry dropped his gaze, taking a sip from his drink. He seemed deep in thought. Louis' phone vibrated again, so he subtly checked it under the table.

 **Zayn** : come to the shelter asap

 **Zayn** : it's Jacob

Louis' frown deepened. He texted back, _is he out of control again?_ Zayn's response came in a few seconds later: _he's trying to get out but he's not stable enough for it. need your help_

Louis cursed. 

"Everything okay?" Harry's quiet voice said.

He looked up to find Harry and Niall watching him worriedly. He rubbed his palm over his face, sighing. "I'm sorry. Something came up with my friend, he needs my help."

"Don't apologize." Harry immediately said softly. "Anything we can help you with before you go?"

Louis began gathering his things. He tried not to stress over it too much because Zayn knew what he was doing. Zayn and everyone else at the shelter would definitely be alright. "That's really kind of you, but that's okay."

Once he was standing with his backpack thrown over his shoulder, he frowned apologetically at them. "I'm sorry I have to leave so early."

"Mate, don't worry. We understand." Niall waved him off. "Have a safe drive, yeah?"

Louis nodded. He turned to Harry whose eyebrows were furrowed in concern. Quietly, he said, "Text me if you make it home alright? And if your friend's okay?"

Louis' heart melted. "I will, Harry. Bye."

He didn't spare another glance at them before jogging out of the store and into his car. He tried not to let his thoughts linger on Harry anymore since he had an important task at hand.

He dialed Zayn's number and put the phone between his cheek and shoulder. It rang several times, but he there was no answer. He carelessly dropped the phone and focused on driving to get there faster.

This wasn't the first time Zayn asked him for help regarding unstable mutants, and this definitely wouldn't be the last. Each time this happened, Louis arrived just in time for damage control. He'd always arrived before it was too late. Hopefully, he wasn't too late tonight, especially since he had a bit of a drive to go.

About an hour later, the estate finally appeared at the horizon, surrounded by acres of green land, boxed in by tall, metal fences. The large gates opened as his car came closer. He drove right through and down the path that led to the house entrance.

“House” was definitely a bit of an understatement. The place was like a castle, made from heavy blocks of cement, the lawns filled with plants and trees. However, they never called it anything but "the shelter" because, well, that was what this place was. It was a shelter and haven for mutants.

Louis was already shoving the door open before his car even came to a stop. He ran through the open main doors, his footsteps echoing against the marble floor as he ran to the stairs.

As he was rounding a corner, Louis could already hear the commotion somewhere down the hall. The air was practically swimming with various waves of energy— _active_ energy.

"Louis? Is that you?"

Louis spun around, finding Zayn jogging over to him. "What happened?"

"Sarah and Mitch helped keep Jacob in his room for now, but he's still throwing a tantrum." Zayn said a bit breathlessly as he led Louis forward. He looked stressed and tired, but luckily, he didn't seem to be injured.

"Why's he throwing a tantrum?" Louis asked as they dashed past several rooms, the sounds of objects slamming against walls and shattering to pieces along with shouting becoming more audible. 

"Remember how I told you he had a girlfriend? It turns out she's leaving the city soon, and Jacob wants to see her. Or stop her. Either way, if he leaves this place in his condition, things are going to be messy." Zayn said.

They finally made it to Jacob's room, where Sarah and Mitch were standing outside the metal door. Sarah was casually leaning against the trembling door. On the other side, Louis could hear Jacob's muffled shouts. Mitch was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his back against the wall. They both looked up at Louis and Zayn.

"How long has this been going on?" Louis asked the two.

There was another loud _thump_ against the door, and Louis guessed Jacob had launched some heavy object against it with the hopes of breaking the metal door down.

"He's been trying to break the door down for about more than an hour now." Sarah said calmly. The door behind her shook violently again, causing her to grunt and push back against it to keep it from falling open. She uncrossed her arms over her chest and touched her right hand to the metal door. The smooth skin of her arm transformed into shiny, hard metal, making her look like a cyborg. She then put her metal hand on the doorknob, holding it steady.

Sarah was one of the oldest mutants in the shelter. She was a shapeshifter of sorts, except she could only specifically change her skin into the texture of another solid object. Louis had witnessed her change into wood and rock, but her specialty was metal. It was useful since when she had steel skin, she was almost invincible.

"He still hasn't tired?" Louis asked, met with a shake of her head. Louis turned to Mitch who was staring resolutely at the wall across him, looking deep in thought. Or as though he was in a different plane of existence. The usual, then.

Zayn followed his gaze to Mitch and said, "Just in case Jacob does somehow get out, Mitch will knock him to sleep."

Mitch nodded slowly, his eyes still stuck on the wall. "I think I can handle him."

"You should be. I don't think that door's going to hold up that long." Louis said. Sarah rolled her eyes and flattened her back against the metal door, turning the skin all over her body and not just her arm into metal this time. 

"I'll keep it up." she told him, almost challenging.

Louis raised his hands up in mock surrender. "And I don't doubt your skills. But the person behind that door is a heartbroken telekinetic mutant. They're the _worst_."

To put it simply, emotionally unstable mutants could probably end the world. _Especially_ heartbroken ones.

"Look," Zayn said loudly, "we'll be up all night unless we calm him down. We might be able to keep him in the room, but he's not going to tire so quickly. He'll tire _us_."

"Have you tried speaking with him?" Louis asked him.

"He launched his bed frame at me." 

"Ah."

"What if we just let him see his damn girlfriend, but like, escort him there or something?" Sarah suggested.

"It's too soon to be out. He just had a breakdown a couple days ago. It's not safe for his girlfriend or the people they could be around." Zayn said.

"I thought he was on meds?" Louis said, frustrated. Usually those were enough to calm a mutant down and make them a bit weaker.

"He obviously stopped taking it." Zayn snapped.

Louis groaned, throwing his hands in the air. He really didn't want to be dealing with this right now. He should've been at the café with Harry, making progress on their friendship and casually stealing glances at him when he wasn't looking. Annoyed, he said, "Where the _hell_ is Katrina anyway?"

"Out of town." Mitch said tonelessly.

Louis pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned to Zayn, saying, "I say let's just let Mitch deal with him and send him to sleep."

"Jacob's too strong right now, which is why we need a way to calm him down first, and _then_ Mitch can do his shit." Zayn said firmly.

"Which brings us back: how the fuck do you calm him down?" 

"That's literally why—"

There was a loud crash, and then the wall right next to Jacob's door was ripped open, cracks lengthening and spreading all over the wall until they crumbled apart, revealing a hole. Sarah and Mitch were standing beside them immediately, bodies tensed as they waited for the dust to settle.

Louis narrowed his eyes, balling his hands into fists when Jacob's figure came to his view. The man was merely standing there, eyes hard and arm outstretched as he made the wall crumble even more, creating a bigger hole that he could easily walk through.

"Mitch," Louis said warningly, crouching slightly as he anticipated a bit of a brawl.

"On it." Mitch said calmly. 

The last moment of silence broke when Jacob dashed through the open wall, aiming pieces of debris toward them. Zayn easily deflected everything Jacob threw at them, while Louis, Mitch, and Sarah all surged forward.

Sarah caught up with Jacob, tackling him down to the ground with her steel arms and falling on top of him while Jacob was flat on his chest. Mitch was right at her heel, muttering words under his breath as he reached out toward Jacob's head, and before Louis could even join the fray, he was suddenly off his feet, his entire body suddenly tossed all the way across the hall until he landed harshly on his back. Mitch and Sarah followed, their bodies colliding with the ground right beside him.

Louis groaned as he felt a sharp pain at the bottom of his spine. He only gave himself a second to breathe before pushing himself off the ground and back to his feet.

Zayn and Jacob were neck to neck. Jacob was ripping doors off of its hinges and hurling them toward Zayn with the mere flip of his hand. Zayn, in return, broke the pieces of wood into pieces before it even reached him, both of his hands outstretched over his head. 

"You're going to actually hurt someone if you don't calm the fuck down!" Zayn yelled angrily, his face red as he dodged another piece of furniture that hurtled his way.

"I'm not your fucking prisoner!" Jacob shouted back just as fiercely. 

"Then let's—" Zayn dove to the side as a wooden table was flung toward him, "—talk and not try to _kill_ each other over it!"

A particular block of cement caught Zayn by surprise as it slammed against his legs, causing him to tumble down to the floor with a pained groan.

Gritting his teeth, Louis felt his balled fists warm up as he ran after Jacob's retreating form in the hall, hearing Mitch's and Sarah's footsteps not far behind. Louis dodged the random pieces of furniture Jacob sent his way, skidding past several shocked-looking mutants who were peaking from their rooms. Louis would love it if they could help, but unfortunately, most of the mutants here barely even knew how to control their powers yet.

Louis felt the air being punched out of his lungs as a chair slammed hard into his chest. As he tried to get up, he saw Sarah and Mitch dash past him. Zayn was suddenly at his side, helping him up.

"Louis, don't do it." Zayn said warningly, looking down at his hands.

Louis frowned down at his red, smoking fists. As much as he hated to admit it, Zayn was right. They didn't need another mutant to lose control.

He tried to cool himself down as he and Zayn ran after the others. They were now in the main lobby, and Louis could see Jacob and Sarah out in the field, rolling over the grass until Sarah was suddenly plucked off the ground by an invisible force before being tossed to the side. 

Zayn raised his arms and directed Sarah's body away from the tree trunk she was supposed to slam into and instead made sure she fell into the grass. Louis was rushing ahead, coming closer and closer to Jacob who was struggling to get back on his feet. 

Everything had slowed down. Louis watched as Jacob lifted his hand toward him, but Louis was quicker. He stomped his foot on the grass, making a line of fire appear from where he was standing, quickly crawling toward where Jacob was.

"Louis, _don't!_ "

Louis felt warm all over, everything turning bright red around him. All he could hear was the crackling fire, he could smell the smoke clouding his vision, he could taste the heat. 

Jacob cried as the fire touched him. Louis brought his hands up, producing flames in his palms and aiming, but then there was a hand on the top of his head.

Immediately, Louis' eyes rolled to the back of his head. He felt himself fall. Mitch's face was hovering over him, and then from the corner of his eye he could see Zayn rushing past him and towards Jacob.

Mitch's mouth moved quietly above him, muttering words as his palm rested on Louis' forehead. As Louis' eyelids grew heavier, the scorching heat was replaced by a gentle warmth.

He uncurled his hands and let the darkness take over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it so far? 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, and just so you know I've got a few thousand words already written in advance. All I need to do is to edit and post it, which I'll be doing once or twice a week depending on how fast I'll get it done :) Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

When Katrina finally got back to the shelter, the first thing she did was hit Louis upside the head. Louis just scrunched his eyes and let her do it, because frankly, it was well-deserved. 

An hour ago, Louis woke up in the infirmary. Mitch was watching over him, worried that he might've sent Louis into a too-deep-slumber (there were speculations that Mitch could actually transport your soul into another plane of existence if he actually wanted to, and Louis didn't want to be the one used to test that theory). Sarah's wounds were being tended to on the bed next to him, while Jacob was unconscious on one of the beds nearest to the door. There were angry red gashes and marks along his legs from Louis' fire, but it was nothing their healer's couldn't fix.

"You tried to burn a mutant alive." Katrina said slowly. 

He was currently in her office, seated in front of her desk. Katrina was still wearing formal blazers and slacks since she hadn't been able to change when she came back after receiving news of what went down at her home. Although she wasn't much older than Louis, right now she looked to be twenty years his senior with her messy dark hair and deep eye bags and with the way her forehead was creased so deeply. The only time he saw her carefree and genuinely happy was whenever she was running—speed was her super power.

"I  _ didn't _ burn him alive, though. He's doing absolutely fine." Louis said, leaning back against the backrest.

Katrina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her voice was serious and chillingly emotionless when she said, "Why did you almost kill Jacob?"

Louis clenched his jaw. "If you were here, maybe you'd know."

Katrina's stern look didn't change. "Louis, I won't repeat myself again.  _ Why did you almost kill Jacob?" _

Louis pinched the bridge of his nose. Almost frantically, he said, "I fucked up my aim, alright? I wanted to put him inside a ring of fire but I miscalculated.  _ There _ . Are you happy?"

Katrina studied him for a moment, her perfect eyebrows slanted toward each other while her lips were pursed in a thin line. She leaned over the table, resting her elbows on the edges. "That's your answer?"

Louis threw his hands up in the air. "Jesus Christ. Maybe if you were here then none of this would've happened!"

"You think blaming me now will do anything good for you?" Katrina said through gritted teeth.

"Look, all I'm saying is that if you don't believe me, whatever, alright? Millie's healing Jacob and I didn't burn down the entire place, so I really don't see why you're so upset." Louis seethed back.

Katrina huffed out a humorless laugh. "Are you fucking thick? You're my  _ right hand _ , Louis. Everyone here will come to you when I'm not available. I can't have someone as reckless and stubborn as you leading the place and dragging it to destruction!"

"Destruction? Are you for real? It was one fucking mistake, Katrina. Can you just relax for a second?"

"I will when you stop being a threat to a place you call home." Katrina snapped. "And both of us know it's not just 'one mistake'. There's a  _ lot _ more where that came from."

Louis stood up, shaking his head. "I can't do this right now. It's four in the morning and I have classes."

"Don't you walk out on me." Katrina threatened.

Louis spared her a glance over his shoulder as he opened the door. "I can do whatever the hell I want."

He made sure to slam the door as he got out. He darted through the halls and exited the house before jumping into his car. He hadn't heard from Zayn since he woke up, but he knew Zayn was also pissed at him so he decided to let Zayn cool off for a bit before even attempting to talk to him.

He stopped by his flat, hoping to get a few hours of sleep first, but then he realized he had an eight o' clock class. Louis only managed a quick shower before putting on whatever clothes he pulled out of his closet. 

He was about half an hour late to his first class, but it didn't really matter. Louis only even bothered to show up to school today because he wanted something to occupy his mind. God, Katrina always got on his nerves. He loved her like a sister and owed her his life, but sometimes he really wanted to rip her face off.

Louis didn't even know what she was so pressed about. Louis had set half the house on fire years back, had burnt chunks of her hair, and had blown up a few of her cars before. What happened last night wasn't any different. He'd just lost focus and messed up his aim. She was making it sound more complicated than it really was.

He spent the rest of the day silently fuming over their argument, and maybe being pissed at himself too, because it had been more than a year now since he last messed up this bad. Katrina was right about the fact that those people did look up to him the same way they looked up to Katrina. Which, of course, did nothing to comfort him at all.

During lunch, Louis avoided his usual group since they were all mostly Zayn's friends anyway and Louis just happened to hang around them. He picked a table right next to a large pillar so he was mostly hidden from the rest of the cafeteria. His burger tasted stale but he swallowed it down anyway. 

It wasn't until he felt the familiar flow of energy clash into him that his head snapped up.

"Um. Hello." Harry said timidly, waving unnecessarily. He looked a bit stiff and unsure of whether he should really be right there standing in front of Louis' table, so Louis gave a tight-lipped smile to ease him a bit.

"Hey, Curly." Louis said warmly. He was more than pleased that Harry had approached him. Harry's shy smile and oversized jumper was almost enough to make Louis forget why he was pissed in the first place.  _ Almost _ .

"Sorry to, like, bother you. I mean, you look like you want to be alone, and I told Niall that, but then he said no one really likes being alone during lunch because that's just sad, and then he said maybe you—" Harry rambled, his gloved fingers twisting together as he actively avoided Louis' eyes.

"Hey, hey. Slow down." Louis laughed. "It's okay, you're not bothering me. If I'm honest, I think you actually made my day by coming here to my table."

Harry smiled at that, looking a bit uncertain. "Um. Really?"

"Really." Louis assured him, smiling softly. Teasingly, he said, "Would you like to sit down and join me or will you just stand there all throughout lunch?"

"Actually." Harry said, looking nervous. He kept on biting his lower lip and Louis would appreciate it if he stopped that because it was very distracting. "Niall and I saw you from our table and we wanted to ask you if you wanted to, um, join us maybe?"

Louis looked past Harry, his eyes immediately landing on a table near the windows where, sure enough, Niall was seated and was currently waving enthusiastically. If he was honest, Louis would rather be with Harry without Niall acting as chaperone, but maybe that was too soon.

"Of course, love." Louis said easily, picking up his tray. Harry must've caught the pet name Louis slipped in because there was a blush riding high on his cheeks. Louis smiled to himself because Harry was a bit too pale without his natural blush, and Louis liked that he was the one to put it there.

They walked to where Niall was waiting for them. Harry sat down next to Niall while Louis sat across him.

"Hey, mate. I'm glad we finally saw you. Harry was a bit worried since you didn't text him last night." Niall said in between shoving fries into his mouth.

Harry looked mortified. "That was because you said there was an emergency with your friend, right? I just—yeah. I get worried. A lot. For, like. Many people. And stuff."

Louis moved his hand as though to reach out and take Harry's hand. Luckily, he snapped out of whatever trance he was in and pretended he was just reaching for his drink.

"Thank you for your concern, really. The problem was dealt with last night. A couple of friends came to help. I'm sorry for not texting, it was a bit of a long night." Louis explained.

Harry shook his head. "That's okay. I'm glad your friend's alright, then."

"So am I." Louis grinned.

For some reason, they held much longer eye contact than necessary, and maybe it looked a bit creepy because Niall said after a few moments, "Me too. I'm glad in case someone was wondering."

Harry was the first to look away, his eyes widening before looking back down at his tray. Louis observed him for a bit longer, smiling at Niall. "Thanks, Niall."

They spent the rest of lunch chatting amicably, talking about school work and exchanging inside information about their courses. Niall talked a bit about his family in Ireland, and as much as Louis wanted to contribute to the conversation with stories about his family, he kept his mouth shut. Harry didn't seem all that enthusiastic to talk about his family either.

When lunch came to an end, the three of them walked out of the cafeteria side by side. On their way out, Louis locked eyes with Zayn who was seated at their usual table. Zayn merely raised an eyebrow at him in acknowledgement.

Louis and Harry had Statistics next, so they said goodbye to Niall and headed toward their classroom. When they were inside, Harry seemed like he wanted to say something, which Louis immediately caught on.

"Will I be a bit  _ too _ annoying if I sit next to you?" Louis asked.

Harry huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. "I mean, we're partners. It's not like I have a choice."

Louis gasped, stopping on his tracks and staring at Harry incredulously while the younger boy giggled into his sleeve. "Did you just—Harry Styles, did you just  _ sass _ me?"

Harry just grinned bashfully before taking a seat. Louis followed, sitting down right next to him. He wondered if Harry would rather have one seat between them since Harry always put his backpack on the seat beside him before, but Louis didn't actually need to worry because Harry looked comfortable with their arrangement anyway.

"I finished up a few slides for our report last night. It's just like a draft. I can change the template if it's like, weird. Because the colors are like...soft and pastel. But we can change it. If you want." Harry said, his voice losing confidence for every word he said.

Louis sighed, turning to look at him. "Harry, can we make some kind of deal?"

Harry looked confused and nervous. "What deal?"

"A deal that when you're with me, you don't have to be nervous in showing off your work or in sassing me around like you did a few seconds ago. I may look like a douchebag, but I'm not really one to insult people or make them feel bad about themselves, especially if they're as—"  _ Perfect _ .  _ Beautiful _ .  _ Breathtaking _ . "—if, uh, they're as smart and kind as you."

Harry was looking at him with wide eyes, seemingly not expecting any of that at all. His expression then softened, reaching a gloved hand up to unconsciously play with his curls.

"That's—that's nice of you to say." Harry said quietly, smiling. "I think I'll take that deal."

Louis grinned widely. "Lovely."

× × ×

Within the week, they met up to work on their project twice, and both days went swimmingly. It had been Louis' turn to pick the spot where they would study, so he brought them to the café where he usually bought his coffee. Niall had joined them on both meetings, not even explaining his presence anymore. Louis didn't need an explanation anyway, since he knew it comforted Harry to have Niall around, and Louis respected that.

There were so many times when Louis had the urge to reach out and touch Harry's hand or pat his shoulder, maybe even caress his arm soothingly when he got suddenly nervous at times, but then he always caught himself before doing something stupid and scaring Harry off.

Harry had told him the first time they met that he had haphephobia. Even with Harry's black cotton gloves on, or the way he always curled in on himself as though to make sure his body didn't touch anything, Louis often forgot. Maybe it was the fact that Louis had imagined Harry's skin to be soft and smooth, or maybe he just really wanted to poke Harry's dimple that made a more frequent appearance lately. Whatever the reason, Louis felt something twist in his gut when he thought about how he was never going to be able to actually touch the boy.

Louis was more than happy about the progress of their friendship. Throughout the week, Harry and Louis exchanged texts even more frequently than before. It was still mostly Louis who initiated conversation, but there were also times when Harry texted him cute, shy texts like  _ Are you busy? :D _ or some weird but endearing ones like  _ If you're still awake, what do you think of this cactus? [Image] _

By now Louis knew that Harry's bedtime was 10 P.M. and that he could never function without coffee in the morning, which Louis fully sympathized with. He also knew that Harry sometimes did yoga to calm himself or to help with his bad back (Niall had been the one to divulge this information which caused Harry to blush profusely) and that he was still undecided on what course he'd like to take, but for now, Harry was thinking of majoring in History. Also, Harry's favorite food in the entire world was bananas.

During lunch, Louis joined them everytime Zayn was pissing him off, or when he simply just wanted to see Harry's face and hear his stupid honking laugh (it had only happened once, and when it did Harry's face turned so red they were worried his head would suddenly explode). They sat together in Statistics where Harry wrote down every word their professor said while Louis secretly learned how to solve a Rubik's cube.

Today was Monday and they decided that they finalized their slide presentation at a café of Louis' choice once again. They'd agreed to meet up there after Louis sent him the address. Right now, he was leaning against his car with a cigarette in his hand, waiting for Harry to arrive. 

About ten minutes later, Niall's car came into view. Niall pulled over right next to the side walk, waiting for Harry to climb out of the car before exchanging a few more words and driving off. Louis frowned, stomping on his cigarette as Harry walked toward him.

"Niall's not coming?" Louis said curiously.

Harry was wearing a black overcoat that traced the outline of his body over his usual jeans and t-shirt outfit. He had a grey beanie over his head, trapping his wild curls, while a few strands slipped out from beneath it. His black gloves went well with the rest of his outfit, making him look quite sophisticated. In other words, Harry looked as darling as ever, and Louis wished that he could touch him, even if it was to just pinch his cheeks.

"He has some stuff to do at home." Harry said quickly, biting his lip. "He'll come pick me up later, though."

Louis had a hunch that Niall wasn't really busy and Harry just made that up, but he kept that to himself. As a matter of fact, he was internally cheering because  _ finally _ , Harry trusted him enough to spend a few hours with him alone. Louis had never felt more fulfilled in his life.

"He doesn't need to pick you up, I can drive you to your flat." Louis said, leading Harry toward the café.

"Oh. Really?" Harry asked, surprised. 

"Of course. I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it." Louis said not unkindly.

"Okay." Harry chirped, grinning. "So, how did you find this café?"

"The Coffee Nook happens to be my favorite café in the city. A few years ago, I was driving along this road and my car broke down. I pushed it down the road for a couple of minutes till I spotted this place. I rested for a bit and the owner Judy, who you'll meet soon enough, was kind enough to drive me back to my place since my car was towed away. I haven't been here in a while since it's quite far from school, but it really is worth the drive." Louis said.

Harry looked enamored. Louis pushed the door open for him, followed by the sound of a small bell. Inside, it looked like most cafés with its wide windows and dark wood floorboards and comfy couches and armchairs, except for the long row of bookshelves lining the walls, all the way up to the second floor.

Harry was smiling widely, his curls bouncing against his cheeks as he turned to Louis excitedly. "Is this a coffee shop  _ and _ a bookstore?"

"You like it?"

"It's brilliant." Harry beamed, eyes bright.

"They have a section where you can just borrow books and read while having a cup of coffee or something." Louis said.

Harry was still busy gazing into the other end of the shop where the books were all laid out. Louis was about to ask Harry if he wanted to check out the books when a familiar voice called from behind him.

"Louis, is that you?"

Louis turned around, immediately grinning. "Judy!"

Judy was like the mother Louis never had. She pulled him into a hug, smelling strongly of cookies and fresh-baked bread. "It's been a few months since I've seen you!"

"Sorry, I was a bit busy."

"That's alright. Your food is on the house today since I've missed you." Judy said. She looked over his shoulder, eyes widening. "Oh! Who's this sweet thing, then?"

Harry blushed. "Hello. I'm Harry."

Louis knew Judy was a tactile person and would pull Harry into a hug he would obviously be uncomfortable in, so Louis hooked his arm over her elbow, subtly keeping her in place. "Harry's a new friend from Abbington. He's a freshman."

"Why, aren't you just adorable." Judy cooed. Harry bowed his head, smiling. "Now, Harry, go run around the shop if you'd like while I prepare something for the both of you." 

Harry looked like he was about to protest, so Louis said, "Seriously, Haz. You can't win with Judy."

Harry laughed lightly. "That's very nice of you. Um. I think I want to check out the books, actually."

"Oh, go ahead, dear! Pick out anything you want, consider it an early Christmas present!" Judy said enthusiastically.

Harry nodded politely (though Louis doubted he'd actually pick out a book to take home) before turning around and heading for the books. Louis was about to follow him when Judy tugged on his arm.

"Are you sure that boy is just a friend?" She raised an eyebrow.

Louis sighed playfully. "We're just friends."

Her brown eyes drilled into his skull for a few seconds, then a triumphant smile appeared on her face. "But you wouldn't mind if you weren't just friends, am I right?"

Louis just laughed. "Just get our coffee ready, Judy."

She shook her head fondly before disappearing into the kitchen. There was a line of people at the cashier, so Louis decided to save himself and Harry a table. He found one beside a window, near the bookshelves.

Eventually, Harry found him and plopped down on the armchair across him. He had a book clutched to his chest, grinning.

"You found something you like?" Louis asked.

"I found this on the free-to-borrow shelf. I'm not familiar with the author, but I liked the poem I read on the first page." Harry said.

"I didn't know you were a fan of poetry." Louis said, intrigued. 

"Who isn't?" 

"A lot of people, actually. They probably don't see the depth to every word, or like, the real meaning." Louis shrugged.

"Do  _ you _ like poetry?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't mind reading them, but I can't write for shit." Louis laughed.

A few minutes later, Judy appeared before their table, putting down a tray filled with pastries and two cups of coffee. "How are you, boys?"

"Harry found a poetry book he likes." Louis said.

Harry's eyes widened a bit. "Um. Yeah, it looks interesting."

Judy looked at the cover of the book, smiling. "Oh, my nephew Stephen used to read that a lot."

Louis perked up. "Oh, how's he by the way?"

"Well, he resigned just a week ago because he and his girlfriend were going to travel to Asia, I believe. He was the one who handled the books, actually. The money helped him out at school." Judy said, smiling wistfully. "Oh! If either of you boys are looking for a job, Stephen's position is still open."

"Noted." Louis said kindly, glancing at Harry who was biting at the tips of his gloves.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone. Harry, I suggest you take that book home with you—no buts, young man." Judy said when Harry opened his mouth. With a final wave, she walked away.

Louis began eating while Harry pulled out his laptop, placing it on his side of the table. He looked deep in thought as he stared at his laptop screen, not even typing anything. Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

"Everything alright, Harry?"

Harry's head snapped up. "Oh. Yeah."

Louis raised his eyebrow at him, but Harry didn't say anything else, so Louis decided to let it go. Harry worked on the slides for a few hours while Louis looked over his script. Since Louis knew Harry had social anxiety, he'd suggested that he'd be the one to present it, since it was allowed to only have one speaker. Harry had looked both relieved and guilty, but Louis assured him that it was alright. It wasn't like Louis contributed a lot to the slide presentation, anyway. It had been mostly Harry who worked on that, so Louis thought it was only fair that he did his part in the project by presenting it.

When Louis got tired of memorizing his script, Harry let him take his laptop so he could look through it. They were literally only working on the template and a bit of citation, but other than that, they were practically done. Louis tried practicing his presentation with the slides this time around, going over it a few times. He probably spent a good amount of time doing that, because the sky had already darkened outside the next time he looked up from the screen.

Louis looked up to ask Harry if he was ready to go home, stopping short when he found Harry sleeping. The poetry book was open on his lap, while his head had lolled a bit to the side, resting back against the armchair's backrest. The city lights from outside the window danced across his snow-like skin, his dark, thick eyelashes and full lips a dark contrast against his paleness. His beanie was now only half over Harry's head, causing most of his curls to spill over his face. For once, his body was loose and relaxed.

Louis couldn't believe that Harry was comfortable enough to fall asleep in front of Louis. Either that, or he was just really tired, but Louis guessed (or hoped) it was the former. The picture of Harry looking peaceful and unbothered did something to Louis' chest. Warmth bloomed in his chest. He didn't know what that meant.

"Harry," Louis said softly, leaning over the table. "Harry, it's time to go home."

Louis was tempted to shake Harry lightly but refrained from doing so. Much louder, he said in a sing-song voice. "Harry. Wakey wakey."

Harry's eyes snapped open, looking panicked for a moment. When his eyes settled on Louis, he let out a sigh. "Erm. Sorry. Fell asleep."

Louis chuckled. "That's alright. You're adorable, so it doesn't matter."

"Louis." Harry groaned in embarrassment, covering his face with his hands.

"I wasn't teasing, I was serious. Now, let's pack up because I'm afraid Niall will show up here any moment and accuse me of trying to kidnap you." Louis said jokingly.

Harry began packing his stuff, looking sleep-rumpled and quite simply the very definition of adorable. Louis wanted to ruffle his messy curls. 

They said a quick goodbye to Judy before climbing into Louis' car. Louis turned on the radio as he drove, settling for a station that played some 80's songs. Louis remembered the way to Harry's flat from the last time he'd driven him home. Thinking about how much had changed between the two of them since then made Louis smile.

"Louis, can I ask you a question?" Harry's quiet voice said out of the blue.

Louis glanced at him. Harry was staring down at his lap, playing with his fingers. He was definitely nervous.

"Of course, Haz. Anything." 

It took Harry a few seconds before saying, "Will we still, like, talk to each other? Since the project is over?"

Luckily, Louis had already pulled over in front of Harry's building or else he would've run over something. He turned to Harry incredulously. 

"What? Of  _ course _ , Harry. I meant what I told you before that I really do want to get close to you, as Statistics partners or not. You're a wonderful person, and I would be honored if you let me know you." he said softly.

A smile slowly grew on Harry's face. "Good. Because I'd like to get to know you too, I think."

"It's official, then." Louis was grinning now. "Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles are the new dream team!"

Harry giggled. "Dream team?"

"Yes, Harold. With my dazzling good looks and your exquisite intellect, we're unstoppable." Louis said, puffing his chest out.

Harry laughed harder. "Wait, what dazzling good looks are you talking about, Lou?"

Louis gasped. "Alright, take it easy sass-pants. Jeez."

Their laughter died down eventually, and then Harry was unbuckling his seatbelt. "Thanks for bringing me to the Coffee Nook, Judy was lovely. Plus, the place is great."

"I happen to have great taste." Louis said flippantly, causing Harry to giggle again. "But really, you're welcome. You should start going there more often because Judy will be looking for you now."

Harry nodded, smiling widely. "I will."

"Well, tell Niall I said hi." Louis said.

"Will do." Harry flashed him a grin before climbing out of the car. After closing the door, he leaned down to look at Louis through the window. "Good night, Lou."

"Good night, Curly." Louis said.

He waited until Harry was inside the building before driving off, smiling. He still had to work at the garage unless he wanted to get fired, but Louis couldn't even feel the tiredness in his bones anymore.

Harry Styles was the cure for bad moods, it seemed.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis was a constant part of Harry's life lately, and if he was honest, he didn't know if what his more dominant emotion was because of this: happiness or fear.

Getting close to someone again was quite a big deal to him, especially since Niall had been the only person Harry had trusted to even be alone with in the past year. Even then, it had taken a lot of coaxing on Niall's part to make Harry believe that he really was his friend. With Louis, it was different. Louis just quite literally popped up out of nowhere and refused to leave his side. At first, Harry thought that Louis would eventually get sick of him and just stop texting him or stop joining them during lunch, but it had nearly been a month since everything, and unbelievably, Louis was still here.

Harry had no doubt that Louis was the loyal type of friend. The kind of person who held onto their promises and would bend over backwards just to make sure he fulfilled them. The issue here, of course, was Harry himself. Harry with his stupid gloves and social anxiety. Harry who cried over the littlest things. Harry, who was dull and plain and practically hollow when compared to Louis' bright, energetic presence and charisma. 

Of course, there was also the fact that Harry wasn't a normal boy like Louis was.

Whenever his thoughts went down this road, he avoided dwelling on it too long. He was dreading the day when he'd actually have to face the fact that their friendship wouldn't last forever, because the second Louis found out the truth about him, Harry was certain he would never be able to see his face again.

Which was why he didn't think about it. He didn't care. For now. All he knew was that he enjoyed Louis' company and that he had a handsome smile and was beautiful all over. Harry would take whatever he could get, even if it was temporary.

As Louis had promised, he didn't stop being friends with Harry the second their Statistics project was over. If anything, Louis came over to their table during lunch more frequently now. They texted twice as much and went out to visit cafés to do their homework just like before. Still, Harry couldn't help feeling nervous whenever he and Niall sat down for lunch, quietly wondering if yesterday was the last time Louis would share a meal with them again.

Today was Tuesday, and Harry's worries hadn't changed one bit. He and Niall were already seated at their usual table, Niall busy wolfing down his food while Harry subtly scanned the cafeteria. Then, he kept an eye on the cafeteria entrance in case Louis came through.

"Mate, you should start eating before your food gets cold." Niall said.

"I thought I'd wait for Louis first. Well, _if_ he comes." Harry mumbled, eyes still busy roaming around the room.

Niall sighed. "Haz. I know you have this fear that Louis will suddenly ditch you and pretend you guys never knew each other, but give Louis some credit, man. He's a genuinely nice guy and he's told you multiple times that he loves your company and that he's serious about being your friend. Just, I don't know, maybe have a bit more faith in him, you know?"

"You're right." Harry said guiltily. "I'm a really shitty friend. I just—I don't really know how to make friends, much less keep them." 

"Well, I for one am a solid proof of how you can keep friends." Niall pointed out.

Harry gave him a soft smile. "It's different for you, though. You're like family."

Niall's gaze softened. "Jesus, don't make me cry in the middle of the cafeteria."

Harry laughed. "But I'm serious. I'm glad I have you."

Niall sniffed dramatically, patting away his non-existent tears. "Damn it, Haz. I fucking love you too, alright?"

Harry giggled again, and then there was a tray being placed on their table. Harry startled, looking up to find Louis smirking at them mischievously as he sat down next to Harry.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Horan confessing his love for the curly-haired beauty." Louis teased.

Niall rolled his eyes. "Alright, you got me. I've been in love with him all this time. Too bad for you Tommo, 'cause I just beat you to it and now Harry has agreed to be mine forever."

Louis faked an appalled look. "I can't accept that! I'll have to challenge you to a duel. To the _death_."

Harry's eyes flicked between the two of them, a large grin hidden beneath his gloved hand. 

"Aye, I accept! I shall now get into my armor and pick up my sword which I'll shove right through your heart!" Niall said dramatically.

"An armor and a sword?" Louis scoffed. "I can take you on with my bare hands."

The two continued bickering back and forth while Harry just tried his best not to honk out a hideously unattractive laugh like he'd done the last time. Eventually, Louis and Niall got tired of their impromptu play and decided to actually eat.

In the midst of the comfortable silence save for the sound of the cutlery clanging against each other, Louis leaned toward him a bit with a smile on his face. "How are you today then, Curly?"

Harry tried not to breathe too loudly or do something embarrassing like shiver at Louis' scratchy voice. "Peachy. We had a test earlier and I think I killed it."

"I don't doubt it." Louis winked. Harry tried not to blush at that, because Louis just happened to be charming and maybe a little flirty at times. But he bet he was like that to everyone. He felt pretty stupid being affected by a freaking wink when Louis probably meant nothing by it.

"By the way, do you guys have plans for later?" Louis asked them.

Before Harry could answer, Niall beat him to it. "Harry asked me to take him to this coffee shop, so, yeah."

Louis turned to Harry with a questioning look. Harry cleared his throat, playing with his fingers nervously. "Well. Um, I actually asked Niall to take me to the Coffee Nook."

Louis' eyes lit up. "Wait—are you going to apply for that job Judy talked about?"

Harry nodded. He still got nervous thinking about working. He and Niall had just recently had a conversation about this when Harry had mentioned their visit and how there was an opening. He should've expected it when Niall persuaded him to take the job if he really wanted to. It wasn't like Niall wanted him to do it so Harry could earn and help out with the bills for a change (although that was really why Harry considered getting a job in the first place), Niall had just wanted him to explore a bit more and try out some new things in life.

"Do you think that's a good idea? For me to work there?" Harry asked Louis unsurely.

Louis immediately nodded. "Of course it is. As a matter of fact, I doubt Judy will even ask for your resume or whatever. The moment you step in there and tell her you're interested in the job, she'll give it to you in a heartbeat."

Harry bit his lip. "Well, I was just thinking...since, I'm awkward and kind of, like, weird—don't you think I'll throw customers off?"

Louis scoffed as though he'd been personally offended. "If anyone says shit to you there, _I'll_ be the one to throw them across the room."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm serious."

"And I'm serious too when I say there's nothing wrong with who you are, Harry. Even the most perfect person in your eyes will always be flawed to someone else's. I promise you, it doesn't matter what those people think. Fuck 'em if they're anything but nice and kind to you." Louis said, sounding so genuine that Harry had to tear his eyes away.

"Yeah, I say go for it." Niall chimed in.

Harry threw him a playful glare. "You've already persuaded me back home, I think you've done your job already."

Niall just shrugged while Louis chuckled. Harry turned back to his food, wondering where this new boost of confidence came from. A few weeks ago and Niall couldn't even take him out to the mall, and now Harry was voluntarily thinking about taking a job? It seemed like Harry was the only one dubious and nervous about the entire thing, though, because Niall was nothing but pleased at Harry's improvement. It helped Harry when Niall reminded him how it had been a long time since Harry last had an incident with his...situation, and it seemed very unlikely that he'd just suddenly lose control after months of keeping that side of himself strongly restrained.

So, maybe he did deserve this confidence. Maybe, just maybe, he could actually pass off being normal.

"I can take you there, Harry. I was thinking about visiting Judy again anyway." Louis said.

Harry nodded quickly. "Yeah, sure. Thanks."

"Sure thing." Louis said.

From the other side of the table, Niall groaned. "I swear Tommo, you're trying to steal my best friend."

"Well, we did agree to duel to the death earlier, didn't we?" Louis said cheekily.

Niall huffed out a laugh. "Right, right. No worries, I'll just take Harry out shopping right after. He'll be falling into my arms before you know it."

Their little game of competing over Harry was dumb and made no sense, but it still made Harry laugh. For the rest of lunch, Harry felt warm and safe and content being in the company of the two closest people to him right now.

× × ×

Louis had pulled over in front of the Coffee Nook for over ten minutes now, but Harry made no effort to move from his passenger seat. He was staring at the shop, fingers twisting against each other. This felt like a monumental decision somehow, because it probably was, and Harry just didn't want to regret this.

"Hey," Louis said softly, causing Harry to look at him. "It's okay if you decide not to go through with this, but for what it's worth, I think you'll be a great addition to Judy's staff, and that you won't be too miserable working since you said you liked the place anyway."

Harry let out a breath. "You're right. I mean, it's just a job. It's no big deal. Every normal person does this."

If enrolling in a university was the first step to being normal, this was the second step. And Harry would be damned if he backed out of this.

"Okay." Harry said more to himself than anything, unbuckling his seat belt. "Okay. I'm doing this."

Louis' proud smile was more than enough as a reward.

When they got inside, Judy was already bouncing on her feet before Harry even finished telling her that he was going to apply.

"Oh! Wow, this is lovely. There's no need for that," Judy said when Harry tried offering her his enveloped resume, "you're immediately hired. You start right away, if you'd like."

Harry was beaming so hard his cheeks hurt by the time he and Louis left the shop after thanking Judy repeatedly. Judy would get in touch with him through text so they could discuss whatever schedule Harry was comfortable with. Louis was grinning just as much—if not more—than Harry was, his eyes crinkled at the corners.

Harry headed straight for Louis' car, but then Louis said, "How about some celebratory ice cream, then?"

Harry was certain his face would break from all the smiling he'd been doing recently.

They ended up walking down a few blocks to an ice cream shop Louis deemed as the best of its kind. They walked side by side, watching the sun slowly dip down to meet the horizon. Harry loved the slightly chilly air that rushed through his hair and caressed his cheeks. Harry found comfort in the cold that not many people understood.

They bought their ice cream cones (or, Louis beat Harry into paying for both) and decided to stroll down the nearby park as they ate. There were not that many people yet, Harry guessed they'd all show up sometime later. He spotted a few kids playing on the grass, as well as an old couple sitting together on a wooden bench. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks for this, Lou." Harry said. Maybe he was thanking him for the ice cream, or for driving him here, or just thanking him for his mere existence. Harry decided that it was up to Louis to guess that.

"You're welcome." Louis said warmly. "Expect more of it coming soon, because I think one of my newest discovered hobbies is just...trying to make you happy."

 _And succeeding at it,_ Harry thought. Instead of answering, Harry just grinned.

"There it is." Louis said, staring at Harry's lips. "Beautiful."

Harry immediately ducked his head and took interest in the brick pathway they were walking along. He pocketed his gloved hands in his coat and tried to think of anything else but Louis calling him beautiful. Louis probably complimented everyone all the time, so that didn't mean anything. 

Eventually, Harry finished his ice cream. When he glanced at Louis, he didn't have anything in his hands anymore either. They quietly walked through the park. Harry hoped this silence wasn't awkward. It wasn't, right? Right. It was a comfortable silence.

"Harry, can I tell you something?" Louis said out of the blue.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, nodding slowly. "Yeah, sure."

"The first time we met at Liam's, you thought I was trying to pick you up, right?" Louis said.

Harry laughed. "Right."

"Well, you weren't wrong." 

Harry swallowed. To fill the silence, he laughed awkwardly. "Oh. That's...I mean, thanks?"

Louis chuckled. "You're welcome. I guess when I first saw you, I kind of saw myself. I wasn't really enjoying the party either, and it didn't hurt that you were the prettiest person there."

Harry decided to stare at the floor and only the floor from now on because Louis kept on making him blush and he felt like he was as red as a tomato. 

"I'm telling you this not to make you uncomfortable," Louis said when Harry didn't say anything. "I just feel like you don't realize how beautiful you are. So, I guess I'll be your daily reminder from now on."

Harry peeked up from beneath his curls, slowly smiling. Harry felt so warm all over, but it wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, Harry wouldn't mind feeling this way all the time.

"You're very sweet." Harry murmured.

"And you, Harry Styles, are the sweetest of them all." Louis said with a soft smile.

When he got home that night, Niall had teased him endlessly about his obvious blush and permanent smile. It was nice to fall asleep smiling for a change.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry now worked night shifts at the Coffee Nook. A week in and Harry had gotten used to working as the cashier for the bookstore corner of the shop and restocking the books on the shelves. He was still working on his social skills, but as long as he gave the customers back their correct change and receipt, he didn't have to worry about much else.

He met some of the baristas, some who were also college students. There was a particularly kind girl named Nadine who gave him free iced coffee as a "welcome gift". Harry might've secretly cried in the bathroom from his gratefulness.

Judy, of course, was as lovely as ever. She was very motherly and spoiled Harry with endless plates of sweets being delivered to his counter. Whenever Harry would even pretend to protest, she'd tease him and threaten to fire him. She always won, clearly.

Niall spent a good amount of time here, too. Today, he'd brought some friends with him. Harry had become a bit familiar with them now since he always saw them with Niall. They were nice and would greet Harry all the time, but sometimes Harry wished they weren't so cautious around them.

"Harry!" Niall called out as soon as Harry's customer left with their purchase. "Come here!"

Taking a deep breath, Harry walked to their table with a nervous smile.

"Harry, you know Liam of course, and this is Ashley. Ashley's in Business Ad." Niall said.

They both greeted him amicably, which Harry returned as best as he could with a wave.

"Join us for a bit, mate. There aren't that many customers yet." Ashley offered kindly. She was pretty with light, brown hair, and Harry thought she'd do well in modeling.

Niall gave him a look that basically said _just to it Harold._ Defeated, Harry nodded and sat down beside Niall. Great. More socializing.

"What are you studying, Harry?" Liam asked. It was a bit weird since Harry had already met him several times before, but they never really talked. Still, Harry thought he seemed like the kind of guy that easily made friends and got along with everyone, much like Niall. 

"I'm still undecided, actually." Harry said sheepishly.

"I say take up Business Administration. It's practical, and you'll get rich!" Ashley said conspiratorially.

Before Harry could say anything, Niall cut in, "Stop trying to recruit my best friend into your college, Ash."

"I'm just spitting facts." she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Harry caught Liam snorting while Niall just shook his head fondly.

"Actually, taking up a business course doesn't guarantee being rich, so those are actually _not_ facts." Niall said.

"Maybe we can just ask Harry what he actually likes doing so we could help him think of what he'll major in, yeah?" Liam suggested.

"Right you are." Ashley said, leaning over the table. "What _do_ you like, Harry?"

Harry didn't know how exactly to tell them that he didn't exactly have much time to mull over his passions and such due to his little condition, so he said, "Um, I guess just something practical? Something I can get a decent job with."

"Business Ad!" Ashley immediately said, perking up.

Niall and Liam groaned at the same time. A bell sounded by the counter, signaling the presence of a customer, so Harry quickly excused himself to attend to the them.

"Sorry," Harry quietly apologized as he accepted the customer's book.

"You're new here?" the customer's gruff voice said.

Harry's head snapped up, taking in the man's tattoo-covered arm. There was a particularly eye-catching tattoo, one of a big snake seemingly wrapped around his forearm. The man looked to be in his twenties. Harry wasn't one to be judgmental, but he didn't really expect a rebellious-looking man like him to be the type to read books like _Looking for Alaska_ by John Green, which he was currently purchasing.

"Um, yes." Harry said timidly. He put the book in a paper bag before handing over his receipt and change.

Harry pushed the bag over to him, awkwardly clearing his throat when the man didn't immediately take it. He was looking at Harry with narrowed eyes. Harry nervously looked down.

"Hey, Harry."

Harry let out a sigh of relief when Louis casually walked behind the counter to sit down next to him (Louis had been the one to steel a stool from one of the high tables by the window and placed it beside Harry's seat yesterday, claiming to be Louis' assistant cashier as though that was a thing). For the past week, Louis hadn't failed showing up here to bother Harry yet.

Louis looked at the man who was still standing there, glancing between the two of them. In an awfully fake and chipper voice, Louis said, "How can we help you?"

The man glanced at Harry one last time with an unreadable expression before shaking his head and grabbing his book "Nothing." 

Harry and Louis watched as the guy walked out of the shop. When he turned to look at Louis, he was frowning. Like the strange customer, Louis’ eyes were narrowed, looking at where the guy had last been.

"Er...are you okay?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Do you know that guy?" Louis asked, ignoring his question.

"No. Why?"

"It's nothing." Louis waved him off, though his shoulders were still tensed. 

"Right." Harry said, thankful for the distraction when a girl came forward to pay for her book. When the customer left, Judy appeared right on schedule to bring them a tray of steaming mugs and two plates of cupcakes.

"Time for a little break, boys. Louis, you're aware that I won't pay you for being an 'assistant cashier', correct?"

Louis laughed, though there was still a bit of uneasiness in his posture. "The free food is more than enough, Judy. Thanks."

"Good." Judy said before turning to Harry, "Harry, love, come to me if you need anything at all, alright?"

Harry smiled. "I will. Thank you."

With that, Judy walked away. Louis and Harry ate their food quietly. For some reason Louis was still bothered by something, so Harry decided to break the silence. "Niall's over there with his friends. Do you know them?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah. I think I share a few classes with Ashley. I first found out about Liam because he's a pretty popular musician."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Popular? Like, school-popular?"

"Internet popular." Louis corrected, pulling out his phone. He opened YouTube and searched 'Liam Payne' before handing it over to him. 

Harry's eyes widened at the number of views on his videos, his highest views being a million. He also had nearly a hundred thousand subscribers. "That's so cool."

Harry clicked on a video and watched Liam strum his guitar while singing for a while until Louis said, "You should come to his shows. He usually plays for pubs in the city."

For some reason, the first question to come out of Harry's mouth was, "Will you be there with me?"

Louis smiled. "Of course. I know Niall often watches him as well. Liam would be flattered if you come to see him."

A month ago, Harry would've immediately said no without a second thought. Right now, though, while Harry hadn't been to many pubs to know exactly if he'd enjoy it, the idea of going there to watch Liam perform with Niall and Louis by his side seemed very appealing. Well, everything that involved Louis seemed appealing to him nowadays.

"I think that actually sounds fun." Harry said, feeling a bit shy that he was being this...outgoing? Was he considered outgoing enough?

"You won't regret it." Louis said, seeming far more excited than Harry himself.

Maybe Harry wasn't that bad at being normal, after all.

× × ×

  
  


Harry didn't have anything to wear and he was already late.

Yesterday when they'd told Niall about planning to go to one of Liam's gigs, Niall told them that he actually had one coming up tomorrow. Which was today. And for some reason, Harry couldn't pick an outfit to wear.

"Harreh!"

Harry groaned before tossing a shirt he'd picked up to his bed and diving back into his closet. He heard Niall enter his room.

"What's taking you so long?" Niall sounded confused.

"I don't have anything to _wear_." Harry grumbled, digging through his clothes.

He heard Niall snort. "Ah. I should've known."

Harry swiveled around at his teasing tone. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well. When you think of it, it's like your first date with Louis."

Harry promptly hit his head on the top of his closet and groaned in pain. " _Niall!"_

Niall was chortling and Harry's face was burning. Bloody hell.

"I'm just saying! Mate, trust me, Louis' definitely interested in you." Niall said.

Harry hid his face in his hands. "You're not helping right now."

"Right. Move aside now so I can pick out something that'll make you look even fitter than usual. We'll make sure to make Louis drool, okay?" Niall said, and then he was suddenly beside him, rummaging through Harry's clothes.

Harry sat down on the foot of his bed with a pout. "For the record, it really isn't a date."

Niall sighed, looking at him over his shoulder. "Whatever you say."

Harry decided not to say anything else unless he wanted to lengthen this discussion, which he really didn't want to. Niall was insane and spewing out nothing but lies.

Harry put on the outfit Niall had chosen for him—his newest pair of black skinnies and a white short-sleeved button up. Once again Niall suggested—or more accurately, _ordered_ —that he leave the first few top buttons open. He put on some boots, giving himself a brief once over in the mirror before deciding that he looked decent enough.

On the ride to the pub, Louis sent out a slew of texts. A few hours ago he'd asked Harry if it was okay for him to bring a friend (Harry still didn't know why Louis would ask permission from him in the first place), to which Harry replied with a yes. Right now, Louis and his friend were already at the pub, and he said he'd found them a booth with a good view of the stage.

For some reason, Harry expected flashing lights and blaring music when they entered the pub. Instead, the place was calmer and had a relaxed aura. The place was packed, though people were busy at their own tables, laughing and chatting with their friends. Harry immediately spotted the stage at the front where Liam would perform. 

They found Louis in one of the booths, and beside him was an attractive man with dark hair.

"You're already getting drunk without us? Get outta here." Niall said playfully as he slid into the booth. Harry sat down beside him, smiling at Louis who was seated across from him.

"You were late." Louis pointed out, taking a sip from his beer.

"Blame Harry. He likes to take his time getting dressed, you know?" Niall teased.

Harry sent him a deadly glare. He grumbled, "That's not true."

"Well, no matter how long you took to get dressed, it was definitely worth it because you look lovely." Louis said warmly, his gaze sliding down Harry's chest where his shirt was gaping.

The man beside Louis cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow at them. "Wanna introduce me to your friends, Lou?"

"Right." Louis scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Zayn, this is Harry and Niall. Harry, Niall—Zayn."

Niall shook Zayn's hand while Harry just mumbled a polite "Hello". Harry couldn't help but notice how comfortable Louis and Zayn were together. They were quite touchy, too, their shoulders touching from how close they sat together. Harry tried to hide his pout.

"I've been hearing a lot about you guys. Especially you, Harry. Louis never shuts up—" Zayn was saying, abruptly stopping when Louis visibly elbowed him in the ribs.

"How's that project going, Niall?" Louis changed the subject, looking a bit flustered.

Niall went on a very enthusiastic narrative about his project where he had to film a music video. Harry couldn't help but notice Louis' eyes flicking to him every once in a while. Meanwhile, Zayn just kept on giving Louis teasing smiles.

Eventually, Liam came by over their table wearing a plaid shirt, his hair all gelled and styled up. Their table erupted in greetings when he came while Louis introduced him to Zayn. Liam got a waiter to bring them more drinks, saying it was his treat.

"Thanks for coming, guys." Liam said, hastily turning to Niall. "Ashley's sitting by the bar, actually. She's looking for you."

"Oh." Niall said, looking pink-cheeked. Harry raised an eyebrow.

After a few minutes of chatting, Liam went off to stage while Niall excused himself awkwardly. Harry's gaze followed him until he made it to the bar and sat down on the stool beside Ashley, who was dressed in a pretty black dress. 

"Are you sure those two aren't dating?" Louis asked him.

"If they were and Niall didn't tell me, l'd feel betrayed." Harry said.

"Whoops," Zayn said, pulling out his phone. "I have to take this call. Be right back."

After Zayn slipped out of the booth, Harry nervously realized he was alone with Louis now. Which had happened a lot before already, but for some reason he couldn't help feeling a bit awkward.

"You don't drink, Harold?" Louis asked.

"I've tasted beer and stuff since Niall always has them at home." Harry explained lamely.

Louis pushed a glass toward him. "It's rum and coke, it's pretty light so I don't think you'll have to worry about a hangover."

Harry accepted it and took a sip. It wasn't bad. "Thanks."

When Liam began singing, Harry was enamored. He'd never really tried playing instruments, though he kind of wanted to now. Harry used to sing in the shower a lot, and still did whenever he was sure Niall was out. His voice was nowhere near as good as Liam's voice, though.

Liam played a few more songs, which all received loud cheers and applause. Turning to Louis, his grin faltered when he saw him glaring daggers at someone or something over Harry's shoulder. Frowning, Harry followed his gaze and found a group of men huddled over in the corner, glancing toward their table and whispering to each other.

"Um, Lou?"

"I think we should get out of here." Louis said, already standing up. He waited for Harry to get out of his seat before walking behind him and telling him to take the far exit, away from the group of guys.

"Won't we say goodbye?" Harry asked as they wove through the bar.

"I'll just text Zayn, they'll understand." Louis said, his eyes stormy. Harry dropped his head, wondering if he had done something to piss Louis off. 

Outside, they walked straight to Louis' car. Louis kept looking around them, scanning the parking lot with narrowed eyes. He stayed behind Harry, his hands landing on Harry's hips. Harry's steps faltered at that, but Louis seemed a bit too preoccupied to notice.

When they were finally seated in the car, Harry couldn't help fidgeting. Louis kept on looking out the window, his jaw clenched. Then, without a word, he pulled out of the parking spot and began driving quietly. Even as he did, he kept on looking at the rear view mirror.

When they arrived in Harry's area, Louis seemed to relax a bit. There were a few cars on the road, but most of them were delivery trucks and motorcycles. Harry pulled at the tips of his gloves, biting his lower lip nervously.

"Louis? Why—Did I do something, like, wrong?" Harry said quietly.

Louis' eyes widened. "What? Harry, of course not. I just—well, I kind of felt like you weren't safe in that pub."

Harry frowned. "How was I not safe?"

Louis was quiet for a moment. "I thought those men were following you."

"You mean, the group of guys you were looking at?"

"Yeah."

Harry stared out the window for a bit, not really knowing how to react to how his night ended. He was honestly having a good time. Harry didn't even know those men, and he seriously doubted they were there for him anyway.

But this was Louis. Louis would never do anything without reason, so Harry just sighed. "Well, for what it's worth, I still had a good time despite leaving early."

A smile crept up on Louis' face. "You did?"

"Yes. I think I might borrow Niall's guitar and learn to play like Liam."

Harry was joking, but Louis nodded enthusiastically. "Send me a video of that, alright?"

"I was only joking…"

"No you weren't." Louis said casually, pulling over in front of Harry's flat. "I bet you have a wonderful singing voice, too."

Harry flushed. "Yeah, right."

"It's true."

Harry laughed, removing his seat belt. "Fine. I'll let you know when I'm internet famous like Liam."

"I'll be your number one fan." Louis winked.

Harry shook his head fondly before climbing out the car. He heard Louis step out as well, jogging over to catch up with him. Louis looked around them before smiling at him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, confused.

"Walking you to your door like the gentleman I am, obviously." 

Harry just curled his hands into fists, tucking them in the pockets of his coat. They walked to the entrance of the building, stopping before the door.

"Er...thanks for driving me home." Harry said awkwardly. He tried not to think about how this seemed a bit like they just came from a date.

"It's no problem." Louis smiled. "By the way, since you enjoyed Liam's performance, can I maybe take you to other music-related adventures in the future?"

This wasn't Louis asking him to go out on a second date. It really wasn't. Harry nodded quickly, grinning. "Yeah. I think I would really like that."

Louis smiled softly, staring at him for a few moments. Harry caught Louis’ eyes flick down to his lips. The little moment ended as soon as it began, though, as Louis stepped away from him.

"Good night, Harry." Louis said as he walked backwards to his car, still facing him.

"Good night, Lou." Harry said, forcing himself to enter the building and not to do something stupid like run to Louis for a hug or whatever. He didn't even _do_ hugs.

Before closing the door, he glanced back at Louis who was watching him through the car window. With a final wave, Harry closed the door and released a breath, grinning all the way back to his flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a double update just because :D 
> 
> Anyway, come talk to me on twitter (@emeraldhstyles) or tumblr (emerald-harriet) !


	9. Chapter 9

"So, how's Jacob doing?" Louis asked.

"His burns have healed, but he's definitely never going to be your friend." Zayn said.

"Who said I wanted to be his friend? One telekinetic friend is enough, thanks." Louis said.

"Will you stop messing with Katrina's bookshelf? She's going to kill you."

"She could try. I mean, we all know I'm much more powerful than her." 

"Mate, you really shouldn't be saying that." Zayn said, laughing.

"Nah. I'd like to see you and Katrina duel, though. That would be interesting." Louis said, picking through Katrina's books. She had a lot of academic science and math books, though there was also the occasional novel here and there.

They'd been waiting in Katrina's office for half an hour now and Louis was absolutely bored. Zayn was too chill and calm to be exciting company. Louis tried texting Harry, but he guessed the boy was probably in class because he wasn't responding. Harry was a good boy like that.

It had been two days since their trip to the pub where Liam performed, and Louis had taken Harry out to another pub a bit farther out of the city just yesterday, as promised. Harry seemed to enjoy the performances and even recognized a few songs that the band covered. Meanwhile, Louis had no idea if the band was even any good because he'd spent the entire night watching Harry. It was a more sweet way of watching him than creepy, honestly.

Niall and Ashley had tagged along even though Louis would've rather had Harry all to himself, but he wouldn't say no to Niall, since the boy was obviously very protective of Harry, and while Louis had a feeling that Niall trusted him, he probably shared the same worries as Louis—that there are other people out there that they couldn't trust not to harm Harry when they weren't around. Louis often wondered if Niall knew about Harry being a mutant. Because if he did and still kept Harry around after finding out, he definitely won the Best Friend of the Year Award.

Quite frankly, Louis wasn't much of a paranoid. But when he saw that group of men in the pub looking over at them, he knew something was off. Earlier that day at the Coffee Nook, that man with the snake tattoo that was paying for his book and so obviously studying Harry was also so obviously a mutant.

Not all mutants knew how to identify mutants by merely "feeling" their aura, of course. That was a skill Louis and the other mutants here at the shelter learned from Katrina.

So, if Louis was even a little more attentive and "obsessive" (as Zayn has so thoughtfully suggested) over Harry than usual, he had a very logical reason for his actions.

The door opened, and then a tired-looking Katrina walked in. Boredly, she said, "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, Louis here brought a fruit basket for Jacob which only pissed Jacob off even more." Zayn said.

"I was trying to be nice." Louis said nonchalantly. "By the way, did he try escaping again after that one failed attempt? What happened to his girlfriend?"

Katrina sighed, collapsing on her desk chair. "I had a word with him. He won't try escaping like that again. I had to get an entire hallway repaired from how you've all destroyed it. I swear, it's like I can't take a break without the entire world coming to an end."

She grabbed a folder from her desk before standing back up again, "Are you both just going to hang around here?"

Zayn shrugged. 

"Well, you might as well meet the new housemate." Katrina said, beckoning them to follow her.

They walked down the hallway until they arrived at one of the rooms on the second floor. Katrina knocked on the door before carefully pushing it open. Sitting at the foot of the bed was a young girl in pigtails, looking no older than twelve. 

"Hi, there." Louis greeted. He was curious to know where Katrina found her.

"Rosie, this is Louis and Zayn. Zayn, Louis—Rosie." Katrina said.

Rosie's eyes were sharp, flicking from Louis to Zayn curiously. "Hello."

"Louis and Zayn stay here sometimes as well, though they're not around as often since they're students." Katrina explained. 

"Oh, I'm a student too." Rosie said.

"Really?"

"Katrina said she will help me learn about my powers and stuff. So, technically, she's my teacher."

"Right." Katrina laughed. "I'll introduce you to Sarah soon, because she'll also help in teaching you."

She looked a bit confused, so Katrina added, "Sarah's a shapeshifter, like you."

"That's cool." Rosie said, playing with the ends of her hair. "Um, is it okay if I sleep for now?"

"Of course," Katrina said, immediately walking to the door. "You know where my office is, right? Find me there if you need anything."

"I will."

As they walked through the door, Zayn and Louis said goodbye. When they were walking down the hallway, Louis said, "How'd she end up here?"

"She's a runaway. A scout found her living on the streets and persuaded her to come here."

"She's really young." Zayn mused.

"You both act as though  _ you _ weren't that young when we all met," Katrina pointed out.

Touché.

Eventually, they decided to head out to eat. They took Louis' car to a nearby fast food joint. When they were finished ordering, they sat down at a table near a window. Louis wasn't really paying them any mind as he sneakily typed a response on his phone when Harry replied:

**Harry** : I just got out of class, sorry! I'm heading to work right now, actually.

**Louis** : have you had lunch yet?

**Harry** : It's a bit too late for lunch, don't you think? Besides, Judy feeds me well enough there :p

**Louis** : harold! i don't think having coffee and pastries overflowing with sugar as lunch is a good thing

**Harry** : I have a strong stomach :D

**Harry** : And if you really are worried about my health, maybe you'd bring me a salad or some fruits when you come here to bother me later :))

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, because Louis was already thinking of bringing him food whether Harry asked him to or not. He was about to type it out as a response when Katrina cleared her throat from the other side of the table.

Louis' head snapped up, finding Zayn smirking and Katrina watching him with mild amusement. Louis sighed exasperatedly, saying, "Alright. What's with the annoying as fuck faces?"

"You're texting Harry, aren't you?" Zayn teased.

"Are you jealous, Zaynie?"

Zayn laughed. "Whatever, man. I'm just saying, take it easy on the kid, you wouldn't want to scare him off."

"Oh, is this the Harry I've been hearing so much about?" Katrina said, intrigued. 

"Wait, where exactly have you been hearing about him?" Louis said a bit too quickly.

Katrina took a bite from her burger, shrugging. "Zayn mentions him sometimes."

Louis raised an eyebrow at Zayn. 

"Look, I'm just amazed, alright. I've never seen you so fond and in tune with someone. It's all very entertaining." Zayn said, sipping his drink.

"Wow. Gossiping about me behind my back. I feel betrayed." Louis deadpanned.

Katrina waved him off. "Tell me about Harry, then. Your favorite little assignment."

There was something about Harry being called as an "assignment" that endlessly annoyed him. Technically, it was true—Harry  _ was _ Louis' assigned mutant. Eventually he'd be the one to help him with his powers and such, like how Katrina had acted as mentor to him. But the thing was, Harry wasn't  _ just _ an assignment. Harry was his close friend, a kind, shy boy who liked music and took his studies seriously and happened to blush a hundred times a day. 

"I mean, we're close friends now." Louis belatedly said, unsure of how to go about the topic.

"Have you figured out his powers yet?" Katrina said curiously.

Louis shook his head. "He's pretty good at suppressing it, actually."

Katrina frowned at that. "I hope he hasn't been entirely neglecting his mutant side. You know how dangerous it is for mutants to lock their powers up and ignore them."

Louis knew that, of course. A mutant's power was part of their biology. If they didn't use it at least occasionally, all that power only built up and accumulated inside. If faced with a trigger and a lot of bad luck, the power inside them would want to break free on its own. It was dangerous because sometimes, power overpowered the whatever sense of logical thinking that person had, which of course led to nothing but chaos.

Louis tried not to think of it much, but he had a feeling Harry had been doing just that: bottling up his abilities and pretending it wasn't even there. Louis needed to move quicker, he realized.

"I don't think Harry's entirely repressing his mutant side, of course. He's just more...careful about it." Louis lied.

"Alright. Because from what I hear, Harry seems to be a really powerful one." Katrina said.

"I feel like he is." Zayn mused. "Maybe he has telekinetic powers as well."

"No, he's definitely more powerful than that." Louis said.

"Are you saying I'm weak, Tomlinson?" Zayn challenged. From the corner of Louis' eye, he could see his fork beginning to move, slowly floating up to the air.

"You're an idiot." Louis said, unfazed. "Put the goddamn fork down before I burn your fries."

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything." Zayn said innocently as the fork rose steadily higher until it was nearly in front of Louis' face. Their table was tucked into the corner, so he doubted people could see them.

"Alright. Say goodbye to your fries and say hello to their burnt ashes." Louis said, moving to reach for Zayn's plate.

Katrina's hands shot out to shield the fries and slammed the floating fork back down on the table. "Will you two idiots stop it?"

"Sorry, Mom." Louis rolled his eyes while Zayn snickered quietly

They spent the rest of lunch actually eating. Louis tried to hide his smile everytime Harry's message came in, though he had a feeling that Zayn and Katrina knew anyway.

× × ×

When Louis arrived at the Coffee Nook with a container of caesar salad, a sandwich, and a bottled orange juice, he found Harry laughing with someone at the counter. A girl Louis recognized as one of the baristas in the shop was leaning over the counter, animatedly telling some story. Harry's eyes were wide and twinkling, his curls bouncing whenever he nodded or giggled to what she was saying. Louis smiled as he approached them.

"I brought you some food, Curly." Louis said, placing the paper bag atop the counter before joining Harry behind it and claiming his seat beside the boy.

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh, I was just joking. I didn't really want you to get me anything—"

"I decided to buy it for you, so please just accept my little gift? Wouldn't want you to starve." Louis said nonchalantly.

Harry's co-worker (Louis tried to recall her name—it was Nadia, or something like that) began cooing, causing both of their heads to snap to her direction with quizzical expressions.

"Oh, sorry." the girl flushed. "You guys are just so cute. Harry, you didn't tell me you had a  _ boyfriend _ ."

The result was instantaneous: Harry flushing a dark red and Louis coughing abruptly.

The girl seemed to catch on eventually, her eyes widening comically. "Oh.  _ Oh _ . Right—sorry. Um, you haven't discussed labels yet, have you? My bad."

"We're just friends," Harry mumbled.

This time, the girl raised her eyebrow. "That's...interesting."

None of them spoke for a second and Louis wanted to melt to the ground. The girl cleared her throat, awkwardly stepping back. "Right. I've made stuff awkward enough as it is so I think I'm just gonna go…"

With that, she walked back to her station, leaving a very flustered Harry in her wake. To his surprise, Harry was the first to speak. "So...that was Nadine."

"She seems nice."

"Yeah. She, uh, brings me coffee or tea every now and then." Harry said, his eyes still on his lap.

It was obvious that Harry was trying to pretend none of that happened, so Louis just went along with it. 

"You didn't tell me you were popular here already." Louis said playfully.

Harry huffed out a laugh. "I literally know only Nadine and Jerry, aside from Judy."

"Who's Jerry?"

"Jerry the janitor."

"Ah."

Silence. And then Louis said, "I got caesar salad. Not sure if that's what you want, but, that's the first one I saw."

Harry laughed, his dimples popping out. He looked inside the paper bag and pulled out the food. "I happen to like caesar salad, so thank you very much."

"The fact that you eat vegetables scares me." Louis said, faking gagging as he watched Harry fork through the meal.

Harry guffawed, slapping his gloved hand over his mouth. He recovered from his embarrassment eventually, saying "Maybe you should give it a try."

" _ No _ ."

"Louis Tomlinson, are you scared of a piece of green leaf?" Harry giggled, raising a spoon with said green leaf towards him.

"I swear, if you force me to eat that—!"

Harry was still giggling like he couldn't stop, leaning over to put the spoon in Louis' mouth. Louis playfully batted his arm away, but Harry continued surging forward. Harry's level of clumsiness took on an entirely new level when he somehow  _ slipped _ from his stool and consequently shoved Louis along with him to the floor. Louis fell on his back with a groan, Harry's heavy weight falling onto him.

"Oops," Harry was still laughing.

"Are you trying to give me a head injury?".

"It depends." Harry lifted his head to stare at Louis, grinning. "Did it work?"

Louis pretended to think for a while even though all that was really going through his head was  _ they were touching _ and  _ Harry was on top of him _ though Harry didn't even seem to notice. Yet.

"I think I'm starting to see you with two heads. Yup, you definitely gave me an injury." Louis said.

Harry laughed again. Their faces were so close that Louis could see the small freckles on his nose, the way his thick eyelashes clumped together and his unfairly perfect, plump lips. Louis reached a hand up to caress Harry's cheek. Harry moved toward the touch, his eyes wide and wary but determined at the same time. It was when Louis moved his thumb over Harry's lower lip that the boy gasped, and then the weight on top of him was suddenly gone.

He only got a second to see Harry's terrified expression before the boy was turning his back on him. Conveniently enough, there was a customer that needed attending. Louis slowly picked himself up from the ground, trying not to feel hurt because this wasn't about him. Clearly, Harry had a reasonable excuse to why he was always so antsy and scared of people, of why Niall and Louis had to coax him to get him to do normal things like go out for a drink or talk to new people before he agreed. And Louis had a strong feeling it had something to do with Harry being a mutant.

That much was obvious, but Louis wasn't really sure how to go about it. He was afraid to mess this all up. He hadn't personally mentored a mutant in a long time, and even his last student wasn't quite as difficult as Harry was.

Not that he was complaining. He had a feeling he would never complain about anything Harry-related.

Louis awkwardly brushed the dirt off his jeans, lingering behind Harry as the boy attended to a line of customers. Louis pressed his lips together, mumbling a "be right back" to Harry before walking to the bathroom.

He splashed water onto his face, shaking his head. What was he  _ thinking _ ? He was about to kiss Harry. Harry, who was afraid of being touched and startled at the slightest noises. Harry who was as delicate as he was powerful. Harry who was his  _ assignment _ .

He was afraid that letting whatever he was feeling for Harry get to him would affect his overall effectivity at his job, which was to look over Harry—a powerful mutant unaware of himself, a loose canon, practically—and to guide and mentor him about the do's and don'ts of being a mutant, because clearly, Harry was in need of guidance.

Whatever. He could totally ignore his stupid little crush on the boy right now. He would rather not have Harry clam up on him after how close and comfortable they'd become with each other. He'd crossed a line, and this time, he had to be more careful.

When Louis emerged from the bathroom with new found enlightenment, he decided to bother Judy for a while. He greeted Nadine who was at the counter when he slipped through to get to the kitchen. Sure enough, Judy was busy kneading a roll of dough on the metal table. She immediately caught sight of Louis when he came in.

"Would you like to learn to bake, Louis?" Judy asked, smiling teasingly. She was wearing an apron and a hairnet. Judy was already in her mid-forties, but her smile always made her look years younger.

Louis leaned his back on the table Judy was working on. "Nah, I'm good."

For a few moments of silence, Louis just watched Judy work. Eventually, Judy sighed and said, "Do you want to tell me what happened between you and Harry, then?"

"What makes you think something happened?"

"Because you don't look as happy as you usually do when you two are okay. Plus, you're here right now and not with him." Judy shrugged.

"Huh." Louis didn't think he was that obvious. Judy was probably just perceptive. "Well, we didn't fight or anything. It's just...I'm just a bit conflicted, is all."

"Conflicted about?"

_ Why I feel like my heart would burst every time he smiled. _ "Just. Feelings and stuff."

Judy chuckled. "Oh, you young children. Always running away from love."

Louis choked on his saliva. " _ Love? _ "

"Are you telling me you  _ don't _ love that boy? Because honestly, I've only known him for a good month but I already love him like my son." Judy said.

"I feel like you love everyone as your kid." Louis mumbled, earning him a glare.

"I'm serious, Louis."

"And I'm telling you, it's not that deep, okay? Maybe I'm...attracted to Harry, fine. I mean, he's attractive and kind and funny. But I'm not  _ in love _ with him." Louis protested weakly.

"Okay." she said.

Louis rolled his eyes. "You don't believe me."

Judy just shrugged. 

"Fine. You know what, I'll just leave you to your dough. I bet Harry's wondering where I am." Louis said, walking to the door.

"And Louis?" Judy called out just as his hand was on the doorknob.

Louis looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"You take good care of that kid, will you?"

Louis swallowed. Quietly, he said, "I will."

It scared him how much he meant that.

He began walking back to Harry's counter, rubbing his palms over his face. On his way, he caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Through the window, Louis saw a car parked in one of the shop's parking spaces, except there were people inside the car. There were two men in the front seats, merely sitting back and watching the shop. Louis narrowed his eyes, his jaw clenching.

These were the same men from the pub a few days ago. Broad-shouldered, buff men in dark clothes. Louis had a thousand questions running through his mind, but he ignored them all in favor of making it back to Harry immediately. The boy was scribbling something down on his notebook, probably doing homework since there weren't any customers yet. When Louis got closer, his head snapped up.

"Oh. I thought you left." Harry mumbled.

"Why would I leave?" Louis sat back down on his stool.

"Um." Harry looked down again, twirling his pen. "I don't know. I thought you got...bored."

Louis' eyes flicked over towards the window. The car was still there. He was thinking whether it would be smarter to confront them or if that would only make things worse. 

Hastily, he took out his phone and sent Zayn a quick message to come to the café as soon as possible. If Louis' suspicions at the club about these men being mutants were correct, then he definitely needed backup just in case things went to shit.

"Lou?" Harry was looking at him worriedly.

"Sorry about that." he put his phone away. "Uh, I just checked up on Judy for a bit. That's why I was gone."

"Oh. Okay." Harry said quietly.

Louis' only guess of why Harry had caught the attention of these mutants was simple: Harry was powerful. They probably found him the same way Louis did, by sensing his potent energy sizzling beneath his skin. Louis didn't even want to think about what would've happened if they had found him first.

"I'm sorry." Harry blurted out.

Louis turned to him so fast he felt like he got a whiplash. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable earlier," Harry said all in one breath, cheeks red. "It was—I really did fall from my chair. I'm sorry."

Fuck. Harry thought he made Louis  _ uncomfortable? _ In what universe would that be possible?

"Hey, no." Louis quickly said. "You didn't make me uncomfortable. I think it was the other way around."

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, I was like, all over you. And you explicitly told me about having a phobia of touching, right? I felt guilty. I should be the one saying sorry." Louis said softly.

Harry looked confused. "My phobia of  _ what? _ "

"Haphephobia. You told me this when we first met." Louis said.

"Oh." Harry said blankly. Then, eyes wide, " _ Oh _ ."

For some reason Harry looked guilty. Louis sighed. "Haz, don't apologize for it, okay? It's not your fault."

Harry just nodded, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Louis tore his eyes away and looked back outside through the window. The car was gone.

"What time does your shift end tonight?" Louis asked distractedly.

"Um, I'll be here until closing like usual. So, around 11 PM?"

"Okay. I'll wait for you to close up." Louis said resolutely. He wasn't going to take any chances.

"Really?" Harry looked dubious.

"Yes, Harold. I might do some homework in the meantime. Plus, I don't like the idea of you taking a cab home all alone."  _ Especially now with those men lurking around. _

"Okay." Harry was probably way too pleased that he'd be having company for the rest of the night that he didn't question Louis any further.

Louis straightened his back as Harry worked, alert and wary of anything suspicious.

It was about half an hour later when Zayn arrived. When their eyes met, Zayn immediately glanced at Harry before looking back at him as though asking  _ Is he okay?  _ Louis gave him a quick nod to let him know that everything was okay. For now.

When Harry saw him, he looked surprised. Zayn leaned against the counter with a smile, "How are you doing, boys?"

"Alright." Louis said, feigning nonchalance.

Harry smiled shyly. "We're okay. Did you come to buy a book?"

Zayn looked behind him where the shelves were. "Now that you've mentioned it, I think I just might buy one."

Harry looked appeased by that. So, with a meaningful look toward Louis, Zayn walked to the shelves.

"How long have you and Zayn been friends?" Harry asked curiously.

"Since we were thirteen." Louis smiled at the memory.

"Did you guys go to the same school?"

"You could say that, yeah." Louis said. Trying to avoid further topics concerning Zayn and Louis' mutant lives, Louis said, "How about you and Niall?"

Harry's lips quirked up. "I met him a year ago. He...he helped me through a lot."

Louis nodded. He knew it wasn't a good idea to ask more about his past despite Louis' curiosity. It was easy to tell that it was quite a sore spot for Harry.

"You deserve good friends, Harry. I'm happy you have Niall." Louis said genuinely.

"I have you, too. You're not so bad either." Harry said, giggling when Louis gasped in fake offense.

"Whatever, Styles. You're not so bad yourself."

For a moment they just looked at each other (this seemed to be happening more frequently), Harry tucking a curl behind his ear. If Louis were a braver person, he would pick up where they left off when Louis' lips were mere inches from Harry's. He'd let the boy know he couldn't stop thinking about him ever since they met. Instead, Louis settled with a soft "You're beautiful, Harry."

"You are, too." Harry whispered.

Zayn came back then, carrying two books. He seemed oblivious to whatever was going on right now between Harry and Louis.

"Here you go." Zayn said, placing the books on the counter. He threw Louis another subtle glance that said  _ Everything still okay? _

Louis looked through the window. The car wasn't there but that didn't mean that they weren't lurking around still. Louis would only be content when Harry was safe at home. Even then, he doubted he would actually be fully satisfied considering Harry would only be with Niall, and Louis was sure Niall didn't exactly possess skills to protect Harry from bad mutants.

Eventually, Nadine and the other baristas waved goodbye as they left their stations. Judy had left even earlier than them, claiming she had some business to attend to. Harry usually volunteered to close up the shop just because he was too nice for his own good.

Zayn and Louis leaned on Louis' parked car as Harry locked the door from outside, fumbling with the keys with his back turned to them.

"What happened?" Zayn asked quietly. 

Louis watched as Harry dropped the keys and grumbled, picking it up from the ground. He whispered, "I think some mutants are after him."

"Do you know why?"

"I have a feeling it's one of those rogue mutant groups." Louis said. Those groups were often like brotherhoods—except they used their powers for no good.

"Shit." Zayn said. 

If only Louis had been faster, he would've been able to teach Harry how to conceal his loud mutant aura that could be sensed so easily by any mutant who knew how to recognize one. 

Harry finally walked away from the shop's door, smiling sheepishly as he walked toward them. "Sorry about the wait."

"No worries. Should we go?" Louis said, opening the door to the passenger seat for Harry.

Harry nodded, quickly climbing in. Louis shut the door and turned to Zayn, saying quietly, "Just be ready when I need your help."

With a nod, Zayn said a quick goodbye to Harry before getting on his motorcycle and speeding off. It was quiet when Louis began driving, but Harry didn't seem to care much as he messed with the radio and switched stations after about every single song.

He dropped Harry off with a "good night" and watched as the boy walked through the doors. If Louis slept in his car in front of Harry's building that night just in case something happened, no one needed to know.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little heads up! There will be violence in this chapter.

It was six in the morning, and Harry was giddy, energetic, and was probably physically glowing, because when Niall stumbled out of his bedroom and into the kitchen where Harry was humming along to a pop song playing on the radio, he narrowed his eyes at Harry suspiciously.

"Good morning, Niall." Harry chirped, flipping a pancake.

Niall looked over his shoulder. "You're cooking."

"I always cook." Harry pointed out, reaching up to grab mugs from the cupboard.

"True. But it's early and you're listening to Jonas Brothers. All this happy energy so early in the morning is making me suspicious." Niall said, sitting down on the stool so he was facing Harry.

Harry made Niall his coffee, passing it over with a smile. "You find it suspicious that I'm happy?"

He added the cooked pancake onto the growing stack on a plate before pouring more batter into the pan. When he turned around with the pancakes, Niall had a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"It's Louis, isn't it?" Niall wiggled his eyebrows.

Harry scoffed. "Why do you always think that whenever I'm in a good mood, you always think it's related to him?"

"Well," Niall gratefully pulled the stack of pancakes toward him before dousing it with maple syrup. "...am I wrong?"

Harry rolled his eyes. When Niall cackled victoriously, Harry said, "We've just been really getting close lately."

"You don't say." Niall said, his tone unamused.

Harry bit his lip, smiling softly. "I don't know. I feel like I don't care much when I'm around him, you know? It's like, I feel like he gets me. That we're in sync in some way—I can't really explain it."

Niall was resting his cheek on his hand, grinning madly. "Shit. I'm happy for you, Haz."

Harry blushed. "It's not a big deal or anything. We're just close friends. Like you and me."

Niall choked on his coffee, grimacing. "Mate, I love you and all, but Louis and I are not the same. At least I don't look at you like you hung the stars and the moon."

When Harry gave him an incredulous look, Niall added, "He looks at you with this soft expression on his face, you know? Like...like he can't believe you're real or something. It's disgusting, really."

Harry avoided his gaze, biting his lower lip to keep himself from smiling like an idiot. "You're just saying that."

"I am not!" Niall sounded wounded. "Plus, you look at him with heart eyes all the time, too. You're both terrible at hiding your feelings."

Harry cooked what was left of the pancake batter, turning the stove off and filling his plate with a sizable stack. He joined Niall at the island counter, sitting next to him.

For some reason, now that Niall had said it out loud, it felt all too real. Harry obviously had a thing for Louis. He didn't know when it started or how it creeped up on him like that, but it was definitely there. For a moment it felt like Harry was just like any other college student with a crush, who was secretly pleased when he was teased about it. But as he stared at the black gloves wrapped around his hands, the illusion was quickly shattered.

Harry's shoulders slumped. "Let's just not talk about it. It's not like it can go anywhere."

Niall shook his head, chuckling. "If by now you haven't noticed that Louis is interested in you, you're fucking thick—"

"I meant this, Niall." Harry slammed his gloved hands on the table, his bottom lip trembling.

Niall's eyes softened. "H, you don't know that. I accepted you for who you are, and I'm not even romantically interested in you the way Louis is."

"That's not the point." Harry said exasperatedly. "I don't want to drag Louis into this. It's bad enough that every day I'm worried I might hurt you. With Louis—I don't even want to put him in that spot in the first place."

"Alright, I get it." Niall sighed. "Here's what I'll say, just don't decide for Louis, okay? If you really think you want this with him, you'll have to tell him and have enough faith in him that he'll be understanding about it."

Harry nodded, though he had no intention of letting Louis ever know. Maybe it was selfish and manipulative of him, but Harry couldn't stand the idea of losing him. He wouldn't risk it.

They finished their breakfast without another word about Louis. On their way to school, he tried to ignore the dread settling in his stomach. He was doing the right thing. It was bad enough that he was already attached to Louis. He didn't need to make everything even more complicated.

Everything passed in a blur until lunch rolled around. This time, Louis and Zayn joined them at their table. Harry didn't really know Zayn that much and hadn't spoken to him aside from casual greetings either, but he didn't mind him being there. If Harry were a more social person, he would definitely put more work into befriending Louis' best friend, but as it was, he could only give a small, shy smile in greeting.

"Hey," Louis said warmly as he sat beside him. "Doing okay?"

"Just fine. You?" Harry mumbled.

"I think I just died of boredom in Campbell's class, but otherwise I think I'm faring alright." Louis said.

Harry laughed quietly while Louis gave him a wink. Harry would be more affected by it if he didn't do it every single day, but still, it made his heart swell a bit.

"You look tired," Harry mused, noticing the dark bags under Louis' eyes and his slightly paler-than-usual complexion. "Did you have a lot of homework?"

Louis' looked caught off guard. "Uh. I mean, just the usual, you know. I just...had trouble sleeping last night."

Harry frowned. "Do you often have sleeping problems?"

"It's nothing like that, don't worry." Louis waved him off but didn't explain any further.

Throughout the rest of lunch, Louis was oddly restless. He kept looking around the cafeteria and out the window. He laughed along with a few jokes and gave a comment once in a while about whatever Niall and Zayn were talking about, but it was obvious that his mind was elsewhere. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly so that only Louis could hear him.

Louis didn't even look at him, his eyes stuck somewhere at the far corner of the cafeteria. "Yeah, of course."

Harry followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at another group of random students. He really didn't understand. 

Sighing, Harry quietly stood from his seat. "Bathroom."

Niall and Zayn didn't even notice him, but Louis was on his feet in an instant, startling Harry and causing him to stumble backward a bit when he almost walked right into Louis' chest.

"You said bathroom. I think I'd like to go too." Louis said quickly.

Niall looked just as puzzled as Harry felt, while Zayn's face was passive.

"Uh...sure. I guess." Harry said, ducking his head a bit as he walked out of the cafeteria with Louis at his heels.

They walked down the relatively empty hallway, and even then, Louis wouldn't stop looking at literally everything but Harry. Why was he acting so strange? Why did he even come with Harry? Girls went to bathrooms in groups all the time, but for guys, that was kind of weird, honestly.

When they took a turn down the hallway and Louis still wouldn't stop looking around him, Harry abruptly stopped in his tracks and turned to Louis with a frown. Louis stopped in his tracks, looking confused.

"Who are you looking for?" Harry said, trying to keep the annoyance from his voice.

"I—what?"

"You keep looking around." Harry deadpanned. _And you won't pay attention to me._

"Sorry." Louis laughed, sounding nervous. "I'm just...observing. Around. Stuff."

Harry rolled his eyes, beginning to walk again. Louis wasn't making any sense right now. Was he high? Probably. He entered the bathroom without waiting for Louis, picking a cubicle since he was more comfortable with a door behind him. He hoped Louis didn't take it personal or found it weird.

When they returned to the cafeteria, they only had time to finish their food before it was time to leave for their next class. They all parted ways in the hallway, but then he heard Louis call for him.

"Hey," Louis smiled sheepishly, "I was just wondering how you'll get to the Coffee Nook later."

Well, that was random. "Niall can't drive me because he still has another class, so I'll probably take a cab—"

"I'll take you," Louis said quickly. 

"Um...sure? But don't you usually have work?" Harry said. Louis usually visited him after his shift ended at the garage, so he was a bit confused.

"I don't have to come to work today, actually." Louis said. "I'll drive you since I'll be heading to the café anyway." 

"If you're sure…"

"I am." Louis smiled. "Text me, yeah?"

Harry nodded, a few clumps of hair falling into his face. He quickly brushed them off to the side. "I will."

With that, they finally parted ways. Even as Harry sat in class, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was terribly off today.

× × ×

Harry couldn't find Louis.

He'd sent Louis a text saying that he was leaving class and heading to the parking lot, but he'd received no response. He'd been leaning against Louis' car for fifteen minutes now. 

He was worried something bad had happened to Louis, especially since he was acting really odd earlier at lunch. He thought of texting Zayn and asking him if Louis was with him, then he realized he didn't even have Zayn's number. 

A drop of cold water hit his face, and then rain was suddenly pouring down on him. Swearing, Harry pulled out his umbrella and stood there for a second, scanning the area in case Louis showed up at the last minute.

Still, nothing. Harry sighed as he pulled out his phone and sent Louis a text.

**Harry** : I think I'll just take a cab to work. Please call me when you can?

Harry tried not to worry too much. Louis probably just lost track of time and forgot about Harry. However, Louis not responding to his texts was definitely something new. 

Harry pocketed his phone and began walking through the campus gates. He decided to walk down a few more blocks since it was easier to get cabs there. He stuck close to the buildings as he trudged through the wet pavement, keeping his gaze on the ground. He hoped he wouldn't be late for work since he'd always been punctual and he didn't want that to change now.

He walked past a convenience store but doubled back when he realized it would be smart to buy something for his growling stomach. As he walked toward the door, he caught a tall figure a good distance away from him. The guy seemed like he was walking the same way Harry had been moments ago, but he quickly ducked his head and stopped walking, instead leaning against the wall of the building. Harry felt his heartbeat spike up and quickly dashed inside.

He grabbed a few bars of chocolate and a bottle of water before paying for it at the counter. Harry subtly glanced towards the window where he could see the man leaned against the wall, his fingers tapping incessantly on his phone. He grabbed his purchase and shoved it in his bag before pulling his phone out.

Louis still hadn't responded. Harry bit his lip. He had hoped Louis could just pick him up here. He suddenly wasn't feeling so confident about going out into the rain and waiting for a cab. Alone.

He stood inside the store for much longer than he needed, pretending to browse through different brands of chips. When the sketchy man outside left and walked ahead, Harry let out a breath of relief. 

He stepped out into the rain and began walking again, checking his watch to see if he could still make it in time. That was when a pair of arms wrapped around his torso from behind, lifting him off the ground. Harry could only let out a surprised yelp before he was being shoved against a brick wall.

They were in a dark alley right behind a large trash bin. Two men were towering over him as Harry struggled to keep himself up with his wobbly legs. Harry's heart fell to his stomach when he recognized one of the men—it was the odd guy with the snake tattoo on his arm that bought a John Green book at the café a few days ago.

"If it isn't Harry Styles." The guy beside the tattooed man said, causing Harry to shift his gaze to him.

Harry gasped.

"Good, you remember me." Texas said, grinning mischievously. He still had that long wound running from below his right eye, across his lips and down to his chin. He looked even more built now, his muscles bulging from under his leather jacket. Except his smile wasn't friendly—it was twisted and bone-chilling.

"Please," Harry managed, rain water dripping down to his face.

"Please what?" The tattooed guy said, pulling out a knife and teasingly running it over Harry's cheek. He didn't move an inch.

Harry didn't have an answer to that. Please what? Please don't hurt him? Please let him go? He knew whatever he said to them wouldn't do anything but make him look like a coward.

"What do you want," Harry spit out instead, surprising even himself with the venom in his voice.

Texas chuckled. "Grew a pair, Styles? Besides, weren't you the smart one in the group? You should know the answer to your question."

Harry struggled to keep his tough facade up, his hands trembling at his sides. "If you're smart, you'll let me go right now."

Harry's voice was shaky and he didn't know what he was saying. The two men broke into a fit of laughter, Texas looking incredibly amused. He leaned toward Harry, so close he could feel the man's breath on his skin.

"We'll make this easy for you, okay? No fights, no struggle. You'll come with us to see Reid, that's all. Have a little friendly reunion. Nothing harmful about that." Texas said lowly.

When Harry didn't answer, the other man pressed the blade of his knife against Harry's throat. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, his heart beating frantically.

"Unless you want it the hard way." the man said, letting the blade linger on his skin for a bit before pulling it away.

Harry took in a shaky breath, unable to think properly. He hadn't been expecting any of this, and seeing his past right in front of him in broad daylight made his mind go fuzzy. He felt like all the work he'd put these past few months into being normal and forgetting this side of him all went down the drain. Everything was crashing down on him.

"We don't have all day." Texas reminded him.

Two against one. It wasn't like he had a choice anyway. This was a long time coming. He should've known that the little fairytale of a life he'd lived in these past few months wouldn't last forever.

Releasing a breath, Harry said, "Okay."

Harry tried his best not to flinch when then two men took each of his arms and harshly dragged him forward. Harry's vision began blurring, and he wasn't sure if it was all because of the rainwater falling into his eyes. Texas' grip was strong and would undoubtedly bruise. The tattooed man had his blade pressed against Harry's back as they continued forward. Harry's legs shook for every step he took, his throat closing up on him as a harsh chill ran through his body even though Harry never felt cold.

They were nearing a black van at the other end of the alley. From what he could tell, it was empty inside. Harry's breathing picked up. Images of the cold, lifeless room he used to sleep in flashed through his mind. Rough hands and rougher fists that were merciless. The sound of alarms going off, bullets being shot.

He'd worked so hard to bury those memories, but now that they were all resurfacing, he felt like cold water had been thrown over his head. Harry began pulling his arms out of their hold, digging his heels into the ground as they forcibly dragged him forward. "Stop. Stop! Let me go!"

Harry managed to slip his arm from the tattooed man's grip, but then a harsh blow landed on the side of his face. The impact sent him to the ground, air punched out of his lungs as his back slammed into the concrete floor.

"So. You choose the hard way, then." Texas said, his jaw clenched. "No hard feelings, kid."

Harry was being dragged off the ground only to be slammed back down when new hits landed on his stomach. Harry forced his trembling limbs to cooperate as he dragged himself through the muddy floor, but then there was suddenly someone standing in front of him, blocking his path. 

"You're such a show off, Clay." he heard Texas' voice from behind.

Harry looked up to find the tattooed man—Clay—standing before him. But looking back over his shoulder, Clay was also standing right beside Texas. Of course he had to be a duplicate mutant.

The Clay standing in front of him picked him up from the ground, tossing him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. Harry flailed his limbs, his gloves feeling cooler and stiffer the more he tried to dislodge himself from this man's shoulder, ignoring his bruised stomach and bleeding nose.

"Help! Help me!" Harry yelled, his voice echoing down the alley. 

"Just shut up. Reid just wants a word with you. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Texas said. He heard the sound of the van door sliding open.

Harry punched at Clay's back, at anywhere he could reach. Trailing after them on the wet floor was a thin layer of frost. The temperature dropped more and more as Harry struggled. At this rate, Harry could see his own breath from the cold.

"Oh, cut it out! Do you want me to put a fucking modulator on you?" Texas threatened, no doubt having noticed the trail of ice Harry had created.

A modulator. A thin metal band that weakened any mutant and drowned them in pain so they couldn't use their powers. Harry was far too familiar with that device and he was not going to let these men use it on him ever again.

Harry didn't think. For once, he didn't worry about this other side of him that he feared so much. For once, he let it flow. Harry opened his palm, a numbing pain exploding on his skin as a sharp piece of ice protruded from his gloves. Without another thought, he buried its pointed end into Clay's back, hearing him cry in pain as Harry finally got away from his hold.

"For fuck's sake!" the original Clay said as they watched his duplicate crumple to the ground. Clay's nose flared, and in the blink of an eye, two more duplicates emerged from his sides and charged towards him. Texas looked beyond pissed, cracking his knuckles as he took a step forward.

Harry raised his trembling hands, aiming it at his two opponents with barely any plan in mind. He hadn't used his powers in so long that he felt like he'd just opened the cage of a rabid animal without any idea of how to keep it under control. His entire body felt like it had just been awoken from a deep slumber, electricity coursing through his blood and to his fingertips, all of his troubled, complicated thoughts about this side of him vanishing.

Harry flicked two fingers upward, causing a thick wall of ice to jut out from the cement and block his attackers. He could see Texas punching the wall of ice, cracks appearing on its surface while Clay and his duplicates remained trapped on the other side of the alley. As Harry was getting ready to bolt, Texas burst through the ice, dashing forward and promptly tackling Harry to the ground. Texas was an immovable force above him and Harry was reminded that his power was super strength.

Texas' large hands curled around Harry's throat. Harry's eyes widened in panic as darkness began creeping at the edge of his vision. Harry was a second away from unconsciousness when a ball of fire burned through the ice wall and grazed Texas' arm, causing him to loosen his hold on Harry as he grunted in pain. Harry took that moment of distraction to escape from under him and grab Texas' arms, pinning him to the closest wall. He tightened his grip on his wrists as he watched Texas' a layer of ice cover his skin.

Having taken him by surprise, Texas didn't even have a chance to react before the ice spread down Texas' arms and towards his torso. Harry watched the way it crept closer and closer to his heart. Harry wondered if ice in his chest would be enough to make him feel the way Harry always did—feeling cold to his very core.

It was when he heard a familiar voice that he was snapped out of whatever trance he was just in. He pulled away from Texas who was stuck to the wall, a blanket of frost keeping him in place. Both his arms were ice, like some twisted sculpture, Texas' face turning paler for every second that passed.

"To your right!"

Harry spun around at the voice, everything coming to a stop when his eyes landed on the last person Harry expected to see in this situation. 

Harry stared, numb and dumbfounded as _Louis_ produced waves of fire from his hands, fighting off several of Clay's duplicates. He was still wearing the jean jacket he had on earlier, except its cuffs were singed and there was a long gash along his arm, blood coating his jacket. His eyes weren't blue. They weren't calm and kind and soft like they looked whenever he was with Harry. They were a blazing red, as fiery as the flames erupting all around him, as unfamiliar and strange as everything Harry was witnessing.

Zayn was right by his side, his hands raised and grasping at nothing but air, all while sending body after body flying through the air and slamming harshly into the brick walls. A telekinetic. They fought side by side, like partners—as though they'd been doing this for a long time. 

Harry couldn't think, yet he also couldn't feel. His body felt numb and frozen, his limbs felt heavy, and there were tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Harry couldn't think.

Louis and Zayn were struggling, surrounded by around twelve of Clay's duplicates. Harry's feet moved by its own accord, dragging him to the middle of the alley, a few feet away from the chaos of a fight happening between his friends and his enemies—except, Harry realized, that in reality, they were all strangers to him.

He never really knew Louis. Louis, who was actually a mutant like him. Louis who was fire, of all things. Louis, who had befriended him after meeting him at a party, who Harry always thought was way out of his league and yet he wanted to get to know Harry. Harry, who was stupid and naive and so easily affected by the first boy who'd ever shown any kind of interest in him. God, he was an idiot.

Seeing Louis in this light, seeing him as who and what he really was made Harry question everything. It sent the secure, normal world Harry had forcibly created all crashing down in the snap of a finger.

Louis and Zayn were obviously outnumbered. Clay would just keep producing duplicates. In some sort of daze, Harry lifted both his arms and aimed. Harry caught Louis' blazing eyes for a second, exchanging words even though none was uttered. And then, Harry let himself explode.

In that moment, all he could feel was relief and freedom as the cold extended from his hands and out to the chilly air. He felt it as the ice touched every surface he could reach. He felt it as the coldness spread across solid surfaces, everything suddenly suspended in time. Harry's muscles loosened, his head clearing as though he'd gotten fresh air. Everything that was pent up inside him was now free.

And then after the cold, was permanence. 

If anyone were to walk into this alley, they'd find several men, frozen mid-punch or mid-leap, trapped inside misshapen blocks of ice. 

In the midst of all the white snow and solid ice figures, was a ring of fire. The view reminded Harry of a giant campfire in the woods, except this particular fire towered over him, its incredible heat assaulting him in waves. He watched as the fire slowly died out, two figures revealed behind it.

Louis was practically naked from all the burns on his clothes. Zayn's eyes were wide, the edges of his hair singed, grime covering his skin. Neither were hurt.

Knowing this, Harry began to step backwards, hoping to melt into the shadows. Perhaps this time it would be better never to emerge again.

"Harry," it was Louis. Cautious and careful. It was the tone you would use with a stranger. A dangerous stranger.

When Louis took a step toward him, Harry firmly said, "Don't come closer."

Louis looked sad. He looked sad and afraid and uncertain. Harry had never seen him like this.

"Please, Harry. Let's talk." Louis tried, outstretching his arm and offering his hand slowly, like any sudden movement would set him scurrying off like a wounded animal. Or would make him attack like a newly-freed, blood-thirsty beast.

"Who are you?" Harry heard himself ask, his voice small. 

Louis audibly gulped. "I'm still me. Please, Haz,"

Harry shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. His heart was pounding loudly against his chest and his mind was clouded again.

"Harry, we came here to help. We know how to help you, if you just let us. Please." Louis said, looking terrified of the idea of Harry saying no.

Right then, something clicked in Harry's brain. "You knew, didn't you? You knew what I was all along."

Louis looked guilty. "I—we did. I knew."

Something shattered inside Harry in that moment. Whatever comforting warmth Harry used to feel when Louis was around turned to ice cold dread. Of course Louis only bothered with him because of this monster inside him. Of course.

"Don't follow me, please." Harry said as he stepped away.

"Let's talk, please? It's not what it sounds like—"

"If you respect me at all, do not follow me." Harry said, his voice breaking.

"Harry, please—"

Harry ran away, ignoring his burning lungs and the voice behind him. It reminded him of the night he ran away from home, how everything had so drastically changed after that night. 

This night felt just as monumental.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis stood there, shivering in his tattered clothes as Harry's figure disappeared into the fog. Louis took a single step forward, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

"I think we need to give him a bit of time." Zayn said.

Louis' head was spinning. "We can't just—he's alone, Zayn. What if they find him again—"

"Look around you," Zayn said incredulously. "I think it's safe to say Harry can defend himself."

Louis took a deep breath, taking in the scene before him. He felt like he was home for Christmas, snow covering every inch of their yard, the cool air sending chills down his spin every time. Except, this was different. This was Harry. This was his powers, so incredibly powerful and deadly. Several bodies were frozen from head to toe, and all it took was for Harry to stretch out his arms and just let go. 

He'd known Harry was powerful the first time he saw him, but now that he'd seen it with his own eyes, he couldn't wrap his head around it. Harry was an elemental mutant. Louis had spent all his life never meeting anyone quite like him, anyone who lived with the risk of their own powers taking over them and putting everyone around them at risk. 

Right now, Harry was out there with no guidance, undoubtedly shaken by almost being kidnapped and suddenly discovering that Louis and Zayn were  _ also _ mutants. He knew what Harry was thinking—that Louis was no different than those men who tried to take him today, that he also wanted to take advantage of Harry's gift. He couldn't have messed up worse than this.

"I'm calling Katrina." Zayn said, looking over at the frozen men. "She'll know what to do."

After making the call, Louis let himself be led into the car. The drive was quiet as Zayn kept his eyes on the road, while Louis couldn't help but make his mind wander. Where was Harry now? How was he feeling? Were there still people after him?

When they made it to the shelter, Louis' thoughts were all over the place. He felt sick and anxious and  _ weak _ . It was like Harry running away from him physically pained him. It hurt him not to have Harry by his side where Louis could so easily talk to him and protect him if needed.

Zayn left Louis in Katrina's empty office while Louis wallowed in his thoughts. When Zayn returned, he tossed a plain shirt and a pair of trousers onto his lap. Wordlessly, Louis changed into them. He stared at his burnt clothes before tossing then into the trash.

When Katrina came in, her face was twisted in a frown. Before she could even sit down behind her desk, she said, "Tell me everything."

Zayn looked to him expectantly. With a sigh, Louis started off explaining how he realized some men were following Harry after seeing them spying on him on several occasions. 

"So I decided to keep a close eye on him in case things went wrong."  _ which it evidently did. _ "Earlier today, I was supposed to drive him to where he worked. Except, those men must've realized that I was making it impossible for them to get him alone, so they attacked me in the parking lot."

Louis had left his class early so he could make sure that Harry would immediately find him when he left the building, but clearly, that didn't work out. A man and a girl snuck up to him, and Louis didn't even  _ sense _ them considering they were also mutants. The girl's power was speed, while his partner had an incredible force field. Through the chaos, Louis still managed to drag them off the school premises and fight them in an abandoned lot. Zayn had found him and helped defeat them in the meantime.

Afterwards, it was a race to find Harry. Luckily, Harry was just a few blocks away from where they'd been. It was also quite easy to sense his presence when there were several other mutants actively using their powers, sending waves of energy around them. It was easy to pinpoint where they were after that.

Louis hadn't wanted for Harry to find out about his mutant abilities like that. Harry had looked so confused and terrified then that Louis immediately regretted everything. He looked at Louis with a look of betrayal and hurt. Louis never wanted to see those expressions on his face, much less have it directed toward him.

"Do you know where Harry might be now?" Katrina asked.

When Louis didn't immediately answer, Zayn said, "He's probably at his flat."

"Is there anyone he could possibly harm there?" Katrina said.

Zayn hesitated. "He lives with Niall, actually."

Katrina frowned. "It would be safer for everyone if he stayed here—"

"Harry isn't going to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it," Louis snapped, glaring at her. "Stop treating him like some feral mutant, will you?"

Katrina pressed her lips together, looking thoughtful. "He is, though. You know he is, Louis."

Harry was the kindest, most gentle person Louis had ever met. It wasn't fair that they were talking about him like this.

"No, I don't." Louis bit out.

Katrina sighed. "Harry's power is ice, correct? Louis, you of all people should know the extra risk of being an elemental mutant. You're one yourself and you've experienced everything first hand."

And it hurt knowing that Harry had to go through it too. Defeated, he said, "I know."

Katrina turned to Zayn. "Do you mind finding Mitch and telling him about the situation in the alley? He'll know what to do with the clean-up."

"Sure." Zayn said, glancing at Louis worriedly before walking out of the room.

When it was only the two of them in the room, they were both quiet. Louis wanted nothing more than to get out of this room and find Harry, apologize to him and beg him to trust him again. At this point, Louis didn't know what he  _ wouldn't _ do to fix this mess and make sure Harry was safe and better.

Of course, that was when Katrina decided to say, "Let me handle Harry."

Louis' head snapped up, his jaw clenched. "I think the  _ fuck _ not."

"Don't be stubborn," she snapped harshly. "We both know why it's safer if you stay away from him for a bit."

Louis was seething because she was right. God did he hate it when she was right. "I don't give a fuck. I owe Harry an apology and an explanation. It took him months to get comfortable with me, what makes you think he'll even consider talking to you?"

"You're not hearing me, so let me spell it out for you" she said through gritted teeth, "You're both elemental mutants, which would be a good thing seeing as you want to be his mentor and you're practically the same kind, except for the fact that your powers quite literally  _ clash _ . Fire and ice. Heat and cold. Need I go on?"

"That's bullshit." Louis protested, though his voice wasn't as confident. "We've spent months together and we didn't try to kill each other, did we?"

"That was because Harry was burying his own powers. His mutant side was practically in a coma all that time. Now that he's active again, do you think nothing will change? Do you think you both won't have the urge to be at each other's throats every second when the smallest misunderstanding erupts? Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't turn you into an ice sculpture already." 

"He  _ warned _ me, okay?" Louis said. "Before he froze everything, he looked at me, and somehow I understood what he wanted to say. I had time to block his attack with my fire so Zayn and I didn't get frozen as well." 

Katrina looked dubious. "He was able to do that? In the midst of him losing control?"

"Believe or not, he didn't fully lose control. He was in danger, and so were we. He did all that to protect himself." Louis said.

Katrina let out a breath. "It doesn't matter. What's important now is that we talk to him. People will still be after him even if you've defeated their first attack for now."

"I know that. I'll go to their flat first thing in the morning." Louis said sternly.

Katrina rubbed her face with her palm. "I still don't think it's a good idea that  _ you _ of all people will talk to him."

"I'm the only person he'll talk to. We both know it won't work until it's me he finds on his doorstep." Louis said.

She sighed, her hard gaze falling on him. "I warned you. If things get even worse because of this, just know that you're the one who pushed for this."

"I know what I'm doing." He really didn't.

"Fine. Let me know when he'll be here, I'd like to finally meet him." Katrina said.

With a nod, Louis left the office. All that conversation did to him was to confuse him even more. All Louis was certain of right now was that he cared deeply for Harry, and he wasn't going to let him go through this alone.

× × ×

The following morning, Louis felt and looked worse than the day before. He barely got any sleep when he got home last night, too busy checking his phone for any messages from Harry or too preoccupied with his unending thoughts as he stared up at the ceiling. Now, running on an hour of sleep, Louis pulled himself off the bed and took a quick, warm shower.

After throwing on a shirt and jeans, he left his building and stopped by a bakery where he bought two cups of coffee and a few pastries. On the drive to Harry's flat, his throat felt dry. He didn't know what exactly he was going to say to Harry when they saw each other again because he was afraid to mess it up even more. Their friendship was currently treading along a thin line, and any wrong move could send it careening to the side and crashing down. Louis didn't want to be the one to end everything.

He found a parking spot by Harry's building and climbed out of his car with their breakfast in hand. It was barely six in the morning, but Louis had a feeling Harry would be up anyway. As he waited on the lift, Louis realized this was actually his first time being here, and Harry wasn't the one to invite him either. He only knew Harry's exact flat number because Niall had casually told him before, telling him that he could come over to their flat whenever he pleased. Of course, Louis didn't take him up on his offer until today.

He stepped out of the lift, pausing in the hallway for a moment to take a deep breath. He found Harry and Niall's flat, standing before their door and knocking a few times, his heart in his throat.

It was almost a full five minutes later when the door finally swung open, revealing a sleep-rumpled Niall. 

"Uh—morning?" Niall said gruffly.

"Hey, uh. I came to see Harry." Louis said.

Niall frowned. "Uh, he's not here."

"What?" Louis nearly dropped the coffees in his hands. "How—where is he, then?"

Niall scratched his head. "I'm not sure. Look, last night he texted me saying he was going to stay at a friend's house, okay? I actually thought he was talking about you, but from that shocked look on your face, I take it he  _ didn't _ crash in your place?"

"No shit," Louis snapped, frustrated. "How could you just let him do that?!"

Naill raised his hands in mock surrender. "Jeez, Tommo. Harry's not some kid, alright? He can do whatever he wants in his life."

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ignoring the dread coursing through him, he slowly said, "Harry almost got kidnapped yesterday."

Niall's mouth dropped open, face paling. "He— _ what?! _ "

"Can we talk inside, please?" Louis said, looking down the hallway.

"Fuck, come in," Niall ushered him in, shutting the door behind him. Louis had barely sat down before Niall was talking again, panicked and so terribly pale he was worried he would faint. "Who and what and fucking why?!"

"Just sit down, will you?" Louis said, a bit agitated. He appreciated Niall's concern, but this was giving him a headache. He gave the boy a quick rundown of what happened yesterday.

"Wait," Niall said slowly, eyes narrowing, "You're like...you're like Harry too?"

Louis nodded reluctantly. "I'm a mutant, yes."

"Fuck." Niall buried his face in his hands. "And those people who tried taking him, they were mutants too?"

Another nod. "We're not sure what they want from Harry. Right now, our problem is how to find him. Fuck, what if he's been taken?"

"No, he wasn't." Niall waved him off. "He texted me, like, ten minutes ago. He's fine."

Something ugly twisted in his stomach hearing how Harry was still in touch with Niall. He ignored it and instead asked, "Can you ask him where he is?"

Niall nodded and moved to get his phone, but then he stopped midway and stared Louis down with a piercing gaze. "What do you want from Harry?"

"I just want to help him, I promise. I—" Louis paused, wondering if he was doing the right thing since he didn't want to lose Niall's trust too. He continued, "I knew he was a mutant from the night I met him. I swear I have no bad intentions, I just thought he needed a good friend who he could rely on and ask help from in terms of his power, and I thought I could do that. Zayn and I—it's a thing we do. We help mutants because we know how hard it is to be what we are in this world."

He couldn't read Niall's expression, but he didn't seem mad, so that was good. Slowly, Niall said, "I may just be human, but I swear to God that if you betray my trust and hurt Harry in any way, I will genuinely rip you to shreds."

Louis had never seen Niall like this—voice low and threatening, his usually smiling lips downturned into a sneer. Louis was glad he was Harry's friend. "I promise, Niall. I care for Harry and I would never even  _ think _ about hurting him. I swear."

Niall's hostile expression didn't change. Instead, he merely nodded and pulled out his phone. Louis let out a breath.

Niall put the phone to his ear. A few seconds later, he said, "Hey, Haz. I got up early and kind of forgot you weren't here. Just wanted to ask what's going on there."

Louis could hear Harry answering, but he couldn't make out his words. Niall was nodding along, glancing at Louis every now and then. Louis wished he'd just put the call on loud speaker. Then again, Niall was loyal to Harry, and he was the one asking for a favor here.

"Okay, yeah. Uh, when do you think you'll be back?" Niall asked. The small smile on his face dropped. "Oh. Are you sure?"

Louis fidgeted with his fingers. What if Harry decided not to come back? It wouldn't be safe for him. Louis might not ever get to sleep again if that happened.

"It's okay, I understand. You can tell me everything when you get back. Just take care of yourself, okay? Keep in touch, alright? Okay. Love you. Bye." Niall said before hanging up.

"Did he say where he was?" Louis asked.

"He wouldn't tell me." Niall said grimly. "He just said that he's safe and I don't have to worry. He said he's not sure when he'll be back and that he just needs some time away."

Louis kind of expected that but it was still a blow. "I just—he's kind of...unstable right now. Yesterday he used his powers after not using it for so long. I trust that Harry would never knowingly hurt an innocent person, but I'm also worried he might hurt himself."

"I know." Niall sighed, looking deep in thought. "I think it's best if you talk to him."

Louis tried to hide his surprise. "Really?"

"Well, you understand him more when it comes to these mutant things, right? Plus, I want my best friend back. I can't risk him going away forever, you know?" Niall said, his voice wobbling a bit.

"Me too." Louis said. "What makes you think he might go away for good?"

Niall had a sad smile on his face. "Harry has a history of running away. He just—he always saw himself as a monster, you know? He thinks the people he cares about would be better off without him. That's why he's always been afraid to meet new people and get close to them. He thinks he doesn't deserve any of that."

Louis always thought Harry was just socially anxious, but hearing the real reason behind it only broke his heart. It explained the gloves, how Harry always kept to himself and barely said a word to other people, how a single touch could make him flinch. He wasn't afraid of others, per se, he was afraid of  _ himself _ around them. 

"We have to find him." Louis said resolutely, looking at Niall. "I know you don't fully trust me, and I don't blame you for that. But I really need your help so I can talk to him."

Niall considered this for a moment, followed by a long sigh. "I think I know where we can find him."

× × ×

They were driving to Harry's hometown.

They took Niall's car since Niall was driving. He dropped Louis off at his flat to pick up some extra clothes in case they needed to stay there for a few days. Afterwards, the first few hours of the drive was quite uneventful. Louis sent a few messages to Zayn and Katrina regarding the situation. Niall seemed satisfied enough to flick through radio stations as he drove.

It was when night time came upon them that they decided to stop for dinner. They bought a few burgers and drinks through a drive through and ate their food on the hood of Niall's car in the parking lot, neither of them feeling like dealing with people inside the shop.

Louis was busy staring off into the dark skyline, the lights and stars quite impossible to tell apart when Niall broke the peaceful silence they'd found.

"This happened before, you know." Niall mused. He was leaning against the other side of the car, his gaze set toward the same direction Louis was looking at.

"Harry disappearing?" Louis asked.

"Yeah." Niall crumpled the burger wrapper, tossing it to the nearby trash bin a few feet away. He missed. "It happened a few months into our odd little friendship. I just woke up one day, and all there was a note on the kitchen table with his handwriting on it. He said something like, 'thanks for being nice to me, but I don't want to hurt you'. Luckily, I remembered him telling me about his hometown then, so I dropped everything and drove all the way there. When I did find him, I asked him why he thought he'd hurt me."

Niall took a sip from his drink, staring off into the sky. He continued, "He said he had a dream. A dream that he froze my heart and that he didn't realize it because I looked like I was just sleeping. That freaked him out enough to send him packing and running out of the city."

"How did you convince him to come back?" Louis asked, imagining a younger, terrified Harry with wide, glassy eyes.

"I told him I loved him." Niall said. When he saw Louis' expression, he added quickly, "Like a  _ brother _ . I said I wouldn't leave until he came back with me, and that he wasn't a monster. It took a lot more effort, but eventually, he caved. When we got back, he wouldn't stop apologizing because I missed two days of school."

Louis laughed despite himself. "It definitely sounds like something he would apologize for."

Louis still wondered how exactly Niall and Harry's friendship started, especially how Niall found out about Harry's powers, but he guessed that was a conversation for another day. Right now, the thing he needed the most was to find Harry and see for himself that he was safe and unhurt.

"I think we should get back on the road," Niall said eventually, tossing their wrappers and paper cups into the bin. They both climbed into the car. Niall wordlessly put on the radio again and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You're a great friend to Harry." Louis said out of the blue after a few minutes of silence.

"I try." Niall said quietly.

Louis couldn't help the yawn that escaped his mouth. Niall raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry. Had trouble sleeping last night."

"I could imagine." Niall said, laughing a bit. "Take a nap, yeah? I'll wake you up when it's your turn to take the wheel."

Louis didn't need much persuasion and immediately sunk back into his seat, resting the side of his head on the car window. He was out like a light.

When he woke up again, the sky wasn't as dark anymore and was tinged with a shade of light blue. Niall left his phone on so Louis could use the GPS before exchanging seats so Niall could sleep. 

It only took a few more hours before the GPS told him that they'd reached their destination. He shook Niall awake.

"We're here," Louis told him, looking around the peaceful-looking suburban neighborhood. There were a few people jogging on the street, some walking their pets. Louis wondered what Harry's life was living here.

Niall drank some water before climbing out of the car. Louis followed, glancing around him. The place somehow reminded him of his own home, too.

Niall led him to a small bakery at the corner of the street, filled with people buying their breakfast or people who'd just finished their jog. Niall confidently walked to the counter, bypassing a long line of grumpy people. A young boy was at the cashier, looking up in surprise when he saw them.

"Sorry, there's a line—" the kid started.

"I'm just here to see Barbara. Tell her it's Niall." he said, ignoring the people calling him out for cutting the line.

Reluctantly, the kid left his post and disappeared into the backroom. When he came back out, it was with an old woman at his heels.

"Why, I didn't expect this little visit." Barbara said, smiling at them and beckoning them to sit at one of the tables.

Louis awkwardly sat down, not really sure where this is going. Niall said, "Nice to see you again. Actually, this was a bit of an unexpected trip for us as well."

"Is it?" Barbara said, glancing at Louis. "Who's this, then?"

"I'm Louis," he said, smiling tightly. 

Niall cut in, "We're actually here looking for Harry. Did he stop by here by any chance?"

Barbara pressed her lips together, regarding them thoughtfully before nodding. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I let him sleep upstairs last night because he said he needed a place to stay and all the nearby motels were fully booked. We had a little chat, even."

Louis let out a breath of relief. "Is he here?"

"He actually just left about half an hour ago. I don't think he'll be returning." Barbara said, sounding apologetic.

"Was he alright?" Niall asked.

She shrugged. "He seemed a little sad and closed off, but when is he not?"

"Right." Niall gave a tired smile. "Thanks anyway, Barbara."

"It's no problem. You two find that kid and make him happy, understand?" she said, standing up.

"We will." Louis promised, and then they were walking out of the bakery.

"Harry used to work in that bakery. It was where I found him when he ran away before." Niall said distractedly as they walked outside.

Louis jogged to catch up. "What now?"

"There's one more place I think he could be. We should hurry." Niall said anxiously, jumping back into the car.

They drove for fifteen minutes, and then Louis found himself at a cemetery. Niall didn't stop for a second and dashed past the tombstones with Louis at his heels. Louis' breath caught when he saw him again, stopping dead in his tracks.

Harry was sitting cross-legged in front of a tombstone, his eyes closed, lips moving. He had a large coat on which Louis had never seen him wear before and a bouquet of flowers on the grass next to him.

Niall turned to him, looking relieved. "Go on. Just don't scare him off."

Louis nodded, feeling a bit numb. Niall walked back, presumably to wait in the car, which did nothing to help Louis' nerves. He quietly walked toward Harry and then stood there without saying anything when he was right beside him. He didn't know how to start.

"You can sit down."

It was Harry's voice, emotionless. Louis didn't have time to recover from his surprise before doing as told, trying not to crowd Harry's space too much.

Clearly, it was Louis' turn to speak. His voice was a bit scratchy when he said, "I'm sorry."

Harry didn't say anything for a moment, had yet to even look at him. He was staring down at the grass, pinching them between his thumb and pointer finger. "You shouldn't be here."

"I was worried." Louis said softly. "I just—it's not safe for you after what happened."

Harry finally turned to look at him, his eyes tired, dark circles beneath them. He was paler than usual. "Let's not talk about that here, please."

Louis nodded reluctantly. His gaze landed on the tombstone, where the name  _ Anne Styles  _ was engraved.

"That's my mom." Harry said. After a long pause, he continued, "She died five months after I ran away. Leukemia."

Louis sucked in a breath. "I'm so sorry,"

Harry shook his head. "I'm the one who's sorry. She never told me about her illness, you know? If I knew I never would've left."

Louis didn't know what to say. He didn't know if words were enough. He wanted to pull Harry in for a hug, but he wasn't sure he had earned that privilege yet.

"They said she waited for me to return. She fought hard so she could see me again one last time." Harry's voice shook ever so slightly. "I never did come back until she was already buried."

Louis' eyes began to water. At this point, he knew Harry just needed someone to listen. Louis would gladly be that person.

"I ran away to protect her, you know? I ignored every sign that told me that I was going to regret it. I did it anyway. I left her with that dick of a boyfriend she had. They said she broke up with him not long after, but that only means—" Harry's voice broke, the first tear escaping his eyes, "—it only means she spent the last few months of life  _ alone _ . Waiting. Until she just couldn't do it anymore."

Harry's shoulders were shaking, his voice filled with regret and so much sadness. His silent tears turned into full-on sobs, hiding his face in his hands. Louis wiped away his own tears, his own chest aching as he scooted closer to the boy.

"It's so ironic. I left so she could live in a place where she didn't have to worry about her own son hurting her, and then—" Harry choked on his sobs, his entire body trembling.

Louis didn't think and just pulled Harry to his chest. At first, it felt like Harry would pull away, but then he buried his face in Louis' shirt and cried so hard it must've physically hurt. Louis wrapped his arm around his waist, the other around Harry's shoulder. Harry was practically in his lap, trembling and breaking.

"I'm so sorry," Louis whispered, and he meant it in every way.

"And now I'm d-doing it again, the r-running, but I don't think I can  _ do _ it anymore," Harry sobbed into his chest, clutching his shirt tightly

Louis rubbed his back, his chest aching at the sound of Harry's cries, the tremble in his body. "Haz, you don't  _ have _ to run. We don't want you to. You're important to us and we need you there with us, where you're safe. And even if you do run, we'll always come to find you.  _ Always _ ."

Harry didn't respond, probably couldn't from the way he was bawling and whimpering. Harry's body was cold to the touch and for some reason that was what sent Louis to tears. He pulled Harry closer, feeling the boy tuck his tear-stained face into Louis' neck, clawing at his chest, his sobs only getting louder.

Louis just continued whispering into his ear about how much he mattered, how much they all cared for him. How much  _ Louis _ cared for him.

Maybe nothing was fixed yet and their situation was still as messy as it had been the day before, but all that mattered to Louis at this moment was that Harry was in his arms.

Louis would make this work, no matter what it took.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! I hope you're enjoying the story so far :)

If Harry were a stronger person, he would've kept his distance. He would've yelled at Louis to leave him be the moment he saw him. He would've made sure that they wouldn't find him in the first place. As it was, he was currently nestled into Louis' chest, two strong arms wrapped around him. Harry's loud, pathetic sobs had been reduced to quiet hiccups and watery eyes. Louis' hands were firm and warm, caressing his back like he really  _ did _ care for him.

Except, he obviously didn't. They just needed Harry to come back with them, so of course Louis would coax him into doing so by giving him whatever he needed, which in this case was comfort.

Harry hastily pulled away from his embrace, ignoring how much more effort it took to do it. He immediately turned his back to him, pulling his knees to his chest and staring into the clump of trees next to them.

"Harry?" Louis said, sounding confused and concerned.

"Niall brought you here." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. I asked him to." Louis said softly. 

Harry sniffed. "I want to talk to him."

There was a moment of silence, and then he heard Louis shuffle around behind him. "I'll text him right now."

Harry just stared ahead, ignoring the urge to turn around and fall into Louis' embrace again. It had been dumb and careless of him to do so anyway. He stared at his gloves—ripped and still slightly stiff. It was good enough of a reminder that things wouldn't ever go back to normal.

"Harry," Louis said a few moments later, sounding much closer to him than he was earlier. Harry moved away from his voice. 

He heard Louis take a deep breath, saying, "Are you still mad at me?"

Harry bit his lip. "I don't want to talk right now."

He could almost imagine the way Louis' face fell at that. He stared intently at the small flower by his feet. 

"Okay. I'm sorry." Louis said quietly. Harry didn't respond.

Just then, he heard footsteps approaching them, and then someone was crouching in front of him. Harry saw Niall's face and then he was jumping up to embrace him. Niall made a surprised sound but hugged him back immediately.

It was odd. Harry wasn't a tactile person. He was most touchy with Niall, of course, but even they didn't hug like this. 

"You okay, Haz?" Niall whispered into his ear.

Harry nodded, holding back tears. "I'm sorry for running away again."

"Hey, don't apologize. I'm just fucking relieved you're safe, alright?" Niall said, pressing him closer into his body. "Please tell me you're coming back home with us?"

Harry hesitated. When he ran away yesterday, he'd been so certain of his decision to run away for good, to leave behind the life he'd known for a while because he'd been found out and now there were more people who could get dragged into his mess. He'd felt confident because he had his first paycheck from Judy and he convinced himself that it was enough to last him for the meantime until he found another job and his own place. He was willing to turn his back on Abbington University despite how much he enjoyed going there, to leave behind all the people he'd become close to, simply  _ because _ . Running was all Harry knew, it was all he'd been doing for all his life.

For some reason, though, it seemed impossible to run away this time. 

Maybe it was because of Niall who he found a family in. Maybe it was because of school. Maybe it was because of Louis who made him feel things he never felt around other people before. He didn't know and he would rather not find out. While running away might be the easiest thing to do and the safest way to make sure the people he cared about were safe and away from him, it seemed like his heart had its objections.

"Harry, please?" Niall said, pulling away so he could hold Harry's face in his hands and look into his eyes. "When I told you I'd stick around, I meant it. Now, it's not only me, there are others who would be devastated if you just left like that. Please don't do this. I know you don't really want to."

Harry often wondered how Niall could easily pass as a mind reader. Harry sighed, dropping his gaze to the grass. Quietly, he said, "Okay."

Niall's smile was blinding. "Good. Let's go get some food first, yeah?"

Harry nodded meekly, keeping his head bowed as Niall led him with a hand to his back. When they turned around, Louis was still standing there. Harry couldn't look at his face.

They quietly walked to Niall's car with Louis trailing behind them. Harry took the passenger seat while Louis slid into the backseat. Niall was either oblivious to the tension between them or was just good at pretending like nothing was off. He turned on the radio as he drove while Harry stared out the window.

The neighborhood didn't look all that different from the last time he was here. The last memory he had of these clean streets and large, dull houses was a rainy night. He was carrying a single backpack, wearing his raincoat. That was the night he last saw him mom. She'd been asleep after a tiring day at work and Harry had snuck into her room to drop a kiss on her forehead before taking some cash from her purse. He hadn't felt any guilt then. He was convinced he was doing the right thing.

He ran past these very houses in the midst of the harsh rain. He eventually got into a cab, and it was in that moment when the driver asked him where he wanted to be dropped off that he realized he had no idea where he was going.

"I'm starving, are you guys okay with eating at this diner?" Niall asked, snapping him from his reverie.

Harry realized they weren't even in the neighborhood anymore. The diner was unfamiliar to him, but Harry wasn't picky with wherever they were going to get breakfast, so he just shrugged. As a matter of fact, he kind of hoped they just went straight home.

Niall parked in front of the diner and climbed out of the car, Harry and Louis following. Inside, the place was quite full. They found a table in the corner and sat down. Harry kept his eyes on his lap. When a waitress took their order, he just asked Niall to order for him. Louis ordered just a cup of coffee.

It was awkward to say the least. If yesterday hadn't happened, it would be Louis right next to him and they'd be talking with quiet voices. Right now, Harry couldn't look at him and Louis wouldn't look at him either.

After their terrible breakfast, they drove back in silence. Harry dozed off somewhere along the drive, letting his head rest on the window. Sleeping in Barbara's storage room hadn't been all that pleasant, since he spent most of the night lying awake staring at the ceiling.

The next time he woke up, they were speeding down a highway. He was about to ask Niall where they were when he turned and found Louis in the driver's seat instead.

"Sleep okay?" Louis asked, glancing at him.

"Fine." he mumbled, biting his lip. "Are we almost home?"

"Just about half an hour away." Louis said.

"Okay."

Harry looked at the backseat where Niall was currently snoozing. He didn't really want to talk to Louis right now. Would it be too suspicious if he went back to sleep right after waking up?

Luckily, Louis didn't start a conversation with him. Harry comfortably settled in his seat and stared out his window until they were pulling over in front of Harry and Niall's building.

Without another word or a single glance toward Louis, Harry climbed out of the car and walked straight inside. Niall took a few more minutes before meeting him in the lobby. Eventually, they arrived at their flat where Harry went straight to his room, locking his door.

He collapsed into his bed, burying his face in a pillow. He lay there, unmoving, his thoughts traveling back to yesterday and today's events. Harry held back frustrated tears—he couldn't do anything properly. He couldn't even run away without failing, and now he was back here, confused and worried and feeling betrayed.

He didn't want to think about Louis. Instead, he stared at his hands and removed his gloves, tossing them to the trash since they were filled with rips. His hands were snow-pale, and if he focused well enough, he could feel the lingering cold in the tips of his fingers which he'd used on people a day ago.

Texas and Clay. He'd frozen their entire bodies and ran off. Perhaps running away was also a way to escape them, but Harry knew that wouldn't have worked either way. Reid definitely had more men than just Texas and Clay, and if he really wanted to get to Harry now that he'd found him, he wouldn't think twice about sending more people after him.

Speaking of. He probably owed Niall an explanation. Even Louis, by extension, since he'd been there during the fight in all his fiery glory.

Harry still couldn't get his mind wrapped around the fact that Louis was like him. That he could produce fire from the palm of his hands the same way Harry could produce ice and cold. Some would think that the fact that he'd found another mutant should be enough to give him some kind of comfort, but in reality, it had felt nothing short of a stab in the gut, especially since it was Louis of all people who'd hid his identity from him. Granted, Harry hid his powers as well, but unlike Louis, he didn't have a hidden agenda to do so. Harry had simply wanted to live normally without the risk of losing control over the other side of him, while Louis probably only befriended him for his powers alone.

The more he thought about it, the more Louis sounded just like Reid. The last thing Harry would ever want to do was to be associated with men like  _ him _ again.

So perhaps he should push Louis away. Whatever happened at the cemetery earlier didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter that Harry had felt so comfortable in his arms and opened up to him about his deepest, most painful memory, or that a single look from him still made him weak. 

There was a weak knock at his door, causing him to startle. "Haz? I know you're probably exhausted, but I just wanted to talk to you. Please come out."

Harry sighed, knowing he did owe Niall an explanation. "Alright. I'll be out in a second."

Harry changed into a soft pair of joggers and a plain t-shirt before leaving his room. He found Niall seated on the couch with a bowl of chips on the table. He was watching some cooking show on the TV.

Harry joined him on the couch, nibbling on a chip just to keep himself preoccupied. It didn't take long until Niall broke the silence.

"Louis told me about what happened yesterday," Niall said.

Of course he did. "Did he also tell you that he can blast fire from his hands?"

"Yes, actually."

Harry looked at him, trying to gauge his best friend's opinion in all of this. When Niall wouldn't meet his eyes, Harry incredulously said, "That doesn't  _ bother _ you?"

Niall laughed nervously. "I mean, I've been living with you for so long now, another mutant shouldn't be that much of a surprise, right?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "It's not suspicious to you that Louis, a  _ mutant _ , befriended me in the first place? And don't even try to defend him, because when I asked him if he'd known I was a mutant from the very start he said  _ yes _ ."

Niall took a moment to pick through his words. His voice was soft and slightly cautious when he said, "I know you have some terrible past with some bad mutants, so I don't blame you for not trusting Louis right away. But just—maybe consider the possibility that Louis isn't actually out to get you? That maybe, he has good intentions. That he actually wants to help you."

Of course that possibility had crossed his mind. He just never acknowledged it because it was too good to be true. 

"Why are you even taking his side?" Harry snapped.

Niall was unfazed. "I'm not taking any sides, actually. I'm just giving him the benefit of the doubt. I mean, you of all people should know that Louis' a great guy, right? Do you think that was all an act? I get that you're wary of what his intentions are with you, and I get that you're just being cautious after everything, but don't you think he deserves to explain himself at least?"

Harry thought back to all the times they hung out and ate together, or whenever Louis visited him at the Coffee Nook after his shift at the garage. Harry would like to think that Louis seemed to genuinely enjoy his company. He trusted the Louis he thought he knew—the one who texted him several times in a day, the one who brought him food whenever he forgot to eat, the one who listened so intently to every word he had to say that Harry couldn't stand being under his gaze for so long. But the Louis he'd discovered yesterday—the one with fire inside him, could he trust him too?

"Talk to him just one time, Harry. Hear him out. If you think all he's spewing is bullshit, we'll cut him out of our lives for good. But if it turns out that he's not really the bad guy here, then at least now we have an ally against those mutants who  _ really _ want to hurt you." Niall said.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't know why the prospect of speaking to Louis again scared him so much. If he was honest with himself, being away from Louis after running off felt painful. It was like every part of him was screaming at him, telling him he should be running  _ towards _ Louis and not away. He'd ignored those urges.

Today, though, it felt like he was giving in. 

"I'm just scared," Harry whispered shakily. Niall scooted towards him and pulled him into his side. "I'm scared that Louis really is someone bad who's just trying to use me again, and I would rather not know if that's what's really happening."

Harry's brain was a mess. On one hand, he was dealing with his new discovery about Louis that sprung out of nowhere. And on the other, Reid and his men were back.

As much as he tried to push aside his thoughts about Reid for now, it really was big news. He'd gotten away from his clutches nearly two years now, and he'd really thought he'd never see them again. Maybe it was the numbing shock of it all that made it hard for Harry to realize just how serious this was.

Niall had moved him so that his head was resting on his lap. He carded his fingers through Harry's curls causing him to relax a bit.

As though reading his thoughts, Niall said, "We'll figure it all out eventually, but let's do things one step at a time."

"I'll talk to Louis." Harry said quietly, keeping his eyes closed. "And then I'll figure out what to do with the Reid situation." 

He felt Niall let out a breath. "That's good, H. I'm proud of you. And you're not doing this alone. We're here for you."

Harry didn't say anything else after that. Niall's nails scratching his scalp and the low volume of the TV slowly lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

× × ×

"I think I changed my mind." Harry mumbled, nervously glancing around the diner they were in.

"Hey, calm down. Everything will be fine." Niall told him.

It was a day later and Niall had been the one to set this meeting up with Louis. Harry had merely agreed that they go to a nearby diner and talk over lunch. Harry had been fine up until the moment they actually sat down at a table and waited for Louis to arrive.

Harry couldn't stay still. Niall had suggested earlier that they should just stay in the flat so it was safer, but Harry felt like he needed to get out. Right now, sitting in a diner overflowing with people, Harry was beginning to question his own decision.

His eyes jumped from table to table and his heartbeat spiked up whenever he thought he saw someone looking their way. This had been a stupid idea. What if Reid had already sent more people after him? What if they were literally at the table next to them?

"Uh, Harry?"

Maybe all along Louis had been part of their group. This could so easily be a trap. Except, they wouldn't actually try to kidnap him in broad daylight, right? There were too many people who could see. 

" _ Harry _ ,"

But Harry didn't put it past them to harm innocent people along the way as long as it meant they got whatever they wanted. Harry wouldn't forgive himself if he dragged all these other people who didn't even know him into his mess.

"Harry!"

Harry flinched. Niall was staring at him with large, panicked eyes. Dread filled his gut.

"What?" Harry said.

"Your hands," Niall whispered.

His eyes snapped down to where his hands were clutching his thighs. Beneath his palms was a layer of frost over his jeans, slowly spreading outward. A bit of the ice had made it to his seat and almost all the way up to the waistline of his jeans.

"Oh my god," Harry breathed, panicked.

"Hey, calm down. Just try to breathe." Niall said placatingly. Harry took a deep breath. "That's it."

It was then that Louis decided to show up. Harry saw him as soon as he looked up from his lap, eyes widening as Louis walked towards them. 

"It's okay. You've got it under control." Niall said confidently.

The frost hadn't completely gone away, but at least it wasn't spreading anymore. When Louis finally reached them, he smiled tightly before sitting on the seat across them.

"How are you, Harry?" was his first question, looking at him worriedly. Louis looked as handsome as ever despite the dark circles beneath his eyes and slightly rumpled hair. Harry would always find him attractive, no matter what.

"I'm alright." he muttered.

"That's good." Louis nodded, looking relieved. Harry didn't know how to respond to that, so he remained quiet.

They ordered food and waited for it to be served to their table. Niall, of course, was the one who led the conversation.

"Louis, I think it's time for you to explain yourself to us." Niall sair seriously, though Harry couldn't exactly take him seriously with the smudge of ketchup stuck to the corner of his mouth. 

"I—Alright. Okay." Louis said, looking a bit nervous as his eyes flicked from Niall to Harry.

Harry didn't know what he wanted to hear, really. He couldn't think of any other reason why Louis would've wanted to get close to him if it weren't simply for his powers which he planned to exploit. Perhaps it was pessimistic of him to think this way, but Harry thought it was more realistic than anything.

Even if it would be painful to accept the fact that he and Louis might never be friends again after this, Harry had to force himself to make that sacrifice if it came to it.

"I'm going to start at the beginning when I met you at Liam's party," Louis said after a few thoughtful seconds. He was looking at Harry with imploring eyes that he couldn't find it in himself to look away.

"I sensed you. I knew right at that moment that you were a mutant—a powerful one at that." Louis explained.

"You... _ sensed _ me?" Harry frowned.

Louis nodded. "Mutants usually have this sort of aura or energy around them. The stronger it is, the powerful their gift probably is. I was taught how to identify those auras when I was younger. And since you're quite powerful, your aura was impossible to miss."

Harry played with his glove-clad fingers, not really sure what to make of this new information. It was only further proof that Louis was only interested in him because of his powerful "gift".

"After that, I decided that I wanted to be your mentor of sorts. But I knew that I needed to show you that you can trust me first before that could happen." Louis explained.

"Mentor? What made you think I even need a mentor?" Harry said incredulously.

Louis pressed his lips together but kept his eyes locked with Harry's. "Because I was once like you."

"Elaborate, please." Niall chimed in.

"Right," Louis said, smiling sadly. "Well, for starters, I grew up at an orphanage. I never got adopted. When I nearly set the entire orphanage on fire one night, I left."

Harry's head snapped up, his eyes widening. Louis was talking so nonchalantly about this, but it was obvious from the way his body was tense that the memory was definitely a painful one to recount.

"I met Katrina and her mother, eventually." Louis continued, his tone not as heavy anymore. "They're also mutants, and Katrina decided to help me out because it was a thing they did. They have an estate just out of the city, a place we call the shelter, and it's just an open, available space for mutants who are struggling to find a home or struggling to deal with their powers. I stayed there until I saved up enough money from work to move out to my own flat."

Harry was watching him intently, trying to find any signs that would suggest that Louis was making this all up. He found none.

"I kept in touch with Katrina, and we—Zayn and I—offered to find mutants who are in the same position we were years back. I usually only scouted—meaning I found possible mutants who might need a guiding hand but I let someone else handle them and eventually mentor them. But then you came along and I...I don't know. I felt this weird connection between us—and I know you might think I'm talking shit—but I just never felt so greatly attuned with someone else, like we were on the same wavelength. I wanted to be the one to help you when you were ready for it."

Louis took a breath, watching Harry with apprehension as though he was worried Harry would suddenly get up and bolt out the door. 

"I know it was wrong that I didn't introduce myself or make my purpose clear from the very start. And I'm sorry for that, I really am. I just—I really care for you, Harry. I know you don't trust me, you're right for being cautious, but I genuinely want to help you. I saw those men that were after you and—just the idea of you getting hurt—" Louis cut himself off, his eyebrows furrowed. He blinked a few times, looking at Harry with nothing but honesty reflected in his eyes.

"I didn't want you to find out I was a mutant that way. I wanted to tell you personally and not catch you off guard like I did and scare you. Still, I messed up, and I'm sorry. I really am." Louis said.

Harry knew it was his turn to speak, but he couldn't seem to formulate a decent sentence. He was still absorbing everything. He felt guilty, too, that he ever doubted Louis' goodness. God, he was a terrible friend.

"I understand it if you want to distance yourself for a while, or if you're uncomfortable with all of this, and I'll respect that." Louis looked pained just saying it. "But I'll be honest—if it were up to me, I wouldn't go anywhere. I'll be by your side as long as you'll have me." 

They were quiet after that. Niall was making awkward sipping sounds from his straw. Harry looked up from the table and met Louis' pleading gaze. Harry was a bit too relieved to react right away. Louis was still his friend. Louis  _ wanted _ to be his friend after he'd witnessed what he'd done in the alley the other day. Most of all, Louis wasn't here to exploit or take advantage of him. He was here as a mentor, an ally, and most of all, a friend.

Harry couldn't find the right words, so he just stood from his seat and walked to Louis' side, sitting down beside him before throwing his arms around his neck. He felt Louis' body relax and his arms snake around Harry's waist. Louis sighed a breath of relief into his ear.

"I'm sorry for being...difficult. And paranoid. I just—" Harry mumbled into his neck.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Louis cut him off, tightening his arms around his waist.

Since Harry had found out what it felt like to be in Louis' embrace at the cemetery, he found himself constantly craving it. He was all warmth and softness, but also solid comfort. Before, Harry couldn't even think of touching him with his fear of accidentally turning him to ice, but now, he knew that Louis wasn't some ordinary human to shy away from. Louis was bright, fiery flames. He was a body of powerful waves of heat. Louis was everything he was not, but for some reason, it was all the more reason that they fit together just right.

"I feel like I'm intruding here," Niall said awkwardly from across them, "I think I'll go to the bathroom really quick."

Louis laughed against his hair and Harry smiled. When Niall left, they pulled away but stayed close next to each other. Harry immediately dropped his gaze to his lap, mortified of his own actions. When did he become so touchy?

"Don't go all shy on me now," Louis said teasingly, taking his chin between his thumb and pointer finger and lifting his face. 

"Sorry. It's just—I like your hugs." Harry blurted.

Before he could even register his own words, Louis was laughing. "Of course you do. You're a little cuddle bug, aren't you?"

"I'm definitely not little." Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Right, I forgot. You're a big, tough streetfighter, aren't you?" Louis said, grinning.

The fact that Louis was merely joking around about the incident in the alley made Harry a bit more relaxed. "You could say that."

They fell into silence after that, just staring at each other. It should've been weird, but it wasn't.

"I missed you," Louis said in a whisper. It felt far too intimate—sitting close in a booth, confessing such things.

"I missed you too." Harry whispered back as though it was a secret between only the two of them. 

And just like on the first night they met, Harry felt that familiar zap of electricity from his touch. Though this time, the feeling was welcomed.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis woke up to the incessant sound of his phone ringing. He groaned, reaching around to find it. Eventually, he found his phone in his cupholder and picked up without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" Louis said sleepily.

"Open your door, I'm outside." It was Zayn.

Louis finally opened his eyes, squinting at the sun filtering in through the windshield of his car. He groaned when he felt a crick in his neck, leaning over a bit so he wasn't slumped back on the backrest anymore.

"Uh…" Louis said, looking out the window towards Harry's building. It was still fairly early so there weren't many people out. Louis looked up to where Harry's window was and the curtains were still closed. He was probably still asleep. "That might be a problem."

"Why? Have you broken your legs and can no longer walk? Just open the door, Lou." Zayn said exasperatedly.

"The thing is," Louis stretched his body a bit trying to get rid of the kinks in his back, "I'm not in my flat."

"Oh." A pause. "Are you creeping on Harry again?"

"Creeping—?" Louis barked out a laugh, "You know what, tease me all you want. I'm not creeping. I'm just looking out for him considering he was literally almost kidnapped a few days ago."

The memory still made something ugly erupt in his chest. Louis knew Harry was capable of fending for himself, but when Louis and Zayn had arrived there, he'd been pinned down by some buff guy to the ground, seconds away from unconsciousness. Louis didn't want to think of what might've happened if they hadn't arrived right then and there.

So, he had every reason to be sleeping in his parked car near Harry's building. He didn't want a repeat of that.

"Whatever you say." Zayn grumbled from the other line. It sounded like he was walking now, if the slight whoosh of air was anything to go by. "You should really tell Harry you've been doing that for days now."

Louis sighed. "Look, we just made up, alright? I have a feeling Harry wouldn't appreciate what I'm doing even if it's for his own good."

"Exactly. You _just_ made up. Do you want to give him another reason to get mad at you?"

"I hate it when you have a point." Louis grumbled.

"Get used to it." Zayn quipped. "Anyway, I came by your flat in the first place because Katrina wanted to know how things were going with Harry."

Louis ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, I've told Harry about the shelter and all, but I haven't exactly...invited him there yet. I don't want to overwhelm him too much."

"Well, work on it, because Harry needs a bit of explaining to do." Zayn said.

Louis frowned. "What?"

"The mutants that attacked him in the alley, it seems like they're connected to some bigger underground organization. This isn't your usual rogue mutants—they have a bit of a reputation." Zayn explained.

Louis had always assumed that the men after Harry were just some random gang looking for a recruit, and that Harry had merely caught their attention because he was powerful. Of course, it was far deeper than that.

"Harry's just a victim in all of this," Louis said defensively.

"I didn't say he wasn't," Zayn said softly. "We just feel like if he told us what he knew about these people, it would help us a lot."

"How do you even know Harry knows anything at all about them?" Louis asked.

"We don't. But it's possible that he does, so we're just going to ask him anyway."

Louis let out a breath, resting his head on the headrest. He looked towards Harry's building, perking up a bit when the main doors opened and a tall figure walked out. He slumped back in his seat when he realized it was just some random middle-aged man.

"Look, we're doing all this to protect Harry, alright? We need to know who we're up against if we want to come out on top." Zayn said.

"I know." Louis said, rubbing his eye. "I'll—I'll try to talk to him about coming to the shelter."

"Good." There was the sound of a car door slamming shut on the other line. "By the way, we really need your help with those mutants Harry froze. They're still alive, but ordinary fire won't melt the ice."

"Fine. I'll come by later."

"See you." Zayn said before hanging up.

Louis sat in silence for a few minutes, wondering how he should bring this up with Harry. He didn't have much time to think, though, when Harry and Niall finally emerged from the building. On instinct, Louis slid down his seat a bit so they wouldn't see him even though he was parked on the other side of the road, far enough that even if they looked his way they wouldn't immediately make out his face. Harry was wearing a large sweater and his usual skinnies, his curls an adorable mess. Niall was beside him in a similar outfit, laughing at something Harry said. He watched as they climbed into Niall's car and drove off.

Louis had half the mind to trail after them and make sure they made it to Abbington safely, but the idea of getting caught was too mortifying so he decided to stay where he was. He waited until the car took a turn and disappeared from view before he pulled out of his parking spot and drove to his flat for a quick shower and a change of clothes.

While he was driving to Abbington, he called Katrina's number and kept his phone between his cheek and shoulder.

"I'm glad you finally decided to call," Katrina said when she picked up.

"Well, just called to tell you that Harry and I are on good terms now. I'll try to get him to come there."

"Make it soon, please? I have several ice-sculpture prisoners in my basement and I would like to have this entire thing resolved as soon as possible." Katrina said.

"I said I'll try." Louis sighed.

"Let's hope that's enough." Katrina said, hanging up.

His first few classes passed in a blur. He barely slept these past couple of days because he'd been making sure that Harry was safe from any kind of trouble. He didn't regret it one bit, though, even if it cost him failing a test he had no idea was even happening today.

Come lunch time, and it was like Louis was reborn as soon as he sat down beside Harry. Across them sat Niall, Ashley, and Liam. Harry was intently listening to whatever Liam was talking about when he arrived.

"...pretty much self-taught, but I did get a lot of help from YouTube tutorials. But I can promise you that once you get familiar with the chords, it'll be a piece of cake from then on." Liam was saying.

"What is?" Louis asked curiously.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but Liam beat him to it. "Harry's interested in playing the guitar. I said I'd love to teach him, if he wanted."

For some reason, Louis didn't really like the idea of Liam teaching Harry anything, if he was honest. "Well that seems fun."

"I was just curious and stuff. I mean, I don't even have a guitar." Harry said, looking a bit panicked.

"I can always let you borrow one." Liam said kindly.

Since when were these two so close? Louis tried to hide his frown. Instead, he smiled a bit, turning to Harry. "I think it's a great idea to learn to play, Haz. It can be relaxing."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think so too."

While Harry and Liam continued talking about guitars and whatnot, Louis tried not to feel so out of place (even Niall was too busy talking to Ashley to pay him any attention), so he decided to be productive and to think of how he was going to ask Harry to come to the shelter with him to talk about, and possibly, confront his kidnappers. 

Zayn wasn't around so he didn't have anyone to ask advice from. Lunch was already nearing its end and Louis hadn't come up with anything helpful, so it seemed like he had to wing it. As usual.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?" Louis asked when they stood up from the table.

Harry didn't seem all that surprised. Perhaps he'd been expecting it. "Uh, sure. My professor usually comes in late anyway."

They said goodbye to the rest of the group before Louis led him outside to sit on one of the benches near the building. They sat there and watched the students bustle around them for a moment.

"Is this about you being my mentor and stuff?" Harry asked, looking a bit anxious. The wind was a bit strong, causing Harry's curls to escape his beanie and tumble all over his face. Louis didn't think twice before tucking a stray curl behind his ear, his chest warming when Harry smiled at him shyly.

"Not quite," Louis said, "it's about those mutants who tried to kidnap you."

Harry's face fell. "Right."

"Are you...will you be comfortable talking about this with us?" Louis asked.

Harry bit his lip, peering up at him from beneath his lashes. The sunlight bouncing off his skin only made him look even more beautiful. "Who's 'we'?"

"Katrina, Zayn, and me, primarily."

"I haven't met this Katrina yet." Harry pointed out.

"Would it be better if I introduced her to you first?"

Harry looked dubious as he stared down at his lap, so Louis added in a determined voice, "We just really want to help you, Harry. We want to find out as much as we can about those men so we all know how to deal with them and make sure you're not put in danger ever again."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "Why, though? Why waste your time trying to help me? I mean—I get that _we're_ friends, but what about the others?"

Louis scooted closer to him on the bench, taking Harry's gloved hand in his. He felt Harry's breath hitch for a second. He looked up at him, but Harry was giving him a small smile, so he didn't let go. Louis played with his fingers, getting a bit lost in his thoughts.

"I had the same question when Katrina took me in when I was thirteen." Louis said, looking straight into Harry's eyes. He tried not to get too distracted with how bright they were. "Then she told me that her family, or her great-great something, used to fight for mutant's rights when humans killed them at the stake, thinking they were witches and demons. Obviously, that isn't how things are anymore, but that doesn't mean that mutants like us live in paradise, either. We're all still in hiding, and the fact that we're all so disconnected with people who are like us make it harder to accept who we are, and we make bad decisions because we think we're alone and don't really deserve a place in this world. 

"Katrina told me that she and her mom began opening up their own home to mutants like themselves so that mutants didn't feel so alone or isolated anymore. It's like a little family, you know? It was also easier now that mutants could talk to other mutants and help them understand their powers better, to help them have more control over it." Louis paused, realizing that their fingers were now intertwined. Louis wanted to remove the gloves and touch Harry's skin. "Being one of the people who's been welcomed there unconditionally, I want to pay it forward, you know? Being there literally saved me. I just—I want you to experience the same thing."

Harry had a soft smile on his face. Reluctantly, he asked, "You're sure I'm not going to be a burden?"

Louis sighed exasperatedly, though he felt a pang in his chest that Harry was still so uncertain of himself all the time. "Harry, I promise. We all want to help you in any way we can."

"And I don't have to give anything in return?" he asked dubiously.

"If you decide that you want to stick around and help out other mutants as well, then that's more than enough." Louis said.

Harry nodded slowly, staring at their joined hands. He looked up with a blush high on his cheeks. "Okay. I think I'd like to meet Katrina. But if I'm not fully comfortable, can I just talk to you and you'll just tell them whatever I say?"

"Of course." Louis said.

Harry let out a breath of relief.

"How do you feel about going to the shelter after class?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded. "That sounds okay."

"Great," Louis said, reluctantly untangling their hands. They both stood up and headed back inside the building. Louis walked Harry to his classroom, stopping at the door.

"Call me if there's anything wrong, or if you think someone's following you or—" Louis began.

"Shh," Harry laughed. "I appreciate the concern. But I'm a badass street fighter, remember?"

Louis huffed out a laugh. "Fine."

"I'll see you later." Harry said.

"I'll be waiting."

Before Louis could turn away, though, Harry dropped a kiss to his cheek so quickly he doubted if he'd imagined it all. Harry's red face told him it _did_ happen.

"Oh." Louis said dumbly. Harry's lips had felt so cold and soft. 

"Um. Bye." Harry said, still red-cheeked, before dashing into the room.

Louis stood there for a few more seconds before realizing he looked like an idiot with a dazed smile on his face.

Harry was the only one to blame.

× × ×

On their way to the shelter, Harry was quiet. It wasn't his usual silence that came from his shyness or simply because he seemed to enjoy its peacefulness, it was a silence that was clearly burdened by whatever thoughts were running through his head right now.

Louis stole glances at him where Harry was leaning against the car window with a passive face. Louis hoped Harry wasn't changing his mind.

"I think you and Katrina will get along," Louis said when he couldn't take the silence anymore.

Harry didn't look at him but smiled a bit. "You think I'll get along with everyone."

"Because it's true. You're charming and kind and wonderful. Whatever reason would they have not to like you?"

"Alright, easy with the flattery," Harry jokingly scolded him.

"You like it through." Louis grinned.

"Maybe I do." he heard Harry mumble.

They lapsed into silence again after that, but then Louis eventually blurted, "Katrina absolutely hated me when we were younger. I was the reason she went bald."

Harry guffawed. " _What?_ How did that happen?"

Louis sighed exasperatedly. "We were having these little training sessions for the first time, I think. She asked me to light a fire in the furnace, but to do it from a distance. So, I stood like ten feet away from the furnace and tried aiming the spit of fire that would come out of my hands, right? But then she was standing beside my target, and then my fire grazed the side of her head. Then her hair was suddenly on fire."

Harry's eyes were wide, though his lips were curling into a smile. "No _way_."

" _Yes_ way. So since her hair was all singed and burnt, it would be best just to cut it off, right? But she had a pixie cut then, so it was already short enough as it was. So, she ended up having it shaved."

"But did she at least look badass with that haircut?" Harry said, chuckling.

"She did, yeah. Though most of the time she just wore a beanie or a cap over it so others couldn't tell." Louis said.

"You must've been a pain in the ass." Harry mused.

"I still am, don't worry." Louis said, chuckling.

They had a long drive ahead of them, so he planned to keep Harry entertained all throughout. Harry shifted on his seat so he was facing Louis now with his back against the door. Louis raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm just curious…" Harry trailed off, pinching his bottom lip with his fingers. "What was your reaction when you found out about your powers?"

This was going to be an even longer drive, it seemed. He wasn't complaining, though. He didn't mind sharing his past with Harry after all the trust the boy had shown him. "Well, when I was really young, I thought it was actually normal. I thought everyone could just produce fire but they just didn't show it off, so I thought I shouldn't do it in public either. I learned the truth when a kid from the orphanage saw me one time with a handful of flames and ran off screaming. That day, I found out I was different."

Louis' most dominant emotion had been confusion. He didn't know why those people were afraid of him when he enjoyed his fire so much.

"Did the kid who saw you tell someone?" Harry asked.

"He did, but obviously the adults didn't believe him. We were kids with wild imaginations, apparently." Louis said.

"Did the people at the orphanage not believe in mutants?" Harry said.

"They believed we were extinct, or that if there were any of our kind left, it was in another continent or something."

It was true that there weren't as many mutants as there used to be before, but humans often thought they were practically non-existent because modern mutants got better at hiding or covering up their mess. 

"When did they find out about you, then? If they ever did." Harry said. His legs were now folded under him, making him look smaller than he really was, especially with his oversized sweater swallowing him up.

"They never did, actually." Louis smiled sadly. "It was for the better. As I told you before, I just left the place because I felt like I might get everyone killed because I tended to lose control."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. Louis thought he wasn't going to say anything anymore, but then he quietly said, "That's the same reason I ran away from home, too. I regret doing that now."

Louis guessed the same thing. Thinking back to their trip to Harry's hometown when Harry ran away, he remembered the cemetery—how Harry had cried to him about his mother. It was the first time Harry had told him something so personal, and it was also the heaviest and hardest thing he could've shown him.

"I'm sorry about your mom," Louis said softly, glancing at Harry. "I'm sure she was wonderful."

"She was." Harry smiled genuinely. "I still love her. I just wished I could tell her that, you know?"

Louis smiled sadly.

"She knew about my cur—um, power, before. She still loved me in spite of it. I was just scared of accidentally hurting her so I left. It was all me." Harry said.

Louis didn't miss his slip up. He was supposed to say curse instead of power. Louis' chest felt heavy. 

"I'm sorry it had to end that way," Louis said, feeling more emotional than he'd prepared for.

"It already happened. I just let myself grieve every once in a while, otherwise it'll hurt even worse. But I'm okay now." Harry said, his voice small.

Louis wanted to ask him about his father, but frankly, he wasn't ready for more heartbreak. Instead, he said, "I'm glad. You deserve to be happy, Haz."

For the rest of the trip, they continued talking about whatever they could think of. Harry asked him about his biological family, and Louis told him he had no idea who they were and didn't plan to find out. He had a family now, that was all that mattered. Although, there were still nights when he thought of his younger self being left at the doorstep of an orphanage in a small basket with nothing but a thin piece of paper with a hastily scribbled _Louis Tomlinson_ , left there by a faceless man or woman. It still stung, but quite frankly, Louis had grown up alright. If his family didn't want him enough to give him away, he didn't see the point of even trying to look for them.

"I'm sorry that had to happen," Harry told him softly.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Louis said with a tight smile. "If I wasn't given away, I wouldn't have ended up here with you, now would I?" he joked.

Harry still looked a tad bit sad, though he humored Louis by flashing him a smile. 

When Louis asked him how he first discovered his powers, Harry launched into a story.

"I was twelve when I realized I actually had powers. I have some memories from my younger years being somewhat aware that I could make snowflakes appear out of thin air, but I guess since I was young, I never really processed what that really meant." Harry said, playing with the tips of his gloves. "Then one night a few weeks after my twelfth birthday, I woke up in the middle of the night with my entire bed frozen."

"That's—wow."

"I freaked out and we just threw the entire bed out. I was so scared what Mom would do then, but she told me nothing would change, and that if I wanted, we could get it 'fixed'. Anyway, I just agreed because I was so scared then." Harry said, nibbling at his bottom lip.

Louis reached over the console to take his hand. Harry didn't flinch this time and merely squeezed his hand back.

"Why do you wear these gloves?" Louis asked, eyes set on the road.

"It's stupid, actually," Harry laughed quietly. "I had this phase when everything I would touch just got frost all over it or got completely frozen. The gloves never prevented that, technically, but it worked like, psychologically? It felt like my hands had these...restraints, in a way. Slowly, I learned to control my powers a bit, and wearing them became some kind of habit. Plus, it helped me come up with an excuse not to get too physically close to people—saying I had haphephobia."

"I remember." Louis thought back to how Harry had told him that when they first met.

"Just to clarify, though, I'm not really as scared or paranoid of touching other people as before." Harry said. As though to prove his point, he squeezed his hand.

"Does that mean I can pull you into a hug whenever I want? You did say you liked my hugs." Louis said, grinning.

"You have my permission." Harry said happily.

Eventually, they arrived at the estate. He watched in amusement as Harry's mouth dropped open as they drove past the gate. Harry looked out the window where acres of grass spread.

"This place is...huge." Harry said.

"Katrina's family—the Lowells—are rich." Louis said.

"I can see that."

Louis pulled over in front of the main doors. He opened the door for Harry, grinning widely when he caught Harry blushing. Together, they walked into the house.

"Let's go to Katrina's office. You can meet the other mutants who live here later, if you want." Louis said.

Louis put a hand on the small of Harry's back and led him up the staircase, walking down the quiet hallways as they approached Katrina's door.

"Where are the other people who live here?" Harry asked, looking at the doors.

"Most of them have jobs, then others are like me and Zayn who chose to go to college." Louis said.

"How many are there?"

"Well, around eleven rooms are occupied, but the rest just come and go since they also have a place of their own."

"Do you know all of them?" Harry said as they turned another corner, Katrina's door finally coming into view.

"I've been introduced to most of them, yeah. I can't really say I know them, though, because I haven't really spent much time with them." Louis said.

They finally stopped in front of Katrina's wooden double doors. Louis turned to Harry, "You ready?"

Harry bit his lip, mumbling "Let's hope I don't regret this."

Louis just smiled. "You won't, I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

Harry needn't have worried. He and Katrina got along surprisingly well. His first impression of her was that she had a sisterly aura—the strict but caring type.

"You must be the famous Harry Styles, then. I feel like I already know you because Louis doesn't stop talking about you." Katrina said, standing up from behind her desk and offering Harry her hand, ignoring Louis' embarrassed huff.

He only hesitated for a bit before taking her hand in his gloved one, smiling politely. "Nice to meet you."

"It's my pleasure," Katrina grinned, beckoning them to sit down in front of her table.

Louis groaned. "Can you stop being so formal? You already look like a high school principal, we don't need you to act like one."

Now that Harry looked at her, she really did carry herself like someone of authority. She was wearing a white, long-sleeved blouse with a black blazer over it. When she was standing earlier, Harry saw that she had black fitted trousers on.

"I'll say yes if you stop acting like a high school student as well." she quipped.

Harry raised his eyebrow in amusement, looking at Louis who rolled his eyes. 

"Anyway, I'm glad you agreed to come here, Harry. I know it must be...difficult after what just happened." Katrina said.

"Louis' pretty persuasive," Harry said with a shrug.

"I can tell," she smiled teasingly. "Speaking of that incident in the alley, has Louis told you that the men who tried to take you are currently detained here?"

Harry's heartbeat quickened. He hadn't really thought about those men. He kind of figured they'd find a way to get out of the ice and eventually go back to Reid, but clearly, Katrina and her people had already intervened that early on. 

"Um, no. He didn't tell me." Harry said.

"Well, they're still frozen and pretty much useless right now. However, we were able to identify them," Katrina said, pulling out a folder from the desk drawer before sliding it across the table to Harry. "They're names are Texas Stone and Clay McCain. They have records of crimes ranging from theft to  _ murder _ . We believe they're part of a particular mutant crime organization, though that group hasn't been active in a while until now."

_ I know,  _ Harry thought grimly. Instead, he kept his mouth shut and looked over the file Katrina had given him. Texas and Clay's faces were here, along with information about their criminal records.

"We're planning to interrogate them to understand the situation better, but before that, is it okay if we ask you first about whatever knowledge you might have of them?" Katrina asked, leaning forward on the table.

Harry fidgeted under her gaze. Whatever qualms he had about coming here in the first place tripled. He glanced at Louis who was watching him with intent curiosity. Katrina had a sharp gaze that seemed like it could cut through glass. Harry knew he was innocent here and that by keeping what he knew to himself wouldn't do anyone any good, but telling them what he knew of men like Texas and Clay meant having to relive the past he had with them. Harry wasn't sure if he was comfortable with delving into that right now.

"I mean, I don't really—um, I don't know anything." Harry rushed out, his cheeks a bright red as he stared down at his lap and played with the holes in his jeans. "I think you should just ask them the questions."

He avoided everyone's gaze, trying not to feel guilty. If they were going to interrogate Texas and Clay anyway, whatever Harry knew didn't matter. They'd find that out from the two men themselves.

"Are you sure?" Katrina asked.

"I think Harry's right," Louis jumped in. Harry looked up at him as Louis gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Let's deal with the kidnappers first. They're here, anyway, so might as well get on with it."

"Well, we do have an issue—they're still solid ice." Katrina pointed out. "It won't melt."

They were both looking at Harry now, as though he had all the answers to their questions. Harry squared his shoulders and said, "I don't really know how to reverse it…"

"That's okay," Louis was quick to say. "I can try using my fire."

"Okay, then." Katrina said, standing up and straightening her clothes. "Harry, would you like to come with?"

"Sure." Harry mumbled. He wasn't all that enthusiastic to face those men again, but he wanted to hear what they had to say.

The three of them walked to the basement. As they descended the stairs, Louis stuck close to Harry and always kept a hand on his back or his arm.

The 'basement' wasn't less lavish than the rest of the house. It was spacious, and in the center was a furnace with couches surrounding it. To the very end of the room was a metal door guarded by a tall man.

"This is Mitch, by the way." Louis said when they walked past the couches and made it to the metal door. "Mitch, this is Harry."

Mitch seemed like a quiet guy. He gave Harry a nod, his lips curling into an almost-smile but didn't say anything else. Harry waved awkwardly, smiling.

Katrina ushered them into the room once she'd opened the metal door. Inside, the walls were also metal. As Harry had expected, Texas and Clay (with his duplicates) were inside, standing like they were being exhibited in a museum, wrapped in solid ice.

They looked the same as Harry had last seen them. He walked towards them, staring at the way his ice had swallowed them whole and made it impossible for them to move. Harry let out a quiet breath of relief, knowing that at least he didn't  _ kill _ them.

"Alright, Tommo. Show us what you got." Katrina said.

Harry stepped away, watching Louis as he approached Texas first. Louis pushed his sleeves up his arms before placing his palms on the solid ice. Harry watched in awe as Louis' hand turned a deep shade of red, like iron being heated, and then water was quickly starting to drip from where his palms were pressed into the ice's surface.

For all his life, Harry had never known how to deal with the things he'd frozen after it was done. He guessed he probably could reverse it and unfreeze it, but he never learned how. That was why there was something so intimidating about Louis so easily melting away the ice he'd made.

Eventually, the temperature inside the room rose and Harry began sweating. From where Harry was standing, it was almost like all of Louis' exposed skin was all glowing with a red-orange aura. Harry wondered if he'd burn his skin if he suddenly touched Louis'.

A few moments later, Louis turned to them. His eyes had a bit of red outlining his irises. "It might get too hot. You guys can just wait outside."

Without another word, Katrina and Mitch walked out the room. Harry stayed back just to give Louis a warm smile, which the other boy quickly returned.

Harry joined the others on one of the couches facing the furnace. Mitch was completely lying down on the love seat, his legs dangling from the arm rest. Katrina joined him on the couch, sitting beside him.

They made small talk for a bit, Katrina asking him about school and other trivial things. She seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say, and Harry appreciated that, because it further convinced him that she really wanted to help him.

"I think this thing you do for mutants is really amazing," Harry said, gauging her reaction. When she smiled at the compliment, he continued, "Louis told me your family's been fighting for mutants for centuries."

"The Lowells are pretty active when it comes to protecting mutant rights. Still, it's a bit difficult to ensure their safety when we're all forced to be invisible." she said sadly.

"Your efforts still make such an impact on people. Louis says you changed his life for the better, practically saved him." Harry said.

"I'd like to think we did," Katrina gave a lopsided smile. "But Louis' been a great help around here as well. It's not like he has to repay us for anything—he just thinks it's his turn to give back."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, thinking back to their conversation during their drive here.

"Harry, can I tell you something?" Katrina asked. Harry nodded, curious of her serious tone. She continued, "My family has been doing everything in our power for years to look after mutants. The biggest threats to mutants are those groups who hunt us down and kill us, thinking we're spawns of the devil, and also mutants themselves. There are a lot of...misguided mutants out there, blinded by greed and anger who uses their powers to abuse other people, especially other mutants. Those are the groups that my family and I have dealt with and are still trying to put an end to. We protect our own and I hope you believe us when we say you're part of our family now."

"I appreciate that," Harry said, smiling. He played with his hands, staring down at it. "I've never really had a close relationship with another mutant before. Lately I've been trying so hard to pretend I'm not even a mutant, but clearly that plan didn't work out well."

Harry wondered where he would be now if Texas and Clay hadn't found him. If  _ Louis _ hadn't immediately known the moment he saw him that he was a mutant. Was it possible that Harry would have actually made progress in pretending to be a normal college kid with no secrets to hide?

"I understand that you might've been led to think differently about who and what you should be, but for what it's worth, you're a very powerful mutant with so much potential. Who's to say you're never going to use that power for good?" Katrina said. Her entire body was turned towards him now, her sharp eyes staring into his, "Being a mutant is a gift. Anyone who tells you otherwise is probably just bitter because they're just ordinary."

Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "Ordinary isn't so bad."

She snorted. "I literally cannot imagine living as a powerless human. Where's the thrill in that? With powers, you have so much to explore. Every day is a risk, sure, but I wouldn't give up my gift for anything."

"What  _ is _ your power?" Harry blurted. 

Before he could overthink if he'd been a bit too rude, Katrina said, "Speed."

Before Harry could say anything else, Louis walked through the metal door. They turned to him expectantly, Harry more nervous than the rest.

"All done." Louis said, running his fingers through his hair. There were splashes of water on his jumper and jeans. "They're all passed out on the floor, though."

"Good. Mitch," Katrina said, causing Mitch to slowly turn his head towards her, "find Sarah and get our prisoners ready, please? We'll send them to the authorities."

Mitch wordlessly got up from the couch and walked up the stairs. Harry didn't know what to do until Louis sat beside him.

"Alright?" he asked.

"Of course. You?"

"Peachy. Your ice is some tough stuff." Louis said.

"Nothing ever worked on them before. Just your fire." Harry mused.

"Really? Well, I feel very special." Louis was grinning.

"Well, you're the only fire mutant I know, but I bet anyone else with the same powers can do it too." Harry said nonchalantly.

"Ah, but I'm one of a kind, dear Harold." Louis winked.

Harry had no doubt that he was.

× × ×

Much to Harry's surprise, Louis asked him to stay for dinner with the other mutants who lived here. To say Harry was nervous was an understatement.

Harry was anxious at the very least with a bunch of human strangers, but  _ mutants _ ? That was a different conversation. Louis had reassured him that they were all nice, but Harry still couldn't help but be uneasy. 

At around 8 P.M., they all gathered in the dining room where a long, wooden table stood in the center, surrounded by wooden seats. Only now did Harry realize that there were actually workers in the place—cooks and maids who helped set up the table for them.

Harry stuck close to Louis' side even as they sat down. Harry took the seat at the edge of the table so that Louis was seated on his left side and Katrina was at the head of the table to his right. He met several new people—Sarah, a shapeshifter (Louis told him she usually transformed her skin to metal), Jacob who was telekinetic, Millie and Gavin who were healers, Patricia who had super strength, and Rosie (she looked no older than twelve) who was also a shapeshifter.

Zayn and Mitch were also there, seated next to Louis. Food was served, and everyone seemed at ease and chatted amicably. Harry kept to himself and forced himself to eat even though his stomach was currently in knots.

Louis leaned closer to him, his hand falling on Harry's knee. Harry was surprised by the contact but soon realized he didn't mind the weight of Louis' hand on him.

"We usually have meals together when many can come. We're not complete now, but it's definitely more than enough to fill up at least half the table." Louis told him.

Harry looked around him. Everyone looked happy and pleased to be here, and even Katrina who he'd expected to have her serious facade on was laughing along to something Sarah said. It was Harry's first time to be seated at a table filled with mutants and feel like he was meant to be here, somehow.

"You're right. You are like a little family." Harry said, looking at Louis through the curls that tumbled down his eyes.

" _ We _ are a family. We protect our own." Louis said, squeezing his knee comfortingly.

Harry tried to ignore how his throat suddenly felt tight. There was something about being here with people who shared so much similarities with him. He wondered about all their stories, how they ended up here. How did they deal with their powers? How did they eventually accept themselves?

For the rest of the night, Harry slowly felt more and more at ease. He felt welcomed. He felt content just sitting there beside Louis, listening to their stories. Harry even managed to hold a conversation with Sarah who swapped seats with Katrina so she could talk to him. She was lovely, of course, and she gave him her number, telling him not to hesitate calling her if something came up and he needed help of any kind.

Rosie, despite being young, talked like she had all the wisdom in the world. The entire table listened to her with delight, humoring her and urging her to talk about some facts about the moon that she just seemed to so casually spew. 

Millie and Gavin were attached to the hip, kind and friendly as the rest of them. Harry wondered if they were together.

The quiet ones were Mitch and Jacob, though Mitch smiled at him whenever their eyes met. He was a bit like Zayn, probably introverted, but still friendly and warm. Jacob, though, looked like he would rather be somewhere else.

Dinner came to an end a few minutes later. They said their goodbyes to the others before Katrina led them to the lobby.

"I'll let you know how the interrogation goes, Harry. Just know that we've dealt with mutants like this before, so we know what we're doing. If everything goes as planned, it'll be easier for us to ensure that these men won't put you or any other mutant in danger again." Katrina said.

"Thank you." Harry said.

She glanced at Louis before looking back at him. "You're welcome to stay here, if you'd like. There's a good security system. We don't know yet if those men were sent specifically to capture you or not, but either way it's a risk for you to be out there when this hasn't been sorted out yet. Staying here actually is the best thing to do now, if I'm honest."

Harry stiffened, fish-mouthing. He knew for a fact that Reid could send out his other men to get him, but the idea of staying here was too big of a decision. The logical side of him told him that it would be best if he did stay here for safety's sake, but Harry didn't feel so comfortable moving into a big house with other mutants who were more or less his acquaintances. And Niall—Harry didn't think he could get through a day without Niall.

"It's just a suggestion, you don't have to decide right now." Louis said, probably having noticed his distress. 

"Um, okay. I'll think about it." Harry said nervously.

"Alright. In the meantime, Louis will continue being your partner." Katrina said. When Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she rushed to explain, "It's a sort of buddy system to ensure your safety. He's been looking out for you for the past few days, he'll just continue with it just to make sure you're out of harm's way. He can alert us right away if something comes up."

"Oh, um. Okay." 

Katrina gave him a soft smile. "In that case, I won't keep you guys here any longer. It was nice meeting you, Harry. I'll keep in touch."

With that, they walked out the front doors and climbed into Louis' car. Katrina stood at the doors until Louis began driving. She waved goodbye as the car neared the gate.

"That was nice," Harry said. "Thank you for bringing me there, Lou."

"It's no problem. Just remember that you're always welcome there. Plus, I kind of wanted to show you where I mostly grew up anyway. And of course I wanted you to meet the people I treat as my family." Louis said.

There was something oddly intimate about those words that sent a warm, fuzzy feeling to his tummy. "Well, they're a great bunch of people. I'm happy you found people you could call your own family,"

"So am I," Louis said, smiling.

Harry turned on the radio, knowing that they had a bit of a drive ahead of them. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening a message from Niall.

**Niall** : i might be home a bit late haz. dont wait up. im here at ashley's btw

The message was sent a few hours ago. He quickly typed out a response, asking what time he might come home.

"Er, can I tell you something?" Louis said out of the blue.

Harry looked up immediately, nodding. "Yeah, of course. Anything."

Louis wouldn't look him in the eye and his shoulders were tensed. Harry had no idea what he had to say that made him this nervous.

"Um, I've been sleeping outside your building the last couple days in my car." Louis rushed out, his hands tightening around the steering wheel.

"Uh…" Harry stared at him. "Why?"

"Because I was paranoid that some people might come after you again. I'm sorry if that's creepy, I mean, I guess I should've asked your permission first—"

"Louis, shut up." Harry laughed. "Why are you panicking? I'm not mad. I mean, yeah, it would've been better if you'd told me, but I appreciate it still."

Now that Harry thought of it, sleeping in the car probably wasn't comfortable at all. This was the reason Louis had bags underneath his eyes. 

"Really?" Louis said, relaxing a bit. "Oh. Well, I was worried you would be mad because, I don't know. I feel like our friendship is a bit unstable because we just made up and stuff. Sorry, it was stupid."

"It's not," Harry said lightly. He bit his lip, frowning. "Actually, I kind of feel bad now."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're making all these sacrifices and it's obviously taking a toll on you. I feel like that's not fair to you." Harry said, biting his lip.

Louis made a sharp turn and then glanced at him, his eyebrows furrowed. "Don't say that, Harry. You're my friend and you're important to me. Your safety is far more important than whatever else you think I should prioritize."

Louis had said it so casually, so matter-of-factly that Harry couldn't help but wonder what exactly he'd done to deserve someone like Louis.

"That's—thank you." Harry stuttered. "You're very important to me too, which means I don't like you sleeping in your car and waking up with a crick in your neck."

"It's no big deal," Louis waved him off.

Harry stared at the road for a moment, and then without overthinking it, he blurted, "You could just sleep in our flat, you know."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose—"

"I'm serious. You're not imposing because I'm inviting you. Also, you don't have to worry about back pains or whatnot because we have a very comfy couch." Harry said resolutely.

"Well, you got me at comfy couches, Styles. It seems like I have no other choice but to agree." Louis said, a grin itching its way up onto his face.

"Good. I'll even make you breakfast in the morning." Harry said.

"I'll hold you to that."

Louis didn't even need to doubt him because he was already thinking of the best breakfast meal that he would be preparing.

× × ×

"Naill's at Ashley's. All he said was that he'd be home pretty late, but I already texted him that you'll be staying here." Harry said as they walked into the flat, switching on the lights.

Louis followed after him, removing his shoes and hanging up his coat. He looked around the place with a thoughtful expression.

Running out of things to do and not wanting to stand awkwardly in front of Louis, Harry plopped down on the couch, beaming up at him. "As promised—a comfy, bouncy couch."

Louis joined him, sitting close beside him but not too close. He scratched his chin, humming. "It's just an ordinary couch, Harold. You tricked me."

Harry rolled his eyes, standing up. "You just don't know how to appreciate a good couch."

"Is that the expert of couches speaking?" Louis asked.

Harry glared at him playfully before disappearing into the kitchen. "Yes. Now, would you like some tea?"

"Yes please!" he heard Louis say from the living room.

Harry busied himself with the kettle and decided to prepare some crackers as well. He didn't want to think of the fact that he was alone with Louis. It was just the two of them. It was a ridiculous thing to be nervous about because they'd spent a lot of time together before, so this shouldn't be any different than all those other times.

When Harry returned to the living room with a tray of steaming mugs of tea and a plate of crackers, Louis had apparently taken it upon himself to turn on the TV. He was watching an animated movie.

"Here are your snacks, sir." Harry said jokingly.

"Thanks, love."

Harry ducked his head as he placed the tray on the coffee table and sat down next to Louis. It was only a few minutes past nine, and though Harry would usually be in his room studying or finishing up some homework before heading to bed, that would be rude to do now that Louis was here.

Harry began wondering why it had been so easy for him to invite Louis over. Even Niall refrained from bringing over friends because Harry used to freak out. He didn't like the idea of strangers invading his home. Aside from the fact that Louis obviously wasn't a stranger, maybe it was also caused by the guilt of letting Louis sleep in his cold car just to watch over Harry. If Harry were braver, he would tell Louis to forget the entire thing and just go home, that he wasn't in danger anyway. Except, Harry did know for a fact that right now, he was the least safe he'd been in years.

There was something else making him feel guilty, though. Earlier at the shelter when Katrina had asked him if he knew anything about Texas' background and organization, Harry had outright lied to her. He knew that it wasn't fair for him to ask for their help regarding this situation and not give anything in return.

But he hadn't been able to say it. Opening up about it would mean releasing an entire myriad of memories and emotions that Harry didn't exactly want to spill out in Katrina's office—to a person he'd  _ just _ met. 

"Harry? Are you okay?" 

Harry's head snapped up. He realized he'd been chewing on his fingers. When did he remove his gloves?

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." Harry mumbled, trying to hide his bare hand while simultaneously searching for his glove. 

"What's got you thinking?" Louis asked. His voice was full of concern. Clearly, Louis wasn't going to let this go so easily.

"Um," Harry tried to formulate a good response. He trusted Louis, and of course he wanted to tell Louis the truth, but the fear was still there—lodged in his gut, the powerful fear that had kept him quiet all this time. Even Niall didn't know the specifics of what he wanted to tell Louis and that alone was enough to shake him to his core. 

"Harry? Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me." Louis said worriedly. He was sitting much closer to him now than a few moments ago. Harry didn't move away. He found himself magnetized to him. Harry scooted close until their thighs and shoulders were touching.

"I lied." Harry croaked.

"What are you talking about?" Louis said not unkindly.

"Earlier." Harry played with the hem of his sweater. He felt Louis' arm wrap around his shoulders, and then he was leaning against Louis' side, his head resting on Louis' shoulder. Harry hadn't been held this way in a while and he realized he'd missed it.

"Can you be more specific, love?"

"About Texas and Clay." he swallowed harshly, "I do know about them and their group. I know  _ him _ ."

Louis took a few moments to catch up with what he was saying. He rubbed Harry's back, saying, "That's okay. Remember what you told me earlier? That if you were uncomfortable to tell Katrina, you'd just tell me instead? I mean, even if you're not comfortable in telling me, that's okay. I understand."

Harry shook his head. "I  _ want _ to tell you."

Louis paused. "You do?"

Harry couldn't help the snort that escaped his mouth. "Don't act so surprised. I trust you and I guess I need to get this off my chest as well."

Louis reached for the remote control and turned off the TV. He shifted a bit so he was facing Harry more but kept his arm where it was wrapped around Harry's shoulder.

"If you really want to talk about it, I'm here to listen." Louis said.

Harry pressed his lips together. It was daunting, what he was about to do. By talking about it, he was making it all real. He'd spent almost two years burying whatever memories he had from that time. Opening up about it now felt like he was welcoming the younger version of himself back after keeping him silent and locked up in the deepest corners of his mind.

It wasn't like Harry had much of a choice. Reid was back and there was no running from him. He could hide, he could ally with every mutant he met, but that wouldn't change the fact that Reid was  _ after _ him. 

He'd been alone long enough, but if he wanted to outrun this man, he needed all the help he could get.

Harry took a deep breath. "I killed Reid Ryder two years ago. And now he's back."


	15. Chapter 15

"I killed Reid Ryder two years ago. Now he's back."

Louis stared. Harry kept his eyes on his lap, his body impossibly rigid.

_ Reid Ryder _ . One of the cruelest mob bosses to ever exist. But he wasn't just any criminal—he was also a powerful mutant. A powerful mutant who used his gift for his own gain, regardless of whoever he harmed along the way.

Roughly two years ago, Reid Ryder suddenly disappeared off the radar. The mob boss, king of crime, had suddenly vanished off the face of the earth.

And Harry was the reason for that.

"Reid Ryder." Louis echoed, unable to say anything else. His head was whirling.  _ Harry _ —Harry who wore sweaters and flinched at every unexpected movement, Harry with wide innocent eyes and messy curls, Harry who was interested in learning to play the guitar and loved music and books— _ Harry _ had been the one to put an end to one of the most dangerous men out there.

"I used to work for him. He—" Harry said, pausing to take a breath, "He forced everyone to do his dirty work for him. We were all mutants, but he was the oldest and most powerful. We didn't really have a choice."

Louis couldn't even begin to imagine what it would've been like to work for that man. He clenched his jaw and pulled Harry closer, letting him snuggle into his chest. Harry was trembling.

"Fuck, Harry. I'm so sorry you went through that," Louis whispered.

"It was hard." Harry said eventually, his voice small. "Most of the time, we didn't even know what we were doing. I'd wake up one day in the warehouse, and then in the blink of an eye it's already night and I'm in an unfamiliar street. Reid, he—I know it's common knowledge that he's a telekinetic, but he's a bit more than that."

Louis rubbed a hand down Harry's back. "What do you mean?"

"Unlike most telekinetics, he can control more than just objects. He can also read and control a person's mind and actions. He's a really powerful telepath." Harry paused, clutching onto the fabric of Louis' shirt. "That's what he did to us. At least to those who wouldn't listen to him."

Louis had heard rumors that Reid was definitely more than just an ordinary telekinetic, but there was never any proof for anyone to believe it. Right now, though, the proof was trembling in his arms.

"How did you end up there?" Louis said reluctantly, his grip still tight around Harry.

"When I ran away from home, I slept in the streets for the first few months. Reid would always walk by me and give me money and food. I thought—at first I thought he was just nice, you know?" 

Louis sucked in a sharp breath. "Oh."

He didn't know what to say, so he pulled him even closer until Harry was almost on his lap.

"One time, some other homeless kids beat me up to steal my things. One of the kids had a knife so it was pretty bad. And then he saw me and told me he would help me. I was bleeding really bad so I just went."

Louis did not want to envision Harry all bloody and beat up, yet it still appeared in his mind. Louis curled his free hand into a fist.

"I got healed. He fed me and basically took me under his wing. Everything was alright until he introduced me to his work. And then he said he wanted me to work for him as payment for all he'd done for me. When I found out what kind of work he was talking about—stealing, kidnapping,  _ murdering— _ I wanted to leave. He threatened to hurt my mom, so I stayed. I didn't know how to use my powers, so he just...he just controlled me whenever I was sent out for assignments. I never remember anything.

"It was like that for months. I've always wanted to escape but I never had the chance. Eventually, Reid began treating me differently than the others. He said I reminded him of his late son. I think he wanted me to be his heir at some point, I'm not sure. So he ended up trusting me more than the others. He wasn't cautious around me because I was practically harmless."

"Until you weren't," Louis muttered, his voice laced with slight satisfaction at the thought of Harry taking down someone so powerful and evil.

"One night I just—I just  _ blew up. _ He didn't expect it when I struck him straight in the heart. I watched his eyes turn blue, I watched him go pale and limp. It was like I froze him from the inside. He fell to the floor and I was so convinced he was dead, so I ran away and went back home but—but Mom was  _ long _ gone by then and I was so  _ lost _ and—" Harry was becoming hysterical, tears running down his cheeks.

"It's okay, I'm right here," Louis tried to placate him, rubbing down his back as best as he could and pulling him in tighter. Harry was now on his lap, the younger boy's arms wrapped around Louis' neck as he sobbed into his shoulder. Harry's skin was so cold. Louis fought to keep his own tears at bay.

"But now he's  _ back _ for some reason when I thought I'd escaped him for good. He wants to kill me. He wants to get back at me for what I did and he'll hurt the people I care for! Lou, I can't let him do that.  _ Please _ . He can't do that!"

Harry's entire body was trembling as he continued making incoherent noises into Louis' neck. All Louis could do at that moment was hold him closer and tighter, clenching his jaw.

"You're so strong to have gotten through that. You're so strong." Louis whispered into his ear, feeling Harry's tears on the side of his face.

"I thought it was all over. Even when Texas showed up to take me to Reid, I was still in denial. So many things were running through my head and I just pushed him aside because I didn't want to believe that this was really happening—" Harry said in between panicked sobs.

"Breathe, okay? Will you breathe for me, sweetheart? That's it. It's okay. You're okay." Louis murmured again and again, wishing that Harry would calm down. It physically hurt to see him like this, but he had to be the strong one here.

"I'm sorry, I'm  _ so _ sorry. This is all my fault. Now I've dragged everyone into my mess—this is the reason I didn't want to get close to anyone because I was always afraid it wasn't over yet and everything I did will come back at me," Harry sobbed.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Harry. You did nothing wrong." Louis said.

"I'm still sorry," he said weakly, hiccuping. 

"Shh. Let's rest, Haz." Louis said, wiping a tear with the pad of his thumb from Harry's cheek. His eyes were puffy, lips slightly parted as he breathed heavily. Louis pulled him closer.

They stayed in that position for what felt like hours. When Harry's loud sobs were reduced into small whimpers and hiccups, Louis was able to breathe again. He held Harry close and tried not to think because he didn't want to get himself worked up. Harry needed him right now and he wasn't going to let him down.

Sometime in the dimness of the living room, Louis felt Harry's breathing slow down. When he looked down, he was asleep. 

Louis carried him to his room and gently placed him down on his bed. He removed Harry's shoes and pulled the blanket over his body. With a kiss to his forehead, Louis left and closed the door behind him, his chest feeling painfully heavy.

× × ×

The following morning, Louis woke up to the smell of food. He turned over on the couch, rubbing the sleepiness off his eyes. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head, causing the blanket to slip off his body. Harry must've put it there because he didn't have a blanket when he fell asleep last night.

In the kitchen, he could see Harry with his back to him. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and some pajamas. Smiling, Louis stood up and tip-toed towards him. He could now make out the smell of bacon and coffee. His stomach grumbled in hunger.

"I see you keep your promises." Louis suddenly said from behind Harry, looking over his shoulders to watch him cook.

Harry startled, cursing. He spun around, eyes wide, though there was a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Louis laughed. "Sorry, love. Everything smells amazing."

"Thanks," Harry said, smiling. "And yes, I do keep my promises. If you'll wait at the table, I'll bring you your breakfast in just a few more minutes."

Harry turned back to the stove and stirred the bacon in the pan. Louis leaned against the island counter and watched. "What if I wanted to help out?"

"As long as you promise not to set the kitchen on fire." Harry quipped, grinning, "I was pertaining to keeping the stove in check, but I guess you should keep your own fire at bay too."

"Ha, ha." Louis dead panned. In reality, Louis was beyond pleased that after their conversation last night, Harry seemed to be in a relatively light mood. 

"I'm almost done, anyway. Maybe just bring the food to the table?" Harry said, pointing at a plate of pancakes and eggs.

"Sure thing." Louis did as told and returned to Harry's side when he was done. He smiled at Harry's concentrated look—eyebrows furrowed lips pressed in a thin line as he cooked. He looked adorable.

"You're adorable." Louis blurted.

Instead of blushing like Louis expected, Harry just rolled his eyes. "You don't need to sweet talk me anymore, I've already made your breakfast."

"Hm. Just a curious question, do you think I eat this much breakfast on a daily basis?" Louis asked with a tone of incredulity. Harry had cooked food enough for an entire family.

"Maybe." Harry giggled. "But really, I thought Niall was in his room, so I cooked for him too. He's the one who eats food good enough for an entire village. But then I received a text just a few minutes ago saying he was having breakfast at Ashley's. I didn't even know he never came home."

Harry didn't sound as disappointed or bothered by this as he'd expected. Louis always thought Harry and Niall had a very close, brotherly relationship and that Harry was only ever comfortable with Niall, but lately, Harry had proved to him that he trusted Louis as well. It made Louis feel like it was his greatest achievement.

"Niall and Ashley, huh?" Louis said, chuckling. "I knew there was something going on between the two."

To his surprise, Harry frowned. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean they probably hook up and stuff," Louis said reluctantly.

"Oh." Harry suddenly looked shy. "Right. I knew that."

Eventually, they sat down at the dining table and ate. Louis praised Harry's cooking several times throughout the meal while Harry kept on waving him off, though he seemed very pleased with the compliments. They were talking about Louis' favorite comic books when Louis' phone buzzed in his pocket.

He discreetly checked his phone under the table, and read Katrina's text.

"Everything okay, Lou?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded, smiling tightly. "Texas and Clay had been sent to the council. They'll handle them from here on out."

"Is that all?" Harry asked, cautious.

Sighing, Louis said, "Something happened at the shelter."

Harry tensed up. "Is everyone okay?"

"There was a bit of a fight," Louis admitted. "Texas and Clay tried to escape."

Harry bit his bottom lip. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Katrina and the others got ahold of them, though. Don't worry."

"Did anyone get hurt?" Harry asked, panicked. 

"Just minor injuries, nothing serious." Louis said, though he himself was still worried.

"This is what I was  _ afraid _ of," Harry whimpered, burying his face in his hands. "Fuck, I put them in that position. I knew I shouldn't have allowed them to help out with this. I'm the one Reid wants and now they're hurting other people, I can't—"

"Harry, please calm down. None of this is your fault." Louis said firmly, removing Harry's hands from his face and holding them tightly in his own. "No one's blaming you. We told you that we're a family, okay? Your problem is ours. We've got each other's backs. Alright?"

Harry shook his head sadly. He wasn't crying yet but his eyes were glassy. "I still feel guilty. I swear trouble always follows me around, it's ridiculous."

"But now you've got us, okay? That's all that matters." Louis said, squeezing his hands.

"Okay. You're right." Harry whispered.

"Good."

They were quiet after that as they cleaned up the table. Harry looked like he was holding back tears. Louis sighed, pulling him in for a hug. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around him and breathed into his neck. It all felt too natural.

"Everything will be fine." Louis said.

"Can we go see them if they're okay?"

Louis pressed his lips together. Guiltily, he said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Harry pulled away with a frown. "Why not?"

"I think," Louis said slowly, running his hands up and down Harry's sides, "the safest thing for you to do is to stay here. At least for now. We don't know if Reid has already sent out other mutants out there, you know? Our priority should be to make sure he never gets to you ever again, and the last thing we need is for you to be out there, okay?"

Harry stepped away from him, scowling. "So you want me to just stay in here and stop going to school?"

"That's not what I said," Louis said quickly. "I just mean that we should be more cautious now, knowing that Reid is looking specifically for you." Louis said gently.

Harry still didn't look convinced. "Well, I think it's quite impossible. You said it yourself—I have some powerful mutant aura or something. You said others could easily detect it."

"And I have a solution for that," Louis said, "I can teach you how to mute that aura."

Harry raised an eyebrow. He seemed to calm down a bit. "Really?"

"Yes. Come on, let's sit down and I'll tell you right now."

They sat down on the couch, facing each other. Harry looked a bit apprehensive but eager enough by the way he was leaning towards him.

"So, our auras are basically caused by the power we possess. As I said before, yours is probably louder than others because you don't use your power much. It's basically coiled up energy inside you seeping out through your skin, needing release. The more you use your power, the harder it is for them to track you. Even then, only very skilled mutants can find you." Louis explained.

Harry's eyes widened. "I have to use my powers?"

"It doesn't have to be anything big. It can be a bunch of little things that you do regularly." Louis said.

Harry was biting his lip, looking close to tears. Louis knew that Harry's powers were a sore topic for him since he'd spent all this time trying to hide it. Louis wanted to make it better.

"You know what I do?" Louis said, causing Harry to look up at him. Louis brought his right hand in front of them and snapped his fingers together. Immediately, a small flame appeared at the tip of his finger.

Harry watched him curiously, the bright red flame reflected in his eyes. Louis leaned toward the flame and sharply blew at it, causing it to flutter a bit, but it didn't die. A strong wave of warmth spread through the room, ruffling Harry's curls in the process. Harry's eyes widened, a small smile appearing on his face.

"It's warmer." Harry mused, looking around the room as though he could visibly see the change.

"Yeah." Louis laughed. "Temperature change is the subtlest thing I can do with my powers. It's important not to overdo it, though, because mutants can also sense it when you're actively using your powers. It has to be somewhere in the middle, just small and subtle."

"Maybe I can just change the temperature too?" Harry said unsurely.

"Of course. Do you want to try now?" Louis said. He was well aware that Harry could drop the temperature in the room with the flick of his hand, but the challenge was in keeping the act small and subtle.

Harry took off his gloves, curling and uncurling his hands as though he didn't know what to do with them. After a few minutes of merely staring down at them, Harry looked up with a panicked look.

"What if I freeze the whole room?" he said nervously.

Louis sometimes forgot that Harry never had any formal training in controlling his power. Leaning forward, Louis gingerly took Harry's bare hands. When he didn't pull away, he wrapped his hands around them. "It would help if you focused on a task at hand. For me, that was trying to keep the fire as small as possible, like the fire a match might make. Can you try focusing your energy on something equally as small?"

It took Harry a few moments to think. "A snowflake, maybe?"

"Perfect," Louis said, letting go of his hands. "You've done it before?"

"Once or twice. But I was younger then. I don't know if I still remember how." Harry mumbled.

"Trust me, once you figure it out, it'll be like you never stopped doing it in the first place." 

Harry let out a breath. "Okay. I'll give it a try."

Harry opened his right palm and closed his eyes. Louis knew he should be watching his hand, but he found himself watching his fluttering lashes and the shadow it casted on his upper cheek. His perfect bow-shaped lips parted a bit as he let out a breath. Louis admired the slope of his nose, the softness of his skin. 

He was woken from trance when a gush of cold air touched his face. He looked down to Harry's open palm and found a single, perfect-shaped snowflake hovering over his hand. A thin mist was surrounding it, swirling around the snowflake as though to entrap it in a circle and keep it in its place.

"You're doing it," Louis said in awe.

Harry's eyes snapped open, eyes wide as he stared down at his own creation. The snowflake wobbled a bit, as though it would escape his hand, but Harry quickly got it under control and kept it there. 

"Should I control the temperature too?" Harry asked, sounding a bit excited but nervous.

"Sure. Not too much, okay?" Louis said.

Harry nodded before closing his eyes again. A few seconds later, Harry opens his hand even more, and then a strong rush of cool air swept past him, causing him to shiver a bit.

"Is this okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you're doing great." Louis grinned proudly at him. He rested his hand, palm up, next to Harry's hand and waited for the familiar heat to rush to his hand. He felt the heat in the center of his palm, and then there was a burst of flame, larger than the one he'd made earlier. Louis bit his lip as he made the flames dance on his palm, taking up random shapes as they moved.

Harry was beaming, his smile so wide and excited as he watched Louis' flame. "That's so cool!"

"It's fun, isn't it? Our gifts are beautiful, Haz. That's why we should embrace them." Louis said.

Harry smiled softly, looking thoughtful. They both watched as ice and fire danced across their palms, hypnotized by the small things they could do with their powers. Louis watched as a few other smaller snowflakes joined the single one on Harry's palm. The snowflakes swirled around each other as the mist twisted around them like a small tornado. Harry was grinning up at him, clearly pleased by his own tricks.

It was true what they said about mutants becoming more lively and happy when their powers weren't bottled up and neglected. He could see it in Harry right now—his eyes bright, his smile wide and beaming, his posture loose and relaxed. He looked more beautiful now than Louis could remember.

Louis heard the sound of a quiet click somewhere in the room but didn't pay much attention to it. He was too busy staring at their hands, marveling at how well he and Harry fit together despite being polar opposites.

It wasn't until a voice came from behind them that Louis realized someone had entered the flat.

"Holy shit that's fucking cool,"

It was Niall, of course, wide-eyed and giddy as he removed his coat and joined them in the living room, kneeling down in front of the couch so he could see their hands up close.

"Don't burn yourself," Louis said with a laugh as Niall hovered closer.

"Is this some kind of mutant exercise? Fuck, now I wish I had some powers." Niall said, frowning.

Louis shook his head with a laugh. He glanced at Harry and saw that he looked a bit uncomfortable. The light in his eyes was gone and he was merely staring at Niall with apprehension.

"You okay, Haz?" Louis said softly.

Harry cleared his throat, looking back at his lap. "Fine."

Niall must've caught on to Harry's sudden mood shift, so he stood up. "I'll just get changed in my room. You guys keep that up!"

By the time Niall's door shut closed, the snowflakes in Harry's palms had completely disappeared.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Louis said, getting rid of his flame by curling his hand into a fist.

"I just…" Harry trailed off, picking at his joggers, "I got scared I might lose control and hurt Niall. I mean, it's stupid—you're right here and you obviously could help if it did get bad, but the fear is just always there, you know? Sorry."

"It's normal to be scared," Louis said, "And don't apologize, okay? We'll help you through it.  _ I'll _ help you. I did promise to be your mentor, right? It's my job to teach you how to control your powers."

"Okay," Harry said, exhaling. "Sorry I ruined the little show we had going on."

"That  _ was _ a pretty decent show, wasn't it? Niall definitely enjoyed it." Louis said.

Harry laughed. After a moment, he said, "So, that's all I need to do to mute my aura?"

"Make it a habit of yours. Lighting a flame in my palms became my version of fidgeting. Eventually, this will help the energy inside you loosen up a bit. You won't be that easy to track anymore." Louis said.

"In that case," Harry said, grinning as he opened his palm again, a new snowflake appearing out of thin air in an instant, "I think I'd like to resume my show. Care to watch?"

Louis laughed, scooting closer to him. "I'd be honored."

As Harry let his power flow through his fingertips, Louis watched with a content smile, feeling warm and comfortable at Harry's side. He knew they weren't out of the woods yet, and they weren't any closer to figuring out the Reid situation yet, but none of that seemed to matter in the time being.

Harry's bright, beaming smile was enough to silence his whirling thoughts for now.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry realized that after recent events, his life wasn't exactly going to go back to normal despite how much he wanted it to.

Even though they tackled the problem with Harry's attention-grabbing aura, it didn't change the fact that Reid's men knew exactly where to find him anyway. They had most probably already followed him to the Coffee Nook, to Abbington, and to his flat. They knew all they needed to make sure Harry didn't escape their sight again.

Harry wasn't keen on the idea of dropping everything and hiding away in some hidden location, obviously, though that seemed to be one of the solutions that could help right now. But Harry didn't want to run from Reid. The man had ruined Harry's life enough, so he wasn't going to let him shatter the new one Harry had built from scratch. He was going to stand his ground this time.

That didn't mean he was any less anxious or paranoid about what Reid's next move might be. Right now, all they could do was anticipate whatever might happen next and hope that they were prepared to face it.

Harry didn't stop going to Abbington, of course. He always had someone with him, mostly Louis, though occasionally Zayn took his place. Harry didn't like the feeling of being too babied or watched over, but Louis and Katrina wouldn't take no for an answer.

Also, Louis had taken it upon himself to claim the couch in their living room for the foreseeable future. He practically lived in Harry and Niall's flat now. Harry needed to get used to the sight of a sleep-rumpled Louis in his living room whenever he walked out of his room first thing in the morning.

Harry had also just recently discovered that his apartment building suddenly hired a new security guard—a woman named Angie who also happened to be a mutant. So there was that.

Louis tailed after their car whenever they drove to and from Abbington. Louis joined him at the Coffee Nook behind the counter more than before. Basically, Louis had become Harry's shadow or personal bodyguard or  _ both _ and Harry was having a hard time processing his thoughts about how he truly felt about all this.

He appreciated everyone's concerns for him, really, especially after Louis had informed Katrina about Harry's true association with Reid and his gang. He appreciated how much they looked out for him, but he also couldn't help feeling like he didn't deserve it at all. He wasn't anyone special to be given this much time and attention to. He felt guilty that all he did was take and take and never give anything back in return.

Louis would always tell him "we protect our own" and that Harry was part of the family, meaning his personal problems were also theirs, but as much as he felt welcomed by the mutants at the shelter, the guilt still weighed him down.

If there was any upside to everything that had happened these past few weeks, it was his daily training sessions with Louis. For the past few days, they'd merely practiced in the flat, but after a particularly messy incident of a frozen ceiling, Louis figured that they should find some other place to train. The shelter was a good option, but the drive was too long for it to be worth it, so Louis promised to find them a place somewhere nearby.

They were currently driving to that place right now with the radio's turned up in the car. Harry was singing along to some rock song while Louis kept on giving him teasing looks. Harry paid him no mind and continued his head bang.

"How much coffee did you have today?" Louis asked, his voice laced with amusement.

"The usual amount." Harry replied, finger-combing his hair off his forehead as the song ended.

"Which is?"

"...four cups, I believe."

Louis choked on his laugh. "No fucking wonder."

"I happen to enjoy music immensely. If you have a problem with that—" Harry began, faking annoyance.

"Oh, trust me babe. I'm enjoying your little concert  _ immensely _ ." Louis said, winking.

Right. That was also a thing, by the way. Louis had become increasingly flirty. It had been a week since Harry had told Louis about his past with Reid and since then Louis seemed even more touchy and clingy than before. So much so that Harry couldn't even remember his reasons months ago for  _ not _ wanting to be wrapped up in his arms or simply touching any part of his body. Louis was a human furnace. He was made for cuddling, and who was Harry to not utilize that?

"Can you just tell me where we're going?" Harry huffed after a few more minutes of driving.

"We're close. I want it to be a surprise, so no." Louis said.

Harry's impatient whining finally came to an end when they pulled over in front of an unfamiliar house. They climbed out of the car and walked through the front yard where Harry spotted a swing set and a bike for kids. 

Louis knocked at the door when they reached the front porch. Harry curiously looked around. The neighborhood was pretty quiet.

The door opened moments later, and it was Judy's smiling face that greeted them. 

"You boys are late." she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry about that." Louis said sheepishly.

Judy opened the door wider, beckoning them inside. She took their coats as they walked in. Harry threw Louis a confused look, which the other boy merely smiled at.

"Come on, then. I've prepared some snacks, you can wait in the living room." Judy told them warmly, ushering them into the cozy living room and waiting for them to sit down on the couch before disappearing into the kitchen.

Harry turned to Louis, frowning. "I thought we were going somewhere to practice? I mean, you could've just told me we were visiting Judy."

Louis shrugged. "We  _ are _ going to practice."

Harry looked incredulously around the living room. There were toy cars and puzzle pieces littered on the carpet floor. "We're going to practice  _ here _ ?"

Before Louis could answer, there was the sound of someone noisily descending the stairs beside them. A little boy no older than nine appeared at the foot of the staircase before rushing over to them, pointing and shooting a toy gun at them. The little boy was wearing dark shades.

"Johnny!" Louis said with a large grin. "Wow, you've grown a lot."

"I'm big now," Johnny said proudly, putting his gun down and puffing his chest out. Though Harry couldn't see his eyes, he felt it when the little boy's gaze flitted over to him. "Who are you?"

Harry smiled. "I'm Harry, a friend of Judy's."

"Is Louis also your friend?" Johnny asked.

"Um, yeah. Why?" Harry said.

"Because he's my friend too. Which means you're also my friend." Johnny said resolutely.

"Really? That's great," Harry said with a laugh. Harry didn't have much experience with kids, but he immediately took a liking to the little boy.

Judy returned from the kitchen carrying a tray with steaming mugs and plates of cookies and crackers. As soon as she placed it on the coffee table, Johnny was bouncing towards it and immediately snatched a handful of cookies.

"Johnny! Those are for our guests," she scolded lightly.

Johnny shoved the cookies into his mouth and resumed playing with his toy gun, pointing it at Judy's face before running around the couch as he made  _ pew-pew-pew _ shooting sounds.

"Sorry about that, he's a little troublemaker." Judy said, though she sounded nothing but fond.

"I wonder who he got that from," Louis teased.

Judy laughed. "Actually, he got it from his father."

Only now did Harry realize that he didn't really know much about Judy or her family. He'd been working for her for months now, but they never really had a chance to have lengthy chats about life stories and whatnot.

As though she read his mind, she said, "Ronald died before Johnny was born. It's tough to bring up your son without a father, but I try my best."

"I'm so sorry," Harry said quietly.

"It's all in the past," she said, smiling sadly. "Now, you two boys eat up before heading to the basement, you hear? I'd also love it if you stayed over for dinner as well."

"Oh, that won't be—" Louis began.

"Shh, no buts. I'll see you boys later." she said, standing up and calling out for Johnny who sounded like he was now in the kitchen.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Harry turned to Louis with furrowed eyebrows. "We're going to practice in their  _ basement _ ?"

"Yes, Harold, don't sound so surprised."

"You said you were going to find us a place conducive to our training. Then you brought me to Judy's house. Where her son runs around." Harry deadpanned.

Louis sighed. "You know what, let's just go to the basement right now. I'm going to bring the tray Judy prepared, we can eat it there."

Louis led him to a door under the stairs, opening the light to reveal a staircase. They went down, and when they reached the bottom, there was another door, except this one was metal.

Louis handed him the tray so he could open the door. When it swung open, they both stepped inside. Harry blinked his eyes, adjusting to the bright light above. When his eyes finally adjusted, he gasped softly.

"Oh, wow. I didn't expect this." Harry mused, walking further into the room. It was spacious and well-lit. There was a couch and a table pressed to the walls, but other than that, the room was empty. The place was probably twice the size of Harry's flat. Most importantly, the walls, ceiling, and floor were all made of metal. There were burn marks on the walls, though it didn't seem to be damaged. It reminded Harry of that room at the shelter where Texas and Clay's were put.

"Why on earth does Judy have this kind of basement?" Harry said, his voice bouncing off the walls and echoing.

Louis had situated himself on the couch in the corner and was eating a cookie. "Johnny's a mutant."

"Oh," Harry said, surprised. He joined Louis on the couch and took a sip from his hot choco. "What's his power?"

"Laser beams." Louis said, "That's why he has those special glasses. It comes out of his eyes."

"That's…" Harry tried to think of something to say. He didn't really know how to feel since Johnny's power didn't seem that easy to control at all. Instead, he settled for, "He discovered his power really young."

"That he did. Imagine Judy's surprise when half their house was nearly torn to shreds by a crying toddler with no idea what was happening. It was a mess. He needed to be trained right away, so Judy had this place fixed up just for that." Louis said sympathetically.

"Right. Judy's really strong for handling all this." Harry mumbled.

"She is strong, but she did have some help as well. That doesn't make her any less great, though" Louis said, and it took Harry a few moments to realize that Louis had meant those words for him too.

"Um," Harry cleared his throat, standing up. "Should we start? I kind of want to get home early."

"Of course," Louis said, standing up as well. They moved to the center of the room, standing in front of each other.

Three days ago, Louis had taught him how to get a better feel of his powers. He explained to Harry how their powers often had minds of their own and reacted to certain situations on instinct, like if there was danger or a threat nearby. While it would be easy for him to give into what it commanded, what was important was that his own conscious decisions were still dominant. There should be no doubt at all that  _ Harry _ was the boss of his actions, not his powers which ran on pure instinct. It was like having a rabid animal inside you, powerful enough to rip through your skin if you let your guard down.

The first step to achieving dominance over the brewing storm inside him was quite simply focus. However, it was easier said than done.

"Okay, are you ready?" Louis asked. When Harry nodded, he said, "I'm going to light a fire. Your ice will immediately react to it and will perceive it as a threat. Your job is to make sure it doesn't get too out of control."

"Got it," Harry said, taking a deep breath. "What do I do?"

"Ideally, you'll feel the urge to get rid of the threat right away. But since you have to assert dominance over your powers, you need to fight against it. You need to focus your ice on something else, but you can't attack me, because that's what your mutant mind wants."

"So I'll just not attack you. Seems easy enough." Harry muttered.

"I love the confidence," Louis said, grinning. "Ready?"

"Yup."

Louis stepped back so he was at least ten feet away from Harry. He brought his right and up, and in the blink of an eye, his entire hand was engulfed by flames—tall, blazing flames that licked up the ceiling. Harry braced himself, but he didn't really feel anything.

"Um, I don't feel like I want to attack you." Harry informed him.

Louis just raised an eyebrow at him before setting his other hand on fire. He walked a bit closer to him, watching Harry closely.

Still nothing.

Louis tapped his foot on the floor once, and then a line of fire appeared on the floor, crawling all the way to Harry. Harry wasn't even able to process his movements—suddenly, both his hands were raised and aimed at Louis, feeling the familiar crackle of energy surging through his veins to the very tip of his fingers. As Harry's hands grew cold and a mist of cold air began surrounding him, Louis' trail of fire stopped a few centimeters away from his feet. Harry took that as an opportunity and looked back at his opponent, readying his blow—

"Remember your task," Louis' voice echoed in the room. 

That snapped Harry out of whatever trance he was in. He was thinking of sending a flurry of ice shards towards Louis. If Louis hadn't spoken, he would've done it. Now he understood what urge Louis was talking about.

He reminded himself that he was the boss of his abilities, not the other way around. He wasn't in danger despite there being fire because he was here with Louis in Judy's basement. They were practicing. Right.

Harry curled his hands into fists, keeping them from shooting anything out at Louis. It was painful to do so, holding back his powers despite its insistence. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and remembered Louis' tip to focus his energy on something else. He positioned his hands as though he was holding an invisible ball and let a bit of coldness seep through his skin, but trapped them in the space between his palms.

He did this for a few minutes, and he was so close to celebrating when his eyes snapped open at the wave of heat that suddenly washed over him. A ball of fire darted past him. It didn't touch him, but he felt the heat so close to him that it was enough to alarm him. Harry felt a strong urge to refocus his energy on the man sending fireballs his way, but Harry didn't move. He didn't raise his hands and attack him like he wanted to. Harry's hands trembled as he kept them in the same position, releasing more energy into the small space between his hands. He kept it intact and confined. 

Louis wouldn't stop, though. With a flick of his hand, Harry was immediately surrounded by fire. He flinched when the flames rose up to his height and caged him in a circle. Harry could only see parts of Louis as the fire swayed in front of him. Harry let out a frustrated groan, looking down and watching the floor beneath his feet become covered by frost. It spread out until he had a circle of ice beneath his feet, keeping the flames at bay.

_ Don't attack. _

It was like Harry was communicating with another side of him. This side of him saw everything as black and white and followed its instinct. It was spontaneous and careless. It didn't recognize or understand situations as well as Harry did. All it wanted was to use his powers and release it to the world through every opportunity he got.

However, the conscious and aware Harry had to assert his dominance over mere instincts. He was practicing. Louis was his mentor. This would help Harry in the long run. He had to remind himself again and again about the real situation happening because his mind felt foggy.

"You're doing amazing!" he distantly heard Louis' voice from the other side of the wall of fire. "Just a little more!"

Maybe it was Louis' voice, but he felt more in control after that. He steadied his hands so it stopped trembling. He looked down at what he had between his palms—it looked like a big, hollow snowball floating in the air, its outside characterized by a swirling mass of tiny shards and snowflakes. He kept his eyes focused on it even if the flames all around him grew even taller, towering over him,  _ trapping _ him.

It was painful now. His arms felt like lead and the tips of his fingers felt numb. His entire body was vibrating with the force and concentration to keep his hands where they were and to not aim them at Louis. 

_ Don't attack. _

Just when Harry felt like he might explode into shards of ice himself, the flames towering over him shrunk down and promptly disappeared. He took a deep breath when he felt cold air around him at last. Louis was immediately running towards him, catching him just as his knees buckled beneath him. 

"Shit, you did so good, Haz. You were great," Louis immediately said, wrapping an arm around his upper back and the other around his waist to keep him from toppling over to the ground.

Harry looked down at his ball of ice—a swirling mass of soft snow and tiny shards of ice. With a sigh, he dropped his hands, consequently releasing it into the room. It felt like a balloon popped when a new wave of coldness washing over the place. Harry slumped forward into Louis' chest, panting.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Louis asked, concern oozing from his voice.

Harry mumbled, "I think I wanna lie down for a bit. My limbs feel like jelly."

Louis practically carried him to the couch and set him down on his back. Harry blinked a few times, thinking there were white spots in his vision from his exhaustion, but when his vision cleared, he was staring at a small snowflake slowly fluttering towards his face.

"You made it snow," Louis said.

Harry looked at the rest of the room, and sure enough, snow was falling and piling up on the ground. Harry pushed himself into a sitting position as a smile bloomed on his face 

"I've never done this before," Harry said, outstretching his hand to catch a few snowflakes.

"I've never seen anything as beautiful," Louis said, his voice soft and sweet. He was so close that Harry could feel his breath on his cheek.

When Harry turned his head, Louis was already looking at him. Their noses touched. Louis leaned in even closer, his eyes looking softer than usual. Harry stared at the snowflake caught in Louis' eyelashes. Louis' eyes were such a beautiful shade of blue, and Harry didn't know if it was simply because of the lighting, because his eyes seemed a shade darker. Harry could feel Louis' every breath against his skin, his head spinning from their proximity. Louis' eyes dropped to his lips making Harry's breath hitch.

And then Louis was cupping his face and pulling him in, closer than they had ever been before. The moment their lips touched, Harry felt like he could feel Louis' flames in his chest. He welcomed it, welcomed the warmth of Louis' body pressing into his, the warmth of his lips, the warmth of his breath on his skin. Harry desperately clutched at the front of Louis' shirt, kissing back as best as he could. Louis kissed him like he'd been starving for so long, like he'd been waiting for this moment for far too long. Their lips gilded against each other, Louis' hands warm against his cheeks and jaw.

Harry felt like he was floating.

When Louis ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Harry opened his mouth and then Louis surged inside, tasting him. Everything was warm and  _ hot _ and so new but so welcomed. Harry was making noises he wasn't aware of. He gasped softly when he felt Louis exploring his mouth, every crevice and nook as though he couldn't get enough.

Harry ended up on his back with Louis hovering over him between his legs. The snow hadn't stopped falling, catching on their hair and clothes. It felt hot despite the snow. Harry writhed beneath Louis' body as they kissed. Harry felt like he could do this all day.

Their kiss lost its ferociousness, eventually. They were now kissing lazily, dragging their lips against the other. Harry's mouth had never felt this swollen in his entire life. Even when Louis finally pulled away, he pressed his forehead to his. Harry stared up at him, panting.

"You're beautiful," Louis murmured, kissing the corner of his mouth causing Harry's heart to jump. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

"Then you clearly haven't met yourself," Harry quipped, grinning widely, feeling giddy and electric.

Louis caressed his cheek and brushed a few stray curls away from his face. Harry giggled when Louis kissed his nose.

"I can't believe I finally got to kiss you." Louis whispered.

"I can't believe we didn't do this sooner," Harry said, earning a chuckle out of Louis.

Louis leaned down again to peck his lips sweetly, once, twice, three times. Harry was smiling so hard his cheeks were starting to hurt.

"I like you, Harry Styles." Louis said.

Harry's smile grew even bigger. "I think we've established that already."

Louis laughed, burying his face into Harry's neck. Harry wrapped his arms around his torso and enjoyed his warmth. 

"I happen to like you too, Louis Tomlinson. Very much, actually." Harry said.

Louis pulled his face away from his neck with a blinding smile. "Good. I kind of hoped you'd say that."

"What if I didn't?"

"There is literally no universe in which you wouldn't like me, Curly." Louis said.

"That's a bit presumptuous, don't you think?" Harry said.

Louis narrowed his eyes at him for a second, and then his fingers were suddenly attacking Harry's sides. Harry laughed uncontrollably as Louis' hands looked for more tickle spots. Harry writhed beneath him, his limbs flailing around as he tried to push Louis' hands off, but it was hopeless. Harry could barely breathe from all the laughing as he cried uncle.

As soon as Louis stopped tickling him, he went back to kissing him. Harry happily melted into him. The snow never stopped, as well as the steady warmth in his chest. The rest of their training session was spent making out. Neither of them had any complaints.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a whole lot of fluff and a bit of smut... so yeah...... 
> 
> Enjoy it while it lasts! (whoops) :o

When they kissed for the first time in Judy's basement, it was like the floodgates were opened, and now, there was nothing stopping them from touching each other every chance they got. They were currently under some spell wherein it was impossible not to look or touch. 

Right now, they were in Louis' parked car in front of the Coffee Nook. Harry still had a few minutes until he had to come in for his shift, so Louis decided to take advantage of that free time.

Their kiss started sweet and slow, both of them leaning over the console, Harry's hands in his hair and Louis' hands caressing his jaw. Every kiss was better than the last, it seemed, and the last time was already perfect. Harry tasted like the strawberry lollipop he was sucking on earlier, the very reason his lips looked even pinker and shinier and more kissable. Louis wasn't the one to blame here.

Their tongues met, and Harry was huffing out these small whimpers into his mouth and Louis was _hard_. He tried to ignore his tightening jeans and merely focused on Harry's wonderful mouth, but for every small sound he let out, Louis just got hotter.

Louis was aware that Harry didn't have much experience with boys. Last night, Harry shakily told him that Louis was his first kiss. The boy even _apologized_ for not knowing how to kiss, worried that he'd disappointed Louis. Louis just kissed him hard as a response, as a way to say, _you're perfect_.

He knew his boundaries and that Harry probably wasn't ready for anything past making out, so Louis felt guilty that his pants were tenting right now. It was impossible not to get aroused, of course, when Harry's flowery scent and warm mouth was all he could smell and feel and taste. Louis might be a mutant, but at this moment, he was only human.

Harry pulled away, breathing hard. He looked properly debauched with his kiss-swollen lips, red cheeks, and messy hair. His eyes were half-lidded and glassy, a beautiful shade of green. Louis couldn't help but lean in for another quick peck before forcing himself to fully pull away.

He awkwardly hid his hard-on as best as he could, subtly resting his arms over it so it would be somewhat hidden.

"Should we go in?" Harry asked happily, his dimples poking out.

"We should," Louis said before climbing out.

Louis kept a hand on the small of his back as they walked into the store, scanning the parking lot as they passed. When they entered, Louis nodded to the security guard who opened the door for them as a greeting. Like the new guard at Harry's building, he was also a mutant hired specifically to make sure Harry was safe. 

Harry had told him how uncomfortable he felt that all these changes were being done for him and that he felt like he didn't deserve it, but Louis was more than convinced that Harry's safety was their top priority at the moment, and he wished Harry would realize how important he was. He was a hero, having taken down an abusive, powerful mutant. Mutants who were taken against their will like Harry was, had escaped from Reid's clutches as a consequence. He had saved so many lives and he didn't even realize it.

"You two are glowing," Nadine said as they passed her at the register, smirking.

"Thanks," Louis said, laughing. He had no doubt that what they did in the car was written all over their faces. 

Harry, though, ducked his head, looking absolutely mortified. It only made Louis laugh a bit more and pull him to his side.

"You look beautiful. Don't hide your face." Louis told him.

Harry lifted his head, his blush evident, but managed to smile shyly at him. "You're beautiful, too."

"Why thank you, love." Louis grinned.

They took their seats behind the counter. As Harry dealt with a customer, Louis pulled out his notebook, frowning. Lately, Louis had been busier than usual. Aside from sticking to Harry's side almost 24/7 and mentoring him, Louis was often distracted from school. He obviously didn't blame Harry for anything and he tried not to let it show that he was struggling a bit so as to not worry Harry.

"What are you working on?" Harry said, tucking his chin over Louis' shoulder.

"Just some homework." Louis said nonchalantly.

The place wasn't exactly swarming with people, so Harry also pulled out a piece of paper and told Louis that he was going to start the outline of one of his essays. They worked quietly together side by side for a few moments. Louis hooked his ankle with Harry's, grinning when Harry glanced at him with a dimpled smile.

"Hey, guys."

They both looked up, finding Zayn standing in front of the counter. Recently, it had been Zayn filling him in about the happenings at the shelter and about the Reid situation. Louis also noticed that Harry was much more comfortable with Zayn now since whenever Louis wasn't able to accompany Harry for a short period of time, Zayn would be his substitute.

"Hey. Everything alright?" Louis asked. It was their code phrase for _Do I need to panic right now or not?_

Zayn shrugged, looking around them. He turned to Harry and asked, "Is it okay if I steal you guys for a moment? There aren't many customers anyway."

Harry looked slightly nervous, nodding. "Sure. Let's sit at one of the tables,"

Once they were situated at a nearby booth, Louis could feel Harry's body vibrating with nervousness. Louis took his hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. Harry relaxed a bit, smiling softly.

"Right." Zayn cleared his throat, smirking. "I just came by to give you a little update about what's going on."

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly, but everything's under control," Zayn said. "Yesterday, we discovered that there have been a few other attempts of kidnapping, all related to Reid and his men. The mutants they were after had criminal records that could be traced back to Reid's organization. It's safe to say that Reid really is moving, and his first step is to get his old recruits back."

Harry's hand tightened around his. Louis clenched his jaw, leaning forward. "Were they successful with any of the kidnappings?"

"They're still looking into it. Katrina brought it to Mrs. Lowell's attention so we could come up with a solution quicker. Mrs. Lowell will be the one to coordinate with the council." Zayn said.

Katrina barely ever asked for her mother's help; she always managed things like these on her own. The fact that she'd brought it to her mother's attention meant that it really was a difficult issue to deal with.

"The council?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. They're the higher-ups of us mutants. They're the ones who also coordinate with humans in order to keep the peace between us." Louis said.

"So like...a mutant government?" Harry said.

"Could be, but just smaller and more hidden. They look out for other mutants, ensure our safety and the safety of humans, making sure neither harms the other. When Reid was still active years ago, he was their main wanted man. But you pretty much did their job for them." Louis said. Sometimes Louis forgot that his boyfriend was this powerful mutant who—

Okay. _Boyfriend_. Louis probably shouldn't be calling him that in his head yet since they hadn't discussed labels at all. Right.

"Oh. It's good that the council will be handling this now, right?" Harry said, looking between Louis and Zayn.

"It is," Zayn said. "But you still shouldn't let your guard down. They're handling things right now, but there's no guarantee that everything will be fixed right away. There's still a large risk that Reid will make a move none of us are expecting."

Harry nodded, sighing. "Okay. Well, I just hope no one gets hurt in all this."

"They'll try to make it go away as quietly as possible," Zayn said.

The bell sounded at the counter, where a lady was waiting to pay for her books. Harry hastily scrambled out of his seat, giving them both an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Um, just a minute?"

"No problem," Zayn said while Louis gave him a tight smile.

They watched Harry return to his spot behind the counter for a moment, and then Louis was leaning over the table, his voice quiet when he said, "There are no sightings of Reid?"

Zayn shook his head. "Only his men."

"Have they captured any of those men?"

"No," Zayn said. "We have Texas and Clay. Although, they're tough to crack. They're pretty loyal to their boss, it seems impossible that they'd give away any information that would harm him."

Louis sighed. "They'll have to interrogate them harder."

"We'll get to the bottom of this," Zayn said, patting his arm. "And we'll make damn sure Harry doesn't end up near that man ever again."

Louis only knew the vague details of Harry's days under Reid, but he knew it was tough and abusive. Part of him didn't even want to know what happened there, but the other half wanted to find out each and every detail so he could repeat them on Reid and make him feel everything Harry had gone through. It was a tough and reckless thought, but Louis couldn't help it. He cared for Harry so deeply that he often didn't even need to think twice about doing something if it meant that Harry would be safe and unharmed. The thought of how quickly he'd grown attached to the boy should scare him, but it really didn't.

Hours later after Zayn had left and Harry was nearing the end of his shift at the café, Judy came by their counter with pastries and drinks they could bring home. Tagging along with her was Johnny in a fluffy sweater and a toy hammer in his hands. 

"Hi there," Harry said, waving at Johnny. Johnny made a show of slamming his hammer on the floor before puffing his chest out. Harry chuckled, saying, "You've got a nice hammer there. Are you Thor?"

"Yes!" Johnny said excitedly, and though they couldn't see his eyes through his special shades, Louis knew his eyes had lit up.

"When he learned that Thor was inspired by a mutant with the ability to control and produce lightning, he became his instant favorite." Judy said fondly, placing two paper bags on top of the counter.

Louis chuckled with Harry's eyes widened. "Thor was— _what_?"

"I think I'll give you a book about the history of mutants. You'll love it." Judy said, grinning.

While Johnny ran around the place with the hammer held over his head, Judy turned to them with a serious look. "Harry, dear, I heard about what was going on. If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know."

Harry's eyes softened. "Thank you, Judy. I really appreciate it. But I think letting me work here and letting us borrow your basement is more than enough."

"Oh, that's nothing," Judy waved him off. "Just be safe, the two of you, okay? I kind of got used to your presence here, and I'm pretty sure more customers are coming in regularly because of the cute cashier with the dimples."

Harry flushed. Louis crossed his arms over his chest, giving Judy an unamused look. "Well, I make sure to let them know he's off-limits, isn't that right?"

Louis pulled Harry to his side with a possessive hand on his waist, making Harry turn even a deeper shade of red. Judy laughed delightedly.

"You two are adorable." she cooed.

Louis was afraid Harry just might explode from the redness of his cheeks so he changed the topic for his sake. He asked Judy about Johnny's education since he was being homeschooled by another mutant.

"He's doing alright. As you can see, he's very easily distracted and a bit too energetic," Judy said, glancing at her son who was standing on one of the empty tables with his hammer, "But his tutor says he's a quick learner."

"That's good," Louis said. He'd known Johnny ever since he first became Judy's friend, and the kid had a special spot in his heart. "By the way, isn't Johnny's birthday coming up?"

"Yes it is," Judy seemed delighted that Louis had remembered. "The both of you are very much invited. And, just between us, I would appreciate it if you didn't give him toy weapons as a gift because he tends to use them on me."

Harry and Louis laughed. "Noted."

"Alright, then. Get home early, lovelies. I think I'll do the closing tonight." Judy said.

"Oh, are you sure—" Harry began saying.

"Shh, I've got it. Go home and rest, and know you've had a tiring day." Judy said, ushering them out from behind the counter. "Drive safe!"

They said their goodbyes and quickly made it into Louis' car. The drive back to Harry's flat was filled with them discussing what they should get Johnny as a gift. When they finally got home, Harry quickly plopped down on the couch with his coat and shoes on.

"You're _that_ tired? Louis laughed.

"I had a test today. It exhausted not only my brain but my entire body."

"I can see that." Louis' gaze travelled down Harry's long form sprawled on the couch. Sighing, he sat down near his feet and began removing Harry's shoes.

"Let's eat some dinner first, yeah? And then you can go to sleep." Louis said, pulling off the first shoe.

"But I need to study," Harry said, pouting.

"What a nerd," Louis muttered, to which Harry playfully slapped his hand.

"I'm a nerd you happen to like, though." Harry said smugly.

After removing his socks, Louis pulled Harry into a sitting position so he could take off his coat. Harry was useless. He was leaning completely on Louis, his curls tickling Louis' cheek from how he had his face tucked in Louis' neck.

"That I can't deny," Louis said, pressing a kiss to his temple. "You're pretty irresistible."

"Yeah?" Harry looked up at him from beneath his long lashes and Louis' heart clenched.

"Yeah," he whispered. Louis pushed Harry's coat off his shoulders and couldn't help but imagine unbuttoning his shirt, too.

"Please kiss me," Harry said quietly, leaning up to brush their lips together.

Louis pressed his lips to Harry's full, plump ones, lips he'd gotten so familiar with over these past few days. It still always took him by surprise how _good_ it all felt, having Harry close and letting his hands travel down the span of his back, smelling Harry's shampoo tasting his mouth. It was all too overwhelming but Louis didn't want it any other way.

They made out for a few minutes, Harry on his lap while Louis clutched his waist and pulled him closer. Only the sound of their lips moving against each other could be heard and it was getting very _hot_ in here. Louis was far from a stranger to heat, but this was the kind of heat he'd never felt before.

Louis bravely let his hands wander down from Harry's back, playing with the waistband of Harry's jeans. Harry tightened his hold on Louis' hair, making him hum appreciatively. When Louis cupped his hands over Harry's ass and squeezed, Harry pulled away with a loud, final smack of their lips.

Harry's eyes were wide, lips glistening with spit. He was looking down at Louis with an unreadable expression. Louis cleared his throat, about to apologize if he did something wrong, but then Harry blurted out, "We haven't gone out on a proper date yet."

Louis stared up at him, tucking a curl behind his ear. "You're right."

"But it's not like we can go out so...carelessly. I mean, considering everything that's happened." Harry said sadly, resting his forehead on Louis' shoulder.

Louis sighed, pressing a kiss to his hair as he rubbed his back. Even going to Abbington and the café was enough of a risk. They didn't need to risk Harry's safety even more by going out to the cinema or to a park. "I'm sorry, love. It's for the best."

"I know." he said quietly.

They stayed in that position for a bit, Harry letting out cold breaths into his neck while Louis played with his hair and scratched his scalp. All of a sudden, Harry was jumping off of his lap with wide eyes.

"Harry, what—"

"We can have a date here!" Harry said excitedly, grinning. "We don't have to go out. I'll cook us some fancy food and we won't even notice."

Louis relaxed, chuckling. "Good idea, love."

"In fact, I'll start cooking right now." Harry beamed, rushing to his room. Louis watched him with a warm smile on his face.

The next time Harry came out, he was wearing a nice, silk button-up top and a pair of black fitted slacks. He'd fixed his hair and his lips looked shiny. He probably put some lip gloss on.

"Well, don't you look lovely." Louis said, standing up and walking towards him. He pulled Harry in by his belt loops and pecked his lips.

"Stop distracting me," Harry whined, pulling away. "Now, get dressed for our date while I cook us our five-star restaurant meal."

Louis laughed. "Alright. But let me help cook, will you?"

Harry looked contemplative. Eventually, he said, "Fine."

Louis rushed to the suitcase of clothes he'd brought over since he practically lived here now and picked out his most decent clothes. Louis laughed to himself, thinking about how backwards they were doing things. First, Louis moved in (kind of), they kissed, and now they were having their first date. He wouldn't have it any other way, though.

They spent the next hour cooking and laughing in the kitchen, talking about whatever came to mind. Harry played some romantic music as they set the table, to which Louis teased him for. They'd prepared pasta and garlic bread and Harry brought out a bottle of wine he found in the cupboard. It was definitely nothing close to a five-star hotel meal, but that didn't mean it wasn't better.

"Tell me about yourself," Louis said with a smirk, playing like he would on the first date.

Harry rolled his eyes but decided to play along. He took a sip from his wine, painting his lips an even darker shade of red before smiling coyly at him. "I'm currently in my first year at Abbington. I like books and music and would love to learn to play instruments. I work part-time at a café called the Coffee Nook, and I have a best friend named Niall. Also—I'm a mutant and I can freeze your entire body right now if you want proof."

Louis nodded, grinning. "Interesting. I already know all that about you, though."

"Well, what more would you like to know, Mr. Stalker?" Harry asked, though this time it seemed like a genuine question.

Louis thought for a moment. "I'm curious about how you became best friends with Niall." 

Louis had always wondered just how amazing Niall was for knowing about Harry's powers and not shunning him for it like other humans would. Harry smiled at his question.

"I met Niall a few weeks after I got away from Reid," Harry said, looking down on his plate. "I, uh, used to sleep in front of this abandoned store? He would always walk past me on his way to school. He started buying extra coffee and pastries for me and gave them to me as he passed. I didn't trust him at all at first because it was so similar to how Reid had acted towards me, but eventually I felt comfortable with him. Sometimes he would even stop by for a chat and ask me if I needed cash or something. He was...he was an angel, basically."

Louis smiled, though the picture of Harry sleeping in the streets made his stomach churn.

"One time he didn't come by, and it was weird because he specifically told me the day before that he'd bring me some warmer blankets and clothes. I got a bit worried, so I walked towards the direction I always see him coming from. Long story short, Niall was being mugged in an alley by this really bulky guy and there was a gun pointed at him. I kind of freaked out when I saw the gun—it was maybe triggering, I guess? So I didn't think twice before marching over there and grabbing the guy's arm. I froze his arm along with the gun in his hand and he freaked out. Then he just ran off, screaming."

Harry sounded glum as he recounted it even though it was a story of him saving his best friend. Louis took his hand on top of the table, making Harry look up.

"You did the right thing," Louis said.

"I know. It's just—" he paused, biting his lower lip, "I just felt so much like a monster that day, you know? The way that guy looked at me—and then Niall was there and I was so convinced that he'd call the cops on me or like, _hurt_ me and it was so hard because I already considered him like a friend then. It was just all so scary."

"But none of that happened. You're right here with me now, love." Louis said softly.

"Yeah," Harry gave a small smile. 

Louis squeezed his hand before pulling away and eating his pasta. "What happened next?"

"Right. So, instead of running off like I thought, Niall was just amazed at what he'd seen. It took him a while to finally convince me to live with him because Niall kept on insisting that he owed me his life and it was the least he could do. He also said that he loved my company and that living with someone like me would be 'super cool' or something." Harry said, laughing.

"I'm glad you met him. Otherwise, I don't think I would've met you either." Louis said.

"Your life would be so boring now if it weren't for me," Harry said cheekily.

"One of the many pros of having you around, I'm sure." Louis laughed.

"But really," Harry said, a bit hesitant, "You wouldn't be in all this mess if it wasn't for me."

"Haz," Louis said, "You know I don't care about that. I told you, you're important to me and I will do everything I can to make sure you're safe. You were dealt the wrong cards, sure, but that doesn't make you a burden or anything. I swear. I love having you around, and nothing about you will make me change my mind, _ever_."

Harry's smile was strained. He looked like he was holding back tears. "God, I'm so lucky to have you."

"You deserve all the good things in life, H. You really do."

In a span of seconds, Harry was on his side of the table, hugging the life out of him. Louis wrapped his arms around his waist, breathing in his scent. 

"I'm so happy you exist, Louis Tomlinson." Harry said into his shoulder.

Louis let out a laugh. "Likewise, love."

It didn't take long until they were kissing again, heated and hungry, hands exploring each other. The night ended with Harry on his back on his bed with Louis hovering over him, sucking bruises on his collarbones and neck.

Louis swallowed when Harry began unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the side. The boy's only explanation was "It's getting hot."

Louis took off his top as well before diving back in, sucking Harry's bottom lip into his mouth, his heart speeding up for every shaky breath and quiet moan Harry let out.

Louis cautiously placed his hands on Harry's chest, brushing a finger over his exposed nipple. When Harry shivered and arched into his touch, Louis squeezed the pink nub between his fingers, making Harry moan loudly.

"Shit," he heard Harry curse. When Louis pulled away from where he was attacking the boy's neck, Harry's eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth open in a small 'o'. He looked so destroyed and Louis had barely even touched him yet.

Louis kissed the corner of his mouth before kissing his jaw, his neck, then his chest. Harry shivered when Louis sucked at his nipple, Harry's long leg kicking out. 

"Feels so good," Harry gasped, grabbing onto Louis' hair.

Louis repositioned himself so he was pressed closer to the boy beneath him. That was when his thigh brushed over Harry's hard-on. Harry let out a choked-off breath, his eyes snapping open.

"Um." Harry said, looking panicked. "Sorry."

Louis couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "What are you apologizing for, love?"

Harry dropped his gaze and stared at Louis' neck. "I'm...hard."

Louis didn't say anything. He took Harry's hand and pressed it to his own bulge, causing Harry to gasp and look up at him with wide eyes. 

"You made me hard, too." Louis whispered into his ear, loving the way the younger boy shivered.

"I—" Harry started, but Louis cut him off with a kiss.

"I want to make you feel good. Can I do that, baby?" Louis asked, looking intently at his reaction.

Harry quickly nodded, his curls bouncing. His boy was such a sight like this—his hair a mess, cheeks a dark shade of red, and his lips bruised and swollen. He was beautiful.

"Good. Just lay back for me, okay?" Louis said, kissing down his torso as he unbuttoned Harry's jeans. He pulled it down along with his boxers, licking his hand before wrapping it around Harry.

"Oh," Harry moaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

Louis went back to kissing him while he pumped him, swallowing Harry's filthy noises that went straight to his own cock.

"You like that?" Louis said, separating their lips. Harry was flushed all the way to his chest, his nipples hard.

"I—yes, yes." Harry slurred, grabbing onto Louis' biceps. "Just a little warning, though, I don't think I'll last long," he breathed. "Sorry."

"Shh," Louis kissed him again. "No apologies."

Harry was writhing beneath him as Louis sat back on his haunches and stared down at Harry. There were a bunch of love bites all over his neck and collarbones. There was a slight sheen of sweat all over his body as he writhed atop the rumpled sheets, as though he didn't know what to do with himself. Louis ran his hands up and down his thighs before kissing the skin above his knee, slowly kissing up towards the place he really wanted to be.

"Shit, shit," Harry said breathily, looking down at Louis between his parted legs. "Lou—"

"I got you, baby." Louis said. He palmed himself with his free hand. He pumped Harry several times before finally replacing his hand with his mouth.

Harry's reaction was instantaneous. His body arched off the bed. He muffled his moan with his arm, moving his hips helplessly. Louis pinned his hips to the bed, swirling his tongue around him, making Harry sob.

Louis only managed to bob his head a few times before Harry was already whimpering, "Lou—I think I'm close, oh _god—_ "

Louis sucked harder, holding Harry's hips down so hard there would probably be bruises the next morning. Harry let out another cry, and then he was coming down Louis' throat. Louis swallowed everything before pulling off and leaning up to kiss Harry who was still shivering from his release.

Harry was useless after that. He lazily kissed back, but Louis knew he was too out of it. Eventually, Louis pulled away and kissed his forehead, situating himself behind Harry and wrapping his arm around his waist. Harry scooted back towards him, sighing contentedly.

"That was...wow." Harry said, turning around to face him.

Louis grinned. "You're welcome, love."

Harry sleepily blinked up at him, smiling. Louis brushed a stray curl away from his face, unable to help himself from kissing the tip of his nose, making Harry giggle.

"Wait," Harry said, eyes widening. His gaze travelled down Louis' body. "Let me—"

"I'm good," Louis said, catching Harry's hand as he reached down. "It's okay. Tonight was about you."

"But—"

"Shh, let's just sleep." Louis said softly.

Harry looked like he still wanted to protest, so Louis finally said, "I already came, love."

"Wait, really?" Harry said, looking embarrassed for some reason. If anyone should have been embarrassed, it was Louis.

"Yes. You were hot and responsive and very vocal," Louis said. Harry buried his face in his pillow, groaning. Louis laughed, "Hey! That's a good thing. It's literally everything I like in a partner. Don't be shy because you're hot."

Harry ended up giggling into his pillow. "Fine. But next time, your penis will get all the attention."

Louis barked out a laugh. "Wow, you're so good at dirty talk, babe." 

"You love it," Harry said cheekily. Louis pulled him closer so there was no more space between them. Louis didn't feel that sleepy yet, but Harry's eyelids were already drooping.

"True. Let's sleep, yeah?" Louis said.

Harry only hummed in response, throwing an arm over his torso and hiking a leg up before burying his face in Louis' neck. Louis grinned, hopelessly endeared.

When Harry's breathing had slowed down, Louis watched his peaceful face for a moment before finally closing his eyes. 

Louis had had fire inside him for all his life, but the warmth he felt for having Harry this close to him was something he'd never felt before. It was something he wouldn't _ever_ give up.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry found it ironic that in the midst of his unfortunate past catching up with him, he was the happiest he'd ever been in a long time.

Louis was the most unexpected part of all this. He never thought he'd ever get close to anyone the way he got close to Louis. He'd always thought he'd spend the rest of his life alone and grow old in a house full of cats, but then of course Louis showed up out of nowhere and turned his world upside down.

Several months ago, Harry was in this same seat for his Philosophy class, paying close attention and jotting down everything his professor said. Right now, though, Harry was secretly texting beneath his table, smiling every time Louis' messages came in.

**Louis** : no trouble there? i'd love to make a dramatic entrance and save you from the bad people, you know. i'll be there in the blink of an eye if someone so much as looked wrong at u

**Harry** : As much as I appreciate that, I'm not exactly some disney princess in need of a hero, you know ;)

**Louis** : what! but your curls and doe eyes make you look like a disney princess!! this is outrageous!!!?

**Harry** : Sorry :( Did you think I was Belle all this time?

**Louis** : yes. well, now that that's out, i guess we're done now. gonna have to split the bed T_T

Harry giggled quietly, quickly typing out a response.

**Harry** : Nooo :((

**H** **arry** : I can't live without you !!

"Alright there, Harry?"

Harry's head snapped up. It was Liam, looking at him with amusement. Harry immediately flushed, shoving his phone into his pocket. He cleared his phone awkwardly, saying, "Uh, yeah. It was just Louis."

Liam raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Right."

Harry avoided his gaze and stared down at the empty page of his notebook. He didn't even feel guilty about not listening to their professor. He could easily read the books and understand the lesson anyway.

"By the way," Liam said, "are we still on for later?"

Right. Harry and Liam had been talking about guitars for a few days now, and Liam had offered to help Harry pick out a guitar to buy. Harry had some money stashed away in his savings to afford one. Harry was a bit shy to accept Liam's invitation at first, because even though they talked and Liam ate lunch with them from time to time, Harry didn't think Liam would want to spend time with him after school. But as it was, Liam was an exceptionally nice guy who fully supported Harry's interest in learning to play the guitar. In fact, Harry buying his own guitar came up when Liam offered to start teaching him to play. Harry had agreed out of excitement, but now he wasn't sure if going out to the mall would be such a good idea, especially since Harry hadn't really told Louis yet, since he was obviously going to come with them.

However, Harry was too nice to turn Liam down at the last minute.

"Yup," Harry said, smiling. "Um, Louis might come with us."

Liam nodded, grinning. "I kind of expected that."

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"I mean," Liam shifted in his seat, "you guys are attached to the hip. I'm guessing Louis' a bit of a clingy boyfriend, don't you think?"

"Um… I guess? That's not a bad thing, though." Harry mumbled. It wasn't like he could explain the true nature of his relationship with Louis to Liam, or that Louis being protective and "clingy" was absolutely within reason considering their current situation.

Liam didn't seem to hear him over the chatter that filled the room when their professor dismissed the class and everyone began standing up and shuffling to the exit. 

"Um, can we maybe just meet each other at the mall? I'll have to meet up with Louis first since we're going to use his car." Harry told him.

"Sure thing, mate. Text me when you get there." Liam said, waving goodbye before walking out of the room.

Harry walked out of the building to sit down on one of the benches and meet Louis there, since it was their designated meeting place. Louis was against meeting at the parking lot since people could easily sneak up on you there. Where Harry was currently seated, there was an unending flow of students walking by him, so it was safe to say that he wouldn't be attacked here.

It took only five minutes before he saw Louis walking out with the swarm of people. Louis was frowning a bit, face serious as he walked out, but then his eyes met Harry's and then his entire face lit up. Harry felt warm all over.

"Hey, baby. I hope you weren't waiting for long. My prof dropped this really huge project on us and we had to stay for a bit longer just so she could finish explaining it." Louis said as he sat down beside Harry, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Harry blushed. Although they weren't really doing anything inappropriate, he was a bit shy since people were walking by and could still see them. Louis didn't seem like he cared at all, though.

"That's okay. I just got here." Harry said.

"Good." Louis said. He took his hand and stood, pulling Harry up with him. He scanned the area first before gently pulling Harry along and heading to the parking lot. Harry pressed close to Louis, pocketing his other free hand.

When they were inside the car, Harry finally blurted, "Um, Lou? Remember how we have to buy a gift for Johnny?"

Louis glanced at him, "Yeah, of course."

"Maybe we should go to the mall and find a gift? Like...now?" Harry said.

Louis' eyebrows furrowed, but he was smiling. "Why so sudden, babe? I mean, I don't mind. But I just kind of thought we could just order online? I don't think it's safe to be out at the mall."

Harry bit his lip. "Well...Liam offered to help me choose a guitar to buy, and I kind of said yes?"

Luckily, Louis didn't seem upset. He looked confused, though. "Oh, okay. You could've told me earlier, though."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, playing with his gloves.

"Hey," Louis said softly, taking his chin between his fingers and lifting his head up. "I'm not mad, babe. It's fine. Are we going to the mall right now?"

Harry nodded. "Liam will meet us there."

"Okay," Louis said easily, leaning over the console and pecking his lips. "Tell him we're on our way."

Harry smiled and did as told while Louis pulled out of their parking spot and began driving. As usual, Harry turned on the radio to a random station. He quietly looked out the window, humming under his breath to some of the songs he found familiar.

Harry wasn't sure how much time passed when Louis said, "What have you got there, Haz?"

Frowning, he said, "Uh, what?"

"In your hand," Louis clarified.

Harry looked down where his hand was placed on his lap, palm up. Sure enough, there was a piece of solid ice atop his hands. He didn't even remember removing his glove.

"Oh," Harry said, playing with the object in his hand. The piece of ice was as small as a coin, shaped in a way that made it look like a star with five pointed ends. "Um. I made a star?"

Ever since Louis taught him how to mute his aura and use his powers gradually in small bursts throughout the day, Harry eventually got bored of making it snow on his palm. A few days ago he tried experimenting and tried to shape his ice—the best he could do was a small, slightly unevenly shaped star. He was still practicing.

"Did you make a sculpture?" Louis said, his eyes widening. "That's sick!"

"Er," Harry scratched his head with his other hand, "It's really uneven. I'm still working on it."

"It looks beautiful. Can I see it?" Louis said, sounding excited.

A smile bloomed on Harry's face as he handed the ice star to Louis. They were at a red light, so Louis brought it close to his face, staring with what looked like awe. Harry was a bit overwhelmed by his reaction, really, because it didn't even mean anything to Harry. It was just a way to regularly release his power.

"This is magnificent," Louis said, beaming. 

"You can have it, but I promise I'll make a better one next time." Harry said.

"I love it," Louis said, taking his bare hand and kissing all over the back of his hand and his palm. Harry giggled. "I love your hands, Harold. Truly magical."

"Lou, you can literally make fire come out of your hands," Harry pointed out.

"We're pretty badass, aren't we?" Louis said, winking.

Harry laughed. "Totally."

The rest of the way to the mall, Louis kept on suggesting sculptures he thought Harry should make. Harry guffawed when Louis told him to make a miniature sculpture of Louis with his entire body and all. Louis faked offense when Harry said he wouldn't even try, to which Harry just stuck his tongue out as a response.

They met up with Liam at the guitar shop. Liam was already looking at the guitars on display, his eyebrows furrowed as he inspected it.

"Hey, Li." Harry said once they reached him.

"Oh, hey. I kind of started looking already." Liam said sheepishly.

"That's okay."

While Harry and Liam discussed what would be the best choice, Louis told him he'd sit down outside where there was a bench. Whenever Harry looked through the entrance of the shop, Louis was sitting there, ready to make a funny face whenever their eyes met.

Eventually, he and Liam found a guitar that passed Liam's inspection. They quickly paid for the instrument at the cashier and Harry couldn't help but beam when it was handed back to him in a black guitar case.

When they walked to where Louis was waiting for them, Louis had fallen asleep. His arms were crossed over his chest with his face turned downward. He had shades on, but Harry could immediately tell he was asleep from his posture.

"Damn, how long were we in there?" Liam said with a laugh.

"I have no idea." Harry said. "He's just probably tired."

Harry knew well enough that this arrangement between them would eventually take a toll on Louis. Louis was practically his personal bodyguard. Louis had to get up early despite his first class being at 10 pm because Harry had a class at eight in the morning. It was Harry's fault why he was always tired.

"Should we wake him?" Liam said.

"Um, I think I'm going to the bathroom real quick if that's okay?" Harry said, handing Liam his brand new guitar.

"Sure, mate. We'll wait for you here." Liam said.

With that, Harry walked away towards where he thought they passed a bathroom earlier. He spent a good ten minutes walking around the mall looking for the goddamn bathroom. When he finally found it near the mall's exit, there was a line. Which was odd because lines weren't a thing for men's bathrooms, but apparently there was a sink that needed repairing first and had flooded up the place. Harry would've given up immediately, but the line was already moving when he got there so he decided to just wait.

When he finally got in, he finished up rather quickly because he was worried Liam and Louis were getting impatient since he'd taken suspiciously long to take a wee. They might think he took a dump or something, which was embarrassing.

He washed his hands, fixing his hair a bit before finally walking out. As soon as he walked out of the bathroom, though, a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, making Harry yelp in surprise.

"Where the  _ hell _ were you?"

Harry stared, dumbfounded. Louis looked like a right mess, his forehead sweaty and his entire body tensed up. Louis was holding onto his shoulder so tightly it almost hurt, while his other hand was curled into a fist. Louis looked  _ angry _ . Harry didn't like that it was directed at him.

"I—I just—" Harry stuttered out.

"You can't just leave like that!" Louis said exasperatedly. His gaze wasn't soft. He was breathing hard, his face slightly red from how worked up he seemed.

Harry was just confused. "I just went to the bathroom," he defended weakly.

"Without  _ telling _ me?" 

"I told Liam," Harry said quietly, suddenly interested in his shoes. Louis just looked too livid right now. Harry didn't like it.

"For fuck's sake." Louis threw his hands up in exasperation. "Let's just go."

Harry's bottom lip wobbled as Louis dragged him back to where they came from. Louis was  _ mad _ . Louis had never been angry at Harry before and he felt like crying.

When Louis glanced at him over his shoulder, his face softened. Louis pulled him to the side so they weren't in everyone's way.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. Don't cry." Louis said. He obviously wasn't as angry as he was moments ago, but he was still tense and obviously stressed.

"I just—I'm sorry. Don't be mad anymore, please?" Harry mumbled, ignoring his watering eyes as he stared down resolutely on the ground.

"Fuck," Louis said again before pulling him into his arms. Harry quietly sniffled, burying his face in Louis' neck. "Baby, I was just worried. When I woke up and you weren't there and Liam told me you'd been gone for like, twenty minutes already, I just—I got scared. I'm sorry."

"I just needed to wee," Harry mumbled against his shoulder.

Louis laughed lightly. He pulled away so he could take Harry's face in his hands and plant a kiss on his lips. Harry was able to breathe better.

"You can't do that again, okay? You walked through the mall  _ alone _ , do you realize that? I'm not saying you're weak or that you can't fend for yourself, that's literally the biggest lie ever, but I'd just rather be there with you if something bad happens, okay? I just can't lose you. I really can't." Louis said softly with a bit of a wobble in his voice.

"Nothing's going to happen to me," Harry said. His heart clenched when he looked up and saw that Louis' eyes were watery as well. 

"You can't  _ know _ that," Louis breathed out. "Just—don't do that again, okay? I don't care if I'm sleeping or working on homework or whatever. You're my priority. Okay?"

Harry nodded. His voice was tight when he said, "Okay. Sorry again."

"Shh," Louis said, kissing his cheek. "It's done. Let's just get out of here, okay?"

When they returned to where Liam was waiting on a bench, it was obvious that he immediately took notice of the sudden mood shift between them. Thankfully, he didn't ask about it and just offered to carry Harry's guitar as they walked to the parking lot.

Harry helped Liam deposit the guitar in the backseat when they made it to Louis' car. Liam looked a bit reluctant as he glanced at Harry.

"H, are you still up for that guitar lesson? We could do it some other day, if you want." Liam said.

Harry quickly nodded. "I'm still up for it, actually. Um, are you?"

"I'm always up for it," Liam said, smiling. "I'll just meet you at your flat, then?"

"Yeah. You can just follow us." Harry said.

"Alright." With that, Liam waved quickly before unlocking his own car and climbing in.

Harry climbed into Louis' car and shut the door. They were both quiet as Louis drove. Harry spent the entire ride looking out the window, berating himself for being so insensitive to Louis. He just didn't think it was a big deal. He'd been living the past few days in bliss that it hadn't even crossed his mind that Reid might find a way to him at the mall. He'd been so careless.

Harry was in a glum mood even as they made it to his flat and began playing his new guitar. Louis was out in the living room while Harry and Liam were in Harry's room. They'd been playing for nearly half an hour now, so the next time Harry messed up the chords again, Liam sighed.

"Hey, I don't mean to pry, but are you and Louis okay?" Liam asked.

Harry sighed. "We kind of had a small fight earlier. We're okay now, though."

"I'm glad you're okay. I was just a bit surprised when Louis freaked out on me, you know? I told him you left for the bathroom and he just panicked, then he got mad at me for not waking him up." Liam said with a frown. He looked a bit reluctant when he said, "You're sure he's not, like, overly controlling and stuff, right?"

Harry's eyes widened. "No, of course not. Louis' a wonderful person, I swear."

Liam didn't look entirely convinced though, and Harry didn't want any of his friends to think that Louis was anything but perfect, so Harry blurted out, "I almost got kidnapped a few weeks ago. He's just worried it'll happen again."

Liam gasped. "You— _ what _ ? Shit, Harry. Were you hurt?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm just explaining why he acted that way. Please don't think any less of him." Harry said.

"That's—okay. I'm sorry for even asking that about Louis." Liam said quickly. "I'm sorry about what happened to you. Are you safe now?"

Harry smiled, "Thanks for your concern, Li. Um, the authorities have been informed and stuff, so I'm okay."

Liam's shoulders sagged in relief. "Thank God."

Harry looked back down at his guitar, eager to change the subject. "So, um, I'll start again?"

It took Liam a few seconds to realize that Harry was referring to the song he was playing before nodding quickly. "Right. Go ahead, I think you'll get it this time."

Harry actually managed to learn to play two songs before they stopped their little lesson. Harry walked Liam out to the door, reciprocating his hug when Liam embraced him goodbye. When he closed the door, he realized Louis wasn't even in the living room. 

Harry tiptoed to Niall's room where he could hear voices inside. Obviously, Louis was in there, probably playing video games with Niall.

He hesitated before knocking on the door and pushing it open. He peeked inside, and sure enough, Niall and Louis were on the floor by Niall's bed with game controllers in their hands.

"Hazza! Come join us," Niall said excitedly.

"Um." Harry glanced at Louis who was smiling softly at him. He had to remind himself that he and Louis were good. Their fight was over. He shouldn't be acting so awkwardly. "Okay."

Harry sat down on Niall's bed. Niall handed him a controller and they played FIFA for a bit. Eventually, they got tired of playing and Niall volunteered to order dinner tonight. As soon as he left his room, Louis' hand was wrapped around his wrist.

"You're not still upset, are you?" Louis asked, looking up at him from where he was sitting on the ground.

Harry shook his head. "I was never upset. I'm just scared that it's you who's still angry at me?"

"Again, I wasn't angry I was scared shitless and I kind of felt crazy for a second." Louis said. He pulled Harry off the bed and onto his lap, kissing the corner of his mouth. "It was this entire situation that I was pissed off at, not you. Never you."

"Okay." Harry sighed, resting his head on Louis' shoulder. "I wish this will be over soon. I just want to go out on a proper date with you, you know? Maybe ride the ferris wheel at the carnival. Or go ice skating."

"I know," Louis said sadly. "The council will figure it out. They'll capture Reid, and we won't have to be afraid of anything anymore."

Harry nodded, breathing in Louis' scent. He immediately felt at home. Without thinking, he said, "Reid was a really bad person."

"And he'll pay for everything he did." Louis said darkly, his arms tightening around Harry's torso.

"You know, sometimes I think he's just sad. He lost his son really early. There was this human group who hunted mutants, thinking they were performing dark magic or whatever. His son was around my age when it happened. It probably hurt him a lot." Harry said.

He'd never talked about Reid or his experiences under him before. But right now, in Louis' arms, he felt like he could spill all his secrets and all the things that haunted him the most. He felt safe.

"It doesn't excuse the abuse he did to you and the other mutants. We all go through shit, it doesn't mean we have the right to take it out on innocent people." Louis said firmly.

"I know." Harry turned his head to kiss his neck sweetly. "I just wish he found someone, you know? Like how I found you and how you helped me change my perspective on stuff. I just—he's just a sad person, Lou. Maybe all he needs is someone to love him."

"Yeah," Louis said, barely audible. "Maybe."

Niall walked in on them like that—Harry perched on Louis' lap while innocently kissing his neck. 

"Oh come  _ on _ , don't fuck in my room you animals!" Niall whined.

Louis threw a pillow at him, hitting him straight in the face while Harry just laughed into his neck. They heard Niall grumble something about moving out before they both bursted into laughter.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was getting good at making little ice sculptures out of thin air. Yesterday, he'd shyly given Louis a flower-shaped one, telling him that it was much better than the misshapen star he'd given him the other day. Louis had stopped his ramblings by pulling him into a kiss.

Days had already passed since then, and things were suspiciously quiet lately. Katrina and Zayn still updated them regularly about news concerning Reid, but so far, all they knew was that the council was doing their best to hunt him down. Even though it was unsettling knowing that the man was out there somewhere posing a threat to Harry by merely existing, Louis had calmed down a bit regarding the situation. He still kept a close eye on Harry and barely ever left his side, but he just wasn't as paranoid as he was before, thinking that the moment he blinked, Harry would be quickly snatched away from him.

Louis was also confident in Harry himself, who had improved greatly in controlling his power. That was all thanks to their regular training sessions.

Right now, they were in Judy's basement. The room was colder than usual, Harry standing still in front of him, his eyes closed. Louis watched him closely, noticed the way his lashes fanned over his upper cheek, the way his chest rose and fell as he concentrated. Harry's right hand was outstretched, his palm facing Louis' general direction.

"That's it, deep breaths." Louis said softly as to not startle him.

Behind Louis on the other end of the room were several targets. Louis had been making sure that if worse came to worst, Harry would know how to properly defend himself and not rely on mere instinct as a way to avoid harming himself as well. Louis didn't want to think of the possibility of Harry facing Reid's mutants alone, but it was something they both knew could still happen.

When Louis had asked Harry earlier about what his move would be to protect himself, Harry had said he would probably just freeze them again like he'd done before. While that worked well enough for Harry to get away from them, Louis told him that that kind of move would no doubt wear him out quickly.

"I feel like my fire runs out whenever I make a huge flame, you know? It might be the easiest and quickest thing to do at that moment, but if you're outnumbered and the fight continues even after you make that move, you'll be at a disadvantage. You have to be wise on where you'll alot your energy." Louis had told him.

Because of Harry's little ice sculpture creations, an idea came to Louis' mind.

"Make blades out of your ice, then." Louis had said.

"I mean, I think I used to make these pointy, long sticks before? But I'm too slow," Harry'd said, looking embarrassed 

"Then we're going to practice." 

Which was why they'd been practicing this for at least three hours straight, and while Harry was obviously putting effort and trying really hard, they weren't making much progress.

Harry took a breath, curling his hand into a fist. A sharp tip emerged from the small space in between his thumb and pointer finger. Sure enough, he'd molded a blade-like form out of his ice. Louis was endlessly amazed.

"There you go," Louis said, moving to stand beside him with a hand on his hip. He inspected the ice blade—it was solid and light, sure to cut straight through the air and towards its target.

"See, I take so long." Harry grumbled.

"It's okay, babe." Louis said, squeezing his hip. "Let's try aiming and throwing, yeah?"

"Okay," Harry said.

Louis stood behind him, adjusting his stance, especially the space between his legs and the position of his arms. He lifted Harry's arm which was holding the blade and bent it backwards so that his wrist was closer to his shoulder. Louis smoothed his hands down Harry's back, straightening his posture. Harry's unoccupied hand was left hanging by his hip, slightly outstretched to the side.

"Place your left foot in front of you, but rest your weight on your right," Louis instructed, tapping Harry's thigh. Harry obeyed quickly. 

"Focus on your target," Louis said, his lips touching the back of Harry's neck.

"Okay." he mumbled.

"When you throw the knife, you swing your forearm from the elbow so your arm is straight out in front of you, then only then will you release it." Louis said, bending Harry's arm to show him how. "While you're doing that, you'll shift your weight from your right to your left leg to create a forward momentum. Clear?"

"Got it," Harry said, testing his stance. He turned to Louis, looking a bit nervous but as determined as ever. "Should I just give it a go?"

Louis stepped away from him, nodding. "Whenever you're ready."

Harry took his time, then eventually, he did every step Louis told him to and sent the ice blade flying through the air, landing outside the target. When Louis looked back at him, he was pouting.

Louis couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Hey, that was good for a first try. We'll just keep on trying, okay?"

"You might get bored," Harry said.

"Oh, darling, there's no place I would rather be." Louis said, kissing him quickly before stepping away. When he found Harry's eyes lingering on his lips, he smirked and said, "I'll give you a kiss if you get closer to the target."

Harry's lips curled upward. "And if I hit the target straight on?"

Louis shrugged, casually leaning on the wall. "It'll be a surprise, but I swear you'll  _ love _ it."

That seemed to do it for Harry. He spent the next hour throwing knives until his arm began to feel like lead. Judy brought down some sandwiches and glasses of juice, telling them to rest when her eyes landed on Harry's exhausted posture. They thanked her and took her advice.

They sat on the couch, Harry immediately curling into his side, resting his head on Louis' shoulder. They quietly ate their food as Harry played some songs on his phone.

"It's been nearly a month," Harry said out of the blue.

"Since what?"

"Since Texas and Clay."

Right. Time had passed by really fast. Louis could've sworn it was just a week ago. "I guess it has."

"What if Reid isn't out there anymore?" Harry asked, his big, hopeful eyes peering up at him. "I mean, the council is doing all they can. He and his men have been quiet. Right?"

"Yeah." Louis smiled sadly, pushing an errant curl off Harry's forehead. "But he's still out there. Until he's been captured, we can't let our guard down."

"I know." Harry looked down. 

They were quiet after that. Louis pulled him closer to his side, petting his arm and letting the boy tuck his face into Louis' neck. It still sometimes took Louis by surprise just how cold Harry's skin always was.

"I don't feel guilty, you know?" Harry suddenly said.

Louis frowned. "About what, love?"

"About...doing what I did to Reid. Maybe it was because it never really sunk in that I could've killed him, you know? Which I didn't, 'cause like, he wouldn't be back if he I actually did, but at that time he'd just disappeared and it wasn't something he'd do if he were alive." Harry murmured.

"You don't have to feel guilty. You're a hero." Louis said firmly.

Harry snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious," Louis said.

"I didn't feel like a hero. I ran away, trembling so bad I don't even know how I managed to get home."

"It's alright for heroes to be scared." Louis reminded him gently.

Harry just shook his head, laughing lightly. "You'll say anything to make me feel better because you're biased."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Louis said.

Suddenly, Harry was on his lap, grinning. "Just shut up, Tomlinson. You owe me a few kisses."

Louis caressed his back before resting them on his waist. "It would be my honor."

Their lips were pressed together in an instant, Louis pulling him against his chest and savoring every moment. When they pulled away, they were both grinning widely and Louis wondered if anything could ever beat this.

× × ×

It was still dark out when Louis woke up to the sound of quiet sniffles. He blearily blinked his eyes, his hand immediately feeling for Harry's body on the other side of the bed. His hand landed on his knee.

"Babe?" Louis said, sitting up. It was dark so he couldn't exactly see Harry, though he could make up the outline of his body. He was sitting against the headboard, his face buried in his hands.

"S-sorry," Harry said shakily. "I didn't mean to wake you,"

At the sound of Harry's distressed voice, Louis felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over his head. The last dregs of his sleepiness had completely vanished. Frowning, he scooted closer to Harry so he could pull him into his chest. Harry let out a shuddering breath.

"What happened?" Louis said, his voice higher than usual. He couldn't see Harry's face but he could feel the wetness of his tears when he swept his thumbs over his cheeks.

"It's stupid, let's just go back to sleep?" Harry mumbled.

"You're crying, love. I need to know why," Louis said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. Lately, Harry had been nothing but jolly and happy. The suddenness of waking up to Harry in tears had him going a bit crazy.

"It was just…" he trailed off, hiccuping. "um. Just a dream. Sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Louis said softly. "Is it—are you comfortable with telling me what it was about? You don't have to if you don't want to, but I don't think I can go back to sleep after if I don't know what's bothering you."

For a moment, Harry didn't respond. All that could be heard in the room was Harry's hitching breaths and quiet sniffles. Louis rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. Louis' heart was beating wildly, both in panic and concern. Harry didn't seem to have nightmares before, or at least that was what Louis knew. Seeing Harry like this was challenging to say the least.

"It was about when I used to work for him," Harry whispered.

Louis didn't need to ask who specifically it was about. They both knew who it was. He clenched his jaw.

When Louis didn't say anything, Harry continued, "I dreamed that I was back there. I even saw some faces of the mutants who used to work there too. He was—he was so mad at me because of what I did to him two years ago. He said—" Harry's breath hitched, and then he let out a cry, "He said I have to pay for it, and then you were there all bloody and—then he tells me to  _ kill _ you and I—"

Harry's words were replaced by muffled cries as he buried his face in Louis' chest. Louis wrapped his arms around him tighter, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Love, it's just a dream. He's not going to get to us, okay? We made sure of that.  _ I _ won't let him come close to you,"

"I'm not afraid for  _ me _ ," Harry cried, "what if he hurts  _ you, _ or Niall or someone else close to me?"

"That won't happen," Louis said firmly. "We won't  _ let _ that happen."

"You can't  _ know _ that,"

"I can't, but I sure as hell will do anything I can if it means it'll protect us." 

Harry continued crying into his chest. Louis gritted his teeth, wondering why this had to happen to  _ Harry _ out of everyone. Harry didn't deserve any of this. Try as he might, Louis didn't have the ability to turn back time and change anything. All he could do was hold the boy he loved tight and close.

Right. The boy he loved. This wasn't the time to overthink Louis' choice of words. 

They eventually lied back down on bed, Louis spooning Harry from behind and kissing the back of his neck. Harry sighed contentedly, scooting backwards to press their bodies together. Louis toyed with Harry's hair and ran his other hand up and down Harry's arm. 

Just when he thought Harry had fallen back to sleep, he said, "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." Louis said.

He heard Harry swallow. Wordlessly, he took Louis' hand and intertwined their fingers together. Finally, "I don't know how many people I've killed."

Silence took over the room for a beat. "What do you mean, love?"

"Remember how I told you Reid controlled us? We were like his puppets. Sometimes, Reid had enemies that needed to disappear. I'm sure he's sent me on one of those before." Harry said shakily.

Louis let out a breath. He hooked his chin on Harry's shoulder so he could kiss his cheek. "Love, please don't punish yourself like this. You said it yourself, you were unconscious of what was happening. You were being controlled."

Louis' voice was calm and warm, but the feeling in his gut was something entirely different. 

"I know," Harry sniffed. "It's just weird, isn't it? It was still me who'd done it. That's why after I ran away, I vowed to myself that I would never use it again. I saw it like a curse, you know?"

"You know that's not true," Louis immediately said.

"I know that now, of course," Harry said, squeezing his hand. "But before, it was really hard. Everything was so dark, I felt like there was no getting better. But then you came. I think it's metaphorical how you're fire—my world was instantly brighter with you. I saw everything clearer. I'm not so cold anymore."

Louis was overcome with too much emotion to say anything that would accurately say what he was feeling, so he settled for kissing him again, soft and passionate and sweet.

"I'm not going anywhere," Louis mumbled against his lips.

"I know," Harry's hands tightened around Louis' arms.

"You're not going anywhere either, baby. You're going to be stuck with me for a long time." Louis said.

That got a small laugh from the boy beneath him. "I'm glad to hear that."

Louis closed the space between them, their kiss turning urgent. Louis  _ loved _ this boy, loved him so much that he was willing to give anything up. Perhaps Louis had always been in love with him, because Louis wasn't surprised at the realization. Sure, it was slightly scary and very serious, but Louis would never deny it. Right now, Harry was feeling scared and unsure of what the world had in store for them, and Louis just wanted to make him feel  _ loved _ .

Harry's legs fell open so Louis could position himself between them. Louis rested his arms on the sides of Harry's head, clutching his hair. Harry's hands travelled down the expanse of his back, pulling him closer. It was when Harry wrapped his legs around Louis' hips and grinded up on him that Louis let out a low moan.

"Baby," Louis muttered, leaving Harry's kiss-bruised lips in favor of nibbling on the spot behind his ear.

"Lou," Harry's voice was breathy and high. 

Louis kissed down his neck until he reached his collarbones and sucked bruises into the smooth skin there. He stretched the t-shirts collar wider so he could reach the skin near his chest.

"Lou—I want you," Harry breathed out.

"Yeah?" Louis didn't stop kissing his skin and merely mumbled against it. "Tell me what you want, babe."

"Can I blow you?"

Louis cursed. How could something sound so innocent and obscene at the same time? Louis peered up at him, drinking in Harry's red cheeks and half-lidded eyes.

"Of course you can. Anything you want." Louis said. It should've scared him how the question that stood out would be what Louis  _ wouldn't _ do for him.

Louis repositioned himself so that he was now sitting with his back against the headboard. Harry quickly got in between his legs and without any preamble, pulled his pajamas down. Louis was already hard, straining against his boxers. Harry looked at him from under his lashes before leaning down and mouthing at his clothed cock. Louis' hands immediately held onto Harry's curls, pulling softly.

"Tell me what to do?" Harry said, his breath hot against Louis.

"Fuck, okay," Louis breathed out. This might've been Harry's first time giving a blowjob. Harry trusted him enough to do this with him. "Get your palm wet. Use your hands first,"

Obediently, Harry licked his palm until it was glistening with spit. Without another word, Harry pulled off his boxers and began pumping him.

"Shit, Haz." Louis groaned. "You're so good, baby."

"This feels good?" Harry asked, sounding breathless. Louis could only nod in response, already feeling the familiar warmth coiling at the pit of his stomach.

Louis didn't even realize his eyes had slipped closed until it suddenly snapped open at the feeling of something warm against the head of his cock. He looked down and found Harry licking curiously as though he was eating a lollipop. Louis moaned at the scene before him scratching Harry's head to catch his attention.

"Don't tease, baby," Louis said, unbelievably hard. Harry hadn't even put his mouth on him.

"Sorry," Harry said, though he didn't sound so guilty. 

Before Louis could say anything else, Harry was ducking down to take him in his mouth. His mouth was warm and went and fucking heaven. Harry suddenly pulled off, making Louis groan in protest.

"You're in charge," Harry said, touching the hand that was gripping Harry's hair. The boy managed a small smirk before ducking back down and taking him back into his mouth.

Louis tightened his grip on his hair, controlling him so he was bobbing his head up and down. Louis tried to be as gentle as possible because he didn't want to hurt Harry. 

The next moments were a blissful blur of heat and wetness. Harry took him so well, didn't complain once and merely gripped his thighs as he let Louis use him as he pleased.

Louis pulled Harry off him when he came, cupping his hand over himself to avoid making a mess on Harry's bed. He wiped his hand on his discarded pajamas and immediately pulled Harry towards him, kissing him and tasting himself on his lips. Louis only managed to stroke Harry a few times before he was coming already. After that, they were both boneless and warm. 

That was when Louis blurted sleepily, "Be my boyfriend, Haz?"

Harry twisted his head to look at him, his eyes twinkling. "I kind of thought we were boyfriends already, but of course, Lou. Yes. Always yes."

Louis grinned, reclaiming his rightful place wrapped around Harry's back, burying his nose in his hair and sleepily thinking  _ I love you. _

He hoped Harry felt it through the beating of his heart against his back.


	20. Chapter 20

On Friday night, they went to another one of Liam's gigs at a nearby pub. It took Louis some persuading, but when he learned that the pub was literally three blocks away and that Zayn was also coming with them, he eventually caved.

Harry, Louis, and Niall merely walked there, so when they finally arrived, their cheeks were flushed from the cold and their hair (especially Harry's) was disheveled and tangled. They found Liam and Zayn in a booth, talking excitedly.

"Hey, mates!" Niall said loudly once they were close enough.

Liam waved them forward, scooting out of the booth so they could sit down before taking a seat next to Harry. 

"What do you guys think of the place? It's pretty sick." Liam said.

He was right. The place had just opened a few weeks ago, so none of them had really been here. It was spacious and filled with people, music playing loudly on the speakers. Lights flashed in sync with the music's beat.

"It's great," Niall agreed. "How'd you get a gig here?"

"I have no idea. You can ask my manager," Liam shrugged.

"Well alright Mr. Bigshot. We didn't even know you had a manager," Louis teased.

"Oy! That's right, how come you never introduced us?" Niall said, slamming his hands down the table.

"I didn't want to scare her off," Liam said, looking pointedly at Niall.

Niall squawked in protest while the rest of the table laughed. Liam stood up to get them drinks, dragging Niall along with him to help him carry their drinks.

"I'm glad you guys came out," Zayn said once it was just the three of them, raising an eyebrow.

"He needed a bit of convincing," Harry laughed.

Louis shrugged. "I mean, we're just a few blocks away from home."

"Good. Katrina and I were worried you guys were locking yourselves up in your flat too much." Zayn said with a laugh.

Harry laughed lightly. "I mean, we go out and stuff. We even went out and bought a guitar with Liam."

"I heard," Zayn said smiling. "Can you play for us, then? Maybe join Liam on the stage?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Uh, actually,  _ no _ ."

Both Zayn and Louis laughed.

"I'm serious! I literally only know like, three songs, and I haven't perfected any of those either," Harry said.

"Stop lying, babe. You're an absolute star. I bet if you made your own YouTube channel and posted covers you'd be just as popular as Liam," Louis said.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. "You've never even heard me sing."

"And why do you think that is?" Louis said, scratching his chin. "Oh, that's right, I only ever hear you singing in the shower. And I could already tell how good you are."

Before Harry could say anything, Liam and Niall returned with their drinks. They chatted about random things, ranging from Niall's new haircut to Zayn's photography project. Harry hadn't felt this relaxed in a while, and he planned to make the most of it while it lasted. The drinks kept coming in which Harry gladly accepted.

When it was finally Liam's turn to perform, their table was the loudest to cheer. Niall immediately pulled out his phone and snapped photos while Harry snuggled under Louis' arm, sighing in content..

"You're having a good time?" Louis asked him.

"A great time." Harry said, grinning. "I missed them."

"We literally had lunch with them at the cafeteria earlier," Louis pointed out, laughing.

Harry pouted. "Well, this is different. We're not in school."

"I get it, babe, I was kidding." Louis said, kissing his temple.

The rest of the night went by without a dull moment. Harry had a few more beers than usual, which meant he felt even more loose and at ease. Louis kept a strong arm around his shoulder the entire time as Harry remained slumped into his side.

They cheered loudly when Liam finished another song (Niall stepped on the table and began aggressively cheering), laughing amongst themselves. Even Zayn, who was often quiet and lost in his own thoughts, had a large smile on his face. Niall was ten times more chaotic and clingier than usual—he'd smacked a kiss on Harry's cheek randomly which made Louis protest dramatically, and then decided to bother Zayn when he figured Louis wouldn't let him get all touchy with Harry again.

The lights were flashing, Liam's voice was drifting through the room, and laughter was a constant sound. Harry had a dopey smile on his face, his limbs even less cooperative than they already were as he threw his arms around Louis' neck and breathed in his scent. Louis was very warm. And handsome. And beautiful.

"Did you just sniff me, Harold?" Louis was laughing.

"You wore that cologne. The one you said was only for special occasions?" Harry slurred.

"Yeah, I am wearing it."

Harry sniffed his neck again. "I like it. You smell so good."

He felt the rumble of Louis' chest. "You're drunk, babe."

"No."

"Actually, you're an  _ affectionate _ drunk." Louis said, hugging him closer.

Harry stared down at Louis' lap. Why wasn't he on Louis' lap? He probably said that out loud because Louis barked out a laugh again.

"Oi, you two, stop being so bloody adorable," Niall scolded from the other side of the table.

"Jealous?" Zayn laughed.

"Psh. I have food and alcohol, I'm the happiest man alive." Niall said.

Harry didn't pay them much mind. He continued drinking his beer until Louis took his glass away and told him he should drink water. Harry whined.

"Come on, I'm going to get you some water. Can you walk?" Louis asked, shuffling to get out of the booth.

Harry's limbs were like noodles. "I'll just stay here."

Louis hesitated, but then Zayn said a bit drunkenly, "We're right here, Lou. He's not going anywhere."

Right. Louis was this overprotective, thoughtful, lovely man. Harry wondered how he got Louis. Such a lovely man.

"Alright. I'll be quick, the three of you stay here, okay?" Louis said firmly.

He heard Niall and Zayn's affirmatives while he nodded his head. Louis helped Harry up for a bit so he could get out of their seat before helping him sit down again, letting him scoot over near the wall. Harry slumped against it, his eyes threatening to slip shut.

"I'll be back, babe." Louis said. He felt the scratch of Louis' scruff on his cheek, and then he was gone.

Niall and Zayn were still talking about whatever and tried to include Harry in the conversation several times, but Harry was already too sleepy to even reply. He let his eyes close, letting Liam's voice from the stage relax him.

He didn't know how much time passed when someone shook him awake. He turned and found Louis beside him, eyebrows furrowed.

"Harry, we need to go now."

Harry rubbed his eye and sat up a bit straighter. Niall and Zayn were still across them, obviously wasted. Zayn had his eyes closed and was resting his head against the backrest. Niall was busy chugging down more beer, his eyes glued to his phone.

"Already?" Harry mumbled.

"You're already falling asleep. Let's go." Louis said sternly.

When they stood up, Niall gave them a questioning look. "You guys are already leaving?"

"Yeah, we'll go ahead. That okay?" Louis said. He sounded like he was in a rush.

Niall looked at Harry and probably saw just how drunk he was, because he just shrugged and waved them off. "Fine. No dirty business in the living room, you hear me?"

Harry flushed while Louis just pulled him along without another word. Harry stumbled on his feet as they wove through the crowd of people, barely keeping up with Louis' speed.

"Why're we in a hurry?" Harry asked, but Louis probably didn't hear him over the music because he didn't respond. Eventually, they made it outside. The cold air was a bit sobering, so Harry straightened up a bit and tried to ignore his spinning head.

"Do you have water?" Harry mumbled, leaning against the brick wall. There was a couple by his left smoking, which didn't help with his headache at all.

Louis sighed. He sounded annoyed, which made Harry's eyes snap open.

"You can drink at home, yeah?" Louis said, looking around them. 

"But I thought you got me water?" Harry asked, confused. "Did they run out?"

"Yeah," Louis shrugged, pulling him off the wall. "Let's go, you'll feel better later."

Harry stumbled into his side, letting Louis lead the way as his eyes occasionally closed. Harry rested his head on Louis' shoulder, feeling Louis' tight grip on his waist. Louis' grip usually was secure, but never this rough. Harry bruised like a peach, so he was just worried he'd end up with a finger-shaped bruise on his hip.

"Are you angry?" Harry asked when they walked a good distance away from the pub. Louis didn't answer, so Harry repeated it again, but louder. "Lou? Why are you angry?"

Louis' eyes snapped to him. He had a passive look on his face. "I'm not angry."

Harry probably pissed him off because he was a lightweight and got disgustingly clingy. Harry pouted. "Sorry."

Louis didn't say anything. Harry practically walked with his eyes closed, ignoring everything around them. He didn't realize it was already so late that there weren't that many people walking in the streets anymore. He looked up and caught a glimpse of a pet store called Annika's.

Harry frowned. "Wait, aren't we going the wrong way?" Harry twisted his neck to look back at the pet store they'd just passed. That was literally not along the way back to their flat.

"I just need to pick something up," Louis said.

"What is it, then?" Harry asked, lifting his head to look at him.

"It's—it doesn't matter."

"If it doesn't matter, why're we picking it up?" Harry giggled.

Louis sighed. "Harry, shut up."

Harry was taken aback. His smile was immediately wiped off his face. He bit his lip and stared at his shoes. He was never drinking again. Louis seemed to hate it. But Louis didn't seem to mind earlier.

Harry stayed quiet for the rest of their walk. Eventually, Louis' phone rang and he quickly picked up. Harry was staring at the side of Louis' face when he realized Louis' phone case was suddenly a different color. Louis had a green one. This one was black.

Not only that, but Louis was practically whispering into his phone with his head turned away from Harry, clearly making sure that Harry wouldn't overhear his conversation. Frowning, he looked around them. He didn't know how long they were walking, but he didn't recognize this street anymore.

"Lou," Harry pulled at Louis' shirt to grab his attention, but Louis merely put his finger against his lips, telling him to keep quiet. Harry sighed, staring at where his hand was clutching Louis' shirt.

Louis had been wearing a black shirt with a skull print on it (Harry had even joked about how he looked like he belonged in an emo band), he was sure. Why did he change his top into this brown one? Perhaps he spilled a drink on it?

Louis was still talking on the phone and Harry's feet were starting to seriously hurt. What were they even waiting for? He said they'd pick something up, but they weren't even near a store.

"Lou? Let's go home. Wanna sleep," Harry nuzzled his face in Louis' neck, breathing in. His entire body went rigid.

Louis had a different cologne on.

"Not yet, just a few more minutes."

Slowly, Harry peeled himself away from him. Louis' jeans were definitely a few sizes too big on him. Harry had never seen those shoes before. The only thing he knew was Louis' actual clothes was his jean jacket. Harry's heart beat faster, the shock of everything enough to sober him up. He sneakily reached for his own phone, but his pocket was empty.

When he looked back up, Louis was smirking at him. It wasn't the smirk that came with his teasing comments, or the fond smirk that he wore whenever Harry tripped on air or rambled endlessly. It was a smirk that belonged to a stranger.

"Don't be scared, Styles. It's just me." He said, his blue eyes flickering into an unfamiliar pair of brown ones for a second.

Harry sucked in a breath and felt the temperature around them drop. He felt the beginnings of frost beginning to escape his palms, but that was when something hard collided with the back of his head, sending him into complete darkness.

× × ×

Louis woke up in a bathroom.

He groaned, wincing at the pounding in his head. The lights were too bright overhead, making him squeeze his eyes shut again. He could hear the music from outside, the vibrations of the instruments and the voices and laughter of strangers. Louis pulled himself into a sitting position, rubbing his face with his palms.

"You alright there, mate?" A man washing his hands in the sink asked, glancing at him curiously.

"M' fine," Louis mumbled, getting onto his feet.

"Had too much to drink?"

No, actually. Louis didn't even finish his single bottle. He'd left their booth to get Harry some water and then—

" _ Fuck _ ," Louis was suddenly wide awake, his mind running a thousand miles per hour. He shoved past the guy talking to him to get out of the bathroom. He could feel his heart beating loudly and blood rushing in his ears. He shoved past people, ignoring their voices as he searched for their booth.

There were a lot of people and Louis felt like he was burning up. The lights were distracting and hurt his eyes. His anxiousness just might make him throw up.

Eventually, he found their table. His heart practically stopped beating when he only saw three people.

Niall saw him first, frowning. "Hey, why'd you come back?"

Louis felt a bit manic, his entire body going rigid. His voice was dangerously calm when he said, " _ Where the fuck is Harry?" _

All three of them stared at him like he'd grown a second head.

"You left with him like, half an hour ago," Niall said slowly. Liam looked confused, but when he met Zayn's alarmed eyes, he knew exactly what was going on.

" _ Fuck!" _ Louis slammed his fists against the table, sending a few glasses shattering on the ground.

"Hey, calm down. We'll find him," Zayn said hastily, getting out of the booth.

"What do you mean you'll find him? Did you lose him, Louis?" Liam said, sounding concerned.

Niall's eyebrows were furrowed as he looked between Louis' tensed body and Zayn. Louis saw the exact moment it clicked for him.

"Holy shit."

Niall was out of his seat in an instant, grabbing Louis' arm. "Let's go. Right now. It's not too late."

"Guys? What's happening?" Liam said, standing up to join them.

It was too noisy. There were far too many people. Harry wasn't at his side and Louis felt like bursting.

"Come on, let's go outside," Zayn said, ever the calm and collected guy. It wasn't a suggestion as he forcefully dragged Louis out of the pub until they were in the parking lot.

"Guys, can anyone explain—" Liam began.

"You  _ fucking _ idiot!" Louis yelled, lunging at Zayn.

Louis forcefully pinned him to the wall, causing Zayn to groan as his back hit the bricks. Louis' eyes were blurry with unshed tears as he gripped Zayn's collar. "How did you  _ not know _ that wasn't me?"

"Louis, this isn't the time—" Zayn said, sounding so sure that it set Louis off even more.

Before Louis could even think of what he was doing, his fisted hand was burning up, and he was throwing it straight to Zayn's face. Zayn ducked out of the way, making his fist land on the wall instead. It left a burn mark as he removed it.

"What the fuck?!" he faintly heard Liam's voice behind them.

He turned to Zayn who now had his hands raised in surrender. Louis raised both of his hands as well, producing fire from his palms.

"I know you're angry right now, but you have to get control over yourself, Louis." Zayn said carefully, his eyes boring into Louis'.

Right now, all Louis knew was blinding rage. Harry had been taken right under their noses.  _ Zayn _ had let whoever that person was take Harry when he was literally sitting in front of them.

"I'm gone for one fucking minute," Louis said through gritted teeth, advancing on Zayn, "and you  _ lose _ him?"

Zayn definitely looked threatened now. Louis' entire body was vibrating with energy that was bursting to break free, flames that came alive with rage. The edges of Louis' vision were dark and all he could see was Zayn's face.

"Louis, I'm not the enemy here," Zayn said slowly, swallowing. "This is your power controlling you. Louis, take that control back, because what we need to focus on now is to find Harry. Don't let your anger blind you—"

"Don't you fucking say his name," Louis spat, stepping even closer.

Harry was gone. He'd been taken. Louis had promised him repeatedly that it would never happen. Louis let him down and now the boy he loved was in danger.

"Don't do this, Louis. This is your power speaking—"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" 

It was like Louis' body was on autopilot, because he didn't even register it when he released the first ball of fire and hurled it straight towards Zayn. Zayn jumped out of the way, but then Louis was shooting flames at him again. Zayn blocked his attacks by sending a car into the air and dropping it in between them.

"Louis! Harry needs our help right now! You have to fucking stop this!" Zayn yelled from the other side.

All Louis saw was red. "I said don't say his  _ fucking _ name!"

It was a blur of red and orange, the smell of burnt ttires Louis attacked and Zayn blocked or dodged.

"Louis!"

There was fire everywhere and all he could feel was heat. He saw Harry's face, the tears on his cheeks the night he had a nightmare about Reid, Louis promising him nothing was going to happen—

"Snap the fuck out of it!"

Cold water was thrown over his entire body, causing everything to come to a halt. Niall was standing with an empty pail in his hands, his gaze strong and defiant despite his trembling hands. Liam was peeking from behind a dumpster, his face pale. 

"Whatever the fuck is going on with you and your mutant biology bullshit,  _ fix it _ , will you? My best friend is—" Niall swallowed, clenching his jaw. "My best friend needs our help, and that's not going to happen if you don't stop trying to kill each other."

Louis' eyesight had cleared up. The parking lot looked like something had exploded here, though luckily, there weren't any people around. "I—"

"Are you going to stop attacking Zayn now?" Niall said firmly.

Louis nodded. His body lost its incessant buzz. His hands fell to his sides. Louis blinked several times, taking a deep breath. He was finally awake.

Zayn emerged from behind one of the parked (and slightly) burnt cars. The sleeve of his jacket was burnt, revealing a patch of reddish skin, but he didn't seem seriously hurt.

Louis opened his mouth to apologize, but nothing came out. Now that rage wasn't there to distract him anymore, Louis realized with sobering clarity that Harry had been taken by a shapeshifter who took his face. The situation sunk in.

Louis leaned against a car before sliding down to the ground. Now that there was no more adrenaline, all he could feel was numbness.

"Louis," Zayn said cautiously, crouching down beneath him, "I'll tell Katrina everything. We'll find him."

Fuck Katrina. Fuck the council for not getting ahold of Reid Ryder. Fuck Reid Ryder for even thinking about laying a  _ hand _ on his boy.

"If he hurts him," Louis said lowly, teeth clenched. "I will kill him. I will  _ kill _ him and I'll enjoy every second of it."

"Reid will get what's coming for him," Zayn said. "But right now, we need to come up with a plan to get to that point."

Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Harry was brave and strong and smart. He'd be okay. Harry was a fighter. He wouldn't let Reid hurt him. Louis had taught him well, and he had faith in him. Harry was  _ powerful _ .

"Okay." Louis exhaled shakily. "Okay."

They were going to take things one step at a time. But when they get to the final step,  _ they _ will be the ones to come out on top. 

Reid Ryder would wish he'd never met them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks! :D

_ When Harry woke up, he was in a soft bed. It wasn't the hard pavement he'd gotten used to. The old tarp he used as a blanket was also replaced by a real fluffy blanket—soft, clean, and warm. _

_ Harry sat up, realizing he was in an unfamiliar room. There was a single window at his side, a closet by the door and a wooden desk at the opposite side of the room. The bed was large and soft, and while Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd slept in a proper bed, he didn't exactly like the idea of waking up in an unfamiliar one. _

_ It seemed to be early morning, judging by the weak sunlight filtering through the glass window. It was also awfully quiet. _

_ Harry shoved the soft blanket off his body. His tattered clothes were gone, replaced by a soft cotton shirt and some joggers. He groaned at the pain in his stomach and gingerly lifted the hem of his t-shirt. A bandage was wrapped around his waist. _

_ There was a glass of water on the bedside table. He chugged it down quickly before swinging his legs off the bed and trying to stand. He yelped when his legs gave out beneath him, causing him to collapse to the ground. _

_ He didn't even realize someone had entered the room until he saw a pair of shoes in front of him. Harry startled, eyes wide as he looked up at the intruder. _

_ "Are you okay?"  _

_ Harry gulped. This was the man who'd been giving him cash whenever he passed by Harry's spot. He'd been doing it for days, and every time he saw him, he was wearing an immaculate suit, his hair brushed back. The man looked like he was in his early thirties and probably owned a huge company or something of sorts. _

_ "Who are you?" Harry croaked out, his throat feeling unbelievably dry. His eyes darted around the room, staring at the open door. He could run out as soon as he got the opportunity. _

_ "You don't remember? You were hurt. I offered to help you," the man said, crouching down to meet his eyes. _

_ Harry leaned away from him. His memory was pretty blurry about the night before. A group of guys his age had taken interest in his things and probably thought he had a lot of cash stashed away somewhere because they probably saw this rich man hand him money on a daily basis. _

_ Harry had tried to stand his ground, but he was outnumbered. The next thing he knew, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. The boys took all his things—his backpack filled with his spare clothes, cash, and some left over food. They took his shoes and his jacket, leaving him shivering on the cold ground. He clutched his stomach desperately, his head spinning at the sight of blood pouring out from his wound and seeping through his shirt. _

_ His eyes were closing when he heard a car stop beside him. He felt someone grab his arm, saying something about helping him, making Harry nod weakly. After that, he went unconscious. _

_ Right. So this man really did help him and saved him from bleeding out on the street. He cleared his throat. "Um. Thanks." He paused, and then blurted out, "But why did you help me?" _

_ Harry wasn't naive enough to think that this man was just a kind person and decided to take in a homeless boy he saw in the street. Even then, a man like that would probably have brought him to a hospital, and not their own home. Harry's skin crawled. _

_ "Because we're more or less the same," the man said, his brown eyes boring into his. _

_ Harry doubted they had any similarities at all. "What do you mean?" _

_ The man smiled, taking his arm and pulling him to his feet. Harry grimaced at the touch, quickly pulling his arm away when he was standing. _

_ "Come and eat some breakfast with me. We can talk then." the man said, quickly turning on his heel and heading out the door. _

_ Harry stared at him for a second before timidly following. The rest of the house was filled with ornate, dark wood furniture and deep red wallpapers. He followed the man down the stairs and into the kitchen where an elderly woman was cooking. He stopped by the doorway as the man sat down at the head of the table. There was a large sliding glass behind the table, revealing a spacious lawn filled with plants. _

_ "Sit with me," the man said, gesturing at the seat on his right. _

_ Reluctantly, Harry did as told. Food was placed in front of them and Harry couldn't help but immediately scarf it down unapologetically. It had been too long since he'd last eaten a full, home-cooked meal. _

_ When he finished, he glanced at the man who hadn't even touched his food. He was watching Harry curiously and Harry couldn't help but fidget under his gaze. _

_ "Would you like more?" the man said, pushing his plate towards Harry. _

_ Harry quickly shook his head. "I'm good, thanks." _

_ "Alright." _

_ Harry stared at his lap. His thoughts were all over the place. What did this man want with him? Could he possibly escape this place if he wanted? What on earth had he gotten himself into? _

_ "I'm assuming you're wondering who I am," the man said, making Harry snap his head up. _

_ Right. That too. "Yeah," _

_ The man placed his knife and fork back on his plate, regarding Harry with a stern gaze. "My name is Reid Ryder." _

_ It seemed like he was waiting for a response, so Harry blurted, "I'm Harry," _

_ "Nice to meet you, Harry." Reid smiled. _

_ Harry played with the hem of his shirt and asked, "Why did you give me money before? And why did you help me with my injury?" _

_ "Because you're special," the man said. _

_ Harry frowned. Then, his heartbeat picked up. This man couldn't possibly know about his powers, right? _

_ "I'm afraid I  _ am _ aware of your powers, Harry Styles." Reid said. _

_ Harry's eyes widened. "How did you—I didn't tell you my last name."  _

_ Reid smiled patronizingly. "You think pretty loudly." _

_ Harry stared. "You can read my mind?" _

_ "Yes. And right now, your mind is a confusing place. You have a lot of thoughts in that little head of yours." Reid said casually. _

_ Harry wrung his fingers together. "You're a...mutant?" _

_ "Yes, I am." _

_ "And why am I here, then?" Harry said slowly, nervously. _

_ "Because you are, too. And I can use one as powerful as yourself." _

× × ×

"How hard did you hit him?"

"Not  _ that _ hard. Hard enough to make him unconscious, of course."

"Why the fuck isn't he waking up, then?"

"It isn't my fault the kid has a weak-ass skull!"

"You know what I think? I think  _ you've _ got a weak-ass skull. You probably don't have a brain in there, either."

"Oh, that's fucking rich. Maybe if you—"

"Yo, shut the fuck up. He's starting to move."

"See? I told you I didn't send him into a damn coma. I swear to god you need to trust me more—"

"Ted, shut the  _ fuck _ up."

Harry swallowed, his entire mouth feeling like cotton. When he blinked his eyes open, he half-expected to find Louis beside him in their bed. If this was like any other case, Harry would be snuggled close into Louis' side. He'd shower Louis with kisses until he woke up, and then he'd proceed to make them breakfast.

Clearly, that wasn't the case.

There were two men hovering over him. Harry squinted at the harsh sunlight on his face. He pushed himself into a sitting position with trembling arms, breathing in slowly to fully take everything in.

He was in a bare, gray-walled room. There was a single metal door at the other end, but aside from that, Harry couldn't find anything else in the small space.

A slightly fancy prison cell, then.

Harry didn't know who the men were. One of them was taller and bulkier than the other, bald and tattooed. The other one was stockier in build, his blond hair reaching his shoulders. When Harry met his eyes, though, he immediately found its shade of brown familiar, making his breath stutter. He was the shapeshifter who'd tricked him.

Last night's events rushed back to him, crashing over him like a huge wave. Harry forced himself to breathe properly as to not hyperventilate then and there.

"Finally you're awake." the blonde man said, leaning against the wall. "Boss will be very happy to see you."

Harry's heart fell to the floor. These were Reid's men. He'd been taken captive. He was going to pay for what he'd done before. Harry could only swallow the lump in his throat and hide his trembling hands.

"I'm gonna be honest, I expected someone more...impressive, maybe? This one could pass for a lanky sixteen-year-old. He's not sixteen, is he?" the tall man said, though it was directed to the other guy rather than Harry.

"Of course he's not sixteen you dipshit. What, you think he was fucking fourteen when he attacked Reid? Do you really have a brain in there Ted?" the blond guy spat.

The tall man—Ted—frowned in offense. "Are you on your period or summat? You're bloody cranky."

"Are you saying I'm a bloody  _ girl _ ?"

"What if I am? Are you sexist now too, Tyler?"

"The fuck, are we in fucking  _ uni _ ? I don't give a fuck about being politically correct and all that rubbish—"

"Well you should!"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as Ted and Tyler continued arguing. He lifted his hands to rub at his face, but they were held back by handcuffs connected to the bed. Harry glanced to see if anyone of the two men were watching him, but they were arguing about gender equality now, so Harry gulped and concentrated. He felt the familiar spark in the center of his chest, the cold that had been lodged their since he was born, urging it to spread through his body and towards his fingertips when—

" _ Fuck _ ," Harry bit out, dropping his hands when a searing pain ran through his neck, spreading towards his head and down his torso. Breathing hard, he leaned down so he could reach his neck with his handcuffed hands, dread filling his gut when his fingers landed on a weakly vibrating piece of metal wrapped around his throat.

"I wouldn't even try if I were you," Tyler said, smirking. "I mean, I've been told that modulators were one of your favorite accessories since you always had them on, so you must be very well aware of the consequences of even trying to use your powers."

Harry's throat closed up on itself as memories from his past washed over him. The modulator. One of the things he thought he would never need to see again, wouldn't even  _ have _ to think about again. But fate was cruel, because the torturous tool was wrapped around his neck again, as though he was someone's  _ pet _ . However, instead of being sprayed with water as punishment, Harry got mind-numbing, body-curling pain.

"It'll get more and more painful the more you try using your powers. Consider this a fair warning," Ted said.

The searing pain was still present in his body, especially in his head. It was worse than a migraine, worse than hitting your head on the pavement. It was constant pounding and an incessant burning sensation. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, curling his hands into fists as he fought hard not to let out a single sound of pain. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. 

When he finally opened his eyes, he was worried he'd gone blind from the intense pain he'd just felt after his vision had gone white. He wasn't exactly relieved when his eyesight cleared after several blinks and landed on Tyler and Ted watching him in amusement.

"Aw, poor little thing," Tyler cooed, sitting down on the side of his bed. Harry gave him a withering glare.

"Too bad your boyfriend isn't around here to protect you, is he?" Ted said, laughing.

"Here," Tyler grabbed a jacket from the floor— _ Louis' _ jean jacket—and tossed it at him. "Hug it tonight. Maybe it'll help you sleep." Tyler grinned.

Louis.  _ Louis _ . Harry seethed, "What did you do to him?"

Tyler just shrugged, standing up. "I guess you'll never find out, will you?"

"Wait!"

Ted opened the metal door and stepped outside. Tyler spared him a glance before following Ted and slamming the door behind him.

Once again, Harry was drowned in darkness.

× × ×

_ Reid offered him a deal. _

_ He didn't have to be homeless anymore. Reid was going to take him under his wing and have him work for him. All Harry had to do was stay loyal to the man and keep whatever he found out about him and his job, a secret. _

_ Harry hadn't immediately agreed, though. Reid gave him a few days to think it through, letting him stay in the house for as long as he wanted. That alone made Harry feel like he didn't have much of a choice at all. _

_ Right now, Harry was in the bedroom Reid had let him use, sitting cross-legged on the bed as he stared outside the window. Reid had left in one of his fancy cars an hour ago. He wasn't alone in the house, though, because there was the cooking staff in the kitchen, and several guards all around the house. _

_ It made Harry feel like a glorified prisoner. _

_ He'd been here for two days, and he'd eaten more food than he had in the last two weeks combined. He had clean, soft clothes on his body, he slept in a comfortable bed with pillows and blankets. He didn't fear that strangers would approach him in the dark of night, he didn't fear that his life was in danger for every moment he closed his eyes to sleep. But he didn't exactly feel at home, either. _

_ The thought of home made him think of Anne. He wondered how his mother was doing. She had her boyfriend with her, so it wasn't like she was going to be lonely. Harry took a deep breath, hoping against all odds that he'd done the right thing and that his mother was now safe from his monstrosity. _

_ Except, now, Harry was faced with a decision of working for a mutant like himself, or going back to the streets and trying desperately each day to fight the urge to come back home and collapse into his mother's waiting arms and risk her safety  _ again _. _

_ It was easier to decide after that train of thought. Perhaps this 'job' with Reid would distract him well enough that he wouldn't even think of going back home. He wasn't meant to be there where people were normal and harmless. Perhaps Harry was really meant to meet Reid so he could be introduced to the world that he really belonged to.  _

_ When dinnertime came, Harry went downstairs to join Reid at the dining table. The man was already seated at the head of the table, still in his suit. When he saw Harry come in, he gave him a small smile. _

_ "I hope you're hungry, because Clarisse prepared pot roast with dessert. Come sit," Reid said, gesturing at the seat Harry usually sat in. _

_ Harry sat there and ate in silence for a few minutes, trying to keep his mind as blank as possible because he knew Reid was a telepath. _

_ "Have you got something to tell me, Harry?" Reid said without looking up from his plate. _

_ Right. Perhaps Reid was able to detect his nervousness. Or maybe Harry was just terribly transparent. _

_ "I, um." Harry cleared his throat and straightened his posture. "I've thought about your offer." _

_ "Have you?" Reid said, leaning forward on the table. _

_ Harry opened his mouth to just get it over with but hesitated. He had to remind himself that he was doing it for his mother. That this was his rightful place in the world. Being a mutant had been a curse to him all this time, and now he had a chance to use it and get something in return. _

_ Reid promised he wouldn't have to live in the streets anymore. He'd be too preoccupied with working for him to think of running back his mother. Maybe, he'd even  _ like _ it here. The idea was a bit too absurd to entertain for now, though, so he pushed it away. _

_ "I think...I think I'd like to work for you." Harry mumbled. It should've felt good saying that, it should've made him excited because this was something new. But all he felt was doubt and fear. _

_ "I'm happy to hear that," Reid said, smiling tightly. "Tell me, Harry, why are you afraid of your own powers?" _

_ Harry dropped his gaze. He didn't appreciate it that Reid got to rummage around in his head and pluck out whatever information he liked. He said, "I'm just afraid of hurting others." _

_ For some reason, Reid seemed a bit displeased with his answer. "We'll just have to deal with that, then." _

_ Harry's hand tightened around his fork. He looked at Reid questioningly. _

_ Reid sighed. "We live in a tough world, kid. Sometimes, we have no choice but to hurt others. If it's not them, it's you who'll lose." _

_ Harry stared at the man in front of him, a seemingly well-off, well-mannered person with immaculate suits and a big house. This person was powerful in all senses of the word, and Harry didn't know what to make of that yet other than the fact that Reid was definitely aware of these things and enjoyed it immensely. _

_ "You're a powerful mutant, Harry. You might not know it yet, but once you realize it, you'll understand what I'm trying to say." Reid said, patting his arm that was resting on the table. _

_ Harry flinched and pulled his arm back. _

_ "You don't have to be scared of me," Reid said. Harry didn't meet his gaze. "We're one and the same. I'm not your enemy." _

_ "I don't know that," Harry said slowly, daring to look up at him. _

_ Reid didn't look angry, though. He looked thoughtful. As they looked at each other, a small smile crept up on Reid's face. This one didn't seem forced or tired. It seemed genuine. _

_ "You remind me of myself when I was younger." Reid said. "That's how I know we'll get along." _

_ Harry didn't say anything after that. He quickly finished his food and left without another word. Harry made sure to lock the door of his room even though he knew that didn't really do anything. It gave him a false sense of security, though, and Harry would take all he could get. _

_ He lied under the covers, staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling and feeling cold to his bones. He'd always felt cold, but this one was different. It was different from the pavement's cold, or the chilly wind that swept past him late at night. The cold he was feeling zipped down his spine and made his skin crawl. It was the type of cold that told him that something was terribly wrong. _

_ Or rather,  _ he'd _ done something he'd regret. _


	22. Chapter 22

Louis hadn't slept in his own flat for a long time, so when he woke up in his own bed, he wasn't surprised that the first thought to enter his mind was to reach out to Harry and pull him closer to himself because he knew just how cuddly the boy was.

When his mind caught up to what he was doing, Louis squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in his pillow. Harry wasn't beside him, and frankly, he didn't know until when he could take it.

The floor was cold against his bare feet as he padded out of his room. The kitchen was the same mess he'd left it weeks ago when he'd last been here. Pizza boxes were gathering up under the sink, all his plates and utensils were dirty, and his refrigerator was empty.

Louis bypassed the kitchen and went straight to the bathroom for a shower. The warm water cleared his head for a bit, but it didn't last long. His mind kept wandering back to the last time he'd seen Harry at the pub. The boy had been so drunk and could barely keep his eyes open. Louis had kissed his cheek before he walked away. When he'd glanced at Harry one last time from a distance, he'd looked so small tucked into the corner of the booth, his eyes already closed.

Louis wished he hadn't left his side. 

The only thing Louis could remember was the sensation of something sharp pricking his skin on the back of his neck. He was at the bar, calling for the bartender's attention, but then he felt it on his neck and reached behind him, pulling out a small dart. He could only stare at it for a few seconds before his vision blurred and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

After that, it was too late.

Louis dried himself off and put on a shirt and jeans. His limbs felt heavy, so he had to drag himself around sluggishly like he weighed too much for his bones to handle. He received a text from Zayn, telling him he was already parked in front of his building with breakfast. Louis didn't respond and just pocketed whatever he needed and left his flat.

Sure enough, Zayn was standing there, leaned against his car, looking up when Louis approached him. Louis was quite grateful that he didn't have to drive today. He felt like his head was too overfilled with thoughts to even drive properly. The last thing they needed was to get into an accident.

"Hey, mate. Ready to go?" Zayn said.

Louis nodded before climbing into the passenger's seat. He rolled down the window as Zayn buckled up beside him and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his coat. He lit the end up with a small flame on his finger and took a drag.

Zayn started the engine and turned to him with a sigh. "You should at least eat a bagel first." He tossed a paper bag towards Louis. It landed on his lap. "We can also get coffee along the way."

"I'm good," Louis muttered, leaning towards the window when he blew out a cloud of smoke.

Zayn didn't say anything else, but Louis could imagine his frown. Zayn turned on the radio as he drove, and Louis was only reminded of how Harry was always assigned to pick a good station whenever they drove to and from Abbington. Harry barely ever finished a song before trying other stations. Louis used to be quite annoyed at that, but right now, he'd do anything to get that moment back.

Zayn glanced at him several times before finally saying "I'm sorry about what happened."

After their fight in the parking lot last night, they hadn't really talked. They drove around the area, hoping desperately to find any sign of Harry, but their search had been fruitless. Zayn forced Louis to sleep at around five in the morning. Louis would've kept searching, but his body had given up on him, so he decided to give it some rest.

It wasn't like he even got a blink of sleep, either. He stared up at his ceiling while his head swam with endless thoughts. Louis guessed he probably slept for one or two hours, because his alarm was already ringing the next time he opened his eyes.

"It already happened. All we can do is try to fix it." Louis said after a moment, sucking on the cigarette. 

"I let my guard down. I told you I'll look after him—" Zayn said, sounding incredibly guilty.

"We both let our guard down.  _ I _ let him down. We're literally gaining nothing by talking about this." Louis snapped.

"I know." Zayn said quietly. "I'm still sorry."

Louis sighed. "So am I."

He'd be lying if he said he didn't also blame Zayn for this. He'd been the one in front of Harry when it happened. Louis was at fault, too, for leaving their table in the first place, but there was something inside him that just needed to blame someone else so he wouldn't crumple and die from guilt. At least this way, he wasn't the only one to blame.

Or at least he liked to think it.

"Harry's strong," Zayn said suddenly, sounding a lot more determined than earlier. "He'll kick their asses. I just know it."

Louis allowed a small chuckle. "He would, wouldn't he?"

Harry had grown so much over a small period of time. He'd stepped out of his shell and began recognizing his own gift. He didn't think it was his curse anymore, and he didn't treat it like one. Now that Harry wasn't afraid of himself,  _ they _ should be the ones afraid of  _ him _ .

Even after weeks of training sessions, Harry was still a mass of raw, potential energy. They hadn't even scratched the surface of his abilities, and frankly, Louis found the task daunting. Elemental mutants like themselves were very rare and  _ dangerous _ . It was a miracle enough that a fire and ice mutant were both born in the same lifetime.

Which was why other mutants didn't know what to expect from people like them. Unlike telekinetic mutants who were most common and had enough experience and studies done by earlier generations, the likes of Louis had to discover things by themselves and just blindly hope that they didn't blow the entire world off its axis.

Louis was reminded of how reluctant Katrina had been in allowing him and Harry to spend too much time together, because no one really knew what could happen. Their powers reacted to the other instinctually, so there was always the risk of them suddenly attacking each other. Or at least, that was what most mutants assumed.

But none of that ever happened. If anything, their powers only pulled them closer together. They were like magnets drawn to each other, or puzzle pieces that fit perfectly. 

If anything, it made them a great team.

Louis still hadn't touched the bag of bagels in his lap even as they'd finally arrived at the shelter. Louis threw the door open before the car even came to a stop, dashing past the tall doors and walking straight to the dining room where he found Sarah.

"Where are they?" Louis said.

"I'm supposed to lead you to them, so let's go." Sarah said, eyeing him warily and smiling tiredly at Zayn before standing up from her seat and walking off into the hallway. 

She led them to one of the underground rooms—it was one of the places he hadn't been in a lot of times. Sarah unlocked the circular metal door and pushed it open, revealing a wide, open space. The domed ceilings were high above, curving outward so it seemed like they were inside a large, hollowed circle made of metal. There was a single path leading from the entrance to the center of the room where Mitch and Katrina were standing.

"You're just in time," Katrina said. They walked over to her and Mitch.

"What's all this?" Louis said, staring at the bunch of equipment in front of him. There was what looked like a curved desk with controls and buttons. In Mitch's hands was something that looked similar to a helmet, except there were wires sprouting from the top.

"I'm going to try and find Harry." Mitch said simply before sitting down on the stool. He gingerly put on the helmet-looking device and looked expectantly at Katrina.

"I don't think Mitch is licensed to use this," Zayn said worriedly.

"I'm aware of that, don't worry." Mitch said, as passive and emotionless as always.

"What do you mean not licensed?" Louis said, frowning. "I mean, what even is this thing?"

"It means Mitch might not be skilled enough to use the Cerebro, making it dangerous for everyone," Zayn said scoldingly, looking at Katrina. 

Katrina sighed, throwing her hands up. "Mitch is more than skilled."

"But he hasn't exactly practiced on using machines with his powers yet," Sarah pointed out from behind them.

"I'm going to practice it now, actually." Mitch said.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Zayn said. "This is too advanced. You might get overwhelmed."

"You're underestimating me." Mitch said flippantly.

Zayn threw his hands up in exasperation. "For fuck's sake. I'm  _ concerned _ ."

"Hold on," Louis said, "what  _ is _ this thing? Kat?"

Katrina crossed her arms over his chest. "It's a machine for telepaths. It helps magnify their powers and helps them reach people from a larger distance."

"And he can reach Harry through this?" Louis said, hopeful.

"He  _ might _ ." Katrina said. "But we won't know until Mitch tries it."

Zayn and Sarah looked like they were still against this. Mitch turned to look at them with that thing on his head, looking serious. "I'm not going to blow it up, okay? I've studied how to do it. If I feel like something's off, I'm going to stop right away."

Louis caught Zayn and Sarah's gaze, almost pleading. "If there's a chance that we can find Harry through this, we  _ have _ to try it."

Zayn sighed after a few moments. "Alright. Just one time, okay?"

"I'll beat you up if something goes horribly wrong." Sarah told him.

Letting out a breath, Louis smiled softly before turning back to Katrina and Mitch. Katrina fixed some things on the computer before messing with the controls and adjusting certain buttons and dials. Finally, she pressed something, and the device on Mitch's head lit up.

For the first time, Katrina looked nervous. "For the record, my mom has no idea I'm allowing this."

Louis squeezed her arm comfortingly. "It's for a good reason."

She nodded once and turned to Mitch. "Are you feeling okay? Back out the second you feel anything wrong, alright?"

Mitch nodded. "I got this."

Taking a deep breath, Katrina flipped a switch. The room went pitch black, with only the whirring head device lighting up. Mitch's eyes were closed now, concentrating. They were all quiet and unmoving for a good five minutes, until finally, there was noise.

It sounded like a thousand people all spoke at the same time. Louis covered his ears with his hands, turning to the wall at the other side that was now filled with various faces of strangers, all of them quickly disappearing as quick as they appeared and being replaced by a new person. Clearly, Mitch was sorting through the people he could now reach, looking for someone specific, his mind's eye projected onto the screen.

Mitch was gripping harshly onto the arm rest, his knuckles white. There was shouting and crying heard in the room, all coming from the people Mitch was bypassing in favor of finding Harry. The entire screen was black save for the people themselves that came into view. Mitch could find their thoughts and these mutants' perceived selves, but he couldn't include the space around them.

It went on like this for what felt like hours when all of a sudden, a familiar voice broke through the clashing, overlapping voices of strangers. Louis' breath caught when the vision slowed down. Someone was softly singing to himself, his beautiful voice echoing in the empty room.

"You found him," Louis breathed out, his eyes prickling with tears.

Harry came into view. In the midst of a black canvas, he was on his back, staring upward. There was something attached to his neck, and his wrists were handcuffed. He looked beautiful—his curls splayed on the ground, his eyes a striking, vibrant green. Louis wanted to reach out and touch him through the screen.

"Harry?" Mitch's voice said, echoing. But Mitch's lips didn't move. It was meant for Harry.

Harry's eyes widened, and then he was sitting up and looking around him, breathing hard. "Who's there?"

Louis could cry from the mere sound of his voice.

"It's me, Mitch. I'm in your head, Harry. We want to help you." Mitch said.

Harry's eyes began to water. "Is—is Louis there?" was the first thing he asked.

"Harry," Louis couldn't help but say out loud. Katrina squeezed his shoulder and shook her head, whispering, "He can't hear you."

"He's here," Mitch confirmed. "But we have to be quick. We need to know where you are,"

Harry shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I don't know where I am, I just woke up in this room."

"It's okay," Mitch quickly said, "Are there any other mutants there? I can go into their minds and figure out where you are."

"Yes, yes," Harry said, sniffing. "One called Ted, then the shapeshifter who's called Tyler,"

Mitch was quiet for a moment as he seemed to scan the area for other mutants. Meanwhile, Harry said, "Lou? If you can hear me, I'm  _ so _ sorry,"

Louis' throat tightened. He knew Harry wouldn't hear his response, but he said it anyway and whispered "Don't apologize,"

He watched Harry's face, wishing he was there with him now. He felt his throat close up. 

A new person appeared on the screen. This one had long, blond hair.

"Found him," Mitch said through gritted teeth. He looked strained.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"There's—" Mitch started, the screen flickering on and off, "someone's in the way, I can't—"

Suddenly, the entire screen went black and Mitch's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body slumping forward. Katrina and Sarah were immediately at his side, trying to talk to him, but he'd gone unconscious. Just as Katrina was about to remove the device on his head, a voice suddenly spoke.

"Stop trying," the voice drawled, deep and rumbling. Since they were in a pitch black room, it sounded like he was literally just beside them. "Harry is where he belongs."

"It's Reid," Katrina hissed. She yanked the device off of Mitch's head and tossed it to the ground. The lights went back on.

They carried Mitch's unconscious body out of the room and onto the nearest couch. Katrina crouched down beside him, checking his pulse. "He's okay. He's just over fatigued. He experienced a strain because Reid intercepted him."

"How could Reid do that?" Zayn said incredulously.

"He's a telepath," Louis said. "A powerful one."

Sarah came rushing back into the room with a towel and a pail of water, looking livid. "I  _ told _ you this was a bad idea."

"Calm down," Katrina told her, snatching the towel from her before dipping it in the water and wringing it a few times. He patted Mitch's slightly burning skin with the damp towel. "He'll be fine."

Sarah's nose flared, glaring at both Katrina and Louis. "He better be."

Louis could only bury his face in his palms and squeeze his eyes shut to avoid losing control again.

He took a deep breath and thought of Harry's voice. It was enough to calm him down for now.

× × ×

When dinnertime came, Louis forced himself to join everyone else at the table. They were all quiet as they ate, the only sounds filling the hall being their clanking utensils. Louis hadn't really eaten anything today. After the incident with Mitch, Louis had taken up one of the vacant rooms and grabbed a laptop from Katrina's office to try and find out as much as he could about Reid Ryder.

He found things that he already knew, like how the man looked down on humans and thought they were inferior versions of mutants, or how he got rich off of exploiting other mutants and even humans for his own gain. Reid was a power-hungry, greedy man who fed off of other people's vulnerabilities and weaknesses to make himself feel better.

While he was looking through these documents, he couldn't help but hear Harry's voice in his head that one night in bed.  _ "Reid is just a lonely man, you know? He's just sad."  _ Except, all Louis could see as he read each word like murder or torture was an evil man in a suit, possessing too much power than he deserved.

He did find out that Reid had a son who died at an early age. Louis remembered how Harry told him of Reid basically having Harry replace that person, only to be betrayed by Harry in the end. Frankly, Reid had it coming, and he very much deserved it.

After hours of researching and desperately looking for anything that could be helpful to them right now, he still didn't find any explanation of how Reid had died and was now brought back to life. Although a body was never found two years ago, his sudden disappearance and silence was enough to convince every mutant that he'd died. 

Years later, they were proven wrong.

The vibration in his pocket snapped him out of his thoughts. He excused himself from the table, walking out on the balcony before picking up the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Thank  _ god _ ," Niall said, "I've been trying to call you for hours now!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice. I was busy." Louis said. He was either too preoccupied with the documents he was reading or too busy seething over the entire situation that he just couldn't function at all.

"That's good, right? It means you're making progress on finding Harry?" Niall said hopefully.

Louis rubbed his face tiredly. "We don't have anything yet."

Niall was quiet. His voice was cold when he said, "What do you mean you don't have  _ anything _ yet?"

"We tried earlier, but we failed." Louis said defeatedly. He slumped against the baluster. "We've already informed the higher-ups, so—"

"How are you so fucking calm about this?" Niall snapped. "Harry is  _ missing _ . He could literally be dead by now, and none of you and your magical friends can do anything about it?"

Louis took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. "I am in fact  _ not _ calm about this, Niall. I believe you were a witness to how I destroyed that parking lot and nearly burned Zayn alive the other day, actually." Louis said through gritted teeth.

"That's not what I meant." Niall said tiredly. "I just—I don't know. I thought you mutants would be quicker at this. I'm frustrated and  _ scared _ and Liam won't stop calling me either and I—" Niall's voice cracked, "I just want my goddamn best friend  _ back _ ."

Louis rested his elbows on the baluster and ignored the water in his eyes blurring his vision. "I know."

"And I feel guilty, you know? I literally watched them as they left, I didn't even think—"

"Niall, there's no way you could've known." Louis said firmly.

He heard Niall sigh from the other line. "Fine, but I still feel fucking terrible."

The line was quiet for a bit, and then Niall said, "Has Harry ever told you about what he had to do during his time working for that man?"

Louis squeezed his eyes shut. "I—vaguely, I guess."

"He never told me, but I know it was _ bad _ because when I first met Harry, he was beyond repair. He was  _ broken _ . And I can't stand the fact that he's somewhere out there with that evil man again. The first time he was there, I hadn't been around yet, but now, I don't care that I'm just human, because that won't stop me from being the first one to punch that man straight in the face."

Louis let out a weak laugh. "I have no doubt that you will."

"Then promise me that you'll let me help out with all this." Niall said.

Louis sighed. "Niall—"

"How would  _ you _ feel if you were told to just sit back and hope for the best? If you're unable to do anything to help?" Niall said fervently.

Louis ran his fingers through his hair. "I'd be beyond pissed."

"Exactly." Niall said. "So are you going to let me help or what?"

"Alright, Niall, alright. I'll find a way."

"Good." Niall sounded relieved. "Keep me posted, okay? Please don't ignore me again. I might just go crazy."

"I won't." Louis said.

"Oh, and Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad Harry has you." Niall said softly. "He's changed for the better with you and I just know that when this is all over, you two will live the happiest life you deserve."

Louis bit his lip and tried not to let his voice tremble, "Thank you, Niall."

Niall sighed. "Goodnight, mate."

"Night." Louis said, hanging up.

Once again, Louis was met with a cold, empty bed hours later. He fought to keep his eyes open and research as much as he could, but his body had once again collapsed on him.

Louis' last thought before his eyes slipped shut was that if nothing went wrong, Harry would be tucked in his arms right now with his curls tickling Louis' jaw, safe and sound.

As it was, Harry was probably the least safe now than he'd ever been in years, and Louis would be damned if he didn't do anything to get him out of there.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry was woken by the feeling of his wrists being uncuffed from the bed. He blearily blinked up at the person standing by the side of his bed, realizing it was the blonde shapeshifter, Tyler.

"Boss wants to see you. You try anything fishy and you'll get something much more painful than that modulator, you hear me?" Tyler said sternly.

Harry could only nod as he felt his heartbeat pick up. Reid wanted to see him. He was going to be brought to him right now. There was no way out.

After handcuffing his hands behind his back, Tyler roughly yanked him off the bed, making him stumble as he tried to find his footing. Tyler was behind him, threateningly holding a knife to his back as he urged Harry to walk forward.

"No funny business," Tyler reminded him again as they stepped out of the room.

Harry squinted at the harsh, yellowish light in the hallway. He had no idea where they were, but it seemed like it could be one of Reid's many houses. Harry tried to take in as much of the place he could lest he eventually escaped, taking note of the doors they walked past and the wooden staircase they climbed, as well as the windows along the wall, revealing a land of green grass with not many buildings or helpful landmarks to see at all. It seemed that Harry had been in one of the basement rooms, because only when they went up the stairs did he find those windows.

Tyler had a firm grip on his upper arm while his other hand was holding a blade to Harry's back. If it wasn't for the modulator attached to his neck, taking this man down would be a quick job, and then he would be well on his way back to Louis.

As it was, the constant pressure and subtle vibration of the device was a reminder of his harsh reality. 

They walked down a long corridor passing wooden doors and finally entered a wide space with couches and armchairs littered on top of the carpeted floor. The walls were colored deep maroon, decorated with large paintings that took up most of the space. There was a furnace in the center, its fire strong and warm. There was a single armchair right in front of it, facing the fire. Harry could make out the outline of the back of someone's head peeking over the backrest, the person seemingly staring into the fire.

He groaned when Tyler dug the tip of his blade into Harry's back, enough to make it hurt but not enough to actually cut through his skin. This made him quickly move and walk towards the furnace where a person had his back to them.

Even so, Harry already knew who the person was. He took a shaky breath and tried desperately to steel his nerves as he approached him. Tyler pressed down on his shoulders so he'd sit down on one of the armchairs at the right side of the furnace.

Tyler stood right next to him, his knife still held threateningly close to Harry's neck. Harry didn't dare make a sound as he stared at the person in front of the furnace, waiting for him to turn around. He ignored the dread filling up in his gut as he sat there, waiting. 

This was it. Reid had found him and was here to take revenge. Harry was going to die in this unfamiliar house filled with strangers. Reid wasn't going to take it easy on him. Harry wished Louis wouldn't have to find his remains afterwards. He wished with all his heart that Louis would learn to live without him.

The thought of Louis made tears spring to his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and clenched his jaw hard as tears threatened to spill over his cheeks. Harry didn't want to cry as he died. He didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction. Louis had so much faith in him, had told him that he was powerful and strong—yet here he was to let him down, trembling before the man he thought he'd killed years ago.

The constant and loudest thing in his jumbled, messy head right now, was that he wished he treasured the time he had with his loved ones. Niall. Anne. Louis.

He wished he'd told Louis that he loved him.

"You still think loudly, kid. It seems like you haven't changed much."

Harry's head snapped up, his eyes widening as the armchair spun around and slowly revealed the person sitting on it.

Harry knew who it was, but he couldn't help the small hitch in his breath when he finally saw him.

Reid Ryder was sitting right in front of him in his immaculate, silver suit as always. He had the same small smile on his face, the same furrowed eyebrows and clenched jaw. His hair was combed back and gelled, always presentable, but it wasn't the same jet black color he'd had before. His hair right now matched the color of his suit—the silver strands shining slightly under the fluorescent light. His eyes, while they held the same curiosity and sharpness that came naturally to a telepath, had lost its color, and instead of brown, Harry was staring into silver eyes.

He looked frail. His chest rose and fell too slowly for it to be normal. He had a walking stick clutched in his right hand. His skin wasn't wrinkled, but he looked so much older than he'd last seen him, and it clearly wasn't something time was responsible for. This was a version of Reid who'd withered and crumpled, the version of a man who'd once stood tall and had the word in the palm of his hands.

And Harry was the one responsible for all this.

"I'm glad you at least acknowledge that you're the one who'd done this." Reid laughed humorlessly. "Maybe you take pride in it?"

Harry didn't. He merely liked to pretend like that night had all been a dream.

Reid leaned forward, his eyes traveling over Harry's face and body. "You look...better. Definitely not underweight anymore. You've got a bit of color on you, now, instead of your paper-pale skin before."

Harry tried to read his tone, but it sounded like he was merely observing Harry's appearance. The thing about Reid was you never knew what he was thinking or what he really meant by his words. Reid probably felt powerful like that—he could dive into every mind he wanted, but no one could ever look into his.

"I hear you've made some friends, recently." Reid said. A maid entered the room and placed a tray of tea and biscuits on the coffee table between them. It reminded Harry of all those times they'd done this before. It made his stomach twist.

Reid stirred his tea after dropping sugar cubes in it before taking a sip. He leaned back against the backrest with the teacup in his hand, regarding Harry with a curious look.

"I don't appreciate it when my questions go unanswered, Harry." he said sternly.

There was something about his voice that made Harry revert to his younger self, the Harry that was afraid to disappoint this man. The version of himself that had once looked up to him.

"I did." Harry said, clenching his jaw.

"You made friends with humans and mutants alike, hm?" Reid said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"That's interesting." Reid said. "Well, I will say that humans are...entertaining companions. They're like these little, naive creatures, you know? They live in ignorant bliss. However, they seem to prefer it that way."

Harry said nothing and merely stared at his untouched cup of tea.

"Mutants, though. I heard you made friends with some pretty powerful ones," Reid said, grinning. "Katrina Lowell, first of all. The Lowells and I go  _ way _ back. I bet you know that already, don't you? They're filthy rich and like to act like they care about anything but money. They're all hypocrites, you know? You don't get rich like that from honest work. I think their servitude to mutantkind right now is their way of trying to make up for all the fucked up things they've done in the past."

Harry stared resolutely at the dark liquid in his cup. Keeping his mind blank was a challenge, but Harry had gotten better at it during the last few months that he spent with Reid before. It was a bit difficult to do it now as he hadn't done it in a while, but Reid had definitely had enough fun reading his thoughts, and Harry would like that to end right now.

"I'm sure you wouldn't think that way towards the Lowells, though. You're loyal when you want to be." Reid said. "I think it's one of your weaknesses, if I'm honest."

Harry gritted his teeth and looked up at him, meeting his eyes. Reid had that stupid, self-satisfied smirk on his face. 

"You're loyal, especially to the ones you care deeply for," Reid said lowly, his dull eyes boring into Harry's. "Or should I say to those you love?"

It seemed like a challenge, so Harry held his gaze but kept his mouth firmly shut.

"What's his name? That little fire mutant?"

Harry's glare hardened.

"Ah. Louis Tomlinson. An orphan kid. Saved by Katrina Lowell like a stray cat." Reid said, humming thoughtfully. "I did some background check on him. You seem to be totally gone for him, aren't you? He seemed equally just as gone for you." Reid tsked. " _ Very _ dangerous, Harry. Very dangerous."

"What do you want from me?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"I'm so glad you finally asked, dear." Reid smiled. "But since we were having such a good time catching up, I kind of thought it would be nice to recall the last time we saw each other, don't you think?"

Harry took a shaky breath. He felt so confined in the handcuffs and modulator. If he was free from those, he'd have created a right mess out of this place by now.

"Care to take a trip down memory lane with me, Harry?" Reid said, his voice deep and fakely sweet.

When their eyes met again, Reid's irises and pupils had disappeared. His eyes were entirely white. Harry didn't need to see his reflection to know that his eyes were, too.

It felt like being snatched from his seat and swirled around in a tornado. Harry wasn't in that room anymore—all around him were swirls of colors, flashes of memories, and echoing voices. It was like hitting rewind on a clip—walking a million steps back, passing familiar faces and watching them disappear the further back you went. Everything was moving too fast that was impossible to make anything out but the swirl of colors and a thousand voices melting together, flashes of moments that he thought he'd forgotten completely, memories, and—

It all came to a stop. 

Harry was standing in a vast, white space. Reid was next to him, looking straight ahead. Harry followed his gaze until a familiar room came into view. It was Reid's office. It was like they were seeing it through a screen.

Harry took a sharp breath as his eighteen-year-old self entered the office, skinny and wide-eyed. Younger, healthier Reid was already seated behind his table, seemingly expecting Harry's arrival.

"You're late," Reid said.

"I'm sorry. I needed to get my wound bandaged first." Harry mumbled. Both their voices sounded like they were underwater.

Reid beckoned him to the chair in front of his table. Harry obeyed quickly.

"I have something to discuss with you." Reid said. His hair was longer here, dark and luscious. Healthy. It was a stark contrast to Reid's current state.

"What is it?" Harry said, his voice higher than usual.

"I'm thinking of bringing you along to my missions. It's time I taught you the crucial part of this job."

"What would that mission entail?" Harry asked.

"Finding a powerful mutant. He's the same kind as you." Reid said.

Harry gaze hardened. " _ No _ ." 

"You know how this works, boy. We see a threat, we recruit them. If they don't come willingly, we force them. And if push comes to shove, we end them."

"I am not dragging anyone into this." Harry seethed.

"Even if you disagree with this, you know I'll still have it my way. I just thought you'd have changed your mind about acting just as my puppet. I thought I'd give you a chance to prove yourself." Reid said, his voice rising.

"You know I'm only still here because you're threatening to kill my mother if I even try to leave," Harry said, his eyes watering in anger as he tried to keep his voice leveled.

"Exactly. Now, I can easily control you and send you off to do the task anyway, but I'm getting kind of sick of that. So." Reid said, reaching over to pick up the phone and dial someone's number. "If you don't do this task willingly, without my influence at all, I'll send my men to finish off your mother."

A tear escaped Harry's eye but he aggressively wiped it away. "Don't you  _ fucking _ dare—"

One moment Harry was sitting on the chair, the next moment he was dropping to the ground after Reid swung his arm and caught his fist on Harry's face.

"Don't talk to me like that again." Reid said flippantly, though his rage was clear in his eyes. He walked over to Harry's crumpled form and kicked him to turn him over on his back. Harry's nose was bleeding. Reid crouched down beside him, harshly gripping his hair to lift his head up. Harry cried in pain.

"I have plans for you. If you were any other mutant out there, I'd have killed you for your stubbornness without a second thought. But I see potential in you. But even as powerful as you are, my patience is running thin. So I am warning you not to test me,  _ understand _ ?" Reid said, his voice trembling with rage. 

There were tears running down Harry's temples and towards his hairline from the way his face was angled. But they weren't tears of pain or fear. They were tears of built up frustration and  _ rage _ . Harry's usually cautious eyes were narrowed under harshly furrowed eyebrows. His lips were trembling from all the words he'd held back, the spiteful words he wanted to spit at him all these years.

"You keep telling me I'm powerful," Harry said, his voice icily calm. "But I don't think you really know what I'm capable of."

Before Reid could even process the words Harry had spat out, Harry was pressing his palm to Reid's chest, feeling his thumping heart under his skin. All Harry felt at that moment was an uncontrollable surge of power leaving his fingertips. Harry yelled, feeling like his entire body was exploding with the cold underneath his skin. His voice was drowned out by Reid's cry of agony as he shoved Harry's hand off him and collapsed to the floor.

Harry scooted away from Reid's spasming body on the ground. The man was clutching his chest and breathing in desperately as though he couldn't get air into his lungs. Harry felt frozen in the corner, his eyes wide in disbelief as he watched the powerful man who'd always towered over everyone violently twitching on the ground, his immaculate suit and hair dishevelled. 

When Reid stopped moving, his head fell to the side, facing Harry. The eyes that stared back at him were empty and completely white.

Harry had killed him.

The scene before them quickly vanished and was replaced by a swirl of colors and faces. He felt like he was being pulled upwards, going quicker and quicker, air rushing past his ears, until everything came to a halt and his vision cleared. 

Harry was back in the room with Reid and Tyler. His hands were cuffed behind his back, and there was a tea set on the table in front of him. Reid was sitting across him, his silver hair and eyes a stark contrast to the burning furnace behind him.

"As you know, we didn't exactly have such a pleasant goodbye." Reid said. Looking closer, Harry could tell that that little use of his power had already taken a toll on him. Reid was breathing a bit harder, sweat gathering at his temples. Before, he could do things ten times more strenuous than this and not break a sweat. 

"You survived that," Harry said like an afterthought. His head was spinning. "But—"

"I have powerful friends." Reid said, staring out the window. "Recovery took some time, of course. It was better to have everyone else think that I was dead. Just imagine their surprise when they found out I wasn't?" he grinned.

"You brought me here to kill me, then." Harry said, his voice hard as he glared daggers at him.

Reid scratched his chin, humming thoughtfully. "Maybe."

Harry clenched his jaw. "You'll kill me like this? Handcuffed and unable to use my powers?" he laughed humorlessly. "You're a  _ coward— _ "

Tyler sent a harsh blow to his cheek, sending him nearly careening off the chair. Harry squeezed his eyes shut at the numbing pain but quickly straightened his body to lean forward and spit at Reid's face.

Tyler pressed the blade of the knife against his throat, just above the modulator, grabbing his hair roughly. " _ Final warning _ ."

Harry began laughing dryly. "You can't even fight for yourself, Reid. You need your bloody minion to do it for you."

Harry knew what Harry had done to Reid probably kept him from using his power at its full potential, but that didn't stop him from riling the man up. It seemed his mouth had lost its filter, after all. He was a bit crazy with the power he had because for once, Reid was less than him.

"Shut your mouth!" Tyler pulled harshly at his hair again, making him bare his neck even more. Harry didn't make a sound when the blade lightly cut into his skin.

"That's enough, Tyler." Reid said, his voice full of authority. "Put that knife away."

It looked like Tyler wanted to protest, but he eventually pulled away and let go of Harry. Harry felt blood dripping down his neck. His face and scalp throbbed.

"It seems you've only grown even more reckless and stubborn during our time apart." Reid sighed, looking disappointed. "You used to be like an obedient dog, remember?"

"And you used to think you were invincible." Harry shot back.

The only sign that Harry got to him was the slight twitch in his jaw. Harry considered that a win. Reid sighed before standing up, leaning on his walking stick as he limped towards Harry. Harry never broke eye contact and met his gaze with defiance as he neared him. Reid stopped right in front of him and looked down at him. Harry craned his neck to glare at him.

Reid leaned down so his face was next to Harry's. Harry didn't move a muscle. He stared straight ahead as Reid whispered, "I'm not going to kill you. Not yet, at least. I still need you to undo what you've done to me."

When Reid straightened up again, Harry's gaze remained fixed on the wall he was staring at. His hostile facade slipped for merely a moment, but Reid caught it if his satisfied smirk was anything to go by.

"You'll completely unfreeze my heart, or I'll have no choice but to drag your other friends into this. If you make this more difficult than it has to be, you can watch as I kill them one by one. It would be my absolute pleasure." Reid said nonchalantly.

Harry didn't move. He didn't look at him. 

"Be ready the next time I come get you." Reid said from his side, and then he was walking away, his footsteps were fading as a door shut behind him.

Tyler quickly dragged him back into his room. Harry kept stumbling on the way there, causing Tyler to get pissed and punch him in the gut several times. By the time he'd tossed Harry back in bed and handcuffed him there, Harry was squirming from the hits he'd endured throughout a short span of time.

When Tyler left, the lights went out with him. Harry stared ahead into darkness, glad that the pain was there to distract him from the situation he'd found himself in.

Now that the people he cared about were at risk, Harry couldn't afford losing this war. He wouldn't lose, even if it cost him his final breath.


	24. Chapter 24

Louis' favorite spot at the shelter was the lake at the back of the estate. It was surrounded by clusters of trees and thick bushes, hidden away from the rest of the place.

Louis was panting as he shot out another ball of fire into the water, causing smoke to rise up as it broke the lake's surface. Louis sent another sphere of fire to a farther distance, and then another, and another. 

Eventually, he got tired and leaned against one of the trees for a quick smoke. He cursed when he pulled out the carton of cigarettes and realized they were empty. The world  _ really _ was out to get him, wasn't it.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Louis glanced to his side, watching Zayn walk over to him. Zayn settled himself against the tree next to where Louis was, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and tossing one stick to Louis. He barely caught it.

"I wasn't exactly being secretive about where I was, though." Louis said. He lit his cigarette and took a drag, immediately feeling at calm at the sensation of heat traveling down his chest.

"Right." Zayn looked out at the river, grimacing. "What did that river ever do to you? You might evaporate the entire thing."

Louis rolled his eyes. "I used to practice here a lot, remember? I only stopped when I nearly caused a forest fire."

"Thank god I was there to save your ass," Zayn smirked.

Louis huffed out a laugh. They stood there for a bit, listening to the wind ruffling the leaves overhead, watching the sun rise even higher up the sky.

"You haven't been sleeping well." Zayn said.

"No, I haven't."

"You shouldn't overwork yourself." Zayn said quietly.

"Actually," Louis clenched his jaw, "I won't sleep at all until Harry's back here."

Zayn sighed. "At least we know he's alright. He didn't look hurt when he saw him through Mitch."

"Mitch was in Harry's head, though. That was Harry's own perception of himself at that moment. It wasn't literally him, like, in the flesh." Louis said, shaking his head. "And what the fuck was up with that collar thing on him?"

"Katrina and I looked into that, actually." Zayn said, shifting a bit so he was facing him now. "It's called a modulator. A device used to keep mutants from using their power. It was used by hunters before, but apparently Reid has a modern version of those."

"For fuck's sake," Louis harshly rubbed his face with his palms. He didn't even want to think about what that device might feel like. Especially on  _ Harry _ . "Is there any news from Mrs. Lowell? Anything that'll help on this?"

"They searched several properties that were known to belong to Reid. Obviously, they weren't there."

Louis began pacing. "It's been two days. Two days and we haven't done  _ shit _ ."

"Mate, Reid managed to pretend to be dead for two years. He's good at hiding, that's for sure." 

"Yeah, no shit." Louis kicked a rock into the water, taking a deep breath. "I feel fucking useless. I feel—"

"Louis, don't pressure yourself. None of this is easy, but we'll get there. We always do." Zayn said.

Louis reached into his pocket, his hand closing around something solid, cold to the touch. He pulled it out and stared at the small ice sculpture of a star that Harry had given him. He ran his thumb over its edges, seeing his face staring back at him on its surface. If he tried hard enough, he could almost feel Harry's cold hand in his.

"I'll make sure that we do."

It was sometime after the sun had risen high in the sky with its strong rays, Zayn having already left hours ago, that Louis decided to head back into the house. With Harry's star clutched in his hand, Louis clenched his jaw and marched straight into Katrina's office, harshly pushing the door open so it slammed against the wall.

"Why is there no progress yet?" Louis said, trying to calm his breathing. Ever since Harry had been taken, Louis barely had a moment that he wasn't agitated or without deep need of punching someone in the face.

Katrina was unfazed, looking up at him from her desk. "I told you, we're doing all we can."

Louis strode forward, slamming his hands on the desk and rattling its contents. "That sounds like  _ bullshit _ ."

"Louis," Katrina said slowly, warningly, "don't test me. This isn't the right time."

Louis scoffed, leaning on his hands so he could speak directly in her face. "Oh, and when's the right time? When Harry's already been  _ killed _ ? You sit around in your pretty office like—"

"For fuck's sake!" Katrina said, standing up suddenly and sending her seat falling to the ground. She looked furious. "You dare blame me for doing  _ nothing _ ? I broke the goddamn law by making Mitch use that Cerebro. You think I'm not trying all I can—?!"

"It's not enough!" Louis yelled, pulling his hair in frustration. "You told me to let the council handle this, but if you ask me, they're fucking incompetent."

Katrina threw her hands in the air, laughing humorlessly. "I don't see you doing any better, actually."

Louis gritted his teeth. "Because you won't  _ let _ me."

"And what would you do if I did?" Katrina challenged.

"You'll let me speak to Texas and Clay. Harry's kidnappers, Reid's  _ minions _ . The council has them and they're not taking advantage of that." Louis said.

Katrina sighed. "They've interrogated them months ago and recently again. That's how they found out some of Reid's properties, which they searched, but as I told you, it was fruitless."

"They're not interrogating them enough. I could squeeze so much more information from them." Louis insisted, his angered tone sounding more like a pleading one now. 

Katrina's strong gaze bore into his eyes. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't trust you with those men. I have enough reason to worry that you'll end up killing them because of your rage."

Louis' mouth dropped open in offense. "I—I wouldn't!"

"You attacked Zayn, and that guy your literal best friend." Katrina said, sounding exhausted. "I just can't let you, Louis. I'm sorry."

Louis slumped down on the chair, nodding rigidly. Katrina wasn't wrong. Louis had always been a bit easy to anger, but considering the current situation he was in, it took less than usual to set him off. As much as Texas and Clay deserved to be burned alive, it wouldn't do anything to help them find Harry.

"Whatever." Louis mumbled, standing up and storming out of her office without another word. He made sure to slam the door loudly on his way out.

He marched down the hall, not quite sure how to hold back on punching the wall, and then someone was grabbing his arm.

Louis snatched his arm away, glaring. " _ What _ ?"

"Can you just calm down," it was Katrina, looking no less agitated than he was. "I just  _ know _ you'll throw a tantrum if we end our conversation like that."

Louis found it harder to breathe as he struggled to keep himself composed. His voice was trembling when he said, "I promised him, alright? I promised Harry that this will all go away and that he'd never have to see Reid's face again. I  _ failed _ him when I left his side at the pub, and I can't fail him again. I really  _ can't _ ."

Louis hated how vulnerable he sounded, how the toughness he'd been showing these past few days was slowly slipping away. Katrina looked at him with sympathy, her face softening. "You won't fail him,"

"I'm failing him by standing here and not doing  _ shit _ ," Louis spat, leaning against the wall. He stared up at the ceiling, ignoring the sudden wetness of his eyes. "And I'm lost, okay? I don't know what I can do to make this better. Because for every moment that I spend sitting here, Harry is  _ hurting _ . He's forced to relive whatever nightmare he'd gone through before. I can't just leave it to the council, Kat, it's not fair to him."

Katrina stood beside him, biting her lip.

"I don't beg, you know I don't." Louis said quietly, wiping and an errant tear from his cheek before anyone could see. "This is the first time I'm willing to beg you for this. Let me talk to Texas and Clay.  _ Please _ ."

After a few moments of silence, he dared a single glance towards Katrina. Her eyebrows were deeply furrowed, lips set in a thin line. When she looked at him, her lips curved into a small smile.

"You're going to have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid or reckless." Katrina said sternly.

Louis immediately nodded. "I swear."

Katrina still looked hesitant, but then she eventually nodded. "I'll make the call."

Louis sighed in relief, pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, patting his back. "Alright, don't get too emotional with me, tough guy."

When they pulled apart, Louis smiled. "Thank you, Kat. This means a lot."

"Just don't make me regret it," Katrina reminded him, giving his arm a squeeze before walking back into her office.

Louis only gave himself a minute to rejoice before heading out, needing a few moments away from the place.

× × ×

It only took a full twenty-four hours until Louis' request was granted. Technically, it was Katrina's request, and since she and her family had strong connections, the council immediately allowed them to hold an interrogation with Reid's men.

Together with Katrina and Zayn, they left the shelter as soon as they got the signal and drove to the headquarters where they'd been allowed to talk with the two mutants. Louis spent the time it took there to look over the men's files. Louis had one shot, and he wanted to make sure that he'd make the most out of it.

"A bit of information before we get there," Katrina said from the driver's seat, "Telepaths had tried to get into their thoughts and pull information straight out of their brains, but they're blocked from doing so. They suspect it's another one of Reid's doings to make sure no one can find anything about him through his men. He's a powerful telepath too, after all."

"Right." Zayn said from the backseat. "Anything else we should know in advance?"

"No violence," Katrina said, looking pointedly at Louis. "That's all."

Louis played with the swiss knife in the pocket of his jacket, tracing its shape with his thumb and feeling the cold bite of its metal against his palm. Eventually, Katrina pulled over in front of a red-brick building. They let Katrina take the lead as she spoke to a couple officers, one of them finally leading them through a white corridor and to an interrogation room. There were a couple of uniformed men bracketing the door, their stance alert as the three of them approached. One of the men unlocked the door. Louis took a deep breath before setting his face into a scowl and trudging forward.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Louis immediately felt the change in the atmosphere. There was a woman sitting in the corner of the room. If you looked closely, you could tell that the woman was concentrating by the way her eyebrows were slightly furrowed and her mouth set in a thin line. She was a minimizer, clearly—a mutant capable of weakening other mutants' powers, at least in a specific space. This mutant seemed stronger, perhaps because of years of practice, because while Louis wasn't even using his powers, he could feel the pressure and thickness of the air around him, like a warning.

Behind the desk were Texas and Clay. They were handcuffed even though they wouldn't be able to use their powers anyway. Texas' shoulders were hunched forward, an ugly snarl painted on his face, making the scar running across his face become even more prominent. Clay's jaw was clenched, but other than that, his posture seemed more impatient, as though he wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

The three of them sat across them, Louis in the middle. His own glower rivaled Texas', so he made sure to turn it up a notch and sneer at him.

"How's life in prison?" Louis asked, his tone casual.

Clay's jaw tightened. "Peachy."

"I heard you were offered lesser sentences if you cooperated. The deal is still on the table, of course. All you need to do is turn on your beloved boss." Louis said.

Texas glared at him. "We already gave them five properties that belonged to Reid."

"But that's not all you know, is it?" Louis raised an eyebrow, trying to keep his voice as calm and nonchalant as possible. "Until you've spilled all the information you can, you're staying right here."

Clay scoffed. "We've said all we know."

"I'm starting to wonder why you're so loyal to that man. Are you sure he's only your boss? You certainly seem to love him a bit too much." Louis said.

"Shut your—" Texas began.

"Alright, that's enough." Katrina cut in sternly. "We're starting now. I'll remind you both that your cooperation means the consideration of a lesser sentence."

Texas and Clay said nothing and merely continued glaring at Louis. As they'd agreed upon, Katrina led the interrogation, with Zayn chiming in here and there. Louis sat there and watched with his arms crossed over his chest, thinking of all the ways he could knock these men's teeth off.

Louis' tuned back into the conversation minutes later when he heard Harry's name.

"We were told to capture this kid called Harry. We would have succeeded, but the fairy had a little boyfriend to save his ass." Texas said with a smirk, looking directly at Louis.

Louis clenched his fists but stayed silent.

"Where and when did Reid Ryder give you that order?" Zayn asked.

"He didn't tell us directly, of course. The message was passed down to us." Clay said.

"So Reid's mode of communication is through messengers. Who are these messengers?" Katrina said sternly.

Clay hesitated, before smirking and saying, "My memory's a bit off. I apologize."

Louis clenched his jaw. "I'm surprised there's even a brain in that fucking head."

"Louis," Katrina warned.

"Actually," Texas cut in, looking at Louis, "I have a pretty good memory. I can vividly remember how your fruitcake of a boyfriend trembled when we got hold of him, begging and pleading. He was fucking  _ pathetic _ . I wondered how that was the person who'd attacked Reid all those years—a weak, pathetic,  _ fag.  _ I would've  _ killed _ him right then—"

Louis leaned over and grabbed him by the shoulder, roughly slamming his face into the table, satisfied at the sound of his breaking nose. He did it one more time, watching blood ooze from Texas' face to the table before he was being hauled away by two of the uniformed men. Louis could only smirk in spite of his rage as he met Texas' eyes before he was thrown out of the room.

"What the  _ fuck _ , Louis?" Zayn said, grabbing him harshly by his arm and dragging him out of the building. They ignored the officers' calls until they made it outside, where Zayn shoved him into the brick wall.

"You're a fucking idiot!" Zayn said in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. "What the fuck? You said you'd keep your cool!"

"That face was made to be slammed into a table." Louis said, his skin still vibrating from rage.

"You blew your chance! You promised Kat you won't fuck this up because you said you can get information out of them.  _ Well? _ What information did you fucking get?" Zayn threw his hands up in the air.

Louis stared straight ahead, his hands still fisted at his sides. "I don't regret it."

Suddenly, Katrina was storming out of the building, looking livid as she walked towards them. Before Louis could get a single word out, Katrina's had already slapped him hard across the face.

Louis was jostled by the force and remained staring at the ground. 

"Fuck this." he heard Katrina say coldly, and then she was walking away and climbing into her car, driving off and leaving them behind.

Zayn leaned on the wall next to him, sighing. He pulled out a cigarette and wordlessly offered one to Louis, which he gratefully took. Louis lit both ends of their cigarettes, and then they both took a drag at the same time.

Louis shoved his free hand into the pocket of his jacket. It was empty.

× × ×

It was only two hours later when he received the call he'd been expecting.

"Hello?" Louis said. After their trip to the station, he knew Katrina would be pissed to see his face at the shelter, so Louis had decided to stop by at Niall's.

Niall wasn't around yet, but Louis had a key to the flat anyway, so he just went in. He had half the mind to go into Harry's bedroom, but he had more self control than he thought because he'd managed to stay in the living room. He found a tub of ice cream in the freezer and decided to have it for lunch and dinner.

Right now, he was sitting on the couch with Harry's laptop on his lap. He'd been staring at a map for an hour now, following the blinking yellow dot on the screen—one that had just left the station.

"Texas and Clay escaped," Zayn said, sounding perturbed. "We just got a call. They seemed to have gotten their hands on a weapon—"

"Was it a swiss knife, by any chance?" Louis said, swallowing down a scoop of ice cream.

He could hear Zayn's breath on the other line. "What?"

"It's the red swiss knife. I found it on my bedside table this morning." Louis said.

It took Zayn a few seconds, and then, "You fucking—you  _ gave _ him that thing?"

"I might've accidentally dropped it when I slammed his face." Louis said. "Along with a small tracking device, of course."

"You're—" Zayn paused, seemingly at a loss for words. Finally, he settled for, " _ What?" _

Louis watched the yellow dot move across the map, bouncing from one street to another. From the speed of it, it seemed like Texas was still on foot.

"When you set a pet free, it goes straight back home to its master." Louis said, placing the laptop on the table, allowing a small, hopeful smile to appear on his face as he watched the screen.

"You're a reckless idiot," Zayn said, though he didn't sound angry anymore. "Where are you right now?"

"Harry's," Louis said. "I'm watching Texas trying to evade the officers right now. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm rooting for him on this one."

"Where did you even get a tracking device?" Zayn said incredulously. "Fuck, I'm going there right now."

"Had some help." A.K.A Mitch and Sarah. "Oh, and please don't tell Katrina. She might murder me and I can't have that."

"Fine, fine," Zayn said. There was rustling on the other line, as though he was moving about. "I'll be there in like, half an hour. Don't do anything without me, or I swear to god—"

"Sure thing." Louis said, and then he hung up.

Louis was busy running around the flat and shoving essentials into a knapsack he found when the front door clicked open and then shut. Louis looked over the refrigerator door. Niall was walking in with a frown, slowly taking his shoes off. When he turned towards the kitchen and saw Louis, he jumped about ten feet off the ground.

"Mother of god!" Niall yelped, pressing a hand to his chest, his eyes wide. "Louis? You scared the bejeezus out of me!"

"Sorry," Louis said half heartedly, shoving a couple water bottles into the bag.

"What's…" Niall trailed off, looking around. "I'm confused."

"Get dressed," Louis said, walking past him to return to the living room. It was like the past few hours, he was running on pure adrenaline, but now that everything was slowly sinking in, he could feel his jumping nerves.

"What?" Niall said, following him.

"You said you wanted to be the first one to punch Reid in the face, right?" Louis said, his heart thumping loudly. 

Niall stared at him blankly for a bit, and then his eyes widened. " _ Oh _ ."

"Hurry up. We're leaving as soon as Zayn gets here." 

"We're going to get Harry back," Niall said, sounding like he was talking to himself, his eyes still wide in disbelief. And then, looking up at Louis, he cheered, "We're getting my best friend  _ back !" _

"We sure are," Louis let a smile appear on his face. He tried not to lead himself on a bit too much because he didn't want to be distracted, but in reality, he felt like punching a hole into the wall from how ready he was for this.

This was going to work. He was going to see Harry again. In no time, Harry would be safe in his arms, and Louis would never let go again.

"Holy shit!" Niall said, taking a deep breath. He walked around as though he wasn't sure where he wanted to go, and then, "Wait—can Liam come?"

Louis froze, frowning. "Niall, this isn't a bloody  _ road trip— _ "

"He's been feeling like shit lately, okay? And yeah, he was a bit freaked out when he saw your fight with Zayn at the parking lot, and he said he wanted to help in whatever way he could." Niall said.

One human was more than a risk already. Liam had looked like he was seconds away from fainting when he saw Zayn and Louis fighting. This wasn't a good idea.

"I really don't think—"

"Look, that guy does martial arts, alright? You don't even have to bring him along, we can leave him in the car or something. Alright?" Niall said.

Louis really didn't feel like arguing, so he just shrugged. "Whatever you want, Niall. But if he isn't there when we're leaving, I'm not waiting for anyone."

"Got it." Niall said before dashing into his room.

Louis stared at the screen, watching the yellow dot move through the map, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

_ Just a bit more _ , Louis thought.  _ Hold on for me, Harry. _


	25. Chapter 25

Harry had been staring at a water bottle for what felt like hours now.

An unfamiliar mutant walked into his room earlier, dropping a sandwich in a plastic bag and a water bottle into the bed before walking right back out without another word. Harry had merely forced himself to swallow the food and drink a few sips of water, because he couldn't function well with the thoughts in his head.

One of Reid's men could storm in at any moment and drag him out there where he had to  _ undo _ something he wasn't even aware how he'd done in the first place. He'd only ever frozen a heart once, and that heart belonged to Reid. Right now, Reid claimed to have recovered enough from it to go about his day normally, but not enough to be at his fullest potential.

The curse Harry had put on him served somewhat like a leash, keeping him in place and forcing him not to strain himself too much lest it made his situation worse. While Harry actually failed in killing him, he'd manage to  _ tame _ the merciless man. Reid was practically powerless right now. If only Harry could get him alone, without any of his men lurking around, Harry might just stand a chance.

It seemed like his only chance right now. Harry couldn't unfreeze anything for the life of him. Perhaps Louis could've taught him, but they never got to that part. All Louis had taught him were self-defense techniques, as well as having better control of his power. Perhaps, all of that had been in vain as well, because Harry was powerless as long as this modulator was around his neck. The thought of Louis made him hug Louis' jacket closer to him. He breathed it in, taking small comfort in the smell of Louis' cologne.

Eventually, he dropped the jacket on his lap and uncapped the water bottle to take a sip, trying to calm his racing heart. He hadn't slept at all.

When the door slammed open, Harry startled and spilled water down his neck and chest. It was Ted and Tyler, of course.

"Enough of that," Tyler said, grabbing the bottle from his hand and unnecessarily tossing it across the room.

Ted undid his handcuffs and brought his hands behind his back to cuff his wrists together. Tyler then pulled him off the bed and dragged him out of the room.

"Boss is excited for today. He says you're going to do your magic," Tyler said as he pushed him forward, making Harry stumble.

He kept his lips pressed together to keep himself from saying anything snarky. His bruises from yesterday were still healing. Harry carefully observed his surroundings again, noticing that they were walking past the room with the furnace that they'd been in yesterday. They took a couple more turns until they arrived at a courtyard. Trees and bushes surrounded the open space. Over the cluster of trees, Harry could see an ocean. He squinted at the sunlight. There was a pair of outdoor chairs and a table at the center, where Reid was already seated.

Harry sat down while Tyler and Ted stood at his side. 

"It's a fine day, isn't it." Reid mused, having yet to look at him. He was looking at one of the trees. Harry looked past the trees, wondering how many yards of grass he'd have to run through to if he decided to escape right now.

Reid turned to him and pushed the plate of cookies towards him. He was wearing a deep red suit today, which was an interesting combination with his silver hair and eyes.

"I thought you'll need energy for today's activity, so I asked Martha to bake some homemade cookies." Reid said.

Harry stared blankly at him.

"Very well," Reid sighed, grabbing a cookie for himself and taking a bite.

When the silence dragged on, Harry said, "How do you expect me to do what you want if I have this thing on me?" Harry said, baring his neck to reveal the modulator.

Reid looked at him with a calculating gaze before smiling. "You've got a point, but, I've got a little problem. See, I don't trust you at all. I don't think I'll ever want that modulator taken off you."

"Then don't expect yourself to be healed any time soon," Harry bit out.

"And how do I know you'll even do it?" Reid raised an eyebrow.

"How will you ever get better if you don't try?"

Reid laughed lightly. "Oh, you  _ know _ I'll try. Just not without precaution."

Harry held his breath as Reid gestured to Ted. He watched as the man went inside. When he came back outside, he wasn't alone anymore.

Harry stopped breathing when his eyes fell on Johnny.

The kid also had a modulator around his neck. Harry couldn't see his eyes because of his dark shades, but Harry could see his trembling lip. 

" _ Johnny _ ," Harry breathed out, his eyes blurring with tears. He wanted to get out of the chair and pull the boy into a hug perhaps even beg for forgiveness for dragging him into all this, but he couldn't  _ move _ .

"Harry," Johnny said shakily, sounding  _ terrified  _ as a grown man gripped his shoulders. 

Harry couldn't see Reid's face from the tears building up in his eyes. "You  _ monster _ ," he spat.

Reid waved him off. "You know we've taken care of much younger than that. You won't remember, but I had you do a mission where your target was this newborn baby who—"

" _ Shut up!" _ Harry yelled, wanting to bring his hands to his ears and pretend none of this was happening, but all he could do was glance at Johnny every two seconds, noticing that the boy was also crying now.

"Oh, my mistake. I didn't realize that was such a delicate topic." Reid didn't sound apologetic at all. He turned to the men holding Johnny and urged them forward until Johnny was standing a few feet away from the table.

"Harry, I'm sure you know Johnny." Reid said, grinning widely. "Now, Johnny here was a bit of a naughty boy. He was running around the parking lot of that café you work in, and Ted here found him and thought you'd appreciate a little visitor."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He felt like he was seconds away from an anxiety attack from the way his heart was beating, or the rush he could hear in his head, or his trembling hands.

"So, little Johnny's going to be a little spectator as you do your magic, alright? Carl, here," Reid pointed at the brunette man holding Johnny's right arm, "owns quite the collection of knives, as you can see. One wrong move from you, Harry, and Johnny might just get a first-hand experience on how sharp those are.

Harry could only stare at the knives tucked in Carl's weapons belt. He glanced at Johnny next, and this close, he could see how his small frame was trembling. Trying to calm his breathing, Harry turned to Reid.

"Can you— _ listen _ to me," Harry pleaded, not caring if his voice was shaking, "I don't really  _ know _ how to unfreeze something, okay? I just need more time, I promise I'll—"

Reid sighed in disappointment. When he turned to Johnny, Harry panicked and said, "Don't hurt him,  _ please _ . He's just a kid, I'm begging you, I swear I'm telling the truth that I really need time first!"

"Don't raise your voice at me," Reid snapped. His gaze was filled with loathing as he looked at Harry. In a slow, icily calm voice, he said, "You're telling me that you don't know how to undo what you've done to me?"

Harry couldn't stop the tears running down his cheeks. "I don't even know how I d-did it in the first place! I'm  _ sorry _ ,"

Reid took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself down. Harry could see the telltale signs of his rage in the slightest twitch of his jaw. Harry didn't dare move.

When Reid's fist landed on the side of his face again, Harry couldn't really say that he didn't expect it. It was followed by two more blows, making Harry's head ring as he spit out blood from his mouth.

"You've always been a disappointment, haven't you?" Reid seethed. They were both standing now, Reid towering over him as Ted and Tyler kept him upright. "Maybe I can't kill you yet, but I could kill one of your friends every day that passes that you haven't given me what I want." Reid looked at Johnny menacingly over his shoulder. "I could start with that kid."

"No!" Harry yelled, shaking his head quickly. The ground felt like it was moving under him. "Please,  _ no! _ "

Harry was stuck. He couldn't take any risks with Johnny here. He'd planned to at least try to attack Reid since he was weak, but he couldn't do that and risk getting Johnny hurt. He couldn't give Reid what he wanted either, because he didn't know  _ how _ .

"I've had enough of this," Reid said, stepping away from him with livid eyes. "Carl,—"

"Wait!" Harry yelled desperately, pulling at his restraints and fighting against Ted and Tyler's grip. "I can try, please. I can try to undo it.  _ Please _ . Just don't hurt him,"

Reid's stormy eyes snapped to him again. "Trying isn't enough."

"Then I'll _ do _ it," Harry hiccuped, feeling blood and tears running down his face. "I'll do it. I'll unfreeze your heart, I  _ swear _ ,"

Harry was babbling nonsense at this point, desperate to say anything that would save Johnny. The boy was trembling where he was standing, tears running down his chubby cheeks. Harry panicked whenever he looked at him, so he forced himself to stare at Reid's eyes and  _ hope _ .

Reid regarded him with furrowed eyebrows for a few moments, and then he straightened his back, seemingly coming to a decision. "Very well. But if you fail, this little boy dies, do you hear me?

Harry sobbed, nodding. He couldn't even concentrate on breathing, how could he actually do something he hadn't done before?

"Don't think I won't do it. You know me better than that." Reid sneered.

"I'll do it, I will," Harry said, breathing hard. " _ Please _ ."

With a stiff nod, Reid sat down on Harry's seat. Tyler forced him down on his knees so he was somewhat at eye level with Reid. Harry hung his head and tried to suck air into his lungs as Ted removed his modulator and uncuffed his wrists.

"One wrong move, Harry." Reid warned. He heard Johnny's small whimper.

Harry lifted his head and slowly raised his right hand towards Reid's chest. Reid was staring down at him intensely. He could feel the press of a cold blade against the back of his neck. He could also make out Johnny's small figure out of the corner of his eye.

He pressed his palm flat to Reid's chest. He could feel his weak heartbeat. Harry cleared his mind and forced himself to actually  _ try _ . Harry had never discovered how to unfreeze his own ice because he never even used his powers until recently. But it shouldn't be that hard, right? All he needed was concentration. That was it. He could do it.

He imagined Louis next to him, encouraging him and telling him how powerful he was. Louis, who always had so much faith in him no matter what. Louis had taught him most of what he knew about his powers and he just wished Louis was beside him right now.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to make out what he could feel under Reid's skin. There was a slight coldness inside, a burst of cold in the midst of flesh and blood. He could almost feel Reid's heart struggling to expand and contract because of how Harry had frozen it. 

"Don't make me impatient," Reid warned.

Harry's eyes snapped open, seeing Reid's flaming eyes. Harry stared at his own pale hand on Reid's chest and tried to go back to concentrating, but his short moment of clarity seemed to have passed already. Harry couldn't find it again.

He didn't want to experiment around and accidentally freeze Reid's entire body with Johnny right there at the risk of being harmed. If it was just Harry and Reid, he wouldn't even think twice. But that wasn't even an option now.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Harry shifted a bit so his knees wouldn't hurt so much. He tried to come up with anything, to  _ feel _ something, perhaps a spark of recognition or some easy path to follow now that he could feel the coldness inside Reid, but nothing happened. He was there on his knees with his hand pressed to a chest with a frozen heart and Harry didn't know what to  _ do _ .

"I think that's enough." Reid said, causing him to open his eyes again. The man was looking at him with a mix of disappointment and quiet rage.

Harry was yanked to his feet as Reid turned to Carl and Johnny, gesturing with a finger running across his neck:  _ kill him _ . Harry didn't even have time to panic before raising his arm and throwing an ice blade right at Carl before it had even fully formed in his hand. Harry could feel Tyler trying to put the modulator back on him, but he didn't even have to turn as he froze the device with a snap of his fingers, simultaneously freezing Johnny's mediator too with his other outstretched hand. Carl was now on the ground, clutching at his stomach where Harry's ice blade stuck out. Harry watched as the light died on Johnny's frozen modulator, a sure sign that it wasn't working anymore, before meeting his eyes and gesturing at him to take off his shades.

Johnny swallowed before doing as told and Harry hastily dove to the ground. Immediately, laser beams were slicing through trees and cement, causing debri and pieces of wood to rain all over them. Harry looked around him and watched over Johnny, blasting a flurry of ice towards whoever tried to get close to the kid. When Johnny turned towards the house and began cutting through it with his laser sight, Harry caught Reid standing up from the corner of his eye. Harry tossed two ice blades simultaneously and watched as it landed on his right leg. As Reid grunted in pain, someone harshly pulled him off the ground. 

"Johnny! _Run!_ " Harry yelled as Tyler grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Harry punched him in the face with an ice-solid first, effectively knocking him out. Harry immediately ran to Johnny's back and created a wall of ice between the two of them and Reid and the others.

"Go! I'll hold them back!" Harry said.

Johnny put his shades back on long enough to look at Harry and nod before running into the house and wreaking havoc again once he'd set his lasers free. Harry was just about to follow when the ice wall he'd created exploded into bits, shards of ice lodging themselves into Harry's arms when he used it to cover his face. Harry was thrown off his feet from the force of it, crashing harshly into a wooden table inside the house. The table broke underneath him. He yelled in pain when he felt a splintered end dig into his back.

Before he could recover, Reid was yanking him up by his hair. Harry blindly shot out ice shards, and when his hand landed on an arm, he began freezing it, but then something cold was forcefully being put around his neck. He realized it a bit too late that Reid had put another modulator on him.

Reid pinned him with his back against a wall, slamming the crown of his head against the hard surface and making his vision blur.

"You are going to be sorry for this, Harry," Reid growled, wrapping a hand around his throat and lifting him up, his feet dangling off the ground as he desperately clawed at his hand. The mediator was in the way, its hard metal digging into his throat and making it even harder to breathe.

Harry helplessly kicked out and tried clawing at Reid's face, the edges of his vision turning black. Just when Harry thought he was going to pass out, Reid let go and let him drop to the ground.

Harry sucked in as much air as he could, wheezing in pain as he tried to push himself up. He clutched at his throat and mindlessly tried to tug the modulator off to no avail. When he finally caught his breath, his eyes fell on Reid who was now just sitting on a

half-ruined couch, a laser beam obviously having cut through the middle.

"All you know to do is to enrage me, Harry." Reid said darkly. When he turned to look at Harry, he flicked a single finger up, causing Harry's entire body to jolt backward and slam into the wall again.

"And that's not even me at my fullest," Reid said. "I just can't do things the way I used to before because you've made me  _ fragile _ . I have great power, but I can't use it. It's the worst thing you could ever do to a powerful man."

Harry knew this. He knew exactly how powerful Reid was. He was able to control an entire league of mutants simultaneously. He was able to send an entire building crumpling to the ground with a few movements. He was able to read minds and destroy them if he wished with the casual flick of a finger.

All of that came crumbling down when he decided to trust Harry. When he let his guard down around the harmless looking boy. Around the boy who looked like the son he'd lost.

"What happened to him?" Harry rasped out, breathless and in pain. Harry stared at the most powerful man he once knew, but all he saw now was a lonely man with too much money and power and no one to spend it with or for. Reid Ryder was just an unhappy man.

Reid knew exactly who he was pertaining to. "You have no right to know."

"But you wanted me to replace him," Harry croaked, his throat awfully sore. He adjusted himself so he was leaning his entire weight on the wall. He couldn't feel his legs.

"No one could ever replace him," Reid said sharply. "My son was—he was different."

"As all mutants are," Harry breathed out. He ribs hurt for every move he made.

"He was a normal boy." was all Reid said.

Harry didn't know why they were talking about Reid's son, and why now out of all times. Two years ago, Harry only even knew about Reid's kid because he would tell Harry about him as though he couldn't help himself. Harry eventually picked up on the fact that his son and Harry were very similar, physically and in terms of personality, and that aside from his power, it was the only reason Reid had taken a liking to him.

"What will you be living for if you do get better, then?" Harry said.

Reid didn't say anything for a long time. With the sun streaming in from the window behind him, all Harry could make out was his silhouette. He almost looked like an ordinary person, just a father missing his child.

Harry never found out the answer to his question, because that was when the front doors slammed open and a familiar voice echoed through the house.


	26. Chapter 26

Louis enjoyed silence. Especially during times like these when his head was all over the place. Silence was calming and made self reflection a bit of an easier task. It especially made concentrating easier, too. Right now, as he drove and followed Texas' tracking device seen on the map, he needed most of that concentration.

However, the people in his backseat were a bit too noisy right now. Zayn was at the passenger's seat, dozing off, so at least there was one person in the car that made Louis' job a bit easier for himself.

"Mate, that was a genius move." Liam said from behind, for about the fifth time, regarding his little show of "accidentally" dropping a swiss knife in the interrogation room.

"It's a ballsy move, I'll say." Niall said from besides Liam, opening a new pack of chips. Louis didn't call him out on it because he thought Niall was probably stress eating. "I mean, what if that Texas guy never escaped in the first place? It would've been for nothing."

"I would've thought of something else." Louis said distractedly, glancing at the laptop screen that was on Zayn's lap.

They'd been driving for a few hours now and the sky had darkened overhead. Louis made sure to leave a good distance between Texas and themselves as to not be caught following him. Mostly they'd been driving along highways, but recently they'd passed through a small neighborhood. Louis had an inkling that Texas was leading them somewhere far from the city, where Reid obviously hid away.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, but Louis ignored it for now, knowing that it was probably just Katrina wanting to blow his head off. Louis didn't have time for a thorough scolding because of his actions, so he was doing his best to ignore her calls and messages for now after texting her a simple  _ I know what im doing, I'll let you know when we find him. _

Maybe Louis was being selfish by racing to Reid's hideout place on his own, but he just really couldn't afford waiting anymore. Informing the council meant letting them take over the entire rescue mission, and after what Louis had done in that interrogation room, Katrina would surely not allow him to come along.

Which would be utter bullshit. Louis wanted to be there when they found Harry again. He needed to be the one to wrap him up in his arms and inspect his body for wounds or any signs of him being in pain. The idea of seeing Harry again made him tighten his grip on the steering wheel, hoping desperately that Harry would be safe and unhurt when he found him. Louis wasn't a religious person, but throughout the entire drive, he'd been praying to any higher being that would listen that Harry was alive and well. 

He couldn't afford thinking of the possibility that they were too late.

Louis breathed through his nose heavily, keeping his eyes sharply on the road. Niall and Liam continued talking in the backseat, though Louis could practically feel their nervousness rolling off them in waves. Earlier before Liam had arrived, Louis had hoped that Liam wouldn't make it in time so that he didn't have to tag along. This was a dangerous mission and there was no reason to even be here other than the fact that he was Harry's friend and apparently wanted to help out, whatever that meant. He probably had no clue what they were driving towards. Louis appreciated Liam's concern and show of support, but quite frankly, he would've felt better if Liam had been left behind.

As it was, Liam had arrived running towards his car just as Louis was about to pull out of the parking space. Niall had cheered, probably glad to have a human companion, but to Louis and Zayn, they were both liabilities.

Louis' phone buzzed incessantly again, making Louis groan. He'd been jittery since he left Harry's flat to follow Texas, though he tried his best not to pay attention to it because the last thing he needed now was to be distracted. If all went well, Louis would be seeing Harry in just a few more hours. 

Zayn stirred from where he was slumped against the passenger door, stretching slightly as he woke up. He looked out the window, frowning. "Where are we?"

"We just left a small neighborhood called Casmonde. I think we might be close." Louis said, watching as Texas' dot on the map came to a stop, about three blocks ahead of them, making Louis pull over at the side of the street too. The place was eerie and silent, and judging from the old, abandoned buildings, Louis guessed people didn't actually live around here. 

"What's the plan when we get there?" Niall asked, leaning over so he could get a better look at the laptop screen.

"Zayn and I go in. One of you two could sit in the driver's seat and be ready to drive off as soon as we get in if we're in a hurry, which would seem most likely." Louis told him.

"Alright, Liam can do that." Niall nodded. "I'll go with you guys."

Louis and Zayn exchanged looks. Sighing, Louis said, "Niall, I don't think that's safe."

Niall looked affronted. "You promised me you'll let me help."

"And you'll help by staying in the car, okay? Your presence here alone is enough, seriously." Louis tried.

"You said I could punch Reid in the face!" Niall exclaimed.

"You actually think I meant that?" Louis scoffed, unable to keep the irritation from his voice. "You're  _ human _ , Niall. You'll just get hurt. Same with Liam."

Zayn was watching them thoughtfully while Liam just sat there quietly in the back. Niall's face was redder than it was a moment ago. "Then you might as well haven't let me come with you," Niall said, frustrated.

Louis ran his fingers through his hair, twisting around in his seat so he could face Niall. "Look. I know how important Harry is to you, and I brought you along because we all want to help him. But if doing so means risking your own safety, I don't think Harry would like that at all. I'm just being practical, okay? Reid is a strong mutant and for sure he has other mutants to fight for him. No offense, but you'd be too easy a target."

Niall's shoulders sagged. "So I won't get to punch Reid in the face?"

"Maybe when he's already been arrested and tied up. We'll find a way then." Louis said, shrugging.

Niall grumbled under his breath but eventually relaxed against the backrest, crossing his arms over his chest. " _ Fine _ . But I'll be the one to drive later. Liam can be on the lookout."

"Sure," Louis said.

At the mention of his name, Liam jumped slightly from where he was intently looking out the window. "Um—guys?"

"Do you think Texas will take long before driving again? I think I need to take a piss." Zayn mumbled, glaring at the screen.

"Guys…?" Liam said, clearing his throat.

"Whatever, mate. You can pee somewhere between those trash bins. Or if there's like a bush or something." Louis said.

"Can I come with?" Niall asked. "Wait, actually, no. I feel like I need to take a shit, so I'll just wait till we find a decent bathroom."

"A  _ bush _ ?" Zayn turned to Louis, sounding incredulous. "This entire block's just a clump of old buildings. Where do you think I'll find a bush?"

"It was just a suggestion," Louis grumbled. His phone vibrated in his pocket again. Groaning exaggeratedly, he pulled it out. "I swear to god Katrina won't stop—"

Louis closed his mouth when he saw several missed calls from Judy instead of Katrina. Actually, she'd been trying to call him since the morning, but Louis didn't really have his phone on him at that time. 

" _ Guys!" _ Liam whisper-shouted. They all turned to him, surprised. "I think there's someone out there?"

Louis followed Liam's gaze, catching a small movement in one of the dark alleys. It wasn't a cat, for sure, since it was clearly a tall person. Louis cursed.

"I think we've been found," Zayn said, snatching the words straight out of his mouth. "What do we do?"

Louis wasn't sure if Texas travelled on his own or if he had Clay with him. He hoped that Clay wasn't around, because he and Zayn would definitely be outnumbered. Damn Clay's duplicates.

Louis narrowed his eyes as he caught another movement, a swift shifting of shadows under the street lamps. They were all deathly quiet, staring out of the windows. Taking a deep breath, Louis said, "Okay. Zayn, you go—"

Before he could utter out another word, the car was being flipped upside down, Louis' head harshly banging into the roof as shards of glass rained over them. His body lurched towards the ground as the car's roof slammed into the road. Louis' head spun from all the blood rushing to his head from how he was hanging down from his seat. He turned towards the window and saw large feet on the road right next to him. Louis blasted a fire from his free hand (his other hand struggling to remove his seatbelt) and aimed it directly at who he could only assume was Texas who'd so easily flipped them over with his bare hands. His fire grew upwards, and then Louis heard a yell of pain from the large man as he backed away from the car.

Liam and Niall were scrambling to get out of the backseat through the cracked open window on the side where Texas wasn't standing, although they didn't seem to be making much progress. When Louis turned to Zayn, his seat was already empty.

Looking out the window, he saw Zayn already crawling to his feet on the pavement and gesturing with his arms. A second later, the car was being turned over once again, this time back on its wheels. Louis blinked a few times to clear his dizziness before undoing his seatbelt and hastily climbing out of the car and running to Zayn's side.

"Thanks," Louis said, doubling over and resting his hands on his knees. With the car between them, Texas was standing in the middle of the road, patting the fire spreading up from his pants.

"No problem," Zayn said. Just then, Texas advanced at them. Zayn punched his right arm out with his palm facing Texas, sending the man flying across the road where he slammed against the wall of the nearest building. Zayn kept him there. 

Liam and Niall scrambled to their sides after getting out of the car, their eyes wide and faces pale. 

"What the fuck," Liam said, panting.

"This the Texas guy?" Niall said, glowering at the man pinned to the wall.

"He is." Louis said. He and Zayn walked closer to their opponent, looking up at him a bit since Zayn had landed him a bit high on the wall.

"You're a bunch of idiots," Texas spat, unable to move with Zayn's hand still outstretched towards him like that.

"Why's that?" Louis said.

"You think I wouldn't find that tracking device?" Texas hissed.

Louis raised an eyebrow. "I knew you'd find it. Just not right away.

"You have some guts trying to attack Reid," Texas snarled. The scar across his face looked redder than usual. "He'll kill you and your little friends with a flick of his hand."

"I'm sure you'd like that," Zayn said nonchalantly. "I don't know if he'd appreciate  _ you _ leading us to his hiding place, though."

Texas laughed humorlessly. Zayn clenched his jaw and fisted his outstretched hand, making Texas wheeze as he was pushed even deeper into the brick wall which was cracking and crumbling a bit from the pressure of his body against it. 

"You haven't found  _ shit _ ," Texas said breathlessly.

Louis heard Liam and Niall's footsteps behind him, coming closer. Louis fisted his hands at his sides and glared up at the man. "You'll help us find him." he said firmly.

Texas laughed again, though it sounded strained now. "No."

Louis kept his face completely passive aside from the small twitch in his jaw before shooting a burst of flames near Texas' dangling feet, lifting his pointer finger to make it rise up a bit and lick higher up his legs. Darkly, he said, "Oh, you  _ will _ ."

Texas' face immediately morphed into a look of panic. He tried moving his legs, but Zayn kept him in place. It wasn't long until a pained cry left his mouth.

"Shit! Put it  _ out _ !" he yelled, sweat running down from his hairline. His face screwed up in agony as Louis guided the flames even higher so the heat could be felt up his torso.

"Louis," Zayn said warningly. "We need him."

"I know." With another upward motion of his pointer finger, the fire seemed to engulf Texas whole, his loud cries echoing down the empty street.

" _ Louis _ !" Zayn gasped.

"The fire's not touching him," Louis snapped. Louis made sure there was enough distance between his flames and Texas' skin so he didn't actually get burned alive. Well, most of the fire, at least. "It's the heat that'll get to him."

"This better work," Niall mumbled from beside him. Liam was staring up at the fire looking like he was seconds away from fainting.

A few more minutes filled with pained cries, and then:

" _ Okay! _ I'll do it—" Texas said, cut off by his own agonized cry. 

Louis got rid of the fire with a single sideward swipe of his arm. Zayn lowered him down so his feet were touching the ground, but made sure to keep his back glued to the wall still.

Texas was sweaty and red. Louis smirked. "I'm glad you're cooperating."

Texas opened his mouth to respond, but right then, a laser beam appeared out of nowhere and cut through the wall right above Texas' head, nearly decapitating him. They whirled around, catching a glimpse of dark red laser beams coming from one of the alleys before diving to the side and evading the said beams of heat.

"Who the fuck is that?!" Niall yelled from where he was kneeled behind a car, looking hysterical.

"Get  _ down!"  _ Zayn yelled from his spot behind a dumpster, shoving Liam out of the way with his powers just as another laser beam cut through the pavement where Liam had been mere seconds ago.

Louis turned towards where Texas had last been, and he could only make out the top of his head peeking out from beneath a pile of debris that had fallen on top of him.

"Is that  _ Johnny?! _ " Niall yelled. He screamed when a laser beam nearly cut him in half, but luckily, he was able to scoot over right before it touched his skin.

Louis' eyes widened. He looked at the source of the laser beams, gasping when it was in fact Johnny standing there and destroying everything. Louis spotted his special shades hanging on his shirt.

" _ Fuck _ ," Louis narrowly avoided the beam that cut through the car in front of him, effectively slicing it in two. Louis took a deep breath before glancing at Zayn.

"Zayn! Cover me!" he yelled. He didn't wait for a response before jumping out from his hiding spot and running straight towards Johnny.

"Johnny! It's me!" Louis yelled.

Which was a stupid idea, because right then Johnny was turning his head to the sound of his voice, thus bringing his laser beams with him. He felt an invisible force push him to the side just as a red line of laser passed through where he was standing a second ago. He sent a silent thank you to Zayn before peering over the wall and finding himself only a few steps away from Johnny who had his back turned to him.

Bracing himself, Louis leaped from his spot and snatched the shades from the front of the kid's shirt as he crouched behind the boy, dragging it upward over his mouth and nose until finally, he put it over Johnny's eyes, causing all the chaos to come to a halt.

In the sudden silence, he could hear Johnny's small whimpers and sniffles. Louis hastily turned him around so he was facing him, taking in the poor kid's trembling frame and tear-stained cheeks before pulling him into an embrace.

"You're okay," Louis murmured as Johnny cried into his shoulder.

Zayn, Niall, and Liam all emerged from their hiding spots and approached them. Liam had a large, smoking hole in the back of his jacket, but they all seemed unharmed. They crouched down around Louis and Johnny, wearing worried looks.

"It's okay now, everything's okay," Louis said soothingly, rubbing a hand down his back.

"I'm s-sorry," the kid cried, but pulled away from him. "I was just so  _ scared _ I thought you were bad guys—!"

"It's okay. How did you end up here, Johnny?" Niall said. There was an urgency in his tone, the same urgency Louis felt.

He sniffed. "I was taken from the café. The bad guys, t-they have Harry," and then he was crying again.

Louis didn't even have time to process anything before he was pulling his phone out and ringing Judy. As he waited for her to pick up, he told Zayn, "I think it's time to give Kat an update." 

As soon as Judy picked up, Louis said, "Johnny's here. He's with us. He's safe."

He heard Judy let out a cry of relief. "Thank goodness! I need to talk to him, please,"

Louis gave his phone to Johnny. The sound of his mother's voice seemed to make him cry harder.

Louis glanced at the mess around them—the scorch marks and destroyed properties Johnny had caused. The pile of debris where he'd last seen Texas was now merely that: a pile of debris. The man had gotten away.

Louis clenched his jaw, hearing Johnny say  _ "the bad guys, they have Harry,"  _ and feeling his stomach turn. Spiking rage bloomed in his chest from it all—Johnny being dragged into this mess somehow, Harry left at the mercy of those evil mutants, them being so close yet so far. Louis swallowed the lump in his throat and accepted his phone when Johnny handed it back.

"You're safe now. You'll be taken home," Louis assured him.

There was a sudden determination in the way he shook his head. "No. Harry needs our help."

"I know, I—"

"I know where he is and I'll bring you there," Johnny said, tugging him by the arm. He was still slightly trembling and occasionally sniffing, but he made up for it by straightening his back and furrowing his eyebrows in pure determination.

It wasn't ideal. Louis should have Liam or Niall bring the boy home, but the kid was right—he knew where Harry was and he was their only chance of finding him now that Texas had escaped their hold. Louis glanced at his three friends for confirmation. When they all gave him a nod, he turned to Johnny and pulled him into another tight hug.

"You're a brave boy, Johnny." he said.

When they pulled away, Johnny merely gave him a nod before leading the way to Harry. Louis could only hold his breath and hope that they could handle whatever they had to face.

The thought of having Harry in his arms again was enough of a motivation.


	27. Chapter 27

As it turned out, Reid's hideout place was in the middle of a forest behind the abandoned buildings they'd just come from. Louis and Zayn kept Johnny in between them, their eyes alert as they let the boy lead them.

The trail of destruction Johnny had left in his wake was quite hard to miss. Trees had been cut in half, the smell of smoke rising from small fires on the grass. It didn't take long until a red-bricked house came into view, boxed in by tall walls that snaked around the property. At the side, a portion of the wall had been crumbled to bits, the broken down cement still smoking from the impact of Johnny's laser.

It was quiet—Louis had expected the place to be swarming with mutants. As it was, it seemed like the place was entirely empty.

Johnny stepped forward again and led them through the mess of debris and sliced tree trunks. Louis surveyed their surroundings before taking the lead and stepping through the hole Johnny had created. There was a decent sized empty front yard. They walked down the path that led to the front door of the house.

Louis caught Zayn's eye before pushing the door open, grimacing at the creaking sound. Inside, it wasn't any better—wooden furniture was cut in pieces, the walls scorched with laser, picture frames completely destroyed. The house looked spacious, yet once again, empty. Louis ushered them in, looking around cautiously before stepping into the hallway.

"Harry?" Johnny said loudly. Zayn put a hand on the kid's mouth, eyes wide.

As though a switch was flipped, Louis could now hear movement from deeper inside the house. Louis hastily turned to Johnny and said, "Leave. Go back to Liam and Niall."

Johnny looked like he wanted to protest, but then Zayn was already pushing him out of the door. At the exact moment that Johnny disappeared from view, someone appeared from one of the archways.

"I don't remember having invited visitors." 

Louis looked at the man, noting his silver hair and eyes. His face was very much familiar, the face of a picture he'd stared at along with burning rage—angular, sharp features, body broad-backed and muscled. Louis had a fleeting questioning thought about the sudden change in hair and eye color, but that was the least of his worries right now. This man was the reason for all their troubles today. This man had ruined Harry in the past and had taken him back as though he hadn't done enough.

"Reid Ryder," Louis said through gritted teeth.

The man grinned at them, showing his teeth. "Hello to you too, Louis Tomlinson. I see you've brought a friend as well—do you mind introducing us to each other?"

Louis could feel his thrumming blood, the vibration beneath his skin, the heat of his rage. He took a step towards Reid, his movements terribly restricted—not because he was afraid of this man, but because he didn't want to pounce at him and finish him off too quickly.

"I think you know who we're here for." Louis said darkly. "And we're not leaving until he's with us."

Reid sighed. "Well, that's unfortunate. I still have some unfinished business with the boy. I'm afraid you'll have to wait for your turn with him."

Louis fisted his hands. "Where is he?" his voice was dangerously calm. He could feel Zayn hovering next to him, his stance indicating that he was ready to attack whenever Louis decided to.

Reid regarded the two of them with a curious look. Another man walked out of a room, a buff, bald guy with a permanent snarl on his face.

"This is my friend, Ted." Reid said casually. "He's not very friendly to uninvited guests, I'm afraid. So, I apologize in advance."

There was a beat of silence between the four of them. All it took was for Louis to take a single step forward to release them from the feeling of suspension. Right then, Ted's skin morphed into stone, the transition starting from his hands, spreading toward his shoulders and then to his face and torso. One moment he was a bulky man with olive skin, and then the next one, he was a tall figure made of tough-looking stone—monstrous.

Louis charged at Reid while Zayn took on the rock man. Reid was quick, side stepping his advances, grinning the whole way through. Louis set his hand ablaze and shot a ball of fire his way, to which the other man narrowly evaded. Reid was swift and light on his feet rather than aggressive as Louis had expected. After several more attempts of volleying flames at the man and failing, Louis decided that it was time for a new tactic.

Zayn and the rock man were currently destroying the room. Louis caught a glimpse of his best friend nearly having his brains smashed into the wall, but luckily, Zayn was also quick on his feet and managed to duck just as the rock man's fist hit the wall where his head had been mere seconds ago, rattling the room with its force. The impact created a crack to crawl up the wall, which Zayn immediately took advantage of. He flicked his hand and caused a big chunk of the cement wall to crash down on his opponent. It didn't do much since Ted was literally made of rock, but it was a good enough distraction and bought Zayn time to create distance between them.

Meanwhile, Louis jumped to the side when Reid came at him with a knife, nearly stabbing him in the chest. He didn't know Reid was a knife guy. Louis picked a wooden lamp table from his side and swung it at him, causing Reid to lose his footing. Louis took that moment to deliver three consecutive blows of flames from his palms, aiming it all over his body. Reid yelled as he covered his face with his arms, fire catching on the sleeves of his jacket.

Zayn bumped into him as Louis stepped back, nearly making him fall to the ground. "Out of the way!" Zayn yelled, tackling Louis to the side as the rock man stomped on the spot where they'd last been. Louis and Zayn rolled away from each other as Ted's big fist landed on the ground between them.

Louis got on his feet and barely dodged Reid's knife. He'd removed his burnt jacket and was now only in a white t-shirt. Louis grabbed Reid's arm and kneed it hard on the bend of his elbow, making his grip loosen on his weapon and making it clatter to the ground. Louis' fist was glowing red with remnants of his fire as he punched Reid straight in the face with his other hand clutching the front of his shirt and keeping him in place. Louis slammed him against the wall and delivered blow after blow, gritting his teeth as his vision turned red. Reid's face was red both from the force of his hits and the touch of his burning skin.

When Louis delivered a particularly hard blow to his gut, he was suddenly lifted off the floor. Louis could only catch a glimpse of the rock man standing behind him clutching the back of his shirt before he was tossed across the room, slamming against a glass cabinet. Pain spread across his body as his back hit a hard ledge and simultaneously broke the glass. He fell to the floor as glass shards and pieces of broken wood rained over him.

Louis' vision blurred as he struggled to push himself up, spitting out blood from his mouth. From the corner of his eye he saw Zayn standing in front of him and lifting Ted's body off the ground with two outstretched arms and his invisible force, the veins in his neck visible and angry from the strain. He then hurled the rock man's body towards Reid who was advancing at them. Louis watched as Ted fell on top of Reid, both of them crashing to the ground.

"Louis, there's something wrong," Zayn said as he hurriedly pulled him up from the ground. Louis made a pained sound in the back of his throat when his sore muscles protested against the movement.

"I thought we've established that," Louis panted, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. It came away bloody.

"That isn't Reid."

"What?"

Reid shoved Ted off him angrily, his bloody face twisting into an ugly snarl as his eyes met Louis' once again.

"I remember his aura. This is the same mutant from the pub the night Harry was taken," Zayn said, both of them staring at their opponents.

Then it clicked. The _shapeshifter_.

"Then where the _fuck_ is he?" Louis said in frustration.

"Reid" pulled something out behind his back before hurling knives through the air towards them. Louis expelled a large burst of flame in front of them on instinct before diving to the side. Three knives whooshed past his head and stuck to the wall right next to him. Louis plucked them from the wall and tucked them into his belt.

"They're distracting us!" Zayn said from where he was crouched on the floor, lifting an entire bookshelf off the ground and directing it to the rock man. Ted merely lost his footing from the impact before throwing the large bookshelf back at them. Zayn raised both his arms to keep themselves from being squashed under its weight, keeping it hovering mid-air.

Of course they were. The real Reid was somewhere else with Harry, probably escaping now that they'd been found. Louis clenched his jaw at the thought of Harry slipping from his hands again, fire suddenly bursting from his palms.

"Then we need to get rid of these fuckers _quick_." Louis hissed before rolling out from under the floating bookshelf and immediately hurling fire at the shapeshifter.

For some reason, now that Louis knew that this wasn't the real Reid Ryder and was merely a shapeshifter disguised as one, it seemed to spur him on even more. First off, Louis wanted the real Reid Ryder so he could destroy that man with his bare hands. Second, this shapeshifter was the same mutant who'd _kidnapped_ Harry that night, the one responsible for his boy being taken away from him.

Suddenly, it was about revenge.

Louis saw his reflection on a broken mirror—his eyes were blazing red and his skin was faintly glowing, like coal in a fire. He looked just as he felt—dangerous.

Once he was face to face with Reid again—or, the shapeshifter disguised as him—Louis tapped a foot to the ground, causing a wall of flames to rise from the floor and encase them in a small circle. Louis wasn't affected by heat, but he could tell from how the shapeshifter's eyes widened, that it probably felt like he was being cooked alive.

" _Where is he_ ," Louis hissed, his palms cradling flames.

The shapeshifter tried advancing on him, but with a bend of Louis' finger, a line of flames appeared between them, keeping the man from coming any closer. In an act of panic, it seemed, the shapeshifter pulled out a knife from his weapons belt and pitched it towards him. Louis barely flinched—he leaned his head away and caught the knife by the handle just as it whooshed by his head. The man's eyes widened.

Louis must have looked deadly as he put the knife in his palm, its blade slowly turning red from the fire in his hands. Sweat was now running down the shapeshifter's face in rivulets, his skin reddish. Once the metal of the knife was hot enough, Louis didn't waste another second before hurling it back at the shapeshifter. Since he was caged in by a wall of flames, the blazing knife caught on his shoulder. He let out a howl of pain and nearly walked backwards right into the fire.

_"Where is Harry,"_ Louis repeated slowly, walking right through the flames so he was now directly in the man's face.

Louis watched as the shapeshifter's face flickered—Reid's face seemingly twitching and morphing into another man's face. Eventually, the mutant stopped fighting against it. His form transformed into his real one—a tall man with long, blond hair.

"He's with Reid," he breathed out, wincing in pain as the burning knife in his shoulder was jostled a bit.

Louis gripped the knife's handle which was sticking out from his shoulder and twisted it in. The shapeshifter cried in pain.

" _Where_."

"They're getting on the boat!" he cried.

Without another word, Louis dropped his hand from the knife and walked through the flames again, leaving that man to roast inside the circle of fire.

As it turned out, the rock man was a tough one and Zayn was still struggling to take him down. Just as Louis was about to step in and help him fight, Zayn did a yanking motion with his arms directed at the floor as though he were pulling it upward. Suddenly, the ground beneath Ted's feet rumbled, cracks appearing on its surface. And then a hole was opening up beneath him, swallowing the mutant into the earth.

Zayn brought the ceiling down on top of the hole he'd created to lock him in there, panting hard.

"I know where Harry is," Louis told him, already jogging towards one of the doors, "we have to hurry!"

Finally overcoming their first obstacle, they ran side by side until they made it into a courtyard at the back of the house. Louis gasped when he saw pieces of ice all over the place—Harry had _just_ been here.

"Over there!" Zayn said, pointing past the trees that surrounded the courtyard where the sea stretched out towards the horizon.

They dashed through the small forest until they arrived at the docks. To their left, Louis saw a white yacht near the shore, still anchored to the docks. 

"Come on!" Louis said, rushing forward towards the boat. They hadn't left yet, so Harry was probably inside with—"

Just as Louis and Zayn were about to step into the boat, a figure stumbled out of the door of the cabin, falling on his back harshly. Louis only had half a second to recognize that it was Reid who was currently sprawled on the ground with a pained expression before another person burst through the door.

Louis froze in his spot when his eyes landed on him.

The boy was wearing the same clothes he'd been wearing the night he was taken. His face was mottled with bruises, dried blood crusted on his lip. There was some device wrapped around his neck, a thin piece of metal with a small blinking light on the side. Louis' blood ran cold when he realized what it was—it was the modulator. The device Harry had told him about that kept them from using their powers. 

Harry didn't see them. He rushed to the side of the boat as Reid scrambled onto his feet, seemingly chasing after him, but then Harry jumped right over the rail, a loud splash following as his body hit the water. Reid braced himself over the rail as well as though he was going to jump right after Harry, but then Zayn yanked him backward with a pulling motion of his hand, sending him sprawling onto the deck once again.

Louis dashed through the deck, rushing past Reid so he could lean over the rail and hopefully find Harry swimming to shore. His heart was pounding loudly as he peered down at the water.

There was no sign of him.

"Harry!" Louis yelled, frantic. He was just about to jump off the boat when a piercing, high pitched sound assaulted his ears. He brought his hands up to cover his ears and crumpled to the ground, squeezing his eyes shut when the sound continued, rattling his mind and making him forget where he was.

Covering his ears wasn't working and did nothing to block the sounds. If anything, the sound felt like it came from _inside_ his head.

_Nice to finally meet you._

Louis' eyes snapped up at the voice, wildly looking around the deck. Reid was standing in his pristine suit at the center, looking at him with a small smile on his face as though he was pleased to see Louis. Zayn was on the floor as well, his hands covering his ears with a pained look on his face. Louis' blood boiled when he looked back at Reid who now had a smirk on his face.

_Harry is wher_ _e he belongs. Leave him be._

Louis glowered Reid when he heard the voice, though Reid's lips didn't move an inch. Reid was in his head. One of the most powerful telepaths was currently in his head.

_You flatter me, Tomlinson. But if you must excuse me, I have some more important business to attend to._

The high-pitched whistling in his head only grew louder, making him collapse back on the ground and writh. It was painful—he felt like his head would explode from the sound and vibration, like it was a sound that was trying to break free from his head, needing to pop his head open so it could get out.

He was so out of it that he didn't even realize Reid was already crouching next to him until he was face to face with him. Reid had a passive, contemplative look on his face, though Louis could see pain in his eyes, his jaw clenched as though he was struggling too. Louis gritted his teeth and forced his arms to move, to do _anything_ , but he felt paralyzed. The longer that sound echoed in his brain, the lesser Louis felt like he knew what was happening.

_Brains are such delicate things._ Reid's voice was infuriatingly calm and soft as though these were really the thoughts in his own things. _Very complex but so very fragile._

Louis curled into himself when the sound's frequency only rose higher. Now it feels like something was burning a hole into his head. He felt like there were little needles poking at his brain, making everything spin at an impossible speed.

_This is nothing personal. I need the boy, and you needn't be in the way_.

Hot, searing pain tore through his head, spreading down his body, causing an explosion of blinding white lights to appear before his eyelids. Louis felt his mouth stretch open in a yell, but he didn't hear himself. He felt cold but burning at the same time. He felt like he was seconds away from floating away completely.

Louis' last conscious thought was of Harry's dimpled smile and the smell of his skin before his brain was reduced into a muddled mess of memories and flashes and random faces—

_"Louis!"_

Louis felt something wet on his skin. The high-pitched sound had disappeared. His head was swimming.

"Wake up!"

When he opened his eyes, he felt like throwing up. There was someone beside him, shaking his shoulder. Louis felt like he was made of jelly as he was pushed into a sitting position.

"Fuck! Are you okay?"

Louis turned his head to the side. It was Zayn. He looked disoriented as well with his slightly unfocused eyes and lethargic movement. Louis wondered if he looked the same.

"My brain just exploded…" Louis muttered breathily, burying his face in his hands.

"Louis," Zayn said firmly, pulling his hands away from his face. There was a distant sound of grunting and objects slamming against stuff. "We're on a boat. We're here for Harry."

Those words suddenly sewed his brain together. He immediately stood up, stumbling a bit from dizziness, realizing that yes, Reid had just tried killing him through manipulating his head, and Harry—

Harry. Harry was on the deck as well, dripping sea water on the wooden floor as he added more ice onto every possible surface. The modulator around his neck was still there, but the light wasn't active anymore. Louis finally understood that Harry jumped into the water so the device would stop working.

"You'll pay for even trying to hurt him," Harry said darkly, his deadly glare directed at Reid who was leaning against the wall, panting heavily. He looked pale and sweaty, his posture entailing that it was getting difficult to keep himself standing. Louis realized with a jolt that Reid Ryder looked _weak_.

"It seems you've overworked yourself already," Harry said, slowly advancing on him, his hands threateningly raised. Louis watched as frost swirled from his fingertips, teasing and threatening. Louis had never seen Harry like this—so certain and determined. It was also the first time Louis had ever seen him so confident with himself, so intimidating and sure with his power, his gift.

Pride swelled in Louis' chest.

"It's over." Harry said. Reid stared back at him with a clenched jaw, his eyes dark and livid. "You're not going anywhere on this fancy boat."

Louis wasn't prepared at all when Harry threw his arms out on either side of him, a flurry of ice-cold wind and shards seeping out of his palms and spreading to the water around them. The yacht stopped rocking back and forth from the subtle waves and stayed still when the water around them _froze_.

Louis could only stare in awe.

He shared one look with Zayn before sauntering forward and taking Harry's side in the battle, feeling just about ready to tear Reid Ryder from limb to limb.

Harry caught his eye, and right then, something strong sparked between them, affecting the air around them.

Louis and Harry moved their hands at the same time, fire and ice finally side by side.

They delivered a blast of ice and fire at the same time, hitting Reid square on the chest and throwing him backward from the force until his back harshly hit the wall. 

At that moment with Harry at his side, he felt unstoppable.


	28. Chapter 28

Having Louis at his side again made him feel like the most powerful person in the world. As much as he wanted to fall into his arms and never let go again, there were more urgent matters at hand, so Harry kept his hands to himself and decided that the need to get out of this situation was more important than anything right now.

Reid stood up from the floor unsteadily, having been hit by a blast of both Harry's and Louis' powers. He stood in his partly burnt, ice-covered clothes before the three of them, outnumbered and overpowered. The man didn't show it, but from the way his eyes flickered between the three of them and rested on Harry with a snarl, Harry knew Reid realized this too.

Reid had been born powerful. He had control over everything—objects and people both. He'd lived all his life using those powers and doing whatever he pleased with them. He'd believed he was invincible.

Not anymore. 

With his partially frozen heart, he wasn't the same mutant he used to be. Using his powers to destroy and cause pain was no longer doable with a single flick of his finger. Harry had practically taken away that power from him, stripped him of all that he valued. For the first time in his life, Reid Ryder was going to  _ lose _ .

Harry didn't find satisfaction in that, contrary to what Reid might have thought. Harry just didn't have a choice. He just wanted to go back home.

"You think you have me, don't you?" Reid said coldly, his silver eyes nearly flashing with rage.

"We can stop fighting right now," Harry said firmly, keeping his hand up towards him, which was most likely the equivalent of holding a gun to someone. "No one needs to get hurt. Please."

Reid looked tired. He'd used his powers on Louis and Zayn, and now it was taking its toll on him. He was paler than usual, his chest rising and falling a bit too quickly for it to be normal. If he continued this and still chose to fight, using the little bit of power he had the ability to use, he could probably die.

Harry didn't know how he'd frozen the heart of this man. He understood its consequences, though. He'd made the most powerful mutant of their generation weak, powerless. For two years, Reid tried to recover and get better. To be whole again. Harry was his last chance at that—to bringing his old, stronger self back to life.

Reid was just a desperate man clutching at a final thread of hope that he could be as great as he was before. But as it was, Harry was convinced that he really did die two years ago, because the Reid in front of him was someone else entirely.

Reid laughed humorlessly, though it sounded strained. "I will not surrender to you, kid. I can kill you right here, but I won't do that. You still owe me something. Your little friends, however, are easy targets."

"Harry doesn't owe you  _ shit _ ," Louis sneered, stepping closer to Harry protectively. "This ends today, Reid. Accept it."

"I'd like to see the lot of you  _ try _ ." Reid spat before outstretching his arm, but they were quicker than him this time.

Harry and Louis shot ice and fire from their hands at the same time, their powers swirling into a small storm, blue and red melting into each other, swirls of ice dancing around intense flames—united into a single force.

Zayn cursed as the floor beneath them began shaking from the force of their powers, wind howling wildly like a storm. Reid had disappeared under the billowing mass of ice and fire. Harry turned to look at Louis to find out he was already looking at him. His eyes were a deep red. Harry's were crystal blue.

Harry didn't know what was happening, but the storm he'd created with Louis by fusing their powers seemed like the missing piece of a puzzle. Harry couldn't stop the cold coming out of his palms if he wanted to, and Louis seemed to be in the same condition. Harry felt loose and free, powerful and powerless at the same time.

It was a sensation he'd never felt before.

Harry didn't know how long it took until the blur of red and blue grew bigger and bigger, the boat trembling precariously, when everything exploded.

They were all knocked off their feet from the force—air rushing past them as though a balloon had just popped. Harry hit his head on the floor, wincing at the pain that bloomed across the crown of his head. The next time he opened his eyes, it was snowing.

Not just snow, though. There were also ashes, gray and dull as though it had come from an erupting volcano. Harry held up his palm and caught a few snowflakes and ashes, staring in wonder.

"Harry," Louis was suddenly crouching beside him, looking frantic and panicked as he took Harry's face in his hands. His eyes had returned to its familiar cerulean color, his gaze warm. Louis inspected his face, arms and torso as though he expected to see wounds there, and when he didn't see anything too drastic, he let out a breath and pulled Harry to his chest.

Louis wrapped his arms around his shoulders while Harry buried his face in the crook of his neck, drinking in his familiar scent, wallowing in his warmth and softness. Finally, Harry felt like he could breathe again.

"You came," Harry breathed out.

"Of course I did. I'll always come to you." Louis said, breaking their embrace so he could capture Harry's lips in his.

Harry could cry from the relief that surged through him. Having Louis' lips on him again flipped a switch inside him, and suddenly the world wasn't so gray as it had been over the past few days. Everything bursted with colors, the air was warm, they were  _ together _ .

Louis pecked his lips several times before Harry's mouth broke into a large grin causing their teeth to clank together messily, making them both giggle.

"I thought I lost you," Louis said, his voice serios again. He didn't miss how his voice shook slightly. Even his hands were slightly trembling when he removed the broken modulator from around his neck.

Harry leaned in to kiss him again. "I'm right here."

"I love you, Haz. Don't ever scare me like that again," Louis said breathlessly, his eyes wide and clear as he caressed Harry's cheeks with his thumb, swiping over his cheekbones, his touch delicate and soft as always.

"I love you too," Harry's voice cracked, then he reconnected their lips again.

It seemed like the little bubble they'd built around themselves suddenly popped when Zayn's footsteps approached them. Harry pulled away from Louis but rested his forehead against his, refusing to fully pull away just yet.

"Are you two okay?" Zayn said. Blood was running down from a cut on his cheek. He looked like he'd been through a battle, as Louis did.

"We're okay," Louis said.

Zayn nodded, his gaze softening when it landed on Harry. He reached over to squeeze his shoulder with a soft smile. Zayn didn't need to say anything, his mere presence was more than enough. Harry smiled back at him, his heart melting at the fact that he came all the way here too.

"I hate to ruin the moment," Zayn said apologetically, "but I think you'd want to see this."

Louis helped Harry back onto his feet. Harry immediately melted to his side, Louis wrapping his arm around his waist. Now that he was standing, Harry saw the mess they made. Aside from the snow and ashes floating in the air from the explosion of their powers, in the very spot where Reid was standing a mere second ago was what looked like a spiky mass of purple ice taking up nearly the entire deck. Its ice-berg-looking body sloped downward from the center, until it was only a thin layer of purple frost on the deck floor near the railings. It looked like a large drop of water hitting the ground, frozen in action as it touched the floor and splashed to the sides, causing there to be pointed ends stretching from the main body outwards. Smoke rose from its surface, and when Harry touched it, the "ice" was hot to the touch. 

It was a dark purple in some places, but it also looked like burnt coal, then in others it looked more like regular ice and frost. Harry stared at it, terrified and uncertain at what they'd created.

Reid was nowhere in sight.

"What did we do to Reid?" Harry whispered shakily, gripping Louis' hand.

When he turned to look at Louis, the older boy seemed speechless, his mouth hanging open a bit. "I'm—I don't know."

Zayn didn't seem to be panicked, though. "I think he's trapped in there."

"Did we—" Harry swallowed. "Is he dead?"

Harry didn't know what to think. This purple mass in front of them wasn't exactly all ice, because if it was, Reid would merely be frozen inside. If Louis' fire had been stronger, Reid was probably just ashes now. Harry didn't know what this was, exactly, aside from the fact that both Harry and Louis, an ice and fire mutant, were responsible for it.

Louis squeezed his hip comfortingly, twisting his head to drop a kiss on his temple. "We're okay now. You're safe. That's all that matters." was all Louis said.

"Katrina's on her way here with back up. I think we should leave for now. We can't be sure if Reid has any more tricks up his sleeve." Zayn said.

Harry stared at the mass in front of them, not sure of what he wanted to think. He didn't plan on killing Reid. If they'd accidentally done so, Harry didn't know to feel about that yet.

"Darling," Louis said softly, cupping his cheek and gently turning Harry's face so they were looking at each other. "We have to go now."

Harry swallowed, nodding quickly. He glanced one last time at where Reid had last been standing before melting to Louis' side and letting the older boy lead him off the boat.

× × ×

Harry didn't know how to react when he saw Niall, Liam, and Johnny waiting by Louis' half-destroyed car once they'd walked a good distance away from Reid's house and found them on the road near an abandoned building.

"Harry!" Niall yelled as soon as his eyes landed on him, rushing towards him and ripping him away from Louis before hugging him tightly. "You're—thank fuck you're okay,"

Harry teared up slightly as he wrapped his arms around him. Pulling away, he slapped Niall's arm lightly. "What are you  _ doing _ here?"

"I might not be a mutant, H. But I'll go through ridiculous lengths to save your ass." Niall said, sounding so genuine that all Harry could do was pull him into another hug and squeeze his eyes shut to keep his tears from falling.

Then there was Liam. He was standing at the side looking a bit unsure of himself so Harry wordlessly dragged him into the hug and mumbled, "You're both bloody idiots."

They both laughed. Liam tightened his arms around him and said, "I'm so happy you're safe, Harry. Thank goodness."

When they broke apart, Harry turned to Johnny. Harry crouched down, smiling at the boy.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this," Harry said shakily, guilt tearing him up.

Johnny shook his head, his special shades slipping down his nose bridge a bit. "It's not your fault. Besides, I kicked the butts of those bad guys."

Harry laughed, hugging the kid quickly. "You really were great, Johnny. You're a hero in the making." he said fondly. 

When he pulled away, he caught sight of an unconscious body lying in front of the car on his front, his hands tied together behind his back. 

"Who—" Harry spun around to look at the others. "Who is  _ that _ ?"

Louis and Zayn looked intrigued as well. Niall puffed out his chest while Liam grinned excitedly.

"That's a mutant whose ass he kicked." Niall said proudly.

Now that Harry looked at the mutant longer, he realized it was  _ Clay _ of all people, the mutant who could make duplicates of himself. Harry stared in disbelief.

" _ How?" _ Harry said incredulously.

Niall's smile faltered a bit. Then, shrugging, he patted Johnny on the back. "Fine. We had a bit of help. And Liam was the one to run him over with the car, so."

They laughed. Harry returned to Louis and burrowed into his side. Louis' firm grip around his waist was a grounding feeling. They shared a quick, quiet kiss beside a clump of ruins, but it was the happiest Harry had been in a while.

× × ×

Being back home was quite overwhelming. Harry wasn't sure how to act after everything that had happened, but he didn't have to worry about it because Louis took the lead, which Harry was eternally grateful for.

Harry was told that Katrina and the council officers had everything under control when they were led to a van by a uniformed man. The ride back home was generally quiet. Their gashes and wounds were attended to before they were sent home, so everyone was tired and sleepy in the van as they drove. Harry and Louis had been seated in the very back of the van, Harry's head on his shoulder; he was practically sitting in Louis' lap. Louis just held him close and kissed him warmly from time to time. No words were exchanged between the two of them all throughout the ride, but Harry realized that was exactly he needed. Harry's eyes became heavier and heavier until he let sleep take over him.

So, when he was finally shaken awake and told that they'd arrived at their flat, Harry was still half asleep and disoriented as they made it up to their floor and into their flat with Louis and Niall. Louis sat him down at the kitchen island and made him drink a glass of water while Niall said he'd dropped by the market for some food, dropping a kiss on his head before leaving the flat.

When it was just the two of them again with Louis tracing calming circles on his back, Harry suddenly burst into tears.

"Oh, love," Louis whispered, wrapping him up in a hug. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't really know why I'm crying," Harry mumbled against his chest, roughly wiping away his cheeks.

Louis tutted quietly and gently grabbed his wrists, stopping him from rubbing his entire face off. Louis used his own thumb to softly wipe away his tears, leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth. "It's okay, love. You've been through a lot. But it's over now."

Harry bit his lip and stared into Louis' eyes, finding it quite hard to believe that they were back together and that everything was real. He was afraid he'd suddenly wake up and find himself back in that gray, windowless room with his hands cuffed to the bed and a modulator choking his neck. On instinct, he raised his hand to his throat, expecting to feel the cold bite of metal on his fingertips, but of course it had already been removed.

Louis had this sad look on his face as he watched him and it only made Harry cry harder. 

"Hey," Louis said softly, taking his face in his hands, "how about I run a hot bath? It'll relax and soothe you, love."

"Will you come with me?" Harry said quietly, hiccuping slightly.

"If you want, then yes," Louis gave him a small smile.

Harry nodded quickly. "Of course I want you to. I don't think I ever want to be away from you now."

Louis prepared him a cup of tea before going to the bathroom and preparing the tub. Harry felt quite anxious that Louis had left him alone in the kitchen, but then immediately realized he was being awfully clingy so he just pouted at his tea.

It wasn't long until Louis returned, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and kissing behind his ear. "The bath's ready, love. Let's go?"

They walked to the bathroom, Harry clinging to Louis all the way there. They helped undress each other until they were both standing naked in the middle of the bathroom. The old Harry wouldn't even dare think of revealing his whole self to someone, but Louis wasn't just "someone". This man had risked his own life for him, had sacrificed so much throughout the short amount of time they'd been together. Harry trusted him with his life.

Louis kissed his cheek before helping him into the tub. Harry dipped his foot in the water. It was just the right temperature, just a bit colder than lukewarm, considering Harry was a bit sensitive to heat. Harry sighed as he submerged his torso and sat down, scooting towards the faucet so there was space behind him. Louis climbed into the tub, pulling Harry back into him so Harry's back was pressed to Louis' chest. Harry lolled his head backward and rested it on Louis' shoulder and turned his face towards Louis' neck.

"Better?" Louis said.

Harry hummed, closing his eyes. "Better."

Louis wrapped his hands around his waist and intertwined their fingers, resting it on Harry's stomach. Louis was right—the warmth from the water and Louis' body loosened his muscles and massaged his sore limbs. Most of all, it was Louis' rising and falling chest behind him that sent him into a complete feeling of steady calmness.

They stayed in that position for a few moments. Harry felt his head clear up. He felt sleepy and relaxed but suddenly awake at the same time, his thoughts racing.

"I hope we didn't kill him," Harry said quietly into the silence, his voice echoing in the bathroom.

Louis' arms tightened around him. "He'd have deserved it, though." he said coldly.

Perhaps he would've. Reid had destroyed so many lives and had taken even more. Harry just felt that him dying would be such an easy way out without really paying for his crimes.

"Yeah. Maybe." Harry mumbled.

They were quiet again, and then Louis said after a while, "What did Reid mean when he said you owed him something? I thought—we thought he took you as an act of revenge. I barely slept all those nights you were away, thinking maybe he'd already—" Louis's voice cracked. He took a deep breath, his voice shaky. "I thought he would kill you."

Harry looked up at him. Louis looked pained for even acknowledging the possibility of that. Harry leaned up a bit and kissed whatever part of Louis' face he could reach, which was Louis' chin.

"He's not completely healed," Harry said. "I froze his heart, but he managed to recover from it well enough so he could go back to normal, but not entirely. He wanted me to undo what I'd done to him so he could go back to his full strength and use his powers to its fullest extent again. He brought Johnny there to force me to heal him, or he'd hurt him. But I—I mean, I don't even know how I froze it the first time, so I had no idea how to  _ undo _ it. He didn't believe me and he was about to hurt Johnny so I fought back."

"So he'd been hiding all these years?" Louis said.

"Trying to get better, yeah. Maybe when he realized I'm his only chance at ever getting him back to normal, he sent his men out to find me."

Louis sighed. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you, baby. It's over now. The council arrested everyone. I'm not letting them get to you again."

Harry smiled. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't risk your life trying to protect me, though. I mean, we can always fight bad people together. We make a pretty good team."

"The  _ best _ team." Louis said, grinning.

"How about the  _ bestest _ ?"

"That's not a word."

"It is now." Harry giggled.

Louis kissed him then, but they were both smiling, causing their teeth to clash together. Eventually, Harry melted into him and they lazily made out in the tub. Harry felt that urge to cry again—part of him had thought he might never have this with Louis again, but here they were, drowning in each other's skin, tasting each other's mouths.

Deciding that they didn't want their skin to prune up, they began cleaning themselves—Louis rubbing his back with soap and Harry doing their legs. They shampooed each other's hair before rinsing off and climbing out of the tub. Harry felt instantly better, especially with Louis never leaving his side, even helping him get dressed. Harry blushed a bit at that, but he couldn't deny that he loved being taken care of, and Louis seemed to know that too, judging from the subtle smirk on his face.

Once Harry was comfortably in a large sweater, pajamas, and fuzzy socks, he curled up into Louis' side on the couch. Louis played an episode of Friends on Netflix, and Harry was quite thankful for it because it took Harry's mind off of things he would rather not think about right now.

Niall returned about half an hour later with two plastic bags of grocery, smiling fondly when he walked into the living room.

"Having a Friends marathon without me?" Niall scoffed, faking a hurt expression. "I feel betrayed."

Louis rolled his eyes while Harry crawled on the couch towards Niall to inspect the plastic bags. "What have you bought, Ni?"

"Figured we could do pasta tonight. We'll just have to put in a lot of meatballs because I'm craving for meat." Niall said.

Harry smiled up at him. "Thank you for buying these. I can start cooking now, if you want—"

"Hey, hey," Niall immediately cut in, shaking his head. "You can continue relaxing, alright? I kind of miss cooking anyway. Plus, it's pasta, I don't think even  _ I'm _ bad enough at cooking to mess that up."

"Whatever you say," Louis said, chuckling.

"Oi! Just you wait. I'll cook the best pasta you've ever tasted in your life." Niall said resolutely before taking the bags into the kitchen and presumably starting to cook.

"Just don't eat everything before we even get a chance to taste it and we're good!" Louis said loudly, snickering.

"Fuck off Tommo! I'll poison your spaghetti!"

Harry laughed, returning to Louis' side and kissing his cheek. Teasingly, he said, "Try to be nice, yeah?"

Louis rolled his eyes jokingly. "Anything for my baby."

Harry blushed. He buried his face in his boyfriend's neck, wrapping his arms around his torso. "I'm so glad I'm here with you again. Thank you for everything, Lou."

Louis rubbed his hand up and down Harry's back. "I feel like everything's right in the world again. I'm happy you're safe now, Haz. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Harry mumbled, leaning up to kiss him.

That was when Niall came back out again, groaning. "Oi! No fucking on the couch!"

"Stop overreacting," Louis said distractedly, running his thumb over Harry's bottom lip.

Niall just grumbled something about how he hated living with couples before walking back into the kitchen.

Harry and Louis immediately went right back to kissing, the whole world melting away.

Right now, everything was perfect, and that was all that mattered.


	29. Chapter 29

A few days after Harry had finally settled back into the swing of things, Niall suggested that they all went out to eat and hangout. When Harry immediately said yes, Louis let himself be excited. After what felt like weeks of stress and worry during Harry's disappearance, a mundane, casual hangout with friends seemed to be the perfect solution.

It was currently eight in the morning, weak sunlight pouring in through the window. Louis woke up with his face in Harry's hair, his chest pressed to Harry's back. Sighing in content, Louis pulled the boy closer to him, massaging small circles on his tummy. He leaned against his arm as he watched Harry, his face calm and young, eyelashes dark against his pale face. Louis caressed his cheek, noting how cold his skin always felt and feeling the urge to warm up every inch of him.

Louis pressed light kisses to his face—on his eyelids, the corners of his mouth, his cheeks, his temples. It didn't take long until Harry began stirring, his eyes slowly opening and blinking up at Louis.

Louis smiled fondly. "Good morning, love."

"Mornin'," Harry mumbled, smiling softly.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes. I always feel like I'm sleeping on the clouds when you're next to me." Harry said, turning on his side to wrap his arm around Louis' waist. Louis brought his hand up to his tousled curls and softly scratched at his scalp.

"So do I, baby. I can't complain when there's an angel at my side." Louis said.

Harry snorted. "Angel, huh?"

"Of course. You've got the doe eyes and the curly locks."

"Is that how angels look?" Harry asked, amused.

"Yes. I'm an expert here so you should just take my word for it." Louis said.

Harry giggled against his shoulder. "Of course, Lou. I'd believe anything that comes out of your wonderful mouth, honestly."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Louis raised an eyebrow. "That's a bit dangerous, don't you think?"

"No it isn't." Harry said without missing a beat. "You'll only ever tell me things for my own good. I don't think you'll ever lie to me either."

Louis' chest tightened at the amount of trust in Harry's words. While Louis was certain he would rather jump off a cliff before ever knowingly bringing Harry to harm, it was different hearing it coming from Harry.

Louis didn't know what to say so he just leaned down for a close mouthed kiss. He pulled away after a second, his smile widening when he saw Harry staring back at him with twinkling eyes.

"I'm going to make us some breakfast," Louis said, sitting up. "Would you like me to bring you breakfast in bed?"

"Thanks for offering, but I think I'd like to get up now, actually." Harry said shyly.

"Right. I forgot you were a morning person and not a lazy person like myself who would sleep in until noon if he could." Louis said, swinging his legs over the bed and standing up.

Harry laughed. "Don't be so hard on yourself. We all have different body clocks and stuff. Nothing wrong with that."

Louis took Harry's wrists and gently pulled him off the bed. "Whatever you say, darling."

They ended up both cooking breakfast, making sure that there was enough for everyone especially since Niall would most definitely get up after smelling the bacon and eggs. Harry took charge of the frying while Louis prepared coffee and toast. Just as they were setting up the table, a sleep-rumpled Niall came walking in.

"Morning, lads." Niall greeted as he took a seat. 

They all chatted and ate, Louis' hand immediately falling to Harry's thigh under the table. The smile Harry gave him in return was brighter than the sun.

As Louis was finishing up his coffee, he got a message from Katrina. As much as Louis appreciated the woman, Louis was kind of hesitant to read it. For the past few days, Katrina had been updating them about the Reid situation. Just yesterday, two officials from the council visited them here in their flat to interview them about the events that went down at Reid's hideout. Harry had been slightly apprehensive at the beginning, so Louis held his hand tightly through it and pressed up against his side, a quiet reminder that Louis was right there for him. He'd listened as Harry recounted the happenings since he'd been taken until the time he was found by Louis and Zayn on the yacht.

"We'll get back to you soon," was all the men had told them before thanking them and leaving.

As they lay down on the couch after that, Harry had told him that it made him feel better. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders after telling them all he knew. Acknowledging that it had happened was one of the first steps to moving on, after all.

Now, Louis glanced at Harry and Niall who were laughing about something, Harry's eyes bright and twinkling. Louis decided he wanted to live in their perfect-world illusion for a bit longer. He closed his phone without opening Katrina's message and turned back to Harry, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles.

Harry's cheeks flushed, smiling shyly at him. Niall pretended to exaggeratedly gag. Louis threw a strip at bacon at him.

All in all, this was one of the most ordinary, calm mornings they'd had in a while. With Harry at his side and Niall at the other side of the table, it felt like they really were just a bunch of college kids with too much time in their hands.

× × ×

Louis, Harry, and Niall met up with Zayn and Liam at a small, cozy restaurant a few blocks away from Abbington. It wasn't too classy or pretentious, instead, the place was filled with plants and fairy lights and wide, open windows that gave you a perfect view of a nearby window.

They took one of the tables right next to the large windows. The place was decently packed, but not too much that it got too noisy and hot. As they sat down, Louis reached out to take Harry's hand under the table. The younger boy had had his hands tucked into his jacket pockets their whole way here, so Louis had to gently pull his hands out of the pockets before wrapping his own hand around his.

Instead of feeling the soft fabric of Harry's black cotton gloves, though, Louis immediately touched cold, naked skin. He immediately looked up at Harry, giving him a questioning look.

"I don't need the gloves anymore. I think." Harry said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. In that moment, Harry looked so young with his wide eyes and unruly curls, but at the same time he looked dauntless with the way he held his head high and stared into Louis' eyes with what could only be confidence and determination.

Louis leaned in and sweetly kissed him, his chest warming up in pride. "I'm so proud of you, baby. You're so brave."

"You made me realize it wasn't a curse," Harry said quietly, resting his head on Louis' shoulder when they pulled away. "It only becomes a curse if I treat it as one. If my powers helped defeat someone as bad as Reid, my powers can't be  _ that _ evil, right?"

Louis rubbed at his back. "No, babe. You and the gift you have are beautiful, alright? We were all born like this for a reason. Any other mutant with too much power would end up like Reid and use it to hurt others. You, though, you're one of the most powerful mutants I know, but you're also the kindest, most caring human being there is."

Harry sighed, his breath hitting Louis' neck. "Thank you for always knowing what to say. I feel...I always feel a lot better when I hear your voice."

For a bit it felt like it was just the two of them tucked in the small corner of the restaurant. But as it was, they were surrounded by their friends who cared so deeply about them, who were currently throwing them amused glances.

"Alright, enough of that love birds," Niall was the one to pull them out of their little bubble. "Let's order some food and get this celebration started!"

"Celebration?" Liam asked curiously. Louis couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face when he regarded the slightly younger man. When Liam had seen Louis and Zayn using their powers on the night Harry was taken, Louis had expected that Liam would never show his face to them again out of fear, and if that had been the case, Louis would've understood. He was proven wrong, of course, when it only made their friendships stronger. He was forever grateful for them.

"Why yes. We're celebrating the fact that we're all safe and alive and  _ happy _ . We're also celebrating the fact that we're all badass people, mutant or not, who'll kick anyone's ass if it means helping out someone we love," Niall said, smiling softly at Harry. "Cheers to that!"

Louis didn't even realize they'd already been served with wine, but he gladly filled his glass and drank. He met Zayn's eye over the glass. Zayn's eyes twinkled as he grinned at him. When it came to Zayn, words weren't enough to capture whatever he wanted to say, so it was always his smiles and soft, comforting touches that did it for him. Right now, what Zayn seemed to want to say was,  _ I'm happy for the both of you, I really am. _

Louis grinned wide, pulling Harry closer to his side. Food was soon brought to their table (which Niall immediately dove into). Liam began talking about a potential record deal for his first ever album, to which they all responded to by cheering loudly and clinking their glasses together in congratulations. 

The rest of the night was filled with laughter. They ate and talked about whatever came to mind, time passing by quickly. Soon, they'd all decided that it was time to go home.

They exchanged quick hugs at the parking lot before waving goodbye. They watched as Zayn got on his motorcycle and as Liam climbed into his car. Eventually, the three of them got inside Louis' car for some warmth.

Harry grinned and sang loudly along to the songs on the radio all the way back home. Niall sang just as loudly from the backseat. Louis cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

Back home, Niall went straight into his room, claiming that the wine they'd had made him sleepy. Just as Niall closed the door to his room, Louis crowded Harry against the nearest wall and kissed him.

Harry made a sound of surprise but quickly kissed back, his arms snaking around Louis' neck. He parted his lips when Louis' swiped his tongue over his plump bottom lip. Louis' hands wandered over the expanse of Harry's chest, then eventually rested tangled in his hair.

"I love you," Louis murmured against his lips.

Harry hummed, "Love you too, Lou,"

They ended up stumbling into Harry's room without separating their bodies from each other. Louis led the way, gripping Harry's hips as he walked them to Harry's bed. They fell on the soft mattress, lips still locked together as Louis adjusted their position so he wasn't squashing Harry with the entirety of his weight. He bracketed Harry's head with his arms, pecked his kiss-sore lips three more times before leaning away to catch his breath.

"Did you have fun?" Louis asked, brushing some stray curls that had fallen over Harry's eyes.

"I did," Harry whispered, his eyes twinkling in the dark. "I needed that, I think. To, like, make it really sink in that it's all over. That I'm back home and that we're all safe now."

Louis didn't believe they were entirely safe from everything, but he was certain that he'd fight to his last breath to make sure that they were. 

"We're together. That's all that matters, yeah?" Louis said.

"Yeah," Harry smiled softly. "Can we go back to kissing now?"

Louis barked out a quiet laugh. "Of course, babe. Anything for you."

Harry pulled him down to press their lips together. Louis wondered if he'd ever get used to the warmth of his boy's mouth, his flowery scent, or the feel of the boy's skin under his fingertips. Oftentimes, Louis found himself staring at Harry while the other boy was busy doing something else, watching the way his lips moved around each word he uttered, or the way his green eyes looked under the sunlight. Louis always watched him in awe, always wondering what he might've done in his past life to deserve someone like Harry.

Harry was all soft curves and milky skin, but he also had firmness and strength inside him that made Louis love him even more.

Louis was too lost in the taste of Harry's skin to immediately notice that Harry had already unbuttoned his shirt and was pushing it off his shoulders. Louis groaned in approval and quickly removed it, tossing it to the side. He immediately went to work and pulled Harry's t-shirt over his head, revealing a plane of smooth, unmarked skin. Louis immediately dove down and sucked a bruise above his collarbone as though he was Louis' empty canvas.

Harry moaned lightly, arching his back and pushing into the heat of Louis' mouth, his long fingers curling around Louis' hair. Louis continued sucking on his skin, drinking in every beautiful sound Harry made.

"Lou," Harry breathed, pulling his head up to catch his lips again, "I want—Lou, I want you,  _ please _ ," he said breathlessly against Louis' lips.

The sound of his breathless voice went straight to Louis' already half-hard dick. Louis reached down between them and palmed Harry's erection under his trousers, making the younger boy moan.

"Tell me what you want, Harry. Exactly what you want," Louis whispered, his voice rough and low as he kisses Harry's neck.

Harry shivered. "Want—I want, uh, want you inside me,"

"Fuck," Louis moaned at the mere thought. "Okay, baby. I want that too. So much."

As Louis moved down to unbutton Harry's jeans, Harry's hand landed on top of his, stopping his actions. Louis immediately looked up at him with a questioning look.

"I just…" Harry looked shy and uncertain, his cheeks a beautiful shade of red. "I've never done this before, so…"

"I'll make it good, darling. I'll be slow," Louis said, climbing back up his body to kiss him softly.

Louis remembered his first time being a drunken shag with a nameless guy he met at the bar when he was seventeen. Seeing Harry sprawled under him with sinfully red lips and flushed cheeks right now made Louis wish that he would've waited for this moment, that he would've made his first time special.

There was no use in regretting it, though. Louis still got to have this perfect boy for himself, his perfect boy who trusted him so wholly. Louis wouldn't dare let him down.

"You sure, love?" Louis asked, carefully watching Harry's reaction, watching if he'd see even a flicker of hesitation on the boy's face.

Harry cupped his cheek, smiling. "I'm sure. I trust you and I want this with you. Do you want me too?"

Louis' heart thundered in his chest. "Of course, baby. That's a stupid question."

Harry giggled quietly, so Louis dove in for another kiss. He pulled away so he could get Harry out of his jeans and boxers, tossing the pieces of clothing off the bed. Louis kissed him firmly before muttering "Do you have the stuff?"

Harry nodded quickly, "Top drawer,"

Louis could've climbed off the bed to make it easier on himself, but Louis didn't want to remove his body from being pressed into Harry's so he just reached as far as he could and opened the bedside table's drawer, finding a tube of lube and a few packets of condoms.

"Someone's been hopeful," Louis teased lightly as he dropped them on the bed, though he couldn't really commit to it with the way he was tenting in his trousers.

"I got it for personal use, too," Harry said breathlessly, rutting up against his thigh when Louis repositioned himself over him.

Louis hardened even more at the thought of Harry pleasuring himself, so he gripped his hips harder. They shared a hot, open mouthed kiss as Louis struggled to remove his own trousers. Harry seemed impatient and helped him push his jeans and boxers off in one go.

Louis smoothed his hands down Harry's bare thighs and spread them apart, bending them at the knee and settling in between. He reached for the bottle of lube and squirted a good amount on his palm. Harry was watching him while biting his lip, looking both excited and apprehensive.

"I'll go gentle," Louis said with a kiss, smiling when Harry's body relaxed.

"Go on, then," Harry whined.

Louis chuckled before reaching down between Harry's legs and prodding at his hole with a lubed finger. He circled the rim and listened to Harry's breaths coming out faster, his chest quickly rising and falling. Louis felt a different kind of heat in the pit of his stomach, something he'd only ever felt when he was with Harry.

Louis kissed Harry's lips, his cheeks, his neck, literally every part of him as he loosened him up with his fingers. Since this was Harry's first time, he wanted to be extra careful and slow so as to not accidentally hurt Harry.

When he was three fingers in, Harry began wiggling around impatiently. "Lou, I think I'm good,"

Louis gave it a few more minutes of gently pumping his fingers in and out before deeming his boy ready. "Okay, baby."

Louis rolled on a condom, dribbling lube on himself before pumping himself a few times as Harry put a pillow under his hips for a better angle. Harry just laid there, open and pliant and trusting, his eyes wide and lips a deep red as he waited for Louis to take him. There was something animalistic in Louis' growl when he surged forward and hooked Harry's legs over his shoulder, staring into Harry's wide eyes as he slowly and carefully sunk in.

" _ Oh _ ," Harry moaned, his mouth falling open obscenely. Louis intertwined their hands before resting it above Harry's head on the bed, his eyes stuck on the expression of bliss and slight pain on Harry's face.

When he finally bottomed out, Louis nipped on his jaw as he waited for Harry to adjust. Harry's eyes were still squeezed shut, sweat crawling down from his temple. Louis wiped it with his thumb and kissed the corner of his open mouth.

"This okay?" Louis panted.

"Fuck," Harry said breathlessly, snapping his eyes open, "I feel—uh, feel so full,"

"Is it good, though?" Louis asked, slightly worried.

"Start moving and it'll get better," Harry breathed against his cheek. "C'mon, Lou, fuck me for real,"

Louis grunted as he slowly began moving, swivelling his hips as he tried to find a rhythm. Harry moaned even louder, and Louis was reminded that Niall was right next to them in the other room, so he clamped a hand over Harry's mouth.

"So loud, baby. So loud for me," Louis said gruffly, staring at Harry's glossy eyes.

The vibration of Harry's moans against his palm was absolutely  _ hot _ . Louis quickened his pace, snapping his hips against Harry's ass while Harry's face twisted into a look of ecstasy. Louis let go of his hand and gripped Harry's thigh as he fucked him deep.

The room was getting hot as Louis continued rocking forward into him. He removed his hand on Harry's mouth and replaced it with his own lips, swallowing Harry's sinful moans.

At that moment, Louis felt suspended on some cloud. His body was on fire. Harry's tight heat around him made everything else around them irrelevant. Harry was perfect and gorgeous and he was so in love. Louis continued rocking into him, never separating his lips from Harry's even when they were just panting into each other's mouths. He could feel his climax building in the pit of his stomach.

Harry's particularly loud moan told Louis he'd found his spot, so Louis hit his spot again and again until Harry had tears in the corner of his eyes.

"C-close," Harry gasped, gripping onto Louis' biceps. "So close, Lou,  _ oh _ ,"

"It's okay, baby," Louis said, reaching between them to wrap a hand around Harry's cock. "Come, baby. Come for me,"

It only took a few more strokes until Harry was spurting into their chests. Harry practically became boneless after that, so Louis pulled out and took his condom off, pumping himself a few more times while staring at Harry's fucked out form before coming over Harry's stomach.

He collapsed on top of Harry, breathing hard. He felt Harry's hand running up and down his back. Louis tucked his face into Harry's neck to suck another bruise. Harry whined half heartedly.

"You're insatiable, aren't you?" Harry said, giggling and breathless.

"You're the only one to blame, love." Louis said, turning to kiss his lips. 

He rolled off him and fell beside Harry instead, staring at the ceiling. That was when he realized that there were small bits of ice falling over them.

He turned to Harry with an amused look. "You made it  _ snow _ ?"

Harry laughed, turning on his side to rest his head on Louis' shoulder. "You were  _ that _ good."

"How—" Louis laughed. "—should I be worried that you'd freeze me alive the next time I fuck you good?"

Harry hit his chest lightly, cackling. "Heyyyy."

"I'm kidding, babe. I think it's hot. We should be worried about me, though. Wouldn't want me burning down the place whenever I come so hard."

Harry guffawed and then slapped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. " _ Stop _ ," he giggled.

"But really," Louis said, pulling Harry closer to his side and kissing his forehead. "That was amazing, babe. You did so good."

He could practically feel Harry rolling his eyes. "You did all the work."

"Yeah, and you took it so well. You were fucking hot." Louis said.

Harry buried his face in his neck. Louis felt him smile against his skin. "Yeah, well."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Louis played with Harry's curls, while his other hand rubbed circles onto his boy's hip.

"I love you, Louis." Harry sleepily mumbled against his skin. "So much."

Louis pulled him in closer, smiling into his hair. "I love you too, Haz."

In that moment, Louis felt the most content he'd felt in a long time. He owed it all to the boy in his arms.


	30. Chapter 30

Despite the new sense of normalcy Harry had fallen into, he couldn't help but feel like everything was over just yet. Whenever Louis or Niall wasn't around to distract him from his own thoughts, his head spun with endless doubts, running rampant until he found himself awake at night, staring at the ceiling with Louis' breath on the nape of his neck.

In a few days, Harry was planning to go back to school and attend classes like usual. However, he couldn't help but feel that he'd be distracted when the time came and he had to sit down in the classroom and try not to zone out in the midst of a lecture.

It always came back to that moment with Reid on the yacht. Harry and Louis were separately powerful, but together, they were something infinitely more. Harry couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew for sure that the two of them using their powers as one meant something else entirely. Harry was dying to know exactly what they'd done.

It had been four days since the incident, and frankly, sometimes Harry just forgot that it ever even happened, if for only a fleeting moment. He forgot about his power and Reid whenever Louis was cuddling him or peppering his face with kisses, or Niall talking nonstop and cackling loudly whenever Louis said something funny or sarcastic. During the late nights when Louis and Niall were already asleep, Harry would call Liam and talk to him in a hushed voice out in the balcony. Liam's wise, calming words were exactly what Harry needed to hear during those times. Even Zayn, who wasn't one for words made sure to show Harry just how much he could rely on him for anything at all through a single smile or a comforting squeeze on his shoulder. Harry was lucky to have these people in his life, he could never imagine how he'd end up without them, but he guessed that for all the bad luck he'd faced in his short time being alive, the world at least owed him friendship like this.

They did all they could to support him and help him blend back into the normal world, but Harry sometimes needed to work things out on his own. He didn't want to hear Louis tell him that everything was fine, or Liam to tell him that everything was going to be okay—he needed to know these himself.

Harry sighed, wiggling closer to Louis so his back was pressed closer to Louis' chest. The older boy tightened his hold around his waist, mumbling something into the back of his shoulder. From the weak light pouring through the window, Harry guessed it was way too early in the morning to be up already.

Harry turned around so he was facing Louis, staring up at his thick lashes and slightly parted lips. He caressed his cheekbone lightly, not wanting to wake him up.

Lately, Harry had noticed how Louis didn't seem so keen on sharing updates about the Reid situation with him. He would always only say vague stuff like "everything's taken care of" or "you're safe now" but never really gave Harry the specifics he was looking for. Harry knew that Louis was just being protective and probably thought that he was doing Harry a favor by not burdening him with this information, but if anything, it only made Harry even more anxious.

Pressing his lips to Louis' cheek, Harry carefully climbed out of bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He spared one last look at Louis' sleeping form before walking out to the balcony and sliding the glass door closed behind him. He wrapped his robe tighter around his body and sat down on the wooden bench, looking down at the relatively empty street below them. There were a few honking cars and an echoing yell that sounded like an annoyed driver. Harry let the chilly air sweep through him, thankful for the coldness against his skin.

A few moments later, he opened his phone and bit his lip, staring at Katrina's contact number. He'd gotten her number from Louis yesterday because he knew if there was anyone at all, Katrina was the one who had all the answers to his questions.

Glancing back at the door behind him, he took a deep breath and pressed the call button, resting his back on the bench as he waited for her to pick up. He nervously bit his nails, wondering if perhaps he should've tried calling her later when she was surely awake—

"Hello?" 

Surprisingly, Katrina didn't sound like she'd been woken up by his call. Breathing through his nose, Harry said, "Er, hello. It's, um, Harry."

"Oh, Harry," she sounded surprised. "Is everything okay? Where's Louis? I can be there in a few minutes if—"

"Everything's fine, actually," Harry said, laughing a bit to calm her down. "Um, Louis' asleep. Actually, he doesn't know I'm calling you."

"Alright," she said slowly. "How are you, Harry?"

Harry didn't know her that well and whenever he pictured her, she always looked serious and put together like nothing could ever tear her walls down. But right now she sounded genuinely concerned, as though she really did care for Harry. He wondered if this was what an older sister might've sounded like.

"I'm alright, I guess…" Harry mumbled, playing with a loose thread from his pajamas. "I just can't stop thinking."

Katrina hummed. "Is it about Reid?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I just—Louis won't tell me stuff, you know? I know he means well but I just—I hate feeling so lost."

From the whoosh of air from the other line, Harry guessed Katrina was walking. "You deserve to know whatever you want to, Harry. I'm sorry that Louis hasn't been sharing stuff with you, but don't think that he's hiding it from you, alright? As of yesterday, there really wasn't much to say regarding Reid."

Harry frowned. "Um, as of yesterday? What about today?"

He heard Katrina sigh. "Well, Reid has been unconscious for days straight now, as you might know. The doctors working on him were starting to suspect that he'd fallen into a coma. But then just a few hours ago, Reid woke up."

Harry sucked in a breath. He hated it that this man still scared him and made his heart beat faster. He reminded himself that it was Harry and Louis who'd won against him—not the other way around.

Another part of him was thankful that Reid was actually alive. Half of his anxiety these past few days was caused by him worrying that his power  _ was _ evil after all if it managed to take a life, no matter how much that person deserved it.

Taking a deep breath, Harry said, "How—um, did he say anything?"

Katrina was quiet for a bit. And then, "I think I should meet with the two of you to discuss this with you, Harry."

Harry felt like his heart was stuck in his throat. "But—is it something really bad?" he said fearfully.

"I'll explain everything to you later, if that's okay. Tell me when and where you'd like to meet." Katrina said.

Harry's head was spinning from the onslaught of his own over thinking brain. "Um—okay, yeah. I'll—I'll text you."

"Good." she sounded relieved. "And Harry? Don't worry yourself over it too much, okay? You're not in trouble or anything. It's just, the combination of your power and Louis had a very...different outcome."

"Right." Harry said shakily. "Um. Okay. I'll tell Louis."

"You do that," Katrina said softly. "Bye, Harry. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye." Harry mumbled, hanging up.

Harry felt his chest tighten with worry—what had he done  _ now _ ? Was it bad? Was it so bad that Katrina really had to see them in person to talk about this? Did he make things worse with Reid? This was exactly what Harry was afraid of. He didn't know what his own powers were capable of, and now he was left to worry obsessively over it and—

"Haz?"

Harry startled, looking up with wide eyes at Louis who was standing at the door wearing a worried and confused expression. Harry probably looked like he was seconds away from a panic attack because Louis immediately gathered him up in his arms and stroked his back, letting Harry rest his head on his shoulder.

"Why are you out here, babe? Are you okay?" Louis said into his hair, his arms tightening around Harry's torso.

Harry let himself be held, closing his eyes and breathing in his familiar scent. He pressed his lips to Louis' naked shoulder, the warmth of his skin making Harry's heart slow down into its normal and calm rhythm.

"I called Katrina," Harry said quietly.

"Did she say anything to upset you?" Louis asked, curious. 

"Um." Harry picked at his nails. "She said Reid was awake. Just now."

He felt Louis' sharp intake of breath. "I—that doesn't matter, baby. He's locked up I'm sure—"

"She said we had to meet her because she was going to tell us something important," Harry said.

"Okay," Louis said after a while, "Sure. We'll meet with her. Is that—is that what's bothering you, Haz?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm relieved we didn't accidentally kill him but now I'm worried we somehow did something even worse." he said, voice small.

Louis gently pulled him away from his chest and took his face in his hands. "Everything will be fine, Harry."

Harry tore his eyes away from Louis' and looked down at his lap. "I can only hope so."

× × ×

Harry had texted Katrina to meet them at the Coffee Nook literally just hours later after their phone call. Harry didn't really have it in him to wait anymore. He wanted this done and over with as fast as possible.

On the car ride there, Harry couldn't stop fidgeting in his seat. Louis eventually took his left hand in his, squeezing it comfortingly and throwing him a smile.

"You're alright, babe. You're alright." Louis said.

Harry slumped back into his seat and stared at his naked hands. He hadn't been wearing gloves for the last few days. Some days Harry panicked that he'd overestimated himself and that he would immediately lose control without his gloves even though they only served to comfort him. But then he'd be reminded of everything Louis had taught him about his powers—that the biggest mistake a mutant could make was to keep their power locked in, forever building up and never getting released. As long as he set his power free, he would be just alright.

Harry put his free hand on his lap, palm up, and concentrated on the cold creeping from his palm and fingertips, commanding his power but letting it have its little freedom as well. He felt more in control over the cold now than he ever had before. He wondered what might've changed, but he knew for a fact that the answer to that was quite obvious—and quite literally sitting beside him.

The next time he opened his eyes, there was a small, shaped ice on his palm. Harry brought it closer to his face, smiling slightly when he realized he was getting even better at sculpting now.

It was a pendant-sized circle—half of it a snowflake and the other half a blazing fire. He glanced at Louis who'd just finished parking their car in front of the Coffee Nook. When Louis looked at him, he saw the ice pendant in Harry's palm.

"What's that?" Louis asked, smiling.

Harry bit his lip, shyly handing it over to Louis who accepted it with a large grin. From afar, the ice looked like clear glass. It looked beautiful.

"I was nervous. Creating always makes everything better." Harry mumbled.

Louis inspected the pendant with wide eyes. "This is—wow, Harry. This is absolutely beautiful."

"You can wear it around your neck. Um. It's supposed to be a pendant? I've been practicing a bit but the rest looked like shit, honestly. I would've made a chain, but I really haven't practiced that yet and I feel like that's kind of hard. Um. I can, though, if you want, but for now you can just put it on an ordinary metal chain or whatever—"

Louis kissed him square on the mouth, effectively shutting him up. Harry melted against him, letting Louis take the lead, languidly moving his lips against Louis'. Louis pulled away with a smack, grinning widely at him.

"You're really something else, aren't you?" Louis laughed. "I love it, baby. It's perfect.  _ You're _ perfect."

Harry blinked, slowly smiling. "You're welcome."

He watched as Louis immediately replaced the pendant on his necklace with Harry's own ice creation. It hung around his neck, shining against the sun.

"One of these days it'll be my turn to spoil you with jewelry and clothes, babe." Louis winked.

Harry laughed. "I'm looking forward to it."

They climbed out of the car at the same time, Harry immediately sticking to Louis' side as they walked up the café. Johnny ran towards them as soon as they stepped inside the shop, wrapping his arms around their torsos and pulling them into a group hug. Harry's chest warmed at the show of affection, catching Louis' eyes and finding warmth and fondness in there as well.

"Boys!" It was Judy, grinning from ear to ear before throwing herself into the group hug, her familiar, sugar-smelling clothes enveloping them. She pulled away to kiss them both on their cheeks, her eyes watering as she took Harry's face between her hands.

"I am so relieved you're okay," she said shakily, before pulling Harry into another bone-crushing hug.

Harry reciprocated her hug, tearing up slightly at her motherly touch. He missed his mom so dearly. "I'm so sorry about what happened to Johnny. I'm really—"

"Shh," Judy cut him off. When she pulled away, her cheeks were wet with tears. She took Harry's face in her hands. "Son, don't you apologize for  _ anything _ . It's not your fault. There just happens to be bad people out there, and you surely aren't one of them, love. I'm just beyond happy that everyone's safe now."

Harry nodded, smiling shakily. "I—thank you, Judy. I'm happy we're all safe now too,"

Judy pulled him into another hug as Johnny poked his leg, trying to get his attention. The kid had Louis' hand in his own while Louis looked down at him fondly.

After pulling away from Judy, Harry crouched down on the ground to pull Johnny into a proper hug. 

"How's my hero?" Harry said, grinning widely.

Johnny puffed his chest out. Harry noticed he was holding a Captain America shield this time. "I've been fighting bad people everyday!" he said proudly.

Harry giggled. Louis crouched down next to him with a grin, ruffling Johnny's hair. "Well, take it easy, kid."

"I'm invincible, actually. I fear  _ no one!"  _ Johnny said dramatically, raising his small fist into the air.

"Alright, that's enough Super J," Judy said from behind him, rolling her eyes. "Go to the backroom, yeah? Just watch some videos on your tablet for a while. You're disturbing our customers."

"Yes ma'am!" Johnny saluted before half marching and half running towards the backroom, bumping into a few people in the process.

"You're friend's in the booth near the window," Judy told them once they were standing up again. Harry looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, Katrina was taking a sip from her cup of coffee, staring out the parking lot.

"Thank you, Judy." Louis said.

"No problem. Now, you two go ahead and I'll bring something warm and sweet for you, okay?" Judy said, giving them another smile before walking back to the counter.

Louis took Harry's hand as they walked to the booth. When Katrina finally noticed them, she gave a small smile and beckoned them to sit down across from her.

"This is a lovely place," Katrina said. She had bags under her eyes and she looked a bit dishevelled in her soft white polo shirt and jeans. 

"Harry works here," Louis said proudly.

" _ Worked _ ," Harry corrected him.

"Oh, come on. As if Judy would ever fire you." Louis waved him off.

"I've been gone for a while," Harry said with a shrug.

"And you're Johnny's new favorite person. Don't think Judy would let you go," Louis said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry laughed lightly. Katrina was watching them thoughtfully, though for once it looked like she wasn't analyzing the life out of them. Frankly, Harry still found her a tad bit intimidating, but only because he could never really guess what she was thinking.

"I'm glad you're settling back into the swing of things, Harry." Katrina said warmly.

"Louis' been helping quite a lot," Harry said, snuggling closer to him. Louis flashed him a smile and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"That's good," Katrina said, still smiling.

Louis sighed exaggeratedly. "Alright, Kat. Enough with the small talk, we can't take the suspense anymore. Harry said you have something to tell us?" he said not unkindly.

Katrina nodded, pressing her lips together. "Right. As you know, Reid is conscious again."

Harry tensed up. Louis rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Should we be worried about something?" Louis asked. Harry caught a bit of nervousness in his voice.

Katrina looked thoughtful. "It's not exactly a bad thing. Well, for you it isn't."

Harry frowned in confusion. "Meaning?"

Katrina regarded them both with her sharp eyes, and then said, "The amalgam of your powers altered something in Reid."

Harry felt the entire atmosphere around them turn tense. Slowly, he said, "What exactly did we change in him?"

Katrina swallowed. "Reid is now only human, Harry."

Harry's mouth dropped open.

"I— _ what?"  _ Louis said.

"He's no longer a mutant. The two of you destroyed his powers, but not his body." Katrina said.

"That's not possible, is it?" Louis said, sounding frantic.

"A mutant's power was like a separate soul inside them. It is very much possible that his mutant side has quite essentially died, but his physical form is still intact." Katrina explained, her strong gaze shifting Louis to Harry.

Harry had a million questions running through his head, but he couldn't find it in himself to speak. He merely sat there and stared with wide eyes.

"But—this hasn't ever happened before, Kat," Louis said, sounding confused. "I don't— _ how?" _

Katrina leaned forward, looking stern. "You're both very powerful mutants. Quite arguably the most powerful ones in our generation. Elemental mutants are always unpredictable because you're practically connected to nature. No one really knows how to explain this yet, but I want the both of you to know that elemental mutants like yourselves evolve faster than anyone. That's why it's important that you understand and control your gift and not have it control  _ you _ ."

Louis rubbed his face in frustration. "I'm very confused right now."

Katrina turned to look at Harry as though she was waiting for what Harry had to say next. So, he blurted, "And his heart?"

"There's no more ice. It seemed as though he'd been healed as well. We think that Louis' fire had melted the ice in his heart, but with Harry's power in the mix as well, things turned out even more… different." Katrina said.

This only confused Harry even more. "I—I don't…"

"I'll let the two of you process this for now, but just know that you're not in trouble. The council might advise the two of you to practice your control over your powers. The most extreme act they could do is to send a mentor your way to ensure that you both know exactly how to use your powers." Katrina said.

"We don't need a mentor," Louis immediately said, frowning.

"It's just a possibility, Louis." she said exasperatedly.

"I'm teaching Harry. He's doing quite well, if you ask me." Louis crossed his arms over his chest.

"And I don't doubt that—"

"Good. No mentor, then. I don't want some stranger bossing us around. I happen to know my own power better than whoever they'd send, thank you very much."

"Why are you so defensive? It was literally just a  _ thought—" _

"We both know how you are with your 'thoughts' Katrina. I'm just trying to avoid more stress, yeah?"

"Louis, you have no—"

"I want to see him," Harry cut in.

Louis and Katrina's heads snapped up, looking surprised.

"See who, babe?" Louis asked, turning so he was facing him now.

"Reid."

Silence. And then Katrina said slowly, "That can be arranged…"

"Why?" Louis said, his eyebrows furrowed. "I mean—it's over now, Haz. Why would you want to see him again?"

There was no judgement in Louis' voice. Harry could tell he was just worried and confused. Harry squeezed his hand. 

"I feel like it's the closure I need," Harry said after a moment of thinking his words through. "I just—it'll help me finally let this all go. Just this one time."

Harry didn't know how to fully explain himself either. He just felt like this was the right thing to do despite the way his heart was thumping against his chest.

Louis took a deep breath, his eyes soft yet sharp at the same time, searching and comforting. Reluctantly, he nodded. "Alright, babe. I trust you."

That was all Harry needed to hear.

× × ×

It was three days later when they were finally allowed to visit Reid.

Reid was apparently locked up in some high-security prison for mutants, one that Harry obviously had never heard of until today.

Zayn and Katrina had offered to tag along. On the ride there, Harry had stayed pressed to Louis' side tucked under Louis' arm, staring out the window. He was anxious and worried about everything, but for some reason it felt like this was the final step—the last thing he needed to do so he could move on from everything.

The prison was a tall building of grey concrete jutting up into the sky and disappearing into the mist and clouds. Through several gates and inspections, they were finally let into a room. It was dark and the air felt suffocating. In front of them was a large glass panel, and on the other side of it was none other than Reid Ryder.

Harry froze in his spot for a second. The man's head was shaved clean, his skin not as pale as he'd last been. For the first time, Harry saw him in something that wasn't an immaculate suit—a jumpsuit.

Louis squeezed his hand. "I'll be right here, Haz."

Zayn, Katrina, and two guards were standing by the wall. They all gave him a look that said  _ go ahead _ . Harry looked at Louis and gave him a smile before gently pulling his hand away from his as he walked towards the glass.

It was as if Reid could sense his presence. For a moment, Harry panicked that Reid probably never lost his powers and this was all a ploy and he'd messed it all up, but then Reid said in an uncharacteristically frail voice, "Who's there?"

Right. This was a one-way mirror and only Harry could see him. Reid could only see his own reflection staring back at him from the other side.

"It's me." Harry said into the mic on the table.

Reid's jaw immediately clenched. Tonelessly, he said, "Harry Styles. How nice of you to come visit me."

Harry watched him for a bit, trying to see if he could sense any power in there, if he could still feel the usual wave of energy bouncing off of him as he had all those years back.

Harry felt nothing.

"You're not dead," was what Harry's mouth decided to say.

Reid laughed humorlessly. "I'm afraid so, kid."

"But you're powerless now," Harry pushed on, his tone growing curious. "Is that worse than being dead?"

Harry didn't know what exactly he came here to accomplish. All he knew was that this was the last time he was going to let himself think and obsess over Reid and everything that had to do with him. Reid had taken a chunk of his life already, and Harry wouldn't allow him to go any further.

Reid's expression hardened. "You've never been one to hold your tongue back, have you."

"No, maybe not." Harry idly traced shapes with his finger on the bottom of the glass. "I think your biggest mistake was letting your powers define you, Reid. That's why now that you're stripped of it, there's barely anything left."

Reid looked up, glaring. It was almost like Reid could see right through the glass and right into his eyes from the intensity of his gaze. Harry didn't flinch.

"You have some balls coming here, boy. Do you take pleasure in this? Now that you think you're more than me, you're suddenly brave enough to say these things?" he sneered.

"It doesn't matter if I enjoy seeing you in prison or not. What matters is that you deserve it." Harry bit out, clenching his jaw.

"Well aren't you a proud one." he barked out a laugh. "You think you're so powerful for taking me down. You're wrong, kid. I'll find a way to undo whatever you and your bitch did to me, and when I do—"

"I always knew that you were just a sad, empty man." Harry said, his soft voice a stark contrast against Reid's harsh one. "But you let it fester. Your defense was always the fact that you lost someone close to you, your son. That doesn't justify anything you've done. It doesn't." 

Harry realized that he could've easily turned into the man right in front of him—a person burdened with so much power, yet cursed with emptiness. When he found out his mother had died and that he was truly alone in the world, he could've taken the same path Reid had and ended up just like him—locked up in a jumpsuit, empty and lost.

But Harry was lucky. He found Niall and Louis, Liam and Zayn, and they hadn't left his side since then. He had Katrina, Judy, and Johnny. He did the one thing Reid failed to do—surround himself with people he loved.

"He died in agony of an illness I couldn't stop, you hear me?" Reid snapped, his eyes watering. "I'm the most powerful mutant in the world but I failed to save the one person I care about. You know  _ nothing _ about me, so don't you dare act like you do."

Harry did know, actually. To feel so powerless despite the energy inside him that was bursting to break free. If anything, Harry was the person who understood Reid best. He understood how hard that must've been for Reid—the most powerful man alive, unstoppable and invincible—to be mocked by some terminal illness. He understood how much he must've suffered as he stood back and watched that sickness take his son's life. For once, he'd been powerless.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Harry said softly. 

"Bullshit," he spat angrily. "I swear to god when I get out of here, I'll  _ destroy _ you, you hear me? You and your little friends, everyone and everything you ever cared about. I will  _ end _ you!"

Despite his words, all Harry could see was a man who'd lost sight of himself. A man who'd once had so much potential, yet nothing genuine to live for.

Louis was at his side immediately, gripping his hip protectively. From the way his jaw was clenched and the way his eyes were narrowed dangerously, Harry knew he didn't like what he just heard. Harry caressed his arm to calm him down. When their eyes met, Harry felt that familiar warmth course through his body. 

This was the one thing Reid didn't have.

"I forgive you, Reid." Harry said into the mic, his eyes still stuck on Louis. When he glanced at the man's fuming face, he said, "You'll never hurt us again."

With that, Harry pulled Louis in for a quick kiss, not even slightly affected by Reid's little tantrum from the other side of the glass. Harry and Louis held hands as they walked out of the room and Harry had never felt more content in his life.

As they left, he didn't look back.


	31. Epilogue

_One Year Later_

Harry could vividly remember the time when he'd so desperately wished to be ordinary. He remembered how much he envied the people he walked past and their casual carelessness towards the world as though they had nothing to hide. He'd worn cotton gloves and kept his distance from people. The last thing on his mind was friendship and love.

Today, Harry was a different person. He was a second year college student taking up History and looking forward to becoming a teacher in the near future. Before, he wouldn't even have dared to think of getting close to children, or any other human being for that matter. Today, Harry embraced his life as it was and took nothing for granted.

Harry learned to make friends even outside of his close friend group. He talked constantly with two other History majors, Adam and Charlotte. He wasn't the trembling mess of a boy he used to be. Although he still got nervous and doubted himself from time to time, it was definitely a huge improvement since then.

Aside from that, Harry was also now a regular visitor at the shelter. He went there on the weekends primarily, sometimes practicing with Louis or Sarah. He'd met every other new housemate who'd arrived there over the past year, and Harry made it his mission to keep in touch with them for as long as they'd let him.

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Charlotte asked him as they walked out of the classroom. Most of their classes were bearable enough, but their majors were of course the hardest ones to sit through. Not necessarily because of the subject itself, but because of the boring professors they often had who just read off of a book and scribbled random words on the board before calling it a day.

"Yup. Be safe!" Harry said, kissing Charlotte's cheek and then wrapping his arms around Adam's shoulders. The taller man patted his back before pulling away with a smile.

"You too!" Adam said as he began walking the opposite direction. Harry spared them a final look over his shoulder and waved, grinning as he walked through the crowd of students pouring out of the building.

Harry unlocked his car and climbed inside, thankful for the muted sounds from outside as he closed his car door. He'd gotten his driver's license a good six months ago, and not long after, he and Louis found a car for him that they were still paying for monthly. Harry took a deep breath and dropped his backpack on the passenger seat before pulling his phone out. He saw his reflection on the black screen, noticing how disheveled his long hair looked as it curled around his ears and down to his shoulders. He had dark circles under his eyes and he could see the light sheen of sweat on the top of his forehead. 

Frankly, Harry's life had been a bit stressful and busy lately. He was preparing for their finals that would come in the following week, and he also had about three projects to finish before the end of the month. Louis and Harry had recently found a new flat they wanted to move into, but so far they were still stuck in Niall's place because they were both too busy to even start bringing over their stuff to their new flat.

All in all, Harry was tired to his very bones but he'd never felt more alive. He got a wave of adrenaline from the amount of work he had to do. He liked being preoccupied and spending his time on things and people that mattered, such as school and of course, Louis.

Harry sent a quick text to Louis saying he'd just finished his classes and was on his way back. They planned to bring their essential needs to their new flat at the very least and today was one of Harry's few free days to do so.

He pulled over in front of Niall's building and walked inside, greeting the guard at the door as he rushed past her. Once he'd made it to Niall's, he pushed the door open and strode inside. Immediately, he was met with the sight of Niall and Ashley making out on the couch.

"Ugh, c'mon guys," Harry complained half-heartedly, though there was a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Oh, hi Haz!" Ashley greeted happily, hopping off Niall's lap and bounding over to him to kiss his cheek. "How was school? You look tired, babe."

"Yeah, I feel like I could sleep for a week." Harry said tiredly, plopping down beside Niall and resting his head and Niall's shoulder. He sniffed. "It smells like sex. Did you actually have sex on this couch?"

Judging from Niall's red face and Ashley's satisfied little grin, Harry took that as a yes. He groaned exaggeratedly, getting off the couch and glaring at them both.

"Before you complain," Niall said as Harry opened his mouth, "what you're feeling now is exactly how I felt when you and Louis got together. It's your turn to suffer now." 

Harry rolled his eyes, trying to keep a smile from breaking out on his face. "Whatever. You'll have the place all to yourselves in just a few weeks anyway, can't you hold off till then?"

"Ah, but Harold, true love can't be held back." Ashley said as Niall chortled.

"You two are useless," Harry sighed, walking past them to walk into his room. 

"You love us anyway!" he heard Niall shout from the living room. Harry couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips.

His room was packed with half-filled boxes and the messiest table ever known to mankind (and mutantkind). Harry walked to his bed where an open luggage lay, half-filled with some sweaters and t-shirts, as well as some shorts and underwear. He had far too many clothes to fit in a single bag, so he planned to bring half of it first.

After about an hour of messing about in his room and shoving boxes to the side so he'd have some space to actually walk on, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Harry said, keeping his phone trapped between his ear and his shoulder as he picked through the books at his nightstand. Half of them were books he needed for school and the other half was a bunch of half-destroyed fictional novels he hadn't had the chance to reread in the past few months.

"Hey, babe. Are you at Niall's?" Louis said. Harry unconsciously smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fixing up some boxes so I can start bringing some of my stuff over to our flat. How about you?"

"I'm already at our place, actually. I also brought some stuff from my flat and I'm shoving them all into one of the closets now." Louis said.

Harry huffed out a laugh. "Don't just shove them wherever, we have to organize!"

Louis sighed. "I know. But in the meantime they'll be hidden in the closet 'cause I don't want the place to look so messy just yet."

Harry carried one of the book-filled boxes and nearly tripped and brained himself on the edge of a drawer. Luckily, he regained his balance and put the box down on the bed.

Harry laughed. "Shit, I almost died."

"What?"

"What do you want for dinner? I can order some take away on my way there." Harry said breezily.

Louis paused for a moment. "Um. There's no need for that, babe. I already got that taken care of."

"You're an angel," Harry said, blowing out a strand of hair that fell into his face. His room was an absolute mess and he couldn't see the floor anymore since every inch of the place was occupied with boxes and random stuff. It was already getting dark outside.

"It's nothing, love." Louis said.

"Well, thank you, still." Harry crouched down to peek under his bed. He groaned when he saw that there were about a million other things down there that he needed to sort through. 

"By the way, some of the furniture just got delivered. Luckily I was here to receive it," Louis said.

"That's good," he said distractedly. Then he sighed. "Um, sorry to cut this call short, but I have so much stuff and I need to pack," he said sadly.

"Oh, that's okay. Do you need me to come over there and help?" Louis offered.

"No, no, I'm alright. I'll just get the rest of the boxes ready and then I'll be there by...erm, nine-ish? I'll ask Niall and Ash for help so I'll be quicker." Harry said.

"Sure thing, love."

"Okay." Harry smiled. "Bye, Lou. See you later."

"Bye. Love you!"

"I love you too," Harry said before hanging up.

After about several more near-death experiences and a slightly sprained ankle (there was a flap in the carpet where his foot caught on, it wasn't his fault), Harry finally managed to load the boxes into his car with Niall and Ashley's help.

Harry waved goodbye before driving off.

× × ×

Their new flat was in a quiet neighborhood with a nearby beach. One of the reasons Harry and Louis liked the place so much was because of the beautiful view it had from its wide windows. Aside from the beach stretching over the horizon, there were a lot of tall buildings that looked beautiful with its flickering lights at night. There weren't any honking cars since they weren't directly next to the road. In the mornings, the sun filtered through their windows just right. The place was perfect, crafted specifically for them since it was just the right price and also had everything they looked for in a home.

Harry pulled over in the parking lot and carried one of the boxes on his way in. He realized he needed to make about several trips up and down the elevator to get all the boxes into their place. Harry felt beyond tired and would rather fall face-first into the first soft surface he could find, but he really needed to get this done. So, he squared his shoulders and sauntered forward.

He exited the elevator when it stopped on the sixth floor. He walked down the hallway and put the box down as he rummaged for his keys in his pocket before walking inside.

It was dark. The only source of light was the fireplace that casted an orange glow in the room. Harry closed the door behind him and put the box down again, reaching out to turn the lights on.

When he finally found the switch and flicked it open, his mouth fell open.

Louis had already fixed the place. The couches they'd ordered were placed facing the fireplace, the TV was mounted on the wall above it. A white, soft carpet took up most of the space in the living room—a stark contrast to the dark hardwood floor. There were also a few shelves and cabinets littered around the place, most of which were filled with random trinkets and books. A few picture frames gave color to the blank walls, making the place look less empty.

Harry quickly shrugged off his coat and hung it on the coat rack before walking further in. A big smile took over his face when he looked at the kitchen area.

There Louis was, in a tux of all things, holding a single rose. Louis grinned back at him before dramatically revealing the table behind him where dinner was set. It was all very romantic—a red tablecloth, candles, flower petals, and wine. Harry walked towards him with a beaming smile as he threw his arms around Louis' neck and kissed him sweetly.

"Hey you," Harry said as he pulled away, touching their noses together.

"Hey, beautiful." Louis said, his eyes twinkling. "I got a little something for you."

Louis gave him the rose. Harry felt himself blush.

"A rose for my rose," Louis said, leading him to the table.

Harry took a seat as he smelled the rose. It smelled sweet. "What's all this? I love the tux, by the way." he teased.

Louis just shrugged, pouring wine into their wine glasses from the other side of the table. "Nothing. I just want to romance my beautiful boyfriend on a fine Friday night. Garlic bread?"

Harry laughed, accepting a piece of garlic bread from Louis. "That's...thank you for this, Lou. I just wish I'd gotten dressed or something. I smell like sweat and I look like a zombie."

"Nonsense," Louis waved him off as though he said something silly. "You look lovely."

Harry sighed, though the smile never slipped off his face. "Fine. You look handsome too,"

"Why thank you," Louis grinned.

They dug into the food, and maybe Harry would've tried to act with more poise if this was their first date or so, but tonight, Harry was feeling terribly hungry after a tiring day from school and packing up. So, they chatted about their day as Harry practically wolfed down the food in front of him. Louis wiped off sauce from the corner of his mouth several times, looking nothing but fond.

"It's been pretty busy lately," Harry said, sipping from his wine glass. Harry felt warm and full and kind of sleepy, a dopey smile permanent on his wine-red lips. "Sorry we don't get to, like, spend time together as much."

"Hey, it's okay. Plus, I understand. School's been pretty tough on me too." Louis said.

School probably was even tougher for Louis because Louis was in his final year and was about to graduate in a few months. Harry pouted at the thought of Louis not being in Abbington anymore.

"What's wrong babe?" Louis asked, though he looked like he was holding back a smile.

"You're going to be leaving me soon," Harry said dramatically, crossing his arms over his chest. "'Cause you're going to graduate and start looking for a job. You know. And do grown up, adult stuff."

"I'm afraid so." Louis chuckled lightly. "It doesn't mean I'm going anywhere, though. I mean, we just got this place. I'm afraid you're going to be stuck with me for a tad bit longer."

"As you should," Harry said happily, grabbing the wine bottle by its neck and standing up. His legs were a bit wobbly as he walked to Louis' side and pulled him off his chair. "Let's cuddle, please."

Harry took his rightful place under Louis' arm as the older boy led him to the balcony. The cold air hit Harry's skin pleasantly as they walked out. The city lights looked beautiful from here, paired with the star-filled sky overhead. They immediately took up space on the wooden chair in the corner. The space was big enough for four people but Harry sat in Louis' lap just because.

"Let's drink wine and watch the stars. See, proper romantic." Harry said as Louis wrapped his arms around his torso from behind and tucked his chin over his shoulder.

"I agree," Louis said. He took the wine from Harry's hand and drank straight from the bottle. Harry took it from him and took a swig as well.

Harry was busy staring at the skyline and humming lowly to himself to notice how much Louis was moving around behind him. It was only when music started playing that Harry turned to look at him.

"Would you care to dance, Mr. Styles?" Louis asked, his breath tickling Harry's neck.

Grinning widely, Harry nearly toppled over to the floor as he stood. Luckily, Louis managed to grab him by the waist. "Why of course, Mr. Tommo."

It was dumb, alright. They were two drunk idiots in the balcony, one of them in a tux and the other in a ratty t-shirt and ripped jeans, barefoot. It didn't matter, though. Harry loved having Louis' hands on him, loved being in his space. It was just the two of them under the stars in the new place they would make more memories in. They were home.

Harry pressed close and rested his head on Louis' shoulder as they danced, Louis' hands resting on his hips. They swayed in time to the slow song playing on Louis' phone—fallingforyou by the 1975. 

It was during times like these that Harry felt a bit dizzy from thankfulness. His chest felt heavy and his throat felt tight, but it was never sad tears that slipped out of his eyes. Harry was forever grateful for having found Louis, for having Niall, Liam, and Zayn as his family. They'd been through some stuff, but what really mattered was that they all remained together despite it all.

Harry sniffled against Louis' shoulder, tightening his arms around his neck. He always got emotional when he was drunk.

"Are you crying?" Louis asked quietly.

Harry shook his head but kept his face smushed into his shoulder. "I'm just happy. And. I mean, the food was so good it made me cry."

Louis' laugh echoed in the cold air. Harry would listen to him laugh all day.

"Well, for the record, I'm also happy. All the stress from school and work doesn't even matter as long as I see you at the end of the day. As long as it's you I come home to." Louis said softly, rubbing his back. It only made Harry cry more.

Louis gently took his face in his hands and wiped off the tears on his cheeks. Their faces were only inches apart, so Harry went a little cross-eyed as he stared back into Louis' blue eyes.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'll be forever grateful that I met you," Louis said, his voice cracking. His eyes were also watering.

There was something so intimate about the moment as they stood there, no longer swaying to the music but merely basking in each other's gazes. Even the stars weren't privy to their conversation.

"I was thinking the same thing," Harry said lamely, feeling a bit exposed under Louis' intense gaze.

"Good." Louis smiled, taking his hands in his and kissing his cheek. 

For a moment they just stood there, drunk on wine and on each other's scents. Louis wouldn't stop looking at him like he couldn't quite believe Harry was real—that he was _his_. Harry hoped his own gaze conveyed the same thing.

"Can I tell you something?" Louis asked. His voice was low and quiet, a mere whisper in the dark of the night. Harry nodded.

Louis was quiet for a bit, looking deep in thought. Harry realized with surprise that Louis looked _nervous_.

"I think…" Louis started, swallowing. "No, I _know_ that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." His voice was stronger now, full of determination and sincerity. "Do you want that too, love?"

Harry was a bit stunned. He could only nod quickly, his curls bouncing all around his face. "Of course, Lou. I want that too."

A flash of what looked like relief passed over Louis' face. Then, he untangled himself from Harry's hold and stepped back, reaching into his pocket. Harry frowned at the distance between them, was just about to complain and latch onto Louis again, when the older boy suddenly went down on one knee.

The whole world stopped then. He could only stare as his heart drummed against his chest. His vision became blurry as tears began filling up his eyes once again. He brought his hands to his face and covered his mouth in disbelief.

"Harry Styles," Louis began, looking up at him as he opened the red ring box in his palm. Harry stared at the metal band inside—his _engagement_ ring. "I know we're young and this might seem all crazy to you. As young as we are, though, if there's anything at all that I'm sure of, it's that I'll never stop loving you. I don't think it matters if I propose to you today, tomorrow, or five years later because my feelings will always be the same. I'll always want to marry you. I'll always want to wake up with you beside me with your head on my chest. I'll always want to come home to you at the end of a tiring day." He paused, clearing his throat. Harry noticed how Louis' hands shook ever so slightly. "Harry, I love you. Tonight, will you make me the happiest person alive on earth and marry me?"

Louis' voice cracked at the end of his little speech. He stared up at Harry with so much hope and warmth in his gaze that Harry immediately dropped down to the ground with a sob, smiling wide, feeling like he might explode. He took Louis' face in his and kissed him hard.

"Yes, Louis. _Yes_ . You know it's always yes," Harry said breathlessly, and then he was laughing through his tears. "Yes, Lou. Oh my god. We're engaged. We're getting _married_!"

They were both laughing and crying at the same time, kneeling on the dirty floor of the balcony, their breaths smelling of wine. Harry had never felt more alive, though. He'd never felt like this before—like his heart was too big for his chest and just might explode.

"Yes we are, love." Louis cried, smiling that blinding smile of his that Harry just had to tackle him to the ground and claim his lips again. It didn't take long until Harry's hair was all over the place and their teeth were pressed into the other from the way they were grinning. Louis pushed himself up in a sitting position and Harry slid into his lap, kissing him again. Harry felt the melting snowflakes on his skin that came from above, and Louis did too, from the way his smile widened even more.

"Wear the ring for me, love," Louis said when they pulled away. Harry's bottom lip wobbled as he wiped away a few tears on Louis' cheek.

Harry offered his hand and then Louis slid the ring on. It was a simple ring with a small stone, nothing too fancy, but Harry couldn't care less. He stared at his hand in awe, still feeling like he might just wake up from a wonderful dream, but of course, he never woke up. They remained wrapped up in each other's arms, crying and smiling into each other's necks until all they could do was kiss each other again and again and hope that that was enough to show the other how they felt.

In that moment, nothing else mattered but their quiet confessions under the stars and the ring around Harry's finger. 

Nothing mattered aside from the fact that Louis, his partner in everything, was going to be at his side for the rest of his life.

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's read this and commented/gave a kudos. I enjoyed writing this <3


End file.
